Kicking Ass and Taking Names
by FriendsWithTheMonster
Summary: Riley Williams, best friend to John Cena, struggles every day with something she can't control. She hurts people's feelings and relationships but not on purpose. When opportunities arise from Wade Barrett, how will Riley take action to fight for her life?
1. Chapter 1: Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the WWE, I just own Riley.**

**Chapter 1: Second Chance**

Riley Williams jogged down the hall towards Vince McMahon's office. She was already late, forgetting another important meeting until it had already started. She was always rather forgetful, missing meetings, matches and tapings before; it was nothing new to her. This meeting though, it was important. She was twenty minutes late, Vince McMahon was waiting, wanting to speak to her about her future at the company.

Sure she was a decent wrestler and the crowd loved her, but her missing tapings and matches was unacceptable. He wanted to make it clear to her that if she was going to continue to disregard the time slots she was supposed to fill, there were going to be consequences. It wasn't a secret to Riley, she _knew_ she was in trouble.

Now she kept jogging, not running for fear that she would trip or run into something, so she jogged. She passed Punk's little Nexus group and stuck her tongue out at them like a four-year-old would. She then ran past The Miz, who was stroking his belt with his smug smirk plastered on his face. She scrunched her nose at him, thoroughly disgusted at his championship.

"Riley!"

As soon as she heard her name, she slowed down to a fast walk and fell in stride next to her good friend John Cena who let out a smile, knowing full well that she was late for something. Riley was the girl who was always running places because she was always late.

"What's up Johnny?" She asked, not wanting to just blow him off but not wanting to be much later for her meeting.

"I just wanted to tell you that Loverboy is looking for you. Again." John said, a huge grin on his face.

"John Cena! Wade and I are just friends!" She argued back, glaring at him.

John stopped walking dead in his tracks and stared at Riley in disbelief. Not for firing back at him but for the sole reason of her walking right past Mr. McMahon's office. Riley followed his gaze and her eyes landed on the half open door. She dropped her head, attempting to hide her blush.

'Go get 'em Tiger!" John hollered, watching as Riley extended her left hand above her head as she stepped away from him.

Seconds later, Riley gave him the finger, the door shutting soon after. He let out a snicker and turned around, heading right back in the direction he came from.

Riley sat across from Vince McMahon who did not look pleased at all. His eyes were glued on her, Riley refusing to meet his gaze. He cleared his throat rather gruffly, forcing Riley to finally lock eyes with him. He pointed to the clock; she was exactly twenty-three minutes late for her meeting that had to do with her being late for a lot of other things.

She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for him to just tell her she was fired, totally deserving it. She wouldn't put up much of a fight. Instead of firing her though, Mr. McMahon slid a piece of paper across his desk towards Riley, his eyes were daring her to read it.

Riley hesitated for a second before starting to eye it, slowly realizing exactly what it was. She was about halfway through it when she stopped reading and looked up at him, meeting his face, unable to read his expression.

"Sir I can explain-"

"No need Riley, the paper says it all. What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell me in the first place, I could have made arrangements for you."

"I didn't want anyone to know sir, you have to understand!" She pleaded with him.

Vince McMahon pulled the sheet of paper back and held it in front of him, his eyes staring at it, trying to figure out which words he wanted to use in order to not hurt her feelings too much.

"You've been dealing with this without medication, correct?" He asked, she knew he already had the answer.

"Yes sir." She tried to remain confident but her voice came out shaky.

"You've also neglected your psychosocial therapy?"

"Yes." Her voice was now barely louder than a whisper.

"Fortunately for you, I have decided to let you keep your job, but on one condition."

Riley let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and looked at him, forcing back a smile. No matter what the condition was, she was still a WWE Diva and nothing was going to change that.

"If you miss another match or meeting or taping, I will be forced to take action. I can't force you to take your medication and I can't force you to go to your therapy but I can take away your matches until you do. Is that clear Williams?"

Riley nodded her head yes furiously, a huge smile on her face. She stood up from the chair and turned to leave. She had reached the door when he cleared his throat once more. She slowly turned her head to face him.

"I won't tell anyone, unless you break the rule. I can at least respect the privacy of my favourite Diva." He flashed her a small smile, barely long enough for anyone to notice.

Riley pushed herself out of his office, a huge smile still on her face. She pulled the door shut behind her and leaned against it, catching the attention of a few passing superstars. She didn't care if they thought she was weird from grinning like an idiot, she was just happy to have kept her job.

Taking in a deep breath, Riley stepped away from the door and headed down the hall, not at a jog, just at a walk, she wasn't late for anything else at that moment.

John Cena's gaze locked on her as she sauntered down the hall, walking straight for him and Randy Orton. He curled his lips into a smile, Randy no longer talking to him but also smiling at her. She finally reached them, wrapping her arms around Randy first, hugging him tight, then hugging John.

"How'd it go?" John questioned, dropping his arms at his sides and staring at her.

"I get to keep my job!" Riley squealed, grinning at them.

"How did you manage to bullshit your way out of getting fired _again_?" Randy asked, glaring at her in disbelief. He thought for sure this was her last chance.

"Oh I have my ways Randy." She continued to grin.

"Riley, did you go see Loverboy yet?" John asked, breaking into the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked right back, a look of confusion taking over her grin.

"I told you before you went into Vince's office that Wade was looking for you." John stated, stone cold serious.

"Did you? I don't remember that."

"Well at least I'm pretty sure I told you. You should go find him, he was pretty adamant on talking to you."

"Um okay. I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

John and Randy simply nodded to her. Riley crossed her arms over her chest and brushed past them, heading down the hall towards catering. She figured catering would be her best bet to start with, maybe she'd fine a Corre member there at the very least, ask them where Wade was.

Riley stepped around the corner, looking around the catering room. Her eyes caught sight of Cody Rhodes talking to Drew McIntyre as well as Laycool joking around with Melina. Riley looked between the two conversations and continued to make her way towards the side of the room.

She nabbed a finger sandwich as she approached the tables and nibbled on the crust. Her nose scrunched up at the sight of Kofi Kingston. She didn't necessarily dislike him, she just preferred him to not have the Intercontinental Championship. It didn't matter that he was a crowd favourite, Riley couldn't stand him and his incessant 'Boom Boom Boom'.

Leaning against the wall, her glare fixated on Kofi Kingston, she pushed the reason she had come to catering to the back of her head, settling on glaring at the man halfway across the room.

Riley jumped away from the wall a few minutes later, the living daylights scared out of her. She turned around and moved her death glare from Kofi Kingston to Wade Barrett. He most definitely towered over her, being at least a foot taller than her but she was never scared of him. She wasn't scared of anyone. Being scared involved having an attention span that lasted longer than a goldfish, Riley had figured that out at a young age.

"Sorry Riley, didn't mean to scare you." He stated with a sheepish grin.

He was clearly satisfied with scaring her, whether he said he was sorry or not, Riley knew he was pleased with himself.

"You didn't." She lied through her teeth, hoping he would humour her.

"Who were you staring at anyways?"

"None of your business Wade!" She barked back, setting her half eaten sandwich on the nearest table.

He let out a chuckle and motioned for her to walk with him. He stepped away from her, gaining a bit of a lead on her. She took a step in the same direction but stopped when Kofi Kingston caught her attention once again. She just stood there, glaring at him, completely forgetting what she was supposed to be doing.

It was only when Wade stepped between her and Kofi Kingston that she even knew where she was. She turned her head away in embarrassment; Wade lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him as he wandered out of catering.

"Bloody hell Riley, didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" He asked with a laugh.

Riley pursed her lips at him, not wanting to admit that yes, her mother had indeed told her it was rude to stare but she would never be able to actually follow through with that. Her attention deficit disorder was harder to control without medication than she ever could have imagined but she didn't like who she was on the pills.

"Shut up Wade, just tell me what you want."

"Well, the draft is coming up and I've heard rumours about where you're going to end up and I mean, Cena and Orton could probably pull some strings."

Riley's gaze was elsewhere, totally not looking at him at all. Instead, Riley was staring down the hall, her eyes were stuck on CM Punk. She was watching him as he chatted and laughed with David Otunga about how the New Nexus was all for some 'faith' bullshit. Riley hadn't exactly liked him, not since he caused Wade Barrett to be exiled from his own group.

"Earth to Riley!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, she instantly looked at him.

"What?" She snipped.

"Just never mind Riley, I guess draft day will be a surprise for you after all."

She had no idea what he had been talking about or why he suddenly seemed so sad about it. She didn't blame him for getting frustrated or upset with her sometimes, if the roles were reversed, she would be smacking him the second he spaced out.

"Sorry." She retorted, a slight edge to her voice.

Sure it wasn't a life threatening illness, or even a contagious disease but Riley Williams was not about to let the WWE Universe learn that she struggled with ADD, at least not yet. Sometimes, she wished she could just tell Wade. She didn't like having him upset or mad at her for something she couldn't control.

"I'll see you later." Wade said sadly, walking away from her, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"Bye Wade!" She yelled after him, throwing a smile on her face.

Riley lifted her hand up, ready to wave at him and spotted the watch on her wrist. She had a practice match in just over an hour. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to keep her promise to Vince and be on time.

Riley turned on her heels and took off skipping down the halls, a smile plastered on her face. Wade turned around and caught a glimpse of her. Sometimes he loved her childish passion for life, other times he just wanted to shake her. It was becoming really hard to love the girl who clearly had trouble focusing on him.

_**Please read and review, I want to know if this is worth continuing or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Time

**Chapter 2: Time**

Sitting on the bench in John's currently vacant locker room, Riley flipped through the pages on her newly acquired planner, filling in as much stuff as she could remember. Monday's were the easiest so far, she simply wrote 'Raw' in large, capital letters, filling the allotted space for Monday's. After Mondays though, Riley was having trouble remembering when she would need to attend certain meetings and tapings and special events. She was alone, struggling to figure out what she needed to be on time for.

Letting out a groan, Riley leaned back against the wall, her eyes motioning towards the ceiling. She locked her eyes on the ceiling joists and started counting them, wondering how many there were in the small room. She was halfway through counting them when the locker room door flew open and John Cena wandered in, a large smile spread across his face.

"Riley, hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

She had never ever told John about her attention deficit disorder and if she could get away with it, she never would. She just had to figure out how to get John to help her without being too obvious. He stared at her, waiting for her response to his simple question.

"I am waiting for you, obviously, come on John." She answered, lying quickly.

"That's sweet but I'm pretty sure I told you where I was going to be."

Riley had no idea where he was going to be. He probably had told her but she forgot a lot of things, distractions flooding her mind almost always.

"Yeah but I didn't want to be there." She lied again, hoping he believed her.

"Fair enough. I can't imagine why you want to be at ringside, watching Randy practice." John stated, taking a step towards her, flopping to the bench. "I mean I definitely didn't want to be there but he said he needed a good wrestler to help him out and we are a rare breed."

"Sure John."

Riley glanced down at her crisp new planner and stared at all the blank spaces. She had to figure out how to move the conversation in a totally different direction; she needed to find out what her schedule was.

"So what's that?" John asked, pointing at the open agenda on the bench.

"Oh that. It's just, um, I lost my schedule and now I'm, uh, trying to remember what all I had to do and write it in this, um, new planner so I can be where I need to be on time." Riley explained quickly, masking her disorder.

"And all you could come up with was Raw?" He asked, grinning at her.

"Yes John, that schedule was my life and now I'm lost and confused." Riley lied once more. She was starting to wonder if John would see right through her.

"Did you want to borrow my phone, it's got everything in it from your meeting today with Vince to next year's Wrestlemania. If you promise not to lose it, you can gladly borrow it." John offered.

Riley's eyes were now locked on his. She just kept staring at him, forcing herself to focus on his words. She shook her head, shaking her thoughts back to reality.

"You have _my_ meetings in your phone?" She questioned, slightly impressed with his organization.

"Yeah, sometimes I lose you backstage and if I know you have a meeting, it's a lot easier to find you. You seem to have a lot of meetings Riley, makes my life way easier."

Riley let out a smile. Sure she knew John cared about her but she didn't realize how much.

"And I can borrow your phone from you? You will leave your phone unattended with me? You, John Cena, will trust me with your phone?"

"Yes Riley. Just be careful with it."

"Why are you so nice to me John?" Riley asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"You are my best friend, aside from Snake Boy, and I will help you out whenever you need it."

Riley smiled wide at him and leaned towards him. He reached his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone, slowly and reluctantly handing it over to her. Riley extended her hand to him and gingerly accepted his phone, cradling it in her hand and carefully setting it on the bench between the two of them.

"Look, I'm going to go and find Randy. Will you meet us for dinner later?" John questioned.

"Yes, what time?" Riley asked right back, her pen poised and ready to write her new dinner date in her planner.

"Six."

Riley began writing in her planner, quickly jotting down 'Dinner with John, 6pm'. When she had finished writing, she lifted her pen off the page and grinned at him. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"See you at six then Riley."

"Bye John." Riley waved.

Riley watched his form retreat out of the room and out the door, disappearing into the hall. She took a quick glance at her empty planner, then a long glance at John's phone. Riley grabbed the phone and immediately dove into filling her planner with anything she could possibly find inside John's phone.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Wade wandered down the hall. He wasn't looking for Riley per say but he definitely didn't mind 'accidentally' running into her, as often as he could. If he had his way on the upcoming draft, she would definitely be moved to Smackdown. If he could just get past her weird mannerisms, everything would be perfect.

Any time he was around her, she was always staring at something else or not paying any attention to him at all. Riley seemed to forget a lot of things too. Any time he told her something, she'd forget what he had said more often than remembering. Riley was certainly a rare kind.

Wade kept wandering though. He slowed down when he hit catering and glanced in at the tables of food, looking for Riley. When he didn't see her, he kept wandering. A few minutes later, Wade spotted John Cena wandering the opposite way down the hall.

"Cena!" Wade called out, hoping John knew where Riley was.

"Hey there Wade!" John called back.

Wade walked towards him slightly faster than he was walking previous to spotting him. He quickly closed the gap between them and now stood in front of John.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Riley is, do you?" Wade asked.

"Well last I saw her she was sitting on the bench in my locker room but that was a good hour and a half ago. You can try there but other than that, I have no idea where she would be."

"I'll try it, thanks Cena."

John nodded his head at Wade and continued on his own way, the opposite direction from Wade. Wade continued down the hall, trying to find John's locker room.

A few minutes later, his eyes landed on the room he knew to be John Cena's locker room. He inhaled a large breath and held it as he knocked on the door, praying Riley was still there. He waited a few seconds, letting his breath out. He was readying himself to knock again when he heard her voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

Wade turned the doorknob and pushed the door in, slowly and surely. When he had opened the door completely, he spotted Riley, sitting on the bench, scribbling into what he thought to be a notebook. She didn't take her eyes off the paper at all as Wade wandered across the room and took a seat beside her.

He leaned over and took a peak at what she was writing, instantly recognizing her notebook as a planner. Each and every day had something written in it. She was scribbling meetings and events into the month of November, Wade noted that it was only April. Riley was really into her planner.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked, watching her. He had never witnessed anyone write so fast.

"Just…give me…one…more…" She replied, breaking her sentence and speaking only after she had finished writing a word in her planner.

"Riley?"

"Oh my god Barrett!" She retorted, her eyes slowly peeling off her agenda only to glare at him.

"What?"

"What time is it?" She asked. She had lost track of time a while ago, figuring she had been going at her planner for a long time now.

"4:30, why?"

Riley let out a sigh of relief. She still had an hour and a half until she had to meet John for dinner. Riley then smiled to herself. She hadn't forgotten, at least not yet.

"Never mind. What can I do for you sir?" She asked, flashing him a smile.

"I just like seeing you Riley, that's all." He grinned at her.

"Um yeah okay. Why would you want to see me when you have girls like Maryse and Michelle McCool. They are totally hotter than me." Riley replied.

She knew she wasn't the prettiest Diva in the company. She had shoulder-length, light brown hair and bright brown eyes. She wasn't by any means chubby or fat but her lack of wearing skirts and tight, revealing tops didn't do her body any sort of justice. She knew she was a good-looking girl; she just wasn't _as_ good-looking as the other Divas.

"I don't like blondes." Wade shrugged, instantly regretting what he said. He should have told her that he liked her and thought she was beautiful, instead of suggesting that he only liked seeing her because he didn't like blondes.

"What if I dyed my hair?" Riley shot back.

"You would dye your hair?" He asked, praying to God she wouldn't touch the colour of her hair.

"Alright, bluff. No I wouldn't dye my hair, at least not blonde. I haven't ruled bright orange out though." She threw him a grin, clearly joking.

"I think I could deal with orange." He joked back, shifting slightly closer to her.

Riley watched as he scooted closer to her, watching him intensely. It wasn't exactly a secret that Wade had a bit of a crush on her, she knew it, she kind of liked it. He would do anything for her.

"Do you maybe have a day where you could pencil me into that thing?" Wade asked, pointing to her new planner.

Riley flipped through the pages, stopping on a day in August that was only half full. She set her finger on the day and locked eyes with him.

"How's August seventh sound?" She asked, dead serious.

"Are you-"

"Joking!" She cut him off, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Wade let out a pitiful laugh, humouring her. He waited a minute or so for her to stop laughing.

"Riley-"

"I believe I am free tomorrow. Would you care to escort me to the next city?" She asked, looking at him, seeing the sparkle in his eye.

"Alright." He nodded his agreement.

"Perfect. I shall write you in."

Wade watched her as she flipped her planner to the current week. She wrote a lot slower and with more care as she put down 'travel with Wade, 9am' in the next day's slot. Wade smiled to himself as she set the pen down in her planner and looked at him. She was staring at him intensely.

"Riley, can I tell you something?" He asked. There was no response from her as she continued to stare at him.

He cocked his head and broke her out of her trance.

"Did you know that you have the most awesomely crooked nose?" She stated, her tone was that of excitement.

Once again, just as Wade was about to confess his feelings for her, she had managed to distract herself. He let out a groan of frustration and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Riley." He said quietly.

"Cool beans Wade!" She yelled back.

Wade left her alone in the locker room, wondering if she would ever be able to focus long enough for him to tell her he loved her. Chances of that were looking slimmer than ever.

**_Let's see some more reviews! Thanks so much for the two wonderful readers who did already, keep it up please?_**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Worry, Be Happy

_**Thanks to nic-002001, pajama pants5, Aquahogcodes, Jojo Barrett and Dio Della Morte for the wonderful reviews. Keep them up guys, I adore them to pieces. This next chapter is dedicated to you wonderful fans!**_

**Chapter 3: Don't Worry, Be Happy**

Riley was almost excited to have a companion to travel with the next day, almost. First she had to make it to dinner on time. It was almost 5:45 and she was just getting dressed in her hotel room. She had no idea if it was going to be a fancy dinner or if her, John and Randy were going to grab a burger from McDonald's, either way, she was starving.

She straightened out her shirt over her body and stood in the middle of the hotel room in her bra, t-shirt and black lacey underwear, her underwear making her butt look like a model's. All she had to do now was find her jeans in the explosion of clothes near her suitcase and get her shoes on.

As soon as she kneeled down to her suitcase, there was knock on her door. Instead of standing back up to let her visitor in, she just yelled out 'What', instantly smiling at the laughter she heard from the other side of the door.

John Cena pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks, staring at her bare legs. Riley glanced back at him and shook her head at him. She was never a modest girl, claiming that even when she was wearing only her bra and undies it was more clothing than she wore in the ring, which was partially true.

"Riley you sure are something else."

Riley just ignored him, continuing to look for her jeans, silently mouthing the word so she wouldn't forget what she was looking for. John wandered into her room, shutting the door behind him, and headed towards her messy bed. Riley grabbed a hold of her jeans and slowly stood up, pulling them out of the pile of clothes.

"Where's dinner?" She asked, lifting up her right leg and pulling the leg of the jeans over her foot.

"Your choice Riley, I just want food."

"McDonald's, please say we can hit up McDonald's." She suggested, pulling her other leg through her jeans too.

"Sounds fine to me."

"Sweet! I want like a hundred nuggets to eat."

"Jesus. How can you eat the way you do but not be the size of a barn?" John asked with a grin.

Riley had always been skinny. She worked out when she could but didn't make it a priority and she most definitely did not participate in gym dates with John or Randy as much as she should have. It wasn't the first time John Cena had made a joke about her appetite not making sense.

"Good genes and a high metabolism." Riley smirked right back, securing the fly of her jeans.

"Are you actually ready to go early?" John asked, his jaw open in shock.

Riley crossed her arms over her chest and let out a growl. She was never ready on time and everyone in the company knew it. She always got distracted and generally forgot what she was doing and remembered in time to be late for whatever she was supposed to be doing. That was the main reason she was very adamant on being on time now, she was on her last chance with Vince.

John stepped towards her and gave her a little shove. Riley stumbled slightly but regained her composure in time to see John Cena exit her hotel room. Following suit, Riley headed for the door, pausing only to slip her feet into a pair of black high heels, before rushing after John.

John stood a few feet away from Riley, next to Randy, as he watched Riley staring at the squirrel running around on the sidewalk twenty feet away. They had grabbed their McDonald's and headed outside into the cool April air to enjoy their last night together before the draft. No one would say anything but they all knew, by the feeling in their guts, that someone was going to be left alone.

Randy followed John's gaze as his eyes slowly found their way on Riley. Riley, who watching the squirrel run back and forth, her head swaying from side to side to follow his path. She was standing away from them, probably not even aware they far behind her, she probably figured they were next to her or at the very least within arms reach of her.

"Does it ever amaze you how one second she's totally cool, talking and having a good time and the next second she's staring at something so unimportant to any normal person but to her, it's _the most_ important thing in the world?" John questioned, keeping his voice down to a whisper so only Randy would hear.

"Maybe she really likes squirrels." Randy stated, his voice volume was a normal level.

"But she does it with people too!" John shot back.

"Has she ever randomly complimented you on your face?" Randy asked, now he too dropped his voice.

"Yes! The other day I asked her about her upcoming match and she just kind of told me I had a big mouth, ignoring my question completely."

"Does it ever bother you?" Randy continued.

"I don't know. I think I'm probably used to it. We've been friends for years now."

"Yeah I know. But you've never tried to talk to her about it before?"

"Nope. I figure if she's happy, she's fine." John answered, a small smile forming on his face.

"And you think she is?"

"Happy or fine?"

"Happy."

"I think she's not unhappy. As much as she would deny it, Barrett puts a smile on her face." John grinned, shuffling his feet a bit, getting ready to walk to Riley.

"I think he's good for her." Randy smirked back. The two of them _knew_ that always denied anything was going on between Riley and Wade but it was blatantly obvious, to everyone except Riley maybe, that he was completely in love with her.

"They'd be cute together." John replied, nudging Randy before walking towards Riley.

Randy held back a few seconds longer, watching Riley. When John set his arm around her shoulders, she jerked a little, as if she was being taken out of her own little world and pulled back into reality. He raised his eyebrow but pushed himself forward, now having to jog to catch up. Maybe in time the two of them would be able to figure Riley out.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

The next morning, her bags were packed and stacked near the open hotel room door, Riley was standing in the middle of the room looking around, making sure she hadn't left anything lying around. She was expecting Wade to show up to her room any minute now so they could pack her car up and drive off to the next city. She was looking around her room when something silver caught her eye outside.

Riley moved closer to the window, leaning her forehead against the glass, trying to find the glint of silver she had seen seconds earlier. Her eyes were fixated on the building across the street, she was narrowing into her own little world, the sounds of reality being shoved out by the distractions.

Wade poked his head into the doorframe and spotted her standing there. To him she appeared to be deep in thought, he hoped it was about him, but figured it was more likely the draft. He carefully stepped into her room, not making a sound, wanting to know what was on her mind. If he could just see what she was looking at, maybe he could know what she was thinking about.

He stopped and stood right behind her, looking out the window, trying to follow her gaze. There was absolutely nothing outside that he could find. He let out a sigh and watched her whole body jerk.

"Jesus fuck!" She exclaimed, turning around to face the person who scared the living daylights out of her.

"Sorry."

"What the hell did I do to you Wade? Trying to fucking give me a heart attack."

His eyes were glued to her as she set her hand on her chest, over her heart. He figured her heart was pounding, her chest was certainly heaving, trying to calm down her body. Riley dropped her hand away from her chest and extended her fist towards him, punching him in the arm.

"Good morning Riley." He finally smiled, letting it sink in that she was actually going to be spending the drive with him, alone.

"Yeah." She sighed, brushing past him.

Wade turned around and watched her as she grabbed her bags and made her way out of the hotel room, leaving him to stand there all alone. He hesitated for all of two seconds before running out of the room after her.

When they reached her car, Riley set her bags behind it and shoved the key in the trunk, popping it open with ease. She hoisted up the larger bag enough to get it halfway in the trunk before letting out a growl. Wade stepped up beside her and took a hold of her suitcase, shoving it into the trunk for her. She reached out and set her hand on his bicep. He turned to look at her, seeing the sad expression on her face.

"Thanks Wade." She said quietly.

"No problem." He replied, wanting desperately to know why she looked so sad.

"We should go." She broke away from him before he had a chance to say another word.

Wade lifted her second bag up into the trunk before reaching up and pulling it down, shutting it tight. He glanced inside the car and spotted her climbing into the driver's side, leaving him to get into the passenger side. He walked around the car and pulled the door open, climbing into the car.

She fumbled with the key, her nerves getting the best of her, before turning the car on. The engine purred nicely, Wade instantly pulling his door shut and looking at her. Her eyes were glued on the road ahead.

She gingerly pulled out of the parking lot and stepped on the gas as she hit the road, a somewhat awkward silence falling between them. Riley reached her hand out to the side and scanned for the radio button, turning the volume up, drowning out the silence.

"Can we actually turn that down?" Wade asked, extending his own hand towards hers, resting on the radio.

"Come on, I like this song." She replied, a smirk forming on her face.

"Riley, can you be serious for a second?"

"Seriously, after this song?"

"Riley please?"

Wade moved his hand up, going for the volume button. Riley swatted at his hand, he tried again. Her eyes were locked on his hand, going for attempt number two at the volume control. She went to swat him away again but his hand bypassed her and grabbed onto the steering wheel.

"Riley!" He screamed at her.

She jerked her eyes back onto the road and threw the steering wheel to the left, letting out a scream as the car barely missed the guardrail on the right side of the car.

Wade let out a deep breath once the car was squarely back on the road. Riley's eyes were glued to the road, she was mumbling the word 'road' over and over again as she focused back on driving, narrowly cheating death.

"Riley pull over." Wade stated, rather calmly considering he had almost died.

Riley didn't argue this time. She put the blinker on and, when it was safe and clear, pulled over onto the side of the road. As soon as the car was in park, Wade whipped open his door and climbed out. He jogged around the car and pulled her door open, grabbing hold of her arm and gently ushering her out of the driver's seat. Riley buried her face in Wade's chest and let her sobs poor out of her throat.

He held onto her as she cried, deep, gut wrenching sobs. He wasn't mad at her, he wasn't even upset with her. He knew that no matter what had happened, she was still the Riley he loved.

_**Review lovely people**_?


	4. Chapter 4: Take Me Home Tonight

**_Thanks to pajama pants5, nic-002001 and RileyBarrett for the positively awesome reviews. Here's chapter 4 for you wonderful fans  
><em>**

**Chapter 4: Take Me Home Tonight**

Riley almost always traveled alone, knowing that she needed as few distractions as possible. Wade was probably the biggest distraction in her life currently and having him in the car, in such close proximity, made her nervous, which made it even harder for her to focus. Perhaps the drive was a lesson to her, and him as well. Riley would continue to travel alone, not wanting to harm anyone, especially not the guy who calmed her down and then proceeded to drive them to the next city, not yelling or getting mad at her at all.

If Riley was going to continue to remain off her medication, she was going to need to keep her ADD in check. First order of business for that was to continue to travel alone. Sure she had experienced ADD spells before around other people, around Wade specifically, but she had never, ever, put anyone in danger before.

She stood in the lobby as Wade checked them in. She was still shaken up but was calmed down enough to walk around without her legs going weak. Riley's eyes glanced around the lobby, praying no one she knew was around; she didn't trust her voice at all.

Wade wandered back towards her, one room key in his hand. She stared directly at him, still waiting for him to yell at her or freak out at her for almost killing him. Instead though, he extended the key to her. Riley hesitated but took the key anyways.

"You and I are rooming together tonight. I'm going to grab your bags, you can go up to the room now, just leave the door open for me. Okay?"

Riley just nodded her head yes in response. She watched him for a few seconds as he turned his back to her and made his way outside, back towards the car. She clutched the key to her chest and took a deep breath before taking the first step towards the elevator. Her legs were still wobbly but with every step she took, her legs slowly started to feel normal.

Riley stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall, looking for her room. She was alone in the hall, the only sound she could hear was her heart pounding. She could not believe she had almost killed them both, all because she wasn't paying attention to the road.

She stuck the key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and stepping inside. Her eyes locked on the one bed in the center of the room. If she wasn't so scared and shaken up, she would have been angrier. She dragged her feet across the carpet and flopped onto the bed, face first, letting out a loud groan.

Minutes later, bogged down with two suitcases, Wade trudged through the open hotel room door and let out a scoff. He dropped the bags to the floor and shut the door behind him, making his way to the bed.

Riley rolled over as he sat down beside her, setting his hand on her side. She sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around his middle and holding him tight. Tears flowed freely from her eyes now as he just held onto her, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, burying her face into his chest once again.

Slowly, and stealthily, Wade moved their two bodies down onto the bed. He pulled Riley against his chest and listened to her cry. He wasn't mad at her, he just didn't know what to say to her. All he wanted was to know what was going on with Riley.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

Sitting between John and Randy on the Raw side of the room, Riley looked around. Her eyes landed on faces she had barely seen before but was happy to see now. It was nice having everyone in one giant room, like a big, happy, dysfunctional family. Riley leaned over and rested her head against John's shoulder, her eyes landing on Wade who was sitting across the room. He wasn't looking at her, he wasn't even paying much attention to anyone. Wade Barrett was staring straight ahead, waiting for his own match.

"Riley, who are you staring at?" Randy whispered, leaning closer to her.

Riley jerked her head away from John and turned to glare at Randy. She figured Randy knew exactly who she was staring at and was now trying to get her to admit that _maybe_ she was crushing on Wade Barrett. He still hadn't freaked out on her for the near death experience, anyone else she knew would have.

"Shut up!" She yelled back, instantly receiving the attention of every superstar in the room.

Riley covered her mouth, regretting what she had said and the volume in which she said it. She hated having all eyes on her, especially when they were all on her at the same time.

Randy took this as the prime opportunity to tease Riley just a little bit more.

"You were staring at Lover Boy weren't you Riley?" Randy teased, a few people no longer interested in what was going on.

Riley's jaw clenched. She let out a breath as she turned her head and caught a glimpse of Wade, his eyes locked on her.

"Wade and Riley sitting in a tree-"

John stood up, cutting Randy off, and wrapped his arms around Riley, ushering her out of the room, away from Randy's taunts.

Riley broke out of John's grasp as soon as they were in the hallway. She let out a growl of frustration and leaned with her back against the wall, clearly irritated at Randy's behaviour.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" John asked, remaining a few feet away from her, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"No, I just want him to leave me alone. Wade and I are just friends, we will always be just friends and we will never be anything more than _just friends_."

John just stood there, watching her as she slid down the wall, planting her bum firmly on the ground.

"Riley why are always so quick to say that you and Wade are just friends?"

"Because we are!"

"He clearly likes you."

"Yes and now everyone in that room thinks I like him." She said, calming down slightly.

"Well you do. It's kind of obvious."

"Whatever."

Riley rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the floor. She made it to her feet before looking back at John.

"Riley I don't care who you like or who you don't like. I'm fine with you being happy. If that involves you carrying around a pet rock name Irwin, I'll still be your friend, it doesn't matter to me. In fact I will even walk an feed Irwin if you want me to."

Riley's expression softened. Sure her and John were friends, they would always be friends but sometimes, some of the things he said to her, made her feel a whole lot better.

She threw him a small smile and walked towards him, grabbing his arm. She snuggled her face against his bicep and peeked up at him.

"Irwin, really, if anything I would call him Bob." Riley laughed.

"God Riley," He laughed along with her, "Shall we head back inside?"

Riley's answer came in the form of her pulling him towards the room. She led him back to their vacant seats and sat down next to him, only this time she put John in between her and Randy, showing Randy she was upset.

John grabbed her hand and held onto it, showing her he cared. Riley let go of his arm and relaxed in her chair, watching the clock ticking down to the beginning of the draft.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

It was nearing the end of the show and currently Riley sat on the Smackdown side, next to Wade, watching as John struggled his way through the 6-man tag team match. She had been drafted to Smackdown at the same time as Randy. But now, Mark Henry had just bulldozed through the entire team Smackdown and the Miz had just won the match, John lying in the center of the ring, barely moving at all.

Wade reached his arm up and set it on the back of her chair, not trying to get close to her, just trying to get a little bit more comfortable. The show was starting to feel really long, Riley understood. She leaned her head back a bit, her head resting on his forearm. Sure it was exciting to be involved in the draft but with about five minutes left in the taping, she was starting to become restless.

"What's your prediction there Riley?" Wade asked, leaning towards her slightly.

"Hopefully they draft you and your little gang back to Raw, or CM Punk and his band of assholes over to Smackdown. I want to see some gang bang matches." She answered with a smile.

Wade let out a laugh. After seeing her ushered out of the room by John earlier, he was slightly worried she'd be upset or sad but she was proving to him that she was just the normal Riley.

"Well if that's the case I hope Punk comes to Smackdown. I don't want to go to Raw." He said, leaning in close to her.

"Why?" She asked, glancing around, taking a good look at all the superstars.

"I don't want to give you up." He whispered.

Riley's eyes were glued on Cody Rhodes for no particular reason other than the fact that he was sitting right in front of her. She didn't want to deal with Wade and his lame little confession in the middle of a room full of superstars.

"You know what Wade?" She asked, her stomach filling with regret.

"What?" He asked, rather hopeful that she was actually focused on him.

"Cody Rhodes needs to take off that stupid plastic faceplate." She stated, letting out a giggle.

She felt the sadness from Wade as he pulled his arm away from her chair and crossed it with his other arm over his chest. Normally she wouldn't even realize what she was doing, having a focusing problem but she knew exactly what she was doing this time. Faking an ADD spell to get out of talking about her feelings.

"Sure Riley." Wade replied, frustration evident in his tone.

Riley refused to look at Wade again. She continued to stare at Cody Rhodes, playing up her ADD, not wanting Wade to catch her. She dropped her head down and stared at her feet, waiting and praying for the draft to be over soon.

"Riley?" Wade said, nudging her arm.

"What's up?" She asked him, instantly throwing on her happy-go-lucky face.

"You're still going to stay with me tonight, right?" He inquired.

"Yeah, of course. Truthfully, I'm kind of excited to have a new roommate."" Riley smiled.

Wade shifted in his chair, leaning a little closer to Riley. Her eyes drifted around the room, searching, trying to see if anyone was watching her. When she had found that no one was paying attention to her, she reached over and took a hold of Wade's hand, holding it as their hands rested in his lap. She leaned her head on his bicep and shut her eyes, just taking a moment to relax.

"Riley, I really like you." Wade said quietly, leaning his head down to her.

"Wade stop. You could have any girl you could possibly think of. Maryse, Eve, Natalya, but you picked me. Why am I so special Wade? I know they're prettier than I am and probably better for you. Why do you like me so much?"

"Riley you've got to be bloody well joking. I don't want Maryse or Eve or anyone except you. I don't care that you think they're prettier, you are beautiful to me and I think I'm bloody well capable of making my own decisions Riley, don't you agree?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then you leave how I feel up to me, alright?"

"Fine." Riley gave in, no longer seeing the point in arguing with him.

Her grip on his hand tightened slightly. She would never admit it out loud but she was terrified of what was going on between her and Wade. She had always thought of herself as the person who would be alone for the rest of her life. She was almost ashamed of her ADD and she had never wanted anyone to find out about it.

"Why won't you let me try Riley?" He asked, gingerly kissing the top of her head.

Riley didn't say another word as she silently decided to give Wade a chance. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be better as more than friends.

_**Review? Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you want to see...anything at all!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy

_Thanks so much to nic-002001 for the review. This one is for you!_

**Chapter 5: Crazy**

Riley wandered out of the bathroom, decked out in her pajamas, consisting of a pair of rainbow plaid shorts and an oversized navy blue t-shirt. Her hair was currently pulled back into a high ponytail which bounced as she walked out of the bathroom, having just finished brushing her teeth and washing her face.

She reached up and grabbed a hold of the elastic holding her hair back. Pulling it slowly, she released her brown locks, letting them flow freely. She shook her head and looked at the man sitting in her bed.

"Poor John's all by himself on Raw now." Riley stated, sitting down next to Wade.

"I'm sure he'll manage."

"Yeah he will but who's going to keep me on track?" Riley asked with a grin.

Wade turned his head and looked at her. She crossed her legs at the ankles and instantly his eyes were on her toned, tanned legs. She took note of his gaze on her legs and smiled to herself, relaxing into the pillows.

"You need to be kept on track?" He asked right back, shaking his head slightly, breaking his stare away from her sexy legs.

"Yes!" She retorted.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"You have that calendar with everything written in it." Wade stated.

Riley had totally forgotten about it, having shoved it down to the bottom of her bag. She reached her hand out and grabbed a hold of a pillow, shoving under her shoulders as she lay down beside Wade, her back towards him.

"Okay fine, I don't need to be kept on track then." She replied, stretching her body out as she let out a yawn.

"Was Cena like your keeper or something?"

"Last night I dreamed I was the Divas Champ." Riley said, ignoring him completely.

Wade rolled his eyes. Once again, right as he was actually having a decent conversation with her, she ignored him, almost as if she didn't even hear him.

"How did Cena keep you on track?" Wade asked, changing the question ever so slightly but keeping the same idea.

Riley let out a sigh, squeezing the pillow tighter in her grasp. She shut her eyes in a lame attempt to fake being asleep. Her whole body tensed slightly as she felt him lay down behind her, his body touching hers, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Riley." He whispered, his hand moving up her side.

Riley held her breath as his fingertips brushed against the bare skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her shorts. His hand roamed across her flat stomach, pulling her backwards, against his chest.

"Wade." She said breathlessly, moving her own hand to rest on top of his.

"I told you I really like you."

He went right for her bare neck, kissing her soft skin as his hand roamed downward, her hand moving with it. She let out a slight groan and tilted her head, letting him have more access to the smooth skin on her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting him to stop. Rolling onto her back, Riley set her hand on his face and pushed it back, scared of what was going to happen. She opened her eyes and stared at him, a slight look of disappointment written on his face.

"Just friends." She said forcefully.

His gaze moved from her face down towards her hip where his hand was currently resting.

"Why do you like me so much?" She asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Earlier he had thought he had made himself clear. He was a grown man and he could take care of his own feelings.

"Why are you resisting me?"

She refused to meet his eyes, looking at the ceiling, the wall, his hand, anything and everything that she could in order to avoid his eyes. Wade moved his body and held his head over hers, almost trying to force her to look at him, instead, she just shut her eyes.

"You can't make me look at you." Riley stated, her eyes obviously squeezed shut as tight as she could.

Hesitating only a few seconds, Wade came up with a quick plan. He gently squeezed her hip, she let out a giggle and that's when he made his move.

She wasn't expecting to feel his lips on hers. She was expecting the complete opposite. There was no fight this time, no desire to stop him, instead Riley let him kiss her, she let his hand move up her body, his touch driving her crazy.

She wiggled her body down farther in the bed, her shirt riding up. His lips broke away from hers for just a second before she reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling him back down to her.

"Does this mean you're going to let me try?" He questioned, looking into her eyes.

Riley took a deep breath, she was focusing on him, she knew it was an improvement. She had given him her attention for longer than she had ever been able to before.

"I guess." She shrugged, playing it off as no big deal.

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I guess. You do have this adorably crooked nose." She stated and instantly saw the sadness on his face.

"Why do you always change the subject Riley?"

She was just trying to be coy, it wasn't her fault he confused it with an ADD spell. Her stomach dropped as he rolled over and turned his back towards her. Riley stared at the back of his head, wanting nothing more than to confess how she felt about him but she just turned her back to him and shut her eyes, sleep couldn't come fast enough.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley sat backstage in her ring gear, her eyes glued on Randy's match on the television. He was currently laying on the mat, Christian hovering over him, trying to get the victory. Riley prayed that Randy would come out on top. She shook her head as Randy slowly made his way to his feet. That was when she caught the eyes of Wade Barrett from twenty feet away.

He was blatantly staring at her and now she was looking back at him, her lips curling into a smile. Sure everyone else backstage was currently afraid of him and the Corre and would do anything to avoid being in his line of sight but Riley had no fear of the large Corre member. She quite liked the attention he gave her.

She very slightly motioned at him for him to come closer. She stood up as she did so. Her navy blue spandex booty shorts hugging her hips nicely, her lighter blue spandex bra top making her look like she had cleavage that she wouldn't normally have. It was all a part of being a WWE Diva. Riley had never had a problem showing off her body, not with her toned, tanned legs and her flat stomach. That was never an issue for her. Her issue was that her breasts were not as large as some of the other Divas.

They weren't by any means small but she knew how much extra padding and shaping went into her tops to make her look so perfect, her curves amped up by her wardrobe, every single match.

Wade stepped in front of her and glanced down at her, trying to force himself not to stare at her amazing body. Riley's hair was styled, loose curls hung down to her shoulders, her makeup was overdone, she never denied that, it felt good to be dolled up once in a while. Riley loved going out into the ring and showing the world what she was made of.

"You have a match tonight?" He asked stupidly, trying to just make conversation.

"Yeah Wade. I'm supposed to go against LayCool." She grinned.

"Two on one?"

"It's really more like one and a half on one. I hardly consider Layla a full person." She joked, letting out a laugh.

Wade just remained quiet, his eyes wandering up and down her body, taking her in. She turned her head to the right and spotted Heath Slater standing with a couple Divas. She watched them for a second, trying to listen in on their conversation, curious as to what he could possibly be saying to keep two sexy Divas interested.

"Hey Riley?"

She shook her head at the sound of her name and locked her eyes on Wade. His eyes were darker than usual and they lacked the typical sparkle. She bit her lip in embarrassment and smiled a little tiny smile at him.

"Do _you_ have a match tonight Wade?" She asked coyly.

"Not me personally but Gabriel does."

"That sucks, I love watching you wrestle." She grinned.

Wade leaned in towards her, his arm snaking upwards in an attempt to wrap it around her shoulders. Right as he was about to connect his arm to her shoulders, she jerked away from him, running down the hall letting out a squeal of delight.

His heart sank as she ran and jumped into the open arms of Randy Orton, wrapping her legs around his torso. He spun her around before gently setting her back down on the ground. It didn't matter that there was nothing between her and Randy except for friendship, Wade still felt like he would never be able to hold her attention for any longer than ten minutes.

Randy laced his fingers with hers and pulled her along behind him as he disappeared into his locker room, leaving Wade to stand in the middle of the hall watching the two of them leave. Once again Riley had ignored him.

Wade was ripped out of his trance by Justin Gabriel tapping him on the shoulder. Wade's whole body jerked as he entered back into reality, instantly glaring at the smaller man who now stood beside him. Justin Gabriel remained silent, not wanting to anger Wade right away.

"Bloody hell what do you want?"

"It's not important. What's going on with you and Williams?" Justin questioned, suppressing a smirk.

"Nothing that concerns you." Wade barked back.

"Alright man but by the look in your eyes, you seem really intense about something. Riley's a nice girl, she'd be good for you."

Justin Gabriel shrugged his shoulders after his statement and went to step away from Wade. All he wanted to hear was Wade admit that he liked the girl. Less than a second later, Wade threw out his arm and grabbed a hold of the younger man's bicep, gently pulling him back towards him.

"You do not say a word, to anyone, you bloody well got that?" Wade dropped his voice, the tone still threatening though. Maybe it wasn't necessarily a secret but he certainly didn't want it getting out of hand.

"Your secret is safe with me." Justin smirked a little.

"As much as I appreciate that, my efforts are proving to be ignored."

Justin glanced up at Wade, his eyes glued on where Riley had been just moments before, hugging Randy Orton. It was obvious to everyone around the WWE that Wade Barrett had a crush on Riley Williams.

"Rumour has it she's got serious problems man." Justin stated, slowly crossing his arms over his chest.

"What rumour?"

"I've heard that she's mentally unstable. Apparently one time, right after she lost a match, she just went crazy, ran around the ring screaming and finally climbed up onto the top rope and took a leap of faith to the floor. She landed pretty hard on the concrete and was out for a good six weeks with a separated shoulder. At least that's what I've heard."

"She just jumped?"

"Yeah. People say she was hallucinating, saw some Diva taunting her and felt the need to prove that she could take her on."

"Where are you hearing this from?"

"Just around. Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in Riley-World you'd hear some of this stuff." Justin grinned.

He reached his hand up and gave Wade a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Wade watched the small African march away from him, his words still lingering in his head. Riley may seemed to have a short attention span, and she most certainly stared a lot but he never once considered the possibility of her having mental issues.

**_Review? Do you guys still like the story?_**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Like A Pill

_**Many thanks to TwinPhoenixOfDark, caz21, nic-002001 and Jojo Barrett for the postively amazing reviews. I hope this chapter pleases you lovelies a little bit.**_

**Chapter 6: Just Like A Pill**

Riley was lying on the bed in the hotel room. She had the covers over her legs but nothing more. She wasn't necessarily cold, but she was rather reluctant to expose her legs at that exact moment, as she was wearing nothing more than a pair of black lacey underwear and her over sized t-shirt.

She rolled onto her side and snuggled up against the pillow, shutting her eyes, not with the intention of sleeping but with the intention of focusing on her thoughts. Struggling with ADD all her life she hardly ever focused on her thoughts and ever since Wade had admitted that he liked her, she found herself wanting to be alone with her thoughts more and more.

Wade had left Riley alone in the hotel room while he wandered down the hall to fill his ice bucket. She had come back to the room before him earlier and had brought a few bottles of juice for the two of them, she had neglected to get ice at the time though and, being the gentleman that he was, Wade had eagerly volunteered to venture down the vacant hall to the ice machine to get ice for them, unbeknownst to him that Riley was already in bed.

Filling up the ice, Wade glanced down the hall, spotting Randy Orton wandering around. He caught his eye and Randy swiftly made his way towards Wade, stopping a few feet away from him and leaning against the wall.

"You taking good care of my Riley?' Randy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Wade topped the bucket off and held it in his hands, staring back at Randy. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. The only person who knew more about Riley than John Cena was standing in front of him at that very moment.

"Of course!" Wade shot back, almost offended at him asking that.

"Come on man, I'm joking. If you weren't taking good care of her, she'd be in my room right now." Randy grinned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah I guess." Randy shrugged, thinking it would be a simple question or maybe even a small favour.

"Has Riley ever just jumped off the ropes?"

Randy's eyes widened ever so slightly. He was there that night, he knew what happened, and Vince had done everything in his power to cover up what had really happened. As much as Randy tried to though, he could never erase the memories from that horrific night.

He had witnessed the medics rushing to the limp body lying on the concrete floor. He remembered John Cena trying to shove his way into the small crowd of medics and security personnel to get to Riley's limp frame. He even remembered driving John to the hospital because he was so scared his limbs were shaking.

"Of course she's jumped off the ropes, she's a wrestler. She beat Michelle McCool one time because she landed on her off the top rope." Randy stated, hoping Wade would let it go.

"Fair point."

"She's a decent wrestler Barrett, she just gets easily distracted sometimes. I don't know what it is but she's not always one hundred percent focused."

Wade remained silent, nodding his agreement to Randy's statement. He had certainly noticed her lack of focus once or twice but had never actually asked her about it, fearing she wouldn't be able to focus long enough to hear his question.

"Anywho, I'm going to get back to my room. You take good care of her okay?"

Randy turned on his heel and headed back down the hall from the same way he had just appeared. Wade hugged his ice bucket a little tighter before turning around, wandering back to his own room, his room containing Riley.

He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door right behind him, throwing the locks across with his right hand. He looked at the bed, Riley's half covered form curled up with a pillow, her eyes shut tight, her chest moving up and down slightly with each breath. She looked peaceful.

Wade wandered towards the bed, setting the bucket on the bedside table closest to him, searching for the bottled drinks in the room. His eyes landed on them, just sitting on the floor a few feet away. He walked towards them, grabbed a couple and shoved them into the ice bucket, chilling them.

His eyes wandered back towards her, a smile creeping across his face as he listened to her adorable snore. He gingerly sat on the bed and lay down beside her, his eyes looking at her smiling face.

"What's going on with you Riley?" He asked in a whisper, not really wanting her to answer.

"Tired." She mumbled in response, stretching her arm out, waking up slowly.

"Go to sleep then love."

"I need to tell you something." She replied slowly, opening her eyes wide and slowly sitting up, the blankets slipping away from her body, Wade's eyes drawn to her toned, tan legs and her black lacey underwear.

"Something important?" He asked, urging her to just say what she had to.

"Well it changes our relationship." She stated, lifting her arms into the air, stretching them out, a small crack coming from her shoulder.

"For the better?"

"I hope so." She smiled tiredly.

"Alright?"

"You should let me be in The Corre." Riley suggested, her smile growing wider.

Wade's words caught in his throat. He was fully expecting her to confess her undying love for him, or maybe just that she wanted to try being with him. A curveball though, thrown at him, Riley wanting to be part of The Corre.

"Why would you want to be in The Corre?"

"I don't have any allies really and I mean if you had a girl in your group you could like take over the Divas division too. More power right? Plus you'd get to spend _a lot _more time with me." She smirked, reaching her hand at him, setting her palm on the side of his face.

"On one condition then," He started, looking into her eyes, wanting to make her wish come true, "You start focusing more."

Riley pursed her lips in thought. She remained silent, running the options through her head. She dropped her eyes to the sheets and dropped her smile.

"Wade I have ADD." She confessed, her hand moving away from his face.

"Well that's a whole different ballgame."

"Well you made it sound so easy, focusing more, but it's not. I'm not like you."

"I understand that but you would be part of a team Riley. You have to be alert and aware so that no one gets hurt."

Riley let out a sigh. She slowly pushed the covers away from her body and stood up, dropping her shoulders in defeat as she made her way towards her suitcase. She flopped to the floor beside her bag and stuck her arm down the side, shoving all of her clothes to one side, reaching down with her other hand, her fingers wrapping around her pill bottle.

Wade sat up straight and watched her intently, wondering what on earth she was doing. She pulled both of her arms out of the suitcase, wrapping both of her palms around whatever it was she had pulled out of the suitcase.

"Vince said that as long as I wasn't late for any more meetings, matches or appearance I didn't have to take these." She said quietly, dragging her feet to prolong her fate.

Wade's eyes narrowed at her, waiting patiently for her to come closer and show him what was in her hand. Riley climbed back onto the bed and sat there, her legs still bare, her underwear no longer a distraction to Wade.

"What in the bloody hell is that Riley?"

She removed one hand from her pills and shoved the bottle towards him, waiting for him to take it. He wrapped his large hand around the bottle and gingerly pulled it from her grasp, lifting it up a little to get a better look.

She could feel her heart beating faster as his eyes scanned the label, widening slightly the longer he held her medication in his hand.

"I don't want to take them."

"Why not?"

"It's just not something I want to get caught up in."

"Well if you start taking them, I'll consider letting you join The Corre."

Riley bit her lip in consideration, debating which was the worst option.

Her hand moved towards his, taking a hold of his wrist. She leaned her body forward too, moving from her bum to her knees. She continued to lean in, setting her other hand over the pill bottle, taking it from him and setting it on the pillow beside her.

"Come on Wade, I don't _need_ them." She smirked.

He waited for her to stop leaning towards him but she kept moving, setting her hands on his thighs, still moving forward. She pursed her lips and closed the final bit of distance between them, kissing him softly on the lips. His arms slowly snaked around her body, pulling her tighter against him, her hands roughly squeezing his thighs.

He pulled his head away from her, a groan forcing its way out of his throat, not wanting to stop.

"Take the pills and you're in." He stated, trying not to let her see the effect she had on him.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell a soul about this. I mean not even John and Randy know. Okay?"

"Okay."

Riley grinned at him, breaking out of his grasp and practically leaping off the bed. She grabbed her pill bottle and opened it, popping one of the white pills into her palm, tossing it into her mouth and swallowing proudly. She put the lid back on and tossed the bottle back into her bag, smirking at him as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Wade stared at the door as it slowly shut, obstructing the slightest view of her. He sighed and slowly made his way down onto the bed, pulling the covers up over his legs, relaxing into the comfort of the bed.

Minutes later, Riley stepped out of the bathroom decked out in his Corre t-shirt, pulled tight at the waist and tied in a small knot at the small of her back. She had the sleeves rolled up, her black lace underwear clearly visible as the shirt rested just above her hips, a good inch and a half of bare skin between the hem of the shirt and the waist of her underwear.

"Wow." He gasped, staring at her.

"You can look Wade but you can't touch." She smirked mischievously.

"I want to do more than just touch." He replied breathlessly, causing her cheeks to redden almost instantly.

"So I'm in?" She asked, trying to keep herself from jumping into something right away.

"Unofficially, yes."

"But?"

"I should let Slater and Gabriel know."

"Should?"

"Yes, but you could easily persuade me."

"Oh? By doing something like this?" Riley questioned.

She slowly turned around, sliding the shirt up farther, revealing more of her bare skin. Wade's eyes were glued on her back, waiting for what she could possibly be doing.

"Riley…"

She took a few steps backwards, making her way towards him, shimmying the shirt up even farther without revealing anything more than her flat stomach. She spun around and looked at him, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Come on Wade. Imagine all the fun we could have if you just let me in. I could be your permanent roommate." She said rather seductively.

"I am rather partial to a female roommate."

"Who could be yours forever." She smiled, sliding onto the bed, making her way in between his legs.

Riley leaned down and pressed her body against his. She could almost feel his heartbeat quicken at her position. He moved his head forward and his lips connected with hers. She deepened the kiss, rolling off of him, onto her side next to him, not breaking the kiss at all. She slipped under the covers and ran her hands up his chest. His hands ran up her back, the knot in her shirt coming untied.

Minutes later, he had managed to get her shirt off and she had managed to get all of his clothes off. Riley pulled the covers up over the two of them, easily forgetting about her deal with the devil earlier. Maybe taking her pills wouldn't be so bad after all.

**_Keep the reviews coming lovelies! I hope you're still enjoying this story!_**


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Less Conversation

**Thanks a billion to Jojo Barrett, barriel-love, wades wife, , nic-002001 and pajama pants5 for the absolutely wonderful reviews. I hope this chapter satisfies you guys. Don't forget to review as well!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action**

Riley was up, showered and dressed before Wade had even stirred. It was about nine o'clock in the morning when Wade finally opened his eyes, looking around the room for Riley. His eyes landed on her as she sat on the floor, packing her bag neatly, a happy sounding hum escaping from her throat.

He slowly sat up in the bed and watched her, wondering if last night had even really happened. It felt like a foggy dream to him, Riley taking the pills so easily, her climbing into bed with him, her giving him the best sex he'd had in a long time. Now she sat on the floor, her hair soaking wet, her clothes clean, humming as if the world was a wonderfully perfect place.

"Riley what the bloody hell are you doing up so early?"

Riley jumped slightly, not realizing he was awake. She continued to fold her clothes as she turned around slightly to face him, a smile forming on her lips as the humming stopped instantly.

"I'm packing Wade, we've got a meeting at ten and then it's on to the next city." She answered, as if he should already know.

"We do?"

"Yeah, I called Vince this morning and told him I wanted to join the Corre, he told me that I had to gather up the guys and meet with him at ten to negotiate." She smiled.

Wade didn't know what to say to her. On one hand he was happy she had been able to focus long enough to figure out what to do, then go through with it. On the other hand, suddenly she seemed so much more independent and Wade was starting to think that maybe he liked it when she needed someone, especially when that someone was him.

"You did what?"

Riley folded the last piece of clothing she had and set it on top of the contents of the suitcase before zipping the bag shut. She made her way to her feet and slowly stepped towards the bed, carefully climbing onto it, moving towards Wade who was naked beneath the covers.

"I called Vince and told him I wanted to join the Corre." She smirked, moving so she sat between his legs, the covers up to his belly button.

"Without me knowing?"

"Well you said last night-"

"I know what I said Riley."

"Then what's the problem?" She shot back, falling back to her bum, away from him.

Wade reached his hands out towards Riley and grabbed at her hips, latching on. She scooted forwards at his touch, now she just looked sad, a large frown on her face.

"Bloody hell you just move so fast."

"Yeah well not as fast as you were last night." She grinned, leaning her head forward.

There was no smile on his face, he just stared at her, not totally believing she had just said what she did. Any other morning, Riley wouldn't have had the focus to do anything for herself such as make a meeting with Vince to become part of the Corre, but this particular morning, with much thanks to Wade, Riley was ready and willing to finally take control of her future.

"Are you going to continue to take your pills?" Wade asked, hoping she would continue to take them, not wanting her to retract from their deal.

He was already starting to like the more focused Riley, taking charge. Maybe she _was_ cut out to be in the Corre after all. Her aggressiveness was proving to be rather impressive already, after less than twelve hours on her medication.

"Are _you_ going to continue rooming with me?"

"We'll have to play it by ear." He smirked.

Riley leaned forward, teasing him slightly. She pulled away from him as he moved in to kiss her. Hopping off the bed, Riley stepped back over to her suitcase, unzipping the end pocket and pulling out her brush and a ponytail. She looked at Wade as she forced the brush through her hair, gathering it at the back and securing it there with the ponytail. She dropped the brush back into the pocket and flicked at her ponytail, now she turned her happy expression into a glare.

"Are you going to get ready, we have to go." She stated, her hands moving to her hips.

Wade gaped at her. He had never expected her sudden change of attitude yet here it was. One second she was happy go lucky and the next minute she reminded him of himself. Taken by surprise, and unwilling to find out what was going to happen next, he climbed out of bed, walking right past her into the bathroom.

Riley dropped her hands away from her hips as the bathroom door slammed shut. She rolled her eyes at his juvenile behaviour and dropped to her knees in front of her suitcase.

Minutes later, Riley standing at the end of the bed, her suitcase by her feet, Wade sauntered out of the bathroom, fully dressed in jeans and a grayish blue t-shirt. He brushed past her, closing up his own suitcase, before hoisting the strap up onto his shoulder and meeting her gaze. He stepped closer to her, squaring his shoulders and holding his stance in front of her.

"Are you bloody happy now?" He asked, frustration dripping off every word.

Riley looked back at him, reached her right hand out and grabbed his forearm. She closed the gap between their bodies and nuzzled her way into his arms, he slowly hugged her back.

"I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered, her cheek resting against his chest.

He remained silent as she held onto him. He didn't know what else he could have done.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Vince McMahon stared at the four wrestlers sitting on the opposite side of his desk. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater were on each end leaving Wade and Riley in between the two men. Riley had her elbows on the desk, listening intently to what Vince had to say, the same could not be said for the three guys.

"As long as Mr. Barrett, Mr. Gabriel and Mr. Slater agree, I have no objections to you being in the Corre. Perhaps being in their group will give you the push you need Riley." Vince stated, his arms crossed over his chest, he relaxed back in his chair.

"Well maybe I have an objection." Heath piped in, suddenly more interested in what was going on than moments before.

Riley slowly turned her head towards the red-haired southerner. She had a death glare plastered on her face, Heath didn't even look her way as he continued.

"She's crazy sir, how can I trust a girl who willingly leapt onto the concrete floor?"

"I did not!" Riley argued back, lifting her bum out of the chair.

Wade stretched his arm out and stopped her before she made it to her feet. Riley let out a low growl as she sat back down, her glare moving from Heath Slater to Vince McMahon. Wade pulled his arm back towards his body, resting his elbows on the armrests of the chair.

"Mr. Slater, unfortunately for you, that never happened."

Riley shot a smirk back at Heath Slater. She knew it was incident that was never to be spoken off. The only reason it still existed was because of the rumours and the fans that had witnessed her soaring through the air, eventually connecting with the concrete below.

"You're telling me that the video on youtube of Riley here flying off the ropes and landing on the floor below is proof that it never happened?" Heath argued back.

"I will not provide comment at this time." Vince replied robotically.

Riley continued to stare at Heath, waiting for him to try something else. Heath glanced back at her before dropping his defensiveness and relaxing into the chair. Vince's eyes traveled between the three guys, waiting for another objection. When no one else's voices were heard, Vince glanced at Wade, partially wanting him to object.

"Well Riley, you're wish is granted. Don't screw this up." Vince said, looking from Wade to the newest female member of the Corre.

When Vince had finished talking, Justin and Heath stood up, Heath practically storming out of the office, Riley could tell by the way he walked that he was pissed off. Justin gave Riley a shrug as he too wandered out of the office.

Riley looped her arm around Wade's, gently pulling his body forward. She squeezed her body around the discarded chairs, leading him out of the office. Vince watched them was they walked away, Riley barely coming up to Wade's shoulders. He let out a sigh, wondering what his most powerful leader, Wade Barrett, was thinking, although Vince knew it probably had something to do with feelings.

Riley let go of his arm as she chased after Heath and Justin who were almost to the Corre locker room. She pushed the door open and burst through, the two smaller members of the Corre sitting lamely on the bench, staring at Riley.

"Did you jump?" Heath asked, looking at her.

Riley hesitated long enough to hear Wade's footsteps just outside the door. She took a small step closer to Heath, leaving more room for the door to open behind her.

"Technically-"

"Well if it isn't big bad Wade Barrett." Heath cut her off, glaring at the man behind her.

"Way to back him up Wade." Justin muttered.

"I don't see what your problem is." Wade shot back.

Riley wandered closer to Heath and Justin and flopped onto the bench between them. She moved her right palm onto Heath's knee and her left palm onto Justin's knee, giving a gentle squeeze to each.

"Look at it this way," She started, looking between the two, "If you play your cards right, I'll let you come out with me to my matches and I know you can't resist girls like Maryse or Kelly Kelly."

Justin's eyes lit up at the mention of the blonde girls names. Heath slowly turned his head toward Riley, his lips slowly forming a smile.

"That is a valid point." He stated, setting his hand on top of Riley's.

Riley's eyes finally met Wade's, a devious smile forming on her own lips. She could see the fury in his face at her hands on his cohorts' knees. Riley pulled her hands away from Justin and Heath and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're all good here Wade." Heath nodded, nudging Riley with his elbow.

She let out a giggle, there was nothing in the world that was easier than getting a guy to change his mind than mentioning the names of sexy girls. Riley may have had ADD but she certainly wasn't stupid. She wiggled her bum against the bench, trying to get a little more comfortable, accidentally rubbing her shoulder against Justin's elbow, breaking the silence.

"Gabriel?" Wade asked, narrowing his eyes.

"As long as we don't have to hear you and her at night-"

"Oh Justin, that won't happen." Riley cut in, looking at Wade, his cheeks turning the slightest bit red.

Riley made her way to her feet, leaving the two boys on the bench by themselves. She moved across the room, catching Wade's eyes as she headed for the door. She set her hand on the knob and paused, turning her head to look at the three boys.

"Are you guys coming? We're supposed to be in the next city by seven." She stated, fighting back a smile, happy that she had finally remembered an event without the help of John Cena or her handwritten schedule.

"I'll drive." Wade announced as he turned around and went to follow in Riley's path.

Justin and Heath glanced at each other, then back at Riley. Quickly they made their way to their feet and walked across the room, through the door that Riley held open, Wade just inches behind her.

She stepped ahead of Wade, he let the door shut behind him, jumping slightly as her tiny fingers intertwined with his. She looked up at him with a smile as she started to walk forwards, gently tugging him behind her. He picked up the pace as he walked, moving to walk next to her instead of behind her. What would the other superstars think of him if he were seen being pulled around by Riley Williams? He didn't know and he definitely didn't want to find out.

**_Can I get a little review love for this one?_**


	8. Chapter 8: That's What Girls Do

**_Thanks to nic-002001 (you're questions shall be answered soon), caz21, DamonanBonnie4evre, wades wife and Jojo Barret for the fantasticly awesome reviews._**

**Chapter 8: That's What Girls Do**

Riley released her grip on the curling iron, letting the last bit of her brown hair fall in a loose wave. She was decked out in her wrestling gear as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Her makeup was done earlier by the crew, as was her hair, except she didn't like the way the front bit of her hair fell around her face.

She glanced behind her and spotted Heath Slater looking at her as she unplugged the curling iron and ran her fingers through her hair, breaking the fresh curl into a loose wave. She gave him a smile, his eyes instantly moved away from her, landing now on Wade himself.

"I can't believe you just let her come in here and take over my mirror." Heath remarked, watching as Wade stood, leaning against the door to the locker room.

"It's not like _you_ bloody well need it." Wade shot back, fighting off a smirk.

"I fucking love your accent." Riley piped in, stepped away from the mirror.

Her boots echoed as she moved across the floor, her wrestling gear made her body look better than just her normal clothes. Her legs looked longer and tanner, her breasts looked bigger and perkier, even the make up made her face look more beautiful, softer almost. She set her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, staring at Wade's face.

"I have an accent too!" Justin Gabriel chimed in, standing up from his spot on the bench behind her. Riley glanced back at Justin.

"Yes but there's something about the way he says bloody," She looked back at Wade, "There's something about the way you say bloody."

"I can say bloody in my accent too!" Justin retorted, Riley smiled up at Wade.

"It's just not the same."

Wade lifted his hand at her, signaling that he needed a minute. He sidestepped her and marched across the room, Riley turning to follow him as he walked. Heath smirked at her as she watched him, clearly checking her out. Justin hopped up and walked in front of her, making his way towards the door, reaching out and setting his hand on the knob.

"You can't officially be part of the Corre until you look the part." Wade explained as he reached into his bag, digging to the bottom.

Heath made his way to the door too, watching and waiting for Wade to find what he was looking for before they were supposed to make their way to the ring, accompanying Riley to her match.

Wade's fingers gripped the soft black material he felt at the bottom of his bag. Riley remained standing in the middle of the room, watching Wade as he fought with the bag, trying to pull some form of clothing free.

"Welcome to our family." Justin said with a smile as Wade finally freed the shirt from the bottom of his bag.

In his hands was a smaller, Riley-sized, version of their Corre t-shirt. Her eyes lit up with excitement as he handed her the t-shirt, she immediately pulled it over her head, careful not to wreck her hair that she had just spent a lot of time trying to fix. Once the shirt was securely over her head, with no damage to her hair, Riley let the hem fall to her waist, stopping just above the top of her wrestling bottoms.

The shirt hugged her figure in all the right places, remaining looser around her abdomen. Riley ran her hands down the front of the shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles as the smile on her face grew larger with each passing second.

"When you're done caressing your shirt Riley, you have a match to attend." Heath broke in, snapping her out of her trance.

Riley raised her hands in the air, pumping herself up. She was definitely ready to wrestle tonight and wrestle she would. Her opponent was none other than Alicia Fox, a woman she had struggled to win against in the past. A girl who was a witness to her incident, causing her to be injured.

She stretched her back, leaning backwards slightly, her hands moving back to her sides. Wade walked up behind her and set his hands on his sides, giving her a slight push forward. Riley fell into stride, Justin opening the door and holding it that was as the rest of the Corre walked out of the locker room.

Heath walked in front of Riley, leading the pack towards the ring. Wade was directly behind Riley, Justin a few feet behind him. The new and improved Corre marched through the back hallways of the arena, Riley trying her best to not jump up and down with shear excitement.

The Corre's music hit, the crown immediately stating to boo, totally unaware that their favourite WWE Diva was now a part of the most powerful group in the WWE. Riley looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before stepping in front of Heath and breaking out into the sold out arena.

In a split second, the boos turned into cheers as Riley paused at the top of the ramp, raising her hands for the crowd, the three men slowly, almost lazily, walking out behind her.

Riley took off running down the ramp, jumping up on the side of the ring, holding onto the ropes as she waited for her escorts to finally join her near the ring.

"Wow, little Riley can't even fight her own battles now. You have to recruit the loser squad to help you now?" Alicia Fox taunted, a grin on her face as she looked at Riley.

Riley slipped her body between the top two ropes and face Alicia Fox. Heath and Justin climbed up onto the edge of the ring, one on either side of Alicia Fox. Suddenly the skinny, annoying Diva dropped the grin, her body obviously tensing up in fear.

"Listen up Alicia Fox," Heath cut in, catching Riley's opponent's attention with ease, "We're here just to make sure she's cut out for the Corre."

"Think of this as an initiation match." Justin pushed the talking further.

"If Riley here wins, she's officially a Corre member." Heath took back over, looking at Wade, waiting for his signal.

"If you win Fox, she's back on her own." Justin finished.

Wade nodded his head ever so slightly, Heath barely able to see it. He stepped into the ring, standing in front of Alicia Fox, looking straight into her eyes. He then turned around and looked at Riley.

"Don't screw this up little girl." Heath growled.

Riley cocked her head to the side before following Heath's gaze towards Wade. Wade Barrett, the man of many words had nothing to say to her. She flashed him a smile before shoving Heath out of the way, causing him to stumble to the ring floor. She launched herself at Alicia Fox, landing on top of her, pinning her to the mat.

Justin grabbed a hold of Heath's foot and pulled him out of the ring, helping him to his feet on the floor outside the ring. The three members of the Corre watched on as Riley easily kicked Alicia Fox's butt.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

John Cena had just arrived at his hotel room for the evening. He was debating on going out but decided against it, wanting to talk to Riley for the first time since she left Monday night Raw. He pushed the door shut and flopped onto the bed, taking a deep breath, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

His eyes caught sight of the small icon symbolizing he had a text message and he instantly put the idea of calling Riley on hold. He fumbled around with his phone and finally opened the text message, noting that it was from Randy.

_Check out last night's episode of Smackdown Cena!_

John scrunched his nose in wonder and held the phone in the air and shrugged. He made his way onto the Internet on is phone and punched in the website to the WWE. He waited patiently for the site to load, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Riley!"

He darted upright and stared at his phone, spotting the image of Riley standing over a defeated Alicia Fox decked out in a Corre t-shirt, hugging her curves nicely. He stared at the tiny picture of the girl he used to be inseparable from, suddenly in a Corre t-shirt. Yes he knew that she had a thing for Wade Barrett but he never really thought much about it, he definitely didn't think much about her becoming part of his stupid group.

He pushed the button and the picture disappeared, his shock fading away slightly. John punched in the all too familiar phone number and held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring, waiting for the answer.

"Hello?" Her voice came on the other line, he had waited three and a half rings.

"Riley." He stated back, hardly any emotion in his voice.

"Oh my lord Johnny! I have missed you so freaking much I could die!"

"How's Barrett?" John asked coldly.

He could picture her wincing at the tone he used. She would never get used to his unhappy tone, especially when it had to do with her. She hesitated on the end of the line, he knew she was thinking about hanging up, she used to hang up when he used his angry tone.

"You saw that huh?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess I kind of forgot…"

"Forgot to tell me?" John asked, wanting clarification.

"No, I forgot about you." She answered honestly. He could tell by her own tone that she was saddened by him. Not only was his tone that of anger but he knew he hadn't even tried to contact her since she left.

"Riley." He said quietly, his tone dropping from anger to sadness.

"Look John, it was my idea. I asked Wade if I could join and then I went and talked to Vince and he said as long as the Corre was okay with it, he was okay with it too. I should have told you instead of having you find out by-"

"Internet." John chuckled, showing her that he wasn't that mad anymore.

"You just find everything you need on the Internet don't you?"

He smiled at her tone now, he knew she was joking with him, he knew she wasn't saddened by him and he definitely knew she no longer felt like she had disappointed him.

"Well everything I need and more."

"Awe Johnny boy, I really do miss you."

"Me too. Hey have you been late for any more meetings yet?" He asked, his tone now joking with her.

"Um actually no I haven't. I've been pretty lucky to have Wade around almost all day, every day. He's really good to me."

"I'm glad Riley." He smiled.

He listened to her chatter away about her match with Alicia Fox and how Riley had kicked the other girl's behind. John listened longer to her speak as she moved on from Alicia Fox to her match for the next show, she was set to take on the Bella twins, a two-on-one handicap match. He kept listening as she went into details about how she was supposed to help the rest of the Corre win their matches too.

"Oh hey, I have to go!" Riley broke off, her voice suddenly sounding panicked.

"Um sure, call me later?"

"Yeah absolutely."

With that, she hung up. Not a goodbye, not another word, just the sound of the line going dead. John let out a light laugh at her randomness and pulled the phone away from his ear, dropping it onto the pillow. John collapsed back into the bed and let the covers puff up around him as he sunk into the mattress. He shut his eyes and pictured Riley wrestling against the Bella twins. She could most definitely win, she had a lot of fight left in her. Riley was the feistiest Diva John Cena had seen in a long time and he hoped he'd get to see her for years to come.

**_Come on fabulous people, reviews please?_**


	9. Chapter 9: Haven't Had Enough

**_Thanks to Jojo Barrett, SandraSmit19 and nic-002001. Perhaps this chapter has a little more drama and secrets than the rest. I hope you all enjoy_**

**Chapter 9: Haven't Had Enough**

Randy Orton wandered down the hotel hallway, heading for his room. He had just gotten dinner alone at a restaurant around the corner, a lovely meal consisting of lobster and a glass of beer. The last time he had gone out for dinner he had been with Riley and John, now he was reminiscing, thinking about her. He hadn't seen Riley in a few days and was starting to actually miss the girl. He fidgeted with the cuff of his blood red dress shirt, unbuttoning it at the wrist as he continued to his room. He glanced at the floor, spotting his shiny black leather shoes. Randy lifted his head a little higher and pondered his new epiphany.

Doing a complete turn around, Randy picked up his pace and walked briskly back down the hall from the direction he just came from. The numbers on the doors were whizzing by, Randy barely even able to read them as he traveled quickly down the hall. His legs moved faster and faster as he approached the opposite end of the hall, hoping that Riley was still in her room.

He brought his hand up and lightly tapped his knuckles against the door as he came to stand in front of the hotel room marked with a large gold number 92, the only number he had been able to clearly make out. His ears perked up at the laughter inside the room, obviously Riley's, no other girl in the company could laugh like she could, snorting on occasion between laughs. He most definitely missed her laugh.

When she pulled the door open, her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't exactly been expecting any visitors for the night, most definitely not the Viper himself. She immediately jumped up on Randy, wrapping her legs around his torso, he grabbed her thighs and held her in the air, she was hanging on tight as he held her off the ground. He barely had enough time to register that she was wearing a man's dress shirt and probably nothing else.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

Randy remained silent as he peaked into the hotel room spotting Wade Barrett sitting on the armchair in the corner in nothing but a pair of black boxers. The look on Wade's face told him everything he needed to know, Riley was his now, not Randy's like she used to be.

"So Miss Corre…" Randy trailed off as Riley loosened her grip on him, her legs connecting back onto the floor leaving her standing in front of him, he finally got a good look at the dress shirt, the one he recognized from a few days ago when he had spotted Wade wandering around outside the arena.

Riley lifted her hand to her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair, tossing her locks backwards, out of her face as she bit down on her bottom lip gently, thinking of a decent way to tell Randy what had happened. Wade slowly rose to his feet and stepped a little bit closer to her, ready to back her up if she needed it.

"Are you mad?" Riley asked, suddenly turning into a shy, young girl.

"Not mad per say just confused as to why you feel like you need to be part of the nastiest group around. How would you feel if Cena joined Punk and his new Nexus bullshit?" Randy asked, glancing past Riley to lock his eyes on Wade, almost certain he had something to do with her joining the group.

Riley reached her hand forward and lightly shoved Randy in the chest. He stumbled ever so slightly but barely budged. He noticed Wade straightening up behind Riley, ready for a fight, ready to dive in between if he had to.

"If John wants to join forces with CM Punk the complete bastard, I would fully support him because he is my friend." She replied with a force Randy had never heard in her voice before.

"Whoa girlie, calm down, I was just trying to make a point." Randy raised his hands in defense, his eyes going between Riley and Wade, waiting for one of them to make a move.

"I don't see how this is your concern Randy, why don't you worry about your own career and I'll worry about mine."

Randy dropped his hands to his sides and stared only at Riley. He caught a flicker of Wade moving from the corner of his eye and lifted his right hand up, signaling at Wade to stop whatever he was thinking of doing. Riley narrowed her eyes at Randy and glanced behind her, catching Wade in a lame attempt to sneak up behind her to try to get Randy to back off.

"Riley I care about you." Randy stated seriously, his eyes darkening as he stared at her.

"Well if you care about me like you say you do, you should've started off this awkward conversation by asking me what's new in my life or what's going on. You know, the normal friend chatter, not that you would _know_ anything about that." Riley exclaimed, feeling Wade's presence getting closer behind her, he was definitely getting a little antsy and maybe a little uncomfortable.

"Orton is there anyway this conversation could wait until tomorrow?" Wade interrupted, breaking his silence as he set his sights on Randy Orton, wanting nothing more than for the Viper to leave his room.

Riley knew what he wanted; she was originally just about to hop into bed with him when Randy rapped his knuckles on the door, ruining the moment. Wade was definitely a happier man lately, he was glad to see that Riley was easily accepting her new relationship with him. She would never deny that Wade was the best lover she had had in a long time.

"Okay Riley what's new in your life?" Randy asked, simply glancing at Wade, totally ignoring what he had said, then his eyes moving back to Riley.

"Vince is thinking about giving me a title shot. He thinks this new Corre angle might be a decent boost for my popularity and his ratings." Riley answered, she moved her hand back and ran her fingers down Wade's forearm, acknowledging what he had said.

"That's actually really cool Riley. I can see it now. Riley Williams, Divas champion."

"I want that belt." Riley smiled back.

"You'd look amazing with that butterfly around your waist." Randy said with a smile, catching Wade's glare from behind Riley.

"I look amazing-"

"Riley." Wade cut her off, glaring daggers at Randy Orton.

"Alright Riley, I'll leave you two alone now. Promise to call me when you have a few minutes?"

Riley simply nodded her head as Randy stepped backwards, stepping through the door behind him. She took a step forward and gently shut the door behind him, throwing the dead bolt across to secure the door shut.

"You and Orton are really close aren't you?" Wade questioned as she turned around and gracefully fell into the door, landing on her back as she looked up at Wade.

"We used to be closer." She replied nonchalantly, as if he should have known.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Me and Randy used to date." Riley stated, lifting her arms up and crossing them under her breasts.

Wade's eyes widened at her statement. Maybe other people had known that but he most definitely had no idea. Riley pushed her butt against the door and took a step forward, her arms remaining crossed. She took a few steps towards Wade and stood in front of him, looking up at him with a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"You did what now?"

"Randy Orton was my boyfriend. We dated. We went out. Occasionally we had sex. Contrary to popular belief he is not that great." Riley said seriously, still looking up at Wade, searching for any change of emotion in his eyes.

"When in the bloody hell did that happen?"

Riley shrugged her shoulders. It was but a distant memory to her. They only dated for a few months, she was almost the happiest she had been in a long time, the only problem was that Randy clearly had trouble accepting her distractedness, not having any idea she actually had attention deficit disorder, at least that's what he had stated. Riley knew it was because they had disagreed about what really happened when she collided with the concrete below on that fateful night. They had quickly broken up and Randy had refused to speak to her for a few months, not that Riley was very interested in speaking to him anyways. That was the main time when John Cena really started to become a rock solid support for her.

"Couple years back. It never made it on screen or anything but it was a pretty open subject." She nodded.

"Have you dated anyone else in the company?" He asked, his own arms crossing over his wide chest, clearly a little irritated that he was just finding out about her relationship with Randy now.

"I don't see why that matters Wade. I like you and who I dated in the past shouldn't effect who I want to be with in the present."

"I just wondered if you and Cena-"

"Oh yeah, me and the Big Show had a huge fling too." She replied sarcastically, cutting him off with a roll of her eyes.

Riley stepped around him and uncrossed her arms, slowly undoing the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. She climbed up onto the bed and tossed the shirt to the floor before climbing under the covers, completely naked. Wade just watched with wide eyes as she cuddled up with the pillow, shutting her eyes tight, clearly she was done talking.

"What happened between you and Orton then?" Wade asked, a curious tone to his voice. He too wandered towards the bed, climbing on top of the covers and wrapping his arm around her.

"We decided it was better for us to be friends." Riley answered, opening her eyes and looking back at him, he spotted the sadness deep in her brown orbs.

She had always somewhat felt badly about how the relationship with Randy had ended but she couldn't control the past. She was just glad that Randy was actually talking to her again, the four months she had spent without him in her life were hell. Even though she had John, it just wasn't the same. Any time that John wanted to hang with Randy, she was left alone because the two of them weren't speaking to each other. Riley spent a lot of lonely nights in her hotel room waiting for John to get back.

"So it had nothing to do with your-"

"It had a lot to do with my ADD Wade, okay. He's the type of guy who needs a girlfriend who can focus on him, kind of like you. I'm the type of girl who has a lot of trouble focusing on _anything_ for more than three seconds. Can you see where it went bad?"

"Yes but I would never break up with you because you couldn't bloody well focus on anything."

"Well not now Wade, I'm taking my fucking pills." Riley snapped back, dropping her head into the pillow with a huff.

She tensed slightly as Wade held her tighter, something she hadn't exactly felt in a long time. She relaxed after a few seconds and let out a contented sigh. There was something about Wade Barrett that made Riley feel a lot better about having ADD.

"So you're really getting a push for the title then?" Wade asked quietly, hoping that she wouldn't snap at him again, a rare sight to him.

"That's what Vince said." Riley whispered back, resting her palm on his forearm, squeezing it gingerly.

"See, maybe taking your pills was a good idea after all." He grinned behind her, placing a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Have I told you lately that you are awesome?" Riley asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"It'd be nice to hear the words 'I love you' but I can accept _awesome_ for now."

Riley wiggled into his embrace further, her body pressing tight against his. She let out a yawn and shut her eyes. The warmth from his body was enough to soothe her into dreamland.

**_Reviews? Did you guys like it? Was it up to par?_**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm A Believer

_**Thank you sooooo much to Jojo Barrett and nic-002001 who I have dedicated this chapter to. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10: I'm A Believer**

John Cena shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked straight ahead in the halls as he wandered to where he was supposed to be. Vince hadn't been the one to initiate the meeting, not at all, John was the person who had asked if _he_ could meet with Vince, he had some concerns he wanted to speak to him about.

He had waved to anyone who gave him a look as he marched down the hall, a man on a mission. John picked up his pace ever so slightly and approached the door he was looking for in just a few seconds. John stopped his legs moving and stood in front of the door slightly nervous about how the meeting would turn out.

On one hand John wanted to talk about Riley joining the Corre. He wanted to find out what exactly Vince had in store for her in her new little group, he wanted to know what was going on but on the other hand, he _knew_ Vince would want to talk to him about that night. Vince always wanted to talk about that night with John, he had long ago realized that Riley had her story and she was sticking to it, no matter what every other single person claimed happened.

John rapped his knuckles lightly on the door and inhaled deeply, preparing himself mentally for what was about to happen next. Vince called out to him for him to come in. John wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, turning it and slowly pushing it open. He peeked his head in and looked at Vince McMahon, who was sitting at his desk looking rather relaxed as he scrawled something down into what looked like his planner.

John pushed the door open the rest of the way and stood just inside the door, shutting it gingerly behind him, not wanting to break the concentration on the older man's face. Vince motioned his hand at the empty chair in front of his desk, his head moving away from his planner to the young man standing in his office, John taking cautious steps towards the chair.

"You want to talk to me about Riley, correct?" Vince asked as John planted his butt in the chair, resting his forearms against the arms and relaxing into the backrest.

"Well I want to know why she's joining forces with the Corre. I mean why not put her in a storyline with Orton or someone? At least that wouldn't piss off half of her fans." John stated, jumping right into the reason he was there.

"Look John, I know that this isn't an ideal situation for her but she came to me asking to be put there. She took the initiative to come to me about it, I would normally have agreed with one of your ideas, however after the last time I witnessed Miss Williams and Mr. Orton on screen, I'm a little hesitant to actually put them in the same room on screen, nonetheless in an actual storyline."

John hesitated with his response, his memory racing back to the last time he had witnessed Riley and Randy on screen. The script had called for the two of them to argue a little bit before Riley ran away, off screen but it had turned into much, much more.

_Riley hadn't been looking at Randy like she was supposed to, she was staring at something behind him, trying to figure out what it was, a pipe of some sorts, maybe, if she stared hard enough at it, it would turn into something more exciting than a pipe. Randy reached his hand out and grabbed her bicep harder than he should have in an attempt to bring her back to reality._

"_You are part of my match for a reason tonight, do you understand?" Randy asked, looking into her eyes with his cold, venomous ones._

"_I'm not going out there just because you told me to." She fired back, a little more aggressively that she was supposed to._

"_You're supposed to help me win!"_

"_Not by cheating!" She retorted, that wasn't in the script at all, she was supposed to pull her arm away from him and storm out, not actually to be involved in the match, this was supposed to be the turn in her storyline._

_Riley was supposed to go out on her own instead of following behind Randy Orton now that she had established a fan base and a new set of skills. She had her own match the next week, no more of her lame mixed tag teams with Cody Rhodes as her partner or even Ted Dibiase. She was looking forward to going into the Divas division with no one to hold her back._

"_Look here Williams, you will do as I say." Randy ripped his arm away from her, trying to salvage the script, trying to give her the opportunity to leave before the segment changed drastically._

"_I don't take orders from snakes." Riley snapped back, extending her palms towards his chest and shoving him back as hard as she could._

_Randy stumbled backwards more because he was surprised at her actions. If he had been expecting it, he wouldn't have budged. He regained his footing and stared into her eyes, looking for the Riley he knew, not the Riley she was now. She had gone off script before, it wasn't anything new but the last time she went off script, she just said a few extra lines, not actually putting her hands on him. _

"_Orton you can do your dirty work yourself, I'm done being your little puppet. You'll get what's coming to you in due time."_

_Randy hissed at her, reaching out to grab her trying to keep the story on script. She ripped her arm away from him and slapped him hard across the face. Randy covered his cheek, now turning red from her force, as Cody Rhodes pushed himself into the scene, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back. She thrashed against his hold as Rhodes continued to hold onto her, pulling her right out of the room altogether, leaving the fans to wonder what had happened._

"I get that she went a little off script-"

"She hit Randy Orton, she could have ruined everything!" Vince argued back, slamming his fist against the desk.

"Alright Vince, she screwed up once-"

"More than once Cena!"

John went silent as Vince rose to his feet, resting his open palms against the surface of the desk. This was exactly what John Cena was trying to avoid. He knew Vince was going to bring up the incident, he always did, if he could. John just continued to stare at Vince, waiting for the words he knew were coming, they always came.

"She jumped off the ropes Cena." Vince stated, his voice now sounded calm, eerily calm.

"She didn't Vince." John shot back, leaning forward in his chair, waiting for Vince's next move.

"Then what really happened Cena? There is video evidence proving that there was no one around the ring, there wasn't anyone within ten feet of the girl and you're going to sit there and argue that she didn't jump?"

"Yeah. She didn't jump. Why don't you believe that?"

"The video shows her standing up on the ropes one second and the next she's got her arms in front of her as her whole body crashes to the ground John, how could she not have jumped."

John took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down so he could plead his case, once again, in a civil manner. John rose to his own feet and leaned on the opposite side of the desk to Vince, the two mean only a foot apart now.

"Something happened Vince. She didn't jump, I know she didn't jump." John replied calmly.

"Why are you so confident in the fact that she _didn't jump_ Cena?" Vince demanded to know.

"Because she told me Vince. She looked me straight in the eye and told me that she didn't jump."

"The video-"

"I don't care what the video shows Vince, she's my best friend and she told me she didn't jump. I don't know how loyal you are to your friends but if she says something, I'm going to believe her whether or not the rest of the world does." John stated, standing up straight, pulling his hands away from the desk.

"Yeah well Mr. Orton didn't believe her now did he?" Vince asked with a smug look on his face.

"Right and look where that got him, a one way ticket to dumps-ville."

Vince just stared at John, waiting for him to carry on his talking. John moved his hands and set them on his hip, Vince now stood up straight too, tucking his own hands into his jacket pockets. John took a deep breath and looked at his boss.

"Look Cena, you can believe what you want but I, as well as anyone else who saw that tape, believes she jumped. Would you really put it past Riley to lie to you John?"

"Maybe about other stuff but not about this. Vince come on, why would anyone jump off the top rope onto a concrete floor. She was out for over a month Vince, that would break anyone else's spirits but not Riley. If she jumped, why would she have wanted to come back so much huh Vince? When you can answer those questions, then we can talk about this again but so help me god Vince if you try to tell me that I'm wrong and she's lying to me about not jumping, I will-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Cena. I think we're all entitled to our own opinion. I like the girl, I do, that's why she's still part of the company, I'm just saying maybe she should sort out her issues. If she's part of the Corre John then maybe she'll be better off. What more could you ask for, she'll be with them almost every hour of every day. Even you have to admit that that might be good for her."

John turned his back to Vince and slowly made his way towards the door, getting ready to head back to his car to head to the next city, maybe in time to catch up with Riley and talk to her. Sure he would _always_ believe what she told him about that night, the night she _fell_ to the floor but Vince had made a good argument.

"Hey Cena!" Vince called out, John turned his head back to him.

"Yeah boss?"

"If you ever want her back on Raw, all you have to do is ask." Vince stated.

"It's just that easy huh?"

"I'd put her down as your responsibility Cena. Now I personally want to see how her Corre angle plays out. She's got great chemistry with Mr. Barrett, wouldn't you agree."

John just nodded his head yes, of course Riley and Wade had chemistry, the Englishman had been crushing on Riley since he appeared in the WWE.

"Let's play this one out for a few weeks before you do anything rash John."

"Sure thing boss."

John turned his head forwards and headed for the door. He pulled the door open and stepped into the hall, a whole new set of questions flooding his mind. He still believed Riley, he always would but not he was beginning to doubt what she claimed happened.

Maybe she had jumped, she just climbed to the top rope, had enough of the drama in her life, struggled with inner demons, he didn't know. But she had told him she didn't jump. She had told him with tears streaming down her face, pleading with him to believe her as she lay in the hospital bed, her shoulder in a sling from the damage she had done as she collided with the concrete below.

He had told her he believed her, he had never really seen Riley cry much in his life but he knew, oh how he knew, that she wouldn't have said she didn't jump if she did. Sure she had lied to him before, who didn't lie nowadays but this was something serious.

If Vince didn't believe her though, why had he let her come back? So many questions now filled his mind, confusing him to no end. He most definitely had to get to the bottom of this and soon. He had put it off far too long. Now he had to know.

Sometimes being friends with Riley was harder than anyone could ever imagine.


	11. Chapter 11: Memory Like That

**_Thanks to Jojo Barrett and nic-002001 for the rave reviews. Keep them up and once again, this chapter is dedicated to you two. Keep them coming!_**

**Chapter 11: Memory Like That**

Riley fell in stride behind the three male members of the Corre. She was decked out in her ring gear, this week it was a nice deep purple colour, the same patterns but a different colour. Her Corre t-shirt was pulled on over top of her gear, once again hugging her curves nicely. She was looking at Wade's back as she walked behind them now, watching his shoulder blades as he marched along, the movement in his back changing slightly with each stride. Her eyes slowly grazed down his back to his butt where she smiled at his wrestling trunks, his name scrawled across his butt in neat cursive writing.

Riley cocked her head to the side slightly and dropped her pace down a notch, falling behind just a tad. She watched as Wade, as well as the two other members, continued walking, her mind on one thing and one thing only, how awesome it would be if she had her name plastered somewhere on her very own ring gear.

"Williams!" Justin Gabriel turned his head back, knowing she had dropped behind, her footsteps were fading.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she picked up her pace, breaking into a jog now.

Riley jogged right past them all, now walking in front of them. At least if she was walking in front of them, she wouldn't have to worry about being left behind. She had to pick up her normal pace in order to remain in the lead; her legs were quite a bit shorter than the other three.

Riley marched for a few more strides before listening closely, the voices of her fellow Corre members fading away slightly. She stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel, staring at the three of them as they gathered into a group. She glared at them but sprinted back towards them, skidding to a halt right beside Wade.

"Why'd you guys stop?" She asked, anger in her voice. She had been yelled at mere moments before and now the three of them were stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Slater and Gabriel won't be joining us tonight." Wade answered, glancing at her, then looking around the group.

"Um, okay." Riley replied anxiously. It was supposed to be Wade's big match, Justin and Heath always went out with Wade, which was how he maintained his winning streak. Now Riley was taken aback, she was the only one going out with him.

"It has more of an impact." Heath stated, clearly sensing her confusion.

"Right."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Riley questioned, almost afraid of the last minute change of plan.

"Distract." Wade answered simply, a smirk forming on his lips.

"However I want?"

"Without costing me the match, yes."

"You're bluffing." Riley shot back, roughly putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not bloody well bluffing."

"Alright." She looked at him skeptically.

"Williams this is serious. This is like a test. If he doesn't win, you'll be in big trouble." Justin stated, nudging her with his elbow.

Riley turned her head towards him and glared at the South African. Her eyes narrowed in on him, the look on her face meant she completely understood the seriousness of the situation. Maybe the old Riley wouldn't have been able to pay attention long enough to get the idea of how important this was to the Corre but the new Riley completely understood.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked with an icy tone.

"Um, well, no-"

"I won't fuck this up, okay! Do you understand that? I'm not just some dumb Diva who doesn't know the difference between a wrestling ring and a diamond ring, okay sweetheart?"

Justin Gabriel remained absolutely silent as Wade let out a loud chuckle, glancing between his fellow Corre members. Wade took a step forward, taking a gentle hold of Riley's bicep as he tugged her away from the group, walking towards the ring. Riley gave into his lead and fell in sync next to him, walking slightly faster than him to keep up. He let go of her, glancing to his side, catching her as she turned her head around and stuck her tongue out at Gabriel and Slater. Sometimes her childishness was exactly what he needed to put a smile on his face.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy Orton stood in his locker room half ready for his match. The television monitor was on, the volume low, as the current match played out on screen. He still had on his dress shirt but he had taken his dress pants off long ago, replacing them with his wrestling bottoms. He also had on his kneepads and his boots, tied tight around his ankles. Slowly, Randy moved his hands up to his shirt collar, starting at the top button and undoing it, making his way down to the last button.

He stopped working on his shirt as the monitor in his locker room caught his eye. He dropped his hands to his side, every button now undone, and stared at the screen, watching as Wade Barrett wandered down the ramp, Riley marching loyally behind him. There was no sign of Heath Slater or Justin Gabriel, just Wade and Riley.

Something didn't sit right with him. The feeling of deja-vu flooded his body as he continued to watch Wade Barrett march down the ramp with Riley following behind like a lost puppy. He stared at the monitor, searching for any form of emotion on her face. When the camera zoomed in on the two of them, Wade Barrett had his infamous smug bastard look plastered on his face, Riley with a dead serious expression on hers.

_Riley let out a frustrated growl as Randy explained to her what was about to happen. She didn't want to go out to the ring with Randy, she was starting to become really fed up with the way Vince was playing with her. One week she was supposed to follow Randy around like a confused little girl and the next week Vince expected her to turn around and become an aggressive woman who wanted nothing more than to rip out the hair of the other Divas._

"_Just grab his foot when he's about to run at me." Randy said, one final time, hoping he could get through to her what he needed her to do. _

_Riley hadn't exactly been paying attention as he explained it the first few times, her facial expression gave that much away. She fiddled with her wrestling shorts as he blabbed on and on about what she was supposed to do. He would explain to her what he wanted her to do and she would just stare at him blankly, of course she only stared blankly at him after she had finished staring at god only knows what else in the hall. He had already called her out for staring at Ted Dibiase just a few minutes ago._

"_Why can't you just leave me out of this?" She asked, turning her head to catch Cody Rhodes now wandering down the hall, her fingers running along the waistband of her wrestling shorts._

_She stared at Cody Rhodes as he slowed down, stopping in front of the nearest locker room door. She let out a yelp as Randy wrapped his hand around her forearm, squeezing gently; the yelp was more so out of surprise. _

"_It's part of the story Riley." He answered, not letting go of her arm._

"_Why do I have to be involved in your story Randy? Why can't we be together off screen and apart on screen?"_

"_It's not like that Riley, we're trying to get you to be a part of Legacy. There won't be any implication on screen that you and I are dating, but you need to be out there, helping me win in order for this to be believable. If Rhodes and Dibiase were wrestling tonight, I'd make sure you were out there with them too."_

_He had continued his speech, even when Riley's eyes started to move to the side. He continued to speak even when her head turned, her eyes locking on the wall, staring at the patterns in the brick. _

"_Riley." He growled quietly. _

_She completely ignored him as she continued to move her eyes up the wall, following the lines within the brick. She could feel his hand on her arm but somewhere in her head she was somewhere completely different. _

"_Riley!" He barked, a little louder this time, putting a small amount of pressure on her arm._

_She jerked her head back towards him and glared at him, he simply smiled at her, knowing that whatever she was angry at him for would soon disappear from her head. When her eyes softened from a glare to a sad expression, he knew she was back to the Riley he loved._

"_I just want to go back to our room Randy." She pouted, crossing her arms under her breasts, forcing them up a little higher, Randy's eyes going right for them._

"_Why do you have to do that?" Randy asked, dropping his gaze to the floor, trying to keep his focus on the match that was supposed to happen in a matter of minutes._

"_I just love you so much I want to spend every second I can with you." She smiled, spreading her legs, solidifying her stance._

"_Now you're bullshitting me."_

_Riley reached her right hand out and rested it against the side of his face, running her thumb along his cheekbone. Randy tensed as she leaned forward, pressing her body against his bare chest. He gave in to her reluctantly as she kissed along his jaw, moving to her tiptoes and trailing hot kisses down his neck. Randy let out a low moan as she continued to kiss his shoulder._

_She leaned into him further, forcing much of her body against his now as she waited for him to pull her tight against him. She stopped kissing him to smile briefly as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her against him, her breasts pressing into his abdomen. Riley let out a sexy growl but resumed kissing the Viper's bare shoulders._

"_Riley." He moaned her name; she stopped kissing him and looked up at him. He tilted his head down at her, looking into her eyes._

"_Randy." She countered, a sexy smirk on her face._

"_Make sure you grab his foot." Randy said, shaking his head, breaking the excitement that was building up in the pit of his stomach. All he wanted to so was to throw Riley over his shoulder and march her back to his locker room where he could do everything he was playing with in his mind. Riley quite often had that effect on him.._

"_Whatever." She shook her own head, forcing him to let go of her as she marched away from him, clearly angry at him._

_He didn't know whether or not she was going to show up at ringside for him now or not. He hoped she would forget why she was mad and meet him backstage seconds before they were supposed to walk out together._

_When the time had come for the two of them to enter the arena together, he stood alone, taking a minute to step out from backstage, Riley suddenly appearing behind him. The two of them walked down the ramp, Riley a couple feet behind him, Randy leading her to the ring. _

Shrugging his broad, muscled shoulders, Randy slipped off his dress shirt and tossed it at his bag, which rested on the bench a few feet beside him. Randy took a few steps towards the bench and flopped his butt down, running his hands over his face. Breaking up with Riley was the worst thing he had ever done in his life.

Maybe she was a little crazy, he had watched as she leapt to the concrete below, remembered the awful thunk of her body connecting with the floor. He was haunted by that sound night after night, day after day. He couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to tell him what had happened, she simply stuck with her statement of 'I didn't jump'.

That was what really bothered him. She wouldn't explain why she didn't jump or what went through her head before she moved away from the top rope. She claimed she didn't jump but had no evidence to prove her wrong. Sure John Cena had stuck by her, but he was crazy in his own right.

Ultimately Randy couldn't take it. John must have known something he didn't. Why else would he choose to believe Riley? He couldn't date someone who didn't tell him important aspects of a serious incident that left her in the hospital with a severe shoulder injury. He did the only thing he could and ended their relationship, almost immediately regretting his decision. He had never, ever stopped loving Riley Williams.

**_Please review? Tell me what you liked, what you hate, anything I can improve on, whatever you have to say, I will listen..._**


	12. Chapter 12: Bump and Grind

**_Thank you to Jojo Barrett and nic-002001 for the reviews! Also I'd like to thank the person who submitted the ananymous review, I'm dedicating this chapter to you three. I hope you like it._**

**Chapter 12: Bump and Grind**

Randy's eyes hadn't left her body since he stepped inside the bar. Her short denim skirt barely covered her private area, the hem stopping just above mid thigh. Her tight white tank top was covered by a loose, faded orange off the shoulder shirt, a few inches of her abdomen was visible, Randy not being able to keep his eyes off her bare, toned, tanned skin.

He continued to watch her as she danced with everyone she possibly could, everyone except the one person she had arrived with. He leaned with his elbow casually against the bar, the long sleeves of his gray-blue dress shirt were now rolled up to his elbow, the top button of his collar was undone. He was nursing a beer, trying to gain the courage to go over and cut in with the girl he had been staring at since the start of the night.

Her body was way too close to Cody Rhodes now, way too close for Randy's liking. Her ass was practically grinding against his crotch as she dropped down into a squat position, throwing her arms into the air, Cody grabbing her hands with his as Riley flipped her hair back, slowly wiggling her booty as she straightened back up to her full height, her body right against his as she danced. Even in her black stiletto heels, she was still a few inches shorter than Cody Rhodes.

"Are you looking at the same thing I am?"

Randy looked to his right and smirked at Daniel Bryan who was, in fact, staring in the same direction as he was. Randy broke his eyes away from Riley long enough to look around the bar, many of the other Smackdown superstars looking at Riley now too. Randy then looked in the direction he had last seen Wade Barrett, who was sitting with Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. He studied Wade's posture, seeing the Englishman's glare as he too watched Riley dance.

"You better not be fucking looking at her." Randy muttered back.

Daniel Bryan threw his hands up in surrender and tore his eyes away from Riley. Randy glanced at Daniel Bryan and narrowed his gaze, the rookie shaking his head and walking away, clearly not wanting to get involved in an altercation with the Apex Predator. Randy glared at his retreating back until the rookie merged into the crowd, Randy losing him. His eyes scanned the crowd once more; at least half of the Smackdown roster was watching Riley and Cody Rhodes dancing together, Randy knew though that Riley was the center of attention, every single male in the bar was looking at Riley.

She seemed oblivious to the whole crowd around her. She turned around and faced Cody Rhodes, blushing as he smiled at her. She had always been friends with Cody Rhodes, ever since the Legacy incident where he pulled her away from Randy after she had gone after the Viper on screen.

The song turned slightly slower, Cody taking her hands and tucking her against his body. They would never be anything more than friends to each other but to anyone else watching them dance, they would never assume that. Riley leaned her head against his chest and relaxed in his embrace. She shut her eyes momentarily and just took in the moment.

"Riley shouldn't you be dancing with your boyfriend?" Cody whispered, gently moving her to the beat of the song.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He subtly motioned his head towards Wade, sitting in a booth just a few feet away. Riley looked at Wade and sighed, then she turned her head around the room, catching all of the gazes from the rest of the people in the bar who were looking at her. She mentally started counting the eyes on her; stopping once she got to ten, ten eyes was already way too many for her liking and she didn't want to know how many people were _actually_ staring at her.

"He didn't want to dance." She shrugged, pulling farther away, putting more visible space between her body and his, trying to ward off extra eyes.

"If he kicks my ass because I was dancing with you-"

"I miss you." Riley cut him off, smiling sadly at him.

"I miss you too."

Riley hugged him tighter for just a brief moment before Cody jerked his head to the side. Riley looked over his shoulder and spotted the face of the Viper himself, his eyes locked on Riley's. Cody took a step back and let up his grip on Riley.

"May I cut in?" Randy asked politely, a sweet smile on his lips.

"Sure man."

Cody Rhodes slowly let go of Riley, letting Randy take hold of the girl. Riley dropped her gaze to the floor as Randy moved his hands up her sides, coming to rest just below the sides of her breasts. She tensed at his touch and cautiously raised her head, locking her eyes on his.

"Randy don't." She warned in a low tone.

"You won't let me hold you but you'll let Rhodes grind with you?" He shot back, an icy tone to his own voice.

"We're just friends Randy. There's a difference between you and him."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"He and I never fucked Randy. He never dumped me because I fell. See now where you and him differ or do I have to dumb it down for you even more?" Riley snipped.

She pulled her arms away from him and put her palms against his chest, pushing him away. He let go of her reluctantly but remained standing in front of her. Her eyes roamed his body, Randy moved his hand and made a reach for her. She sidestepped his arm and turned on her heel, Randy's eyes now looking at her back as she walked away from him.

Wade tensed in the booth he was sitting in as Riley sauntered towards him. He had been watching her since she walked away from him, growing slightly jealous as her and Cody Rhodes, without the mask, danced. Riley slid into the booth next to him, leaning her palms on his thigh as she leaned over the table in an attempt to get closer to the other Corre members sitting across from her.

"Hey guys." She beamed, her one hand slipping on his pants, falling to the patch of booth seat between Wade's legs.

"You and Rhodes make good dance partners." Heath remarked, stifling a laugh as Riley stumbled on Wade's thigh as she moved her hands away from him and rested them now on the table.

"He used to be one of my best friends." Riley shrugged, relaxing against the back of the booth.

She felt a slight comfort in the fact that Wade had snuck his arm around her shoulders, leading her to lean against him. She reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the jaw, looking back at the other two Corre members.

"Used to be?" Justin asked, digging further into Riley's past.

"Yeah, when I was supposed to join Legacy, we really bonded and then when Randy and I broke up-"

"You dated Randy Orton?" Justin asked in shock.

"Yes, old news. Anyways, when Randy and I broke up I distanced myself from him and since he was so close to Cody I distanced myself from him too. It kind of sucked hard core but shit happens."

"Why'd you and Randy break up?" Justin pushed further, leaning across the table, ignoring Wade's glare.

"Can we talk about something else?" Riley countered, moving her hand up Wade's chest, holding onto his shoulder gently. He ducked his head down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Alright, ladies choice." Justin shrugged, Heath following suit.

Riley turned and looked around the club. Eyes were still on her, just not as many. Randy now had his back to the entire bar as he leaned in to talk to the sexy little bartender in her revealing tank top and short skirt. Cody Rhodes was standing next to Randy, Riley could tell he was trying to calm Randy down, she had gotten rather used to the two of them conversing, Cody always the level-headed one.

"Does it bother you when people stare at you?" Riley asked as she quickly turned her head back to face Justin and Heath.

"I'm a superstar Williams, if people didn't stare at me I'd be rather disappointed." Heath stated.

"I think she meant other superstars." Wade broke in, breaking his reign of silence.

"Well one time you stared at me Riley and I didn't know why. I mean I freaked out a little bit thinking maybe my fly was open or my hair was messed up but nothing like that was wrong."

"So it bothered you Slater?" Wade pushed further, sensing Riley's embarrassment.

"A little bit."

Riley buried her face into Wade's chest, suddenly realizing how bad her ADD once was. She hated being stared at yet she was the one who was always staring at other people. Before she started taking her pills she had been oblivious to pretty much her entire surrounding environment, including people looking at her or how people she was looking at reacted once they noticed her staring.

"Want to get out of here?" Wade asked, whispering to her.

"Please."

Wade waited a second for Riley to start moving. He nodded his head at Justin and Heath as Riley pulled away from him, stepping back out onto the floor from the booth. She waited for Wade to get up from the booth too before taking his hand and holding it tight, not wanting to let go.

He took the lead and headed for the door to the street outside. Riley looked down at her feet and silently vowed that she would look only at her stilettos until they were out of the bar. She put her trust in Wade, feeling him let go of her hand and setting his arm around the back of her shoulders, pulling her side against his.

"Riley." He leaned his head down closer to hers.

"Yeah Wade?"

"It'll be okay."

She moved her arms around his waist and hugged him, he reached his hand out and pushed on the door, the air from outside instantly flooding Riley's lungs, relieving the anxiety built up in her chest. Wade moved his hand towards her, setting his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up, tearing her eyes away from her shoes.

"Were you jealous tonight? Of Cody?" Riley asked as soon as her eyes met his.

"If you say that you and Rhodes are just friends, what do I have to be jealous about? Friends dance with friends all the time." Wade countered, a hint of a smile creeping onto his face.

"That means a lot to me." She whispered back to him.

"I know you're dealing with a hell of a lot of stuff and I want you to know that no matter what you do or who you dated in the past, I want to be with you in the present."

Riley hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go. Sure she had dealt with a few of the same issues when she was dating Randy but when she claimed her and Cody were just friends to the Viper, he got angry with her. Wade was the farthest thing from angry. She felt his grip tighten ever so slightly as he hugged her back, happy to finally just have a chance with her.

"I'm glad I've got you." She said.

"I've had my eye on you for a bloody long time." He smiled back.

"Did I ever stare at you?" She asked, reverting back to the previous conversation.

"Even if you did Riley, I was glad. It meant that even for just a second I was on your mind."

Riley blushed at his statement. Wade leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She forced back the tears that were forming in her eyes. No one had ever been so sweet towards her, at least not that she could remember.

_**Review lovelies! I adore your feedback!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Photograph

_**Thank you so much to nic-002001 and Jojo Barrett! Another chapter for you lovelies!**_

**Chapter 13: Photograph**

"Riley, calm down!" Heath Slater hissed at her.

Her legs were shaking slightly, her whole body moving as she hopped up and down, wiggling her arms and rolling her shoulders. Her make-up was done up especially for the occasion, smoky gray eye shadow, deep red lips. Her hair, usually styled with curls and waves, was straightened, not a ponytail or hairclip in sight, just pin straight hair tucked naturally behind her ears. All the extra care had been put in to make Riley look flawless as her new outfit was about to be revealed to the WWE Universe, through means of a photo shoot with her new fellow Corre members.

Her pitch-black booty shorts hugged her butt nicely, stopping just below her belly button and barely covering her butt cheeks. She had been pulling and stretching the hem since she had put them on, trying desperately to cover more of her butt than was actually being covered. Her new black bra top matched her shorts, covering her boobs, barely, and tying behind her neck leaving much of her shoulders and back bare. One Corre symbol was strategically placed on her hip for aesthetics, the symbol was just about the same size as a hockey puck.

The red belt that ran around the top of her shorts contained silver studs, her new look slightly more malicious than her last. The top part of her bra top was accented with silver tubing, running along the top of her cleavage, the bottom part of the top was accented with red tubing.

Her boots looked almost the same as her old ones. Black knee-high wrestling boots with silver buckles encased her legs. Riley stopped hopping up and down and stared back at Heath Slater, he wasn't the one standing in front of a group of guys half naked.

"Leave her alone." Justin remarked, sensing Riley's anxiousness.

"I don't understand why she's all jumpy, she's done photo shoots before." Heath stated with a roll of his eyes.

Riley let out a low growl and crossed her arms over her chest, unaware that Wade was staring there. He moved his eyes and looked at her face now, quite impressed with how she looked at that moment.

"Normally when I'm at a photo shoot I don't have three guys staring at me for the entirety of it."

"Considering Wade's seen you naked-"

"Fine, two guys awkwardly staring at me and one _lovingly_ staring at me. Still weird assclown." She retorted, narrowing her eyes at Heath.

"Lovingly makes me sound bloody well creepy." Wade remarked.

"What-the-fuck-ever. God it feels like my ass is hanging out!" Riley whined, shoving her hands behind her back, grabbing the bottom of her shorts and trying to pull her shorts down to cover her butt.

"It is." Heath stated with a smirk.

"Jesus I feel like a whore!"

"A Corre whore." Heath laughed, Justin let out a chuckle but as soon as Wade glared at the two, the room fell silent.

"Whore implies I sleep around, I do not sleep around!" Riley argued back, ignoring Wade's glare.

"Well hold on a second, you and Orton, you and Wade-"

"Don't forget about Ted Dibiase." Riley cut him off, instantly regretting what she had admitted out loud.

Wade's eyes narrowed in on her, the look on his face could not have been anymore scarier to Riley. She turned her head away from him, breaking his scary stare away from her line of vision. She marched over to the backdrop, standing in the middle of the area where she was supposed to be photographed, blatantly ignoring Wade and his buddies.

Heath looked at Justin, then at Wade. Wade had his eyes locked on Riley as she stood a good fifteen feet away from him, picking at her shorts once again, trying to cover herself up. Justin reached his hand across and gently slapped Heath's chest, trying to get his attention. Heath was too busy watching Wade, his whole body tense and the look on his face was laced with fury.

"Did she really just say Ted Dibiase?" Justin asked in what he thought was a whisper, wanting Heath to be the only one to hear him.

"I cannot bloody well believe her!"

Justin and Heath cowered back slightly, letting the angry Wade curse at her. He stood beside the two for all of thirty seconds before taking off in a jog towards Riley, Justin and Heath preparing to witness world war three.

Riley dropped her hands to her sides as Wade closed the gap between the two of them. She slowly raised her chin and looked him square in the eye, his glare was intense but she had once dated the Viper, no one's glare was as intense as Randy Orton's.

"Why?" Wade threw out at her, having no other place to start.

"Why what?"

"You and Dibiase. What happened there?"

"The thing about Legacy is that once you're involved with them, you're involved with all of them. Randy and I were technically on a little break way back in the day and Teddy was a really good friend, he took me out to cheer me up. I didn't plan for it to happen, I didn't really want it to happen. We were drunk and it was a one time thing." She explained, crossing her arms over her chest, sadness filling her eyes.

"Is that the last one then?"

Riley lifted her one hand up to her mouth and grabbed her bottom lip between her thumb and index finger. She let out a loud sigh and looked down at her feet.

"Maybe we should talk later." She said, less of a suggestion and more of a statement.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. We should definitely talk later." She nodded, firming up her statement, dropping her hands to her hips and holding her stance.

Wade cocked his head to the side and stared at her, watching as she squared up, not backing down from what she was saying and not looking like she was going to take it if he decided to push the issue at that moment. Riley turned her body to face where the photographer would be in a few minutes. Wade reached out and wrapped his fingers around her bicep, catching her attention in the form of a glare.

"What are you doing?" She asked, attitude dripping off every word.

"What are we?" He asked right back.

"Well I'm pissed and you're stark raving mad."

"I mean you and I, what are we?"

"Right now I'd say we're co-workers." She shot back, her eyes narrowing in on him.

He dropped her arm out of his grasp and relaxed slightly. She remained in her dominant stance, staring at him now. He lowered his gaze to the floor before moving it up her body, pausing ever so slightly at her thighs, licking his lips.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, breaking him out of his stare, his eyes instantly jerking up to her face.

"Yeah." He answered quickly.

"Do you think I jumped?"

He took more time to answer her second question, hesitating just a few seconds. He reached his hands out and took her smaller ones in his, moving a few inches closer to her. She let out a sigh as she gave into his touch and wrapped her arms around his torso, he leaned his head down, his chin right next to her ear.

"I believe whatever you tell me Riley. If you say you didn't jump, then I believe you didn't jump." He whispered, placing a sweet little kiss on the side of her head.

"That's all I want Wade." She whispered back, hugging him a tad bit tighter.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy Orton sat alone in his hotel room, his laptop computer opened up on the small coffee table in front of him. Maybe him and Riley didn't really see each other anymore but he had other means to keep tabs on her. He loaded up the Internet and leaned in closer to the laptop, his large hands resting over the keyboard, waiting for his homepage to finish loading.

As soon as he saw the familiar homepage he moved his mouse up to the address bar and typed in the WWE website, hitting enter and once again waiting.

He leaned back against the couch he had been sitting on for the past ten minutes, finally feeling like he was able to let the past few days worth of events go. He shut his eyes momentarily and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. With a shake of his head, Randy opened his eyes and immediately gasped at the scene in front of him.

"Holy fuck Riley what have you done?" He asked himself as her picture filled his browser.

There she was, his ex-girlfriend, the girl he was still in love with, squatting in front of the Corre, Wade directly behind her and one guy on either side of him. It wouldn't have been so bad but her arms were stretched straight up in the air, Wade's larger hands holding onto hers as he glanced down at her. Riley was staring dead ahead, right into the camera; her face conveyed a certain submissive look.

Never in the entire time that Randy had known her had she ever looked, or acted, like she wasn't in control, at least not in pictures. He had witnessed her a few times look like she wasn't in control, especially the night she had leapt off the top ropes, landing terribly wrong on the concrete below.

Randy quickly clicked on the link attached to the photo, not wanting to see her new look, the page loading more pictures from the photo shoot earlier in the week. His eyes practically bugged out of his head as he scanned through the photos, some involving the Corre, some of them involving nothing but Riley.

He stopped on the photo of Riley and Wade, just the two of them. Wade was wearing black dress shoes, deep blue jeans and a Corre t-shirt, Riley was wearing much more than that. Her feet were encased in pitch black, leather pumps bringing her up a good six inches in height. Her long, toned, tanned legs were bare, up until just above her mid thigh.

A pair of dark denim short shorts barely covered her hips, showing off a lot of her abdomen, her belly button included. Perhaps if her cropped Corre shirt covered more than _just_ her breasts, it would not have looked so bad. Randy let out a whistle as he stared at the t-shirt she was wearing, the hem brought up to just under her chest, clearly it was tied or something behind her back, a good six inches of skin between her shorts and her top.

The black sleeves were rolled up, hanging just off her shoulders. Her make up wasn't over the top, she was wearing more than normal but her face looked rather beautiful. Her eyes stood out against the smoky eye shadow and her lips looked rather appealing to Randy.

Riley was leaning with her back against Wade's side, her arms crossed over her chest, her one high heel covered foot sticking out to the side a little further than the other. Wade's large arm was draped over her shoulder, his other hand on his hip. Randy hated to admit it but Riley's new look was damn sexy, the only problem he could find with it was that the look came with a relationship that he wasn't entirely fond of her having.

Randy dug his phone out of his pocket and furiously began to type a text message. He didn't care what time it was or what John Cena was doing, Riley's new photographs were of a way higher priority now. When he finished typing, he read what he had written once more before hitting send, hoping John felt the same way about Wade Barrett as the Viper himself did.

_**Where are all the reviews? **_


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

**_Thank you so much to Jojo Barrett, nic-002001, caz21 and whoever left the anonymous review! Much appreciated, keep them coming! This one is for you guys! _**

**Chapter 14: Confessions **

Her left hand held her hair in a bunch at the back of her head as her right hand moved through the ponytail, untangling the knots on her brown locks as she sat on the bed. Wade was lying on top of the covers, his head in the pillows right next to her hip. She let go of her hair and shivered as it fell, tickling her neck.

"It's later, are you going to start talking or are we going to continue to sit here in an awkward silence?" Wade asked, glancing up at her.

She held in her words as he sat up on the bed, scooting up so that his butt was in the pillows next to her, his back resting against the headboard and his legs stretching out in front of him. She moved her hand up and gently grabbed her bottom lip again, between her index finger and thumb. Wade glanced at her before extending his hand towards her arm, gingerly moving her hand away from her face.

"I really didn't feel like that silence was very awkward." She stated, trying to make a lame joke in an attempt to cheer him up and make the conversation less gloomy for her.

"Riley." He said in a warning tone.

She inhaled deeply and reached out, grabbing for his hand. He gave into her reluctantly and let her take his hand, intertwining her fingers, holding onto his hand tightly as she shimmied over closer to him, her hip touching his now as she closed the gap between their two bodies.

"You have to understand that my ADD played a big part in my relationships, if you can even call them that."

"Tell me what you want to say."

"So in addition to Teddy, I've also been with Zack Ryder and CM Punk."

"What?"

"To which one?"

"Both."

"Okay well Zack was another one that just sort of happened. It was before Randy altogether and I was in a little bit of a depressed period. We were at a bar one night and he was nice to me, he made me feel happier than I had been in a long time. I felt special with him. Neither of us were drunk and we actually like dated for a while but-"

"You dated the guy that goes 'woo woo woo'?" Wade asked in an amused tone, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Yes. Where do you think he got that from?" Riley shot back with a smirk of her own.

"What do you mean?"

She wiggled her bum and leaned against him for a second before readjusting her legs slightly, still sitting cross legged but her legs were the opposite to what they were seconds earlier. She flashed him another smirk, looking directly into his eyes.

"Not to make you feel uncomfortable or anything but I believe it went a little like 'Holy God Riley, woo, woo, woo', one for each thrust. I've never met a guy who can orgasm in like thirty seconds other than him." She let out a laugh at the memory.

"Just like that, one, two, three and he was done? You've got to be joking."

"I wish. And now that you know that, every time you hear him say 'woo woo woo' you're going to think of him in a completely different way." She grinned, leaning into Wade a bit more than she was previously.

She smiled at him, knowing full well that every time she heard him say 'woo woo woo' on the television or on the Internet, she let out a laugh, trying to forget the memory but finding it amusing. He was most definitely an amazing lover in his own eyes but Riley knew better. He was the quickest lay she had ever had.

Wade let out a deep, loud, infectious laugh as she snaked her arm around his back, between him and the headboard. He relaxed against her and gave her a sincere smile, his laughing slowing to a halt. She felt the warmth of his body and relaxed a little bit too, finally feeling happy; genuinely happy with whom she was with in a long time.

"What about Punk?"

"Oh hey there's another lazy lover if I've ever met one. Always on the bottom, never did much except 'guide me' as he called it."

"Riley I don't want to hear about you're previous sex escapades-"

"Well hold on now. That's why we stopped whatever it was we had."

"What did you have?"

Riley looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how best to explain what her and CM Punk were to Wade. She remembered how they started off. They had been good friends to start with and in the end, they couldn't stand being within ten feet of each other. She would definitely claim that ADD was a big part of that break up too but he treated her like a pile of shit in the end. Riley wasn't the type of girl to take being treated like shit.

"Benefits, we had benefits. We were friends to start with. I wish I could say I was drunk for our whole duration but I wasn't. He was such an asshole, and mean to me too."

"Did he hurt you?"

She could feel his body tense up in her embrace, clearly worried about her now. Sure CM Punk had an arrogant air about him and he _was_ most definitely an asshole but he never laid a hand on her, at least not to hurt her. He could have though and she thought he might have a few times but he never did. He always managed to control his anger.

"Not physically. Our falling out was really bad though. I wish I could tell you what happened exactly but I was dealing with an extreme case of ADD or something at the time. He was another guy who wanted me to focus on him and well, you know I have a focus problem." She flashed him a sad smile.

Wade moved his arms away from her before enveloping her in a big bear hug, holding her tight, her ear pressed against his chest, listening for his heartbeat. She hugged him back, feeling how much he cared for her just from his embrace. She turned her head slightly and kissed his chest through his t-shirt.

"Wade." Riley breathed, leaning her head back, looking up at him.

"What?"

"You saw the video right?"

"Video?"

"Yeah, of me 'jumping'. You've seen it right?"

"Unfortunately I have."

"And you believe me when I say I didn't jump?"

"Absolutely."

"And you're believing me based on what exactly?"

"You told me you didn't jump. I believe you, I trust you. I would hope you wouldn't lie to me."

Riley bit her lip as he answered. Everyone else who had witnessed the incident in person, or even by video clip, had always disagreed with her when she claimed she didn't jump. The video was very one-sided and that side wasn't hers. Even she used to admit that maybe she did jump, she didn't entirely remember what had happened previous to her body colliding with the concrete but she felt that she didn't jump.

John Cena had been the only person to believe her solely based on the fact that he was her friend. He had no proof to back him up, he had witnessed the event in person. John was the only person who had remained in the hospital with her while she was out cold. He was the only person who wanted to help her get back into the wrestling game after being out with an injured shoulder. John Cena was the only one that cared.

"I didn't jump _willingly_." Riley stated out of the blue.

"What do you mean willingly?"

"Technically I jumped. It's obvious to _everyone_. I only jumped though because I would have landed way worse off if I didn't."

Wade stared at her, loosening his hug on her so she could move away from him and look at him as she spoke. He remained silent as she confessed some of what happened that fateful night. She bit down on her lip once again, hesitating with her words. He just waited patiently, knowing how hard it was for her to talk about it. Reluctantly, she dove back into the story.

"When the match was over that night I climbed up onto the ropes to celebrate, bask in the cheers of the crowd, you know, wrestler stuff. So I'm standing there, waving my hands in the air, enjoying the moment. All of a sudden something in the crowd caught my eye. I wish I could remember what it was, a sign or a person or fuck something shiny even." She moved her hands up to her face, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Riley-"

"I leaned too far forward to see what it was Wade, fuck, I just fell. I fucking fell off the ropes. I jumped at the last second so I wouldn't fall face first into the concrete or, you know, break my neck."

Wade just held onto her as the tears flowed from her eyes. She buried her face into his chest and let out a sob, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"It's alright love, everyone makes mistakes."

Instead of replying with words, Riley just sobbed louder. No one believed her, except for John Cena and Wade Barrett, but it didn't matter. The rest of the world believed she jumped, causing her own injury. She was way too embarrassed to admit that she had fallen, way too ashamed to explain _why_. If word got out that Riley Williams caught sight of something trivial, her having ADD would be almost unavoidable.

Wade just sat there holding her, replaying the images in his head. Everything made a whole lot more sense now. He watched the video a bunch of times, each time trying to convince himself that she didn't bend her knees, that she didn't push her body off the top ropes. He had always _wanted_ to believe she didn't jump but he had never had any evidence to prove anything. She claimed she didn't jump, the video certainly looked like she did but there was always a little bit of doubt floating in his mind.

Why would anyone in their right mind _jump_ off the top rope onto a concrete floor? Why would anyone _want_ to crash to the ground and end up injured? Riley had certainly never given off any sort of vibe that she wanted to die, so why would she had jumped just for the sole purpose of injuring herself? If she wanted out of wrestling, she wouldn't have worked her ass off to get back into shape in order to do it.

"I do love you Riley."

She slowed her sobs to nothing and removed her face from his chest, the tears falling slowly out of her eyes now as she looked up at him. He let go of her and moved his large hands towards her face, running his thumbs under her eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Even after everything I've done?"

"Bad relationships are a part of life. I can't change your past but I can be with you in the present and hopefully in the future too."

"We can try can't we?" She asked, a small smile squeezing its way onto her face.

"I would absolutely love to try with you."

"Can you just promise me one thing?" She asked, suddenly her face was dead serious, no more smile on her face, no more pep in her voice.

"Maybe."

"Never, ever say 'woo woo woo', no matter what okay. And if, for some strange and unexplained reason, you fail miserably at sex one night, just tell me you're having a bad day or something, don't try to tell me it's my fault."

Wade burst into a fit of laughter as he looked at her, "He blamed you for his lack of skills?"

"Yeah. Apparently if a guy can orgasm in thirty seconds, the girl should be able to too or else there's something wrong with her. At least according to Mr. Ryder." Riley shrugged.

"You're one of the best girls I've had in bed. Don't worry I won't blame anything on you." He smiled.

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his hand on the back of her head, holding her still as he deepened the kiss. Riley scooted up on the bed and continued to kiss him, wanting way more than just a kiss.

_**There you have it, a little glimpse into Riley's past. Hope you all liked it, please review...**_


	15. Chapter 15: I Kissed A Girl

**_Thanks a million to Jojo Barrett, caz21 and nic-002001 who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are liking Riley and I'm glad you're liking the story! This chapter is for you guys!_**

**Chapter 15: I Kissed A Girl**

"Randy, for fuck's sake, get off the girl's back!" John Cena yelled into his cell phone.

He had been listening to Randy badmouth Riley and her induction into the Corre for the last twenty minutes. Yes, John had seen the pictures, he had looked at them as soon as he got back to his hotel room after receiving the text from Randy himself. He was definitely not pleased with the photographs but he wasn't about to turn on Riley because Vince had decided to agree to put her into the Corre.

Maybe he kind of enjoyed the pictures. They were very well done and Riley looked absolutely stunning in them, even if she was posed somewhat provocatively in some. It did the girl a little bit of good, she was no longer the sweet, innocent Riley to him. Maybe her change of character wasn't a bad thing, she was definitely making a name for herself now, at least she was doing better than she used to.

"John she is practically naked and throwing herself at Wade Barrett!" Randy shot back, obviously pissed right off about her new look.

John flopped onto his hotel room bed and leaned backwards, slowly falling so that he was laying down. He stared up at the ceiling, his legs hanging over the end of the bed just dangling, his toes less than a quarter of an inch away from the floor. He ran his hand up his chest, scratching the slightx itch that had erupted minutes earlier. He let Randy's statement sink in, thinking about the cons to Riley's revealing and provocative photographs.

"Why's that so bad, the throwing herself part, I get why the practically naked part is bad, she's a role model-"

"She looks like a god damn hooker!"

"A high class hooker for famous people or-." John muttered, smirking into the phone.

"This is not a joke John. She's getting involved with the devil himself. I went over there the other night and tried to talk to her but he was looming in the background, practically forcing her to get rid of me so they could go back to their sex games or whatever."

John choked on his inhaled breath as Randy said the words 'sex games'. He didn't want to know about that stuff and he definitely didn't want to hear words about it. Now he was starting to think about it, sex games, what'd that even mean. He was mentally picturing it now, seeing things in his mind that he didn't even want to picture at all.

"Randy who cares. It's her life and she can do what she wants with it. If she wants to go off gallivanting with Wade Barrett who are you to tell her she can't? And don't you dare say 'I'm the Legend Killer' because you gave up your right to her life when you dumped her!"

"What? You're on her side?"

John didn't bother arguing with Randy. He wasn't on anyone's side; he was trying to stay out of it as best as he could. Riley was a big girl and she was allowed to do what she wanted. John was having a hard time understanding why Randy was so adamant about her not being with Wade, that's when it hit him.

"Wait a second…"

"God you always take her side," Randy cut him off, "she _says _she didn't jump but there is video evidence of her clearly leaping from the top rope, her knees bending as she pushes off with her legs. I say she jumped, she says she didn't, you also say she didn't. See, you took her side."

"I believed what she said Randy, as any good _friend_ would do!"

"A good friend wouldn't be afraid to tell her how it is and call her out on her bullshit."

John Cena shut his mouth. He wasn't about to get into an argument with Randy about Riley and her love life, or the incident. He didn't want to argue with him at all, ever. Normally, if he did argue, he'd probably end up saying something he'd just regret later. Riley was her own person and he was going to believe her as best as he could. She had never given him any sort of indication not to trust her and believe her when she claimed she didn't jump. Randy was going about this the wrong way.

"Maybe you should get over her already." John spat out, not entirely planning for it to come out so angrily, he didn't intend for it to be an insult.

"Low blow Cena."

"Well it kind of seems like you still want to be with her."

"That's irrelevant!"

John just began to laugh, slowly sitting up in the process. He scooted his bum forward until his feet were flat on the floor at the end of the bed. There was nothing else left to say to Randy. He clearly still wanted to be with Riley, that was why her life suddenly interested him again. Before Wade came along, Riley had been perfectly happy being single and Randy was perfectly content making sure no one could have her. As far as John could remember, Randy had been the only guy that Riley could stand to be with as more than friends. Now though, he had competition and the WWE's Apex Predator did not like competition.

"Look Randy, I got to get going." John sighed, giving up on the conversation. He slowly made it to his feet, standing at the end of the bed. He looked at his hotel room door, trying to figure out what was going on in _his_ own head.

"Fine John. I'll call you later."

John flipped his pressed the button to end the phone call, quickly stuffing his phone into his jeans pocket. He tore his eyes away from the door and dropped his head, his thumb and middle finger moving to gently massage his temples. Since Riley had been drafted away from him, she had suddenly become a bigger part of his life. Ironic, how as soon as she was no longer with him every day, she was still the most important person. He shook his head, moving his hand away from his forehead.

He pulled his phone back out and loaded up the video he watched at least once a week. He had watched it once a day after the incident happened; trying to find any form of proof that Riley hadn't jumped. He waited for the video to fully load before hitting the play button, watching carefully as she climbed onto the top ropes, throwing her hands in the air. A couple seconds later in the video, she pushed off of the ropes, it was as clear as day. John had noticed it after the first few times, still choosing to believe that Riley hadn't jumped. There had to be more to the story than she was telling everyone, she even had Vince 'not commenting' about it.

"Riley what are you hiding?" He whispered, asking only himself.

He cringed as she collided with the concrete floor below in the video. The sound of her body crashing against the ground, the way her body folded on her shoulder, the look of shear terror taking over her face. John could still see it as clear as he did that night. It was one thing in his life he would never be able to forget.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Tossing the Corre t-shirt at Wade, who was standing outside of the ring, Riley stepped towards the center, looking fiercely at the Bella Twins. They were both dressed to wrestle, the original plan calling for Riley to participate in a handicap match. Now though, Riley was slated to wrestle against Brie and only Brie for a spot that would land her in the match to see who would become the number one contender for the Diva's Championship.

Wade stepped into her peripherals and easily caught her attention. He pointed at her then he pointed his finger down, motioning for Riley to move so she was in front of him. She slowly sidestepped towards where Wade was standing, her eyes not leaving the Bella Twins, Riley knew what the twins were capable of and she was all too familiar with being cheap shotted.

Riley squatted down so that she was almost eye level with Wade. Riley leaned against the bottom rope, Wade stood on the outside of the ring. She smiled at him, leaning through the bottom and middle rope to get closer to him.

"What's up?" She asked in a hushed tone, wanting no one, except Wade, to hear her.

"Watch out for Twin Magic."

"Of course."

"If I see it coming I'll try to prevent it."

"You'd do that for me?" Riley asked, cocking her head to the side.

Wade simply nodded his head as subtly as he could, if Riley hadn't been staring at him, she may not have even noticed his nod herself. She leaned forward in an obvious attempt to kiss him. He backed away, leaving her hanging off the ropes. Riley's eyes widened at his gesture. She let out a growl and pushed herself back to her feet, suddenly feeling a little more aggressive.

Riley went right for Brie's legs, taking her out instantly as soon as the bell rung. Wade hung back with his arms crossed, his eyes locked on Nikki standing outside the ring on the opposite side to him. He slowly moved around the ring, trying to get closer to her, knowing she was going to play a big part in what the Bella Twins were planning as Riley's defeat.

Riley was forced into the corner, Brie standing across from her, ready to take a run at her. Brie backed right up into the opposite corner, wrapping her hands around the ropes on either side of the turnbuckle. She leaned forward, readying herself to her run at Riley.

Riley let out a wince, the referee turning his head away from Brie for a split second to look at Riley and make sure she was still standing. Wade reached his arm in and wrapped his hand around Brie's ankle at the exact same second she took off, the Bella twin in the ring face planting to the mat.

"Hey!" Nikki yelled from around the corner.

Wade turned his back on her as he began to walk back from where he had just come from, Riley's corner. He was fully expecting the unharmed Bella twin to come after him, he just wasn't expecting her to jump on him, piggy back style, and lamely attempt to bring him down.

With Nikki occupied as Wade's new backpack, Riley was left with the easy job. All she had to do was officially pin Brie and the contender match was hers to take.

"Get off!" Wade grumbled, he was still standing, Nikki on his back pummeling him wherever her fists could reach. She was barely making any progress in her attempt to get Wade to hit the floor.

Riley took a run at the fallen Brie across the ring. She ran for the corner, jumping up on the ropes for leverage as she leapt into the air, twisting her body a little bit and landing on top of Brie, her chest pressed into the twin's back.

Riley cautiously rolled Brie into the center of the ring, her body no longer within reach of the ropes. She pinned Brie and listened as the referee counted to three, the bell ringing signaling Riley as the winner.

Nikki let go of Wade, clearly upset at the cheap defeat of her sister. Wade backed away from Nikki and waited at the bottom of the ramp for Riley, his hands on his hips. The female Corre member hopped out of the ring, brushing past Wade, rolling her eyes in the process. Maybe the Riley who didn't have control over her ADD would have forgotten about his avoidance of her attempt to kiss him but the Riley who actually took her pills wasn't even close to forgetting.

"Hey!" Wade called after her, breaking into a jog.

Riley stopped halfway up the ramp and turned to glare at him. He stopped jogging and looked at her, knowing he needed to fix what he had done. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at him. Within seconds though, Wade had taken off running at her, enveloping her in a bear hug, locking his lips on hers in front of the entire WWE Universe.

**_I hope you guys liked this one. I promise it will start to pick up a lot more in the next few chapters so please stick in there and review_**


	16. Chapter 16: Beside You

_**Thank you soooooo much to Jojo Barrett and nic-002001 for the awesomely amazing reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter too. Once again, I promise the drama will pick up more in the next few chapters so bare with me.**_

**Chapter 16: Beside You**

He watched her chest move up and down with each sleep filled breath. She looked peaceful when she slept, that was a major thing Wade had noticed as soon as she started taking her medication. During the day, and the hours that she was awake otherwise, Riley seemed to be a little more on edge than he could remember. He had concluded that having ADD and suddenly taking medication to help her deal with it would cause a bit of stress.

Yet here she was, snoring softly in the bed next to him, he had finally gotten her. He leaned on his elbow, his body raised up over hers. He moved his free hand towards her but stopped it in mid air, he just wanted to let her sleep now and not touch her for fear that he would wake her up, erasing the peaceful look on her face.

His eyes moved down her body from her chest to her hips. She was nothing short of gorgeous and he was falling even harder for her than he had originally figured. Never admitting it out loud, Wade knew he had a crush on her from the second he saw her. Her soft brown eyes moving erratically, at the time he had figured she was excited or nervous, now he knew it was because she had ADD. He remembered her looking everywhere, including at him, but not for any period of time longer than thirty seconds.

Looking back on everything he had done before to try to get her attention, it made a lot more sense now that he knew she was battling attention deficit disorder. He wanted Riley more than anything but now that he had her, there was something that wasn't sitting right with him.

_John Cena had just lost his match at Survivor Series and now he was part of the Nexus, at least officially. Wade knew John would never mentally or emotionally be a part of Nexus, he was somewhat banking on that. With the presence of John Cena everywhere he went, Wade was sure his little female companion would follow him closely. This was his shot, this was one of the major reasons Wade wanted John in the group._

_Wade Barrett, John Cena and the rest of the Nexus members sat in the locker room before the next weeks Raw taping. John was somewhat relaxed, knowing that the Nexus wasn't necessarily all that bad, at least not when they were off script. So far, after being around them for a few days, John was already starting to get used to having a group of guys to talk to._

"_Barrett I don't know how you managed to swing Vince but you did. Way to be aggressive from the get go." John complimented, a grin plastered on his face._

"_Play the ratings card, Vince can't say no." Wade smiled back._

"_The ratings card?" Heath Slater piped up, daring to be the one to ask what everyone else wanted to know._

"_The ratings card," Riley burst into the room, a smile forming on her lips, "tell Vince that the angle you want to pursue will boost his ratings. It's like celebrities and their nipple slips right? Got to keep the fans interested."_

_John Cena was the first to laugh. The remaining Nexus members hadn't exactly encountered Riley Williams before and no one really knew what to expect. Wade had been the only person in the group to speak to her. He conveyed to the group that she was a nice girl, no one had anything to prove otherwise._

"_I much prefer the Ace of Spades." John joked back, opening his arms. _

_Riley marched through the room and embraced John quickly before planting her butt down on the bench next to him. She glanced around the room at all the new faces to her and smiled when her gaze landed on Wade Barrett himself._

"_Hi." She waved, crossing her legs, sitting Indian style on the bench now._

"_Hi." He smiled back._

"_I'm Riley." She said with a warm tone._

"_Wade."_

"_I know who you are. John hasn't stopped talking about you since-"_

"_Well Wade here knows who you are too." John broke in, glancing between his best friend and his new leader._

"_I'm hungry." Riley stated, making her way to her feet._

"_Oh." Wade sighed, clearly this girl was more interested in food than him._

"_Alright John and company, I shall see you around." Riley announced as she pranced across the room, completely oblivious to Wade's stare on her as she disappeared out of sight. _

_John glanced up at Wade and shrugged. He wasn't stupid, anyone could see that Wade had a bit of an infatuation with Riley, John kind of liked that it was Wade. At least Wade was a nice enough guy, he seemed respectful and loyal to his real friends. John approved._

Wade's heart skipped a beat as she rolled over onto her back, her eyes remaining shut. Seconds later, her eyes fluttered open, she let out a loud gasp as she met his eyes with her own.

"Holy fucking hell!" She screamed, pulling the covers tighter around her body.

"Sorry."

"Oh dear Jesus, you scared the living daylights out of me."

Riley curled up with the covers more, snuggling up against Wade. He dropped his arm down and let his head fall gently into the pillow, looking back at her. She rolled onto her side and faced him, letting out a loud yawn.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered, leaning forwards, his face a couple inches from hers.

"Well then you should make it up to me." She smirked, sneaking her hand across the bed between him and her, her fingers running up his bare chest and coming to rest on his tattooed shoulder.

"You want a little 'woo woo woo'?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ouch." She feigned hurt as she let out another loud yawn, "you shouldn't make fun of the less fortunate lovers I've had."

"Go back to sleep love."

"Why'd you kiss me?" She asked, settling into a comfortable position.

"Do you have a more specific time?"

"After the Bella Twins match. You wouldn't kiss me before but then after you like kissed me so hard I'm sure the world felt it."

Wade let out a chuckle at her explanation of what she meant. He most certainly didn't kiss her before the match because he knew it would anger her, giving her an extra boost of desire to win. Afterwards he had nothing left to lose, and he had to make it up to her. He didn't care anymore who knew about them, on screen or off he was completely smitten.

"Script." He answered simply, watching her chest as her breathing started to even out.

"Mmhmm." She sighed.

Seconds later he smiled at her sleeping form, looking peaceful once again. Slowly and sneakily he moved his hand across her abdomen, feeling the warmth from her skin as he pulled her body tight against his as he too shut his eyes, relaxing as he hoped sleep would take over him soon as well.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Weeks after the photos had been posted, Randy continued to look at them, any chance he could, including in the hallway backstage as the rest of the wrestlers wandered around getting ready for the next week's upcoming pay per view. There was something about the photos that made him wonder what was going on with her, something that even after almost a month of them being up that he couldn't figure out.

He was there for her whole Legacy stunt; he knew how much she hated being told what to do, how much she hated not being her own person. Riley was never a big fan of the idea of being in Legacy, she had only entertained the idea because her and Randy were close. Unfortunately for Randy, he bared witness to more than one Riley Williams temper tantrum. He most definitely knew what she was capable of.

She had made it blatantly obvious that Riley Williams was her own person and no one, no matter how close to her they were, could tell her what to do. He had tried before in the past, wanting her to be in his corner, she had blatantly refused, even going so far as to lay her hands on him.

Another thing that didn't sit right with him was how much skinnier she looked now. Three weeks after her little photo shoot and she already looked a good five or ten pounds lighter now. She seemed to have a different attitude now too. Vince was trying to give her a push for the title, Riley was rather serious about wrestling now. Before, when her and Randy dated, she seemed to be in more for the fans and the fun of it, now she was focused on actually wrestling and becoming a champion.

Randy was growing concerned about Riley and not just because he was jealous. Maybe jealousy played a little part in it but he was trying to fight off his feelings for her, wanting her to be okay. She was turning into a different person, a different girl than the one he loved and he was not pleased with that.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and took off towards the ring, hoping to find anyone he could talk to. He knew there would be someone there practicing for the big pay per view, he was hoping it would be one of three people: John Cena, Wade Barrett or Riley Williams.

Randy glanced at the ring as he stood at the top of the ramp. He squinted his eyes, spotting The Miz standing on the top rope getting ready to jump to the fallen wrestler on the mat below.

Randy took off in a jog and stopped at the edge of the ring, looking to the mat and spotting John Cena rolling out of the way of the Miz's planned attack. John hopped up off the mat and rushed over at the sight of Randy, the two hadn't seen each other in weeks, the small falling out long since forgotten.

John jumped out of the ring and extended his hand out, Randy taking it and shaking it, pulling John into a half assed man hug.

"Cena I'm going to take a break." The Miz stated, seeing that John and Randy weren't going to break up their conversation anytime soon.

"Alright."

Randy and John gave a little wave at Mike Mizanin, John then leaning with his butt against the outside of the ring, Randy moving to stand in front of his comrade.

"Can I talk to you about Riley?" Randy asked, fiddling with his shirtsleeve.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen her lately?" Randy asked, John shook his head no.

He hadn't seen much of anyone lately, John was focused on wrestling now that his two best friends were no longer on the same brand as he was. He busied himself with whatever he could to keep his mind off of missing Riley, the one girl he didn't mind being around.

"I haven't seen her since you two went back to the Smack." John smiled, lifting his arms in the air, stretching out his muscles.

"Okay well, you should see her." Randy stated, his tone of voice was slightly more serious than John expected.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Trust me John, you have to see this for yourself."

"What did Barrett do?" John asked, pushing his body away from the ring in clear frustration.

John squared up his stance and Randy could tell he was angry. Randy shook his head, sensing that John was ready to crack skulls if he needed to in order to protect Riley.

"I don't know, just, call her and see if she'll meet you for lunch or something. I don't know who else to talk to about her."

"Okay Randy, I'll call her."

Randy didn't say another word as he turned around and walked back up the ramp, leaving John to wonder what that was all about.

**_Please review?_**


	17. Chapter 17: You're Beautiful

Thank you to Jojo Barrett, nic-002001 and the anonymous reviewer for the wonderful reviews, so thankful you guys are enjoying this story!

**Chapter 17: You're Beautiful**

Riley had left Wade in the Corre locker room minutes before. She had heard from someone else that the Raw superstars were in the same arena and now she wanted nothing more than to find John Cena, her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in about a month. Her legs moved as fast as they could as she wandered through the halls, her eyes open and ready, looking every which way as she entered a new area.

Riley hesitantly approached the entrance to the ramp, listening carefully to the argument happening in the ring. She could easily make out The Miz's arrogant voice, his sentences lingering on and on, she continued to hear him use words like 'tragic' and 'troubled'. He spoke for a minute or so more, Riley forcing herself to remain calm after he had spoken her name.

John Cena's voice boomed back at The Miz. Riley's body tensed at his tone and volume. John Cena had rarely gotten that worked up when she was around and now she wanted to know why. Riley casually leaned against the nearest wall, her ears poised and ready to listen.

"You can say all you want Miz but Riley did not jump from those ropes. You don't have to believe her, you don't even have to care about the truth but you cannot continue going around to everyone in the company spreading rumours about what you _think_ happened. She is a human being Miz and she deserves to be treated like one and she doesn't need a guy like you going around fueling the fire against her."

Riley smiled to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. John had always claimed he believed her but there was always a seed of doubt planted in her mind. She somewhat expected him to turn on her when she wasn't around, she wouldn't have been too shocked anyways, everyone else chose not to believe her, what was one more person, at least he was there to help her through the aftermath.

"Come off it Cena. You've damn well seen the footage. Her knees bent down and she forced herself forward. I don't understand how you can be so stupid and gullible. Riley Williams is nothing but a troubled little Diva who needs to create massive drama in order to feel anything-"

"She did not 'create massive drama' on purpose like you are implying she did. It was an accident, whatever happened, was not on purpose."

"Let's piece this together real quick Cena. You've seen the video?"

John nodded his head.

"You saw her knees bend?"

"Yes."

"You agree that she clearly forced her body forward away from the ropes?"

"Well wait-"

"Do you agree that she _forced her body forward_?" The Miz asked, way more force in his voice than there was before.

"Okay fine, yes I agree but-"

"And yet you have the audacity to stand there and argue that she 'didn't jump'?"

"She didn't fucking jump!" John retorted.

"Okay well then what happened John, enlighten me on the tragic subject."

Riley remained silent, waiting for John to reply. She wanted to know what was going on in his head, she was desperate to find out what he really thought. She waited a few more seconds, still nothing from John. She imagined him standing in front of the Miz scratching his head or crossing his arms.

In all actuality, John Cena had turned his back to the Miz and was now leaning against the top rope, not fully knowing what happened. He had never wanted to believe that she jumped but everyone else around him was doing a damn good job of trying to convince him that Riley leapt off the ropes.

"That's what I thought Cena. You're just as pathetic as that attention seeking tragedy."

Riley moved quickly and tucked her body into the nearest corner as his footsteps sounded out off the ramp. She had her back to him as The Miz walked by, blatantly ignoring anyone and anything within a five foot radius. Riley waited another minute after he was definitely gone before pulling herself out of the corner and cautiously making her way back to the entrance.

John was halfway up the ramp when Riley appeared in his line of view. He had to do a double take to make sure she was actually standing in front of him. She looked different, tired almost, thinner, drained. The sparkle in her eyes had disappeared in the month that he had gone without Riley.

He ran up the ramp the rest of the way as she jogged down, the two of them meeting in a big bear hug halfway between the two. John lifted her off the ground and spun her around a couple times before tenderly placing her feet back onto the ground, not caring at that moment why she looked different, he was just happy to see her.

She loosened her grip on him but never fully let go as she stood in front of him, his large arms encircling her small frame. His eyes found there way onto hers as she stared right back at him. A smile quickly spread across her face, he looked back at her, his own smile forming.

"I miss you." She whispered, breaking eye contact and looking down at their feet.

"I miss you more."

"No way!"

"Oh my lord Riley, my life is so boring without you in it." John replied, winking at her.

"I wish my life was boring." She remarked, running her hands down his arms.

"Take a break from your new exciting life then and come get dinner with me." He suggested, leaning forward placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Make it lunch tomorrow and I am in!"

John squeezed her again, feeling her shoulder blades against his arms. There was definitely something off about Riley.

"We should meet for breakfast, lunch and dinner Riley, feels like you're getting skinny." He forced his tone to sound like he was teasing but in all reality he was starting to worry about her.

"I'm fine John." She smiled back at him.

"Alright, alright. Lunch tomorrow, you and me, no one else."

"Deal." She smiled, snuggling up against him, feeling the love in his embrace.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Wade stood behind her as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She had changed out of her normal, casual clothes as soon as they arrived back at the hotel, replacing them with her old ring gear. She would have thrown on her new threads but in her mind, they had fit her the entire time she had worn them, now she stood in her old blue outfit, a sad expression on her face.

"Do you want out of the Corre?" Wade asked sincerely, catching her eyes in the mirror.

"No."

"Do you want out of our relationship?" He asked, trying to mask his fear so she wouldn't hear it in his tone.

"Definitely not."

"Alright, them what's the problem?"

Riley's hands moved up her sides, feeling her ribs in the process. She had put the wrestling gear on the same way as she used to but something didn't look right. Her palms pressed against her breasts, there seemed to be a lot more empty space in her top than she remembered.

"Riley, what are you doing?" He asked, his hands dangling at his sides, unsure of what to do.

"Thinking Wade! I am thinking!" She shot back, not happy with what she was seeing in the mirror.

He remained silent as she grabbed at the top hem of her shirt, looking down at her chest. He wasn't entirely sure what she was looking at or if she was looking for something, he remained quiet either way, not wanting her to become more upset than she already seemed.

He shoved his hands into the pockets on his jeans and continued to watch her. She pressed her palms against her breasts again, then she moved her hands under her breasts and squeezed her chest together. Her top seemed rather loose and Wade was starting to wonder if something was missing.

"Where did my boobs go?" She asked, taking a step closer to the mirror to get a better look, wanting to make sure she was looking hard enough.

"Um, well, they're right there." Wade answered, pulling his right hand out of his pocket and pointing at her reflection.

"Not what I meant Wade. I mean I can see they're still right where they should be but a month ago this top used to-"

"You filled it out a lot better." He cut her off, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh my god! So you agree then?" She dropped her hands to her hips and turned around. Her eyes narrowed in on him, a death glare on her face.

"I do not agree." He stated helplessly, trying to dig his way out of whatever he had just gotten himself into.

"I used to have bigger boobs! This used to be tight in the chest Wade and now I could fit like a whole litter of puppies in my shirt!"

"Maybe not a whole litter-"

"This is serious! What the fuck happened to my boobs?"

"So now would be a bad time to inform you that you-"

"That I what Wade?" She asked, cutting him off, daring him to finish what he started.

"Nothing, never mind."

"John said I was getting skinny." Riley stated, dropping from angry to sad in a matter of seconds.

She ran her hands across her abdomen and back up to her breasts. Wade reached forward and delicately grabbed her forearms. He pulled her arms away from her body and held them between the two. She shook her head and refused to meet his gaze. Wade leaned his head forward, moving his face in front of hers. He caught her eyes and kissed her lips quickly, watching as her body instantly relaxed.

"You're beautiful." He stated.

"Do you think I'm the same Riley as I was before?"

"Before what?"

"Before I started taking my stupid pills!" Riley yelled at him.

Wade winced at her volume and recoiled slightly, Riley ripping her arms away from him, immediately covering her mouth. Suddenly it felt like her whole world was collapsing down around her. She had never raised her voice at Wade like that before and now she was terrified.

"Riley." He stated calmly, extending his hands towards her.

She shook her head furiously, tears welling up in her eyes. Wade took a step towards her but she was ahead of him, dodging his body and running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Wade sighed to himself before stepping across the room towards the shut bathroom door. He leaned against the door frame and pressed his ear against the door, listening as she let out sob after sob.

"Riley." He called out to her.

She stopped sobbing for a minute, instead filling the silence with hustle and a few small crashes as she ripped off her old wrestling top. She looked around the bathroom, searching for the shirt she had taken off prior to playing dress-up. She couldn't see it anywhere in the bathroom.

Wade moved away from the door as she ripped it open, standing in the doorway in nothing but her wrestling shorts. Faster than he had ever moved before, Wade pulled his own t-shirt off and handed it to her, sensing that she needed someone to just be there for her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled the t-shirt on over her head, leaving her hair tucked in at the neck.

"I love you." He whispered back, moving to lean back against the door frame, reaching his hand out towards her and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too."

He twitched a little bit as she wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her cheek to his chest right over his heart. Wade held her tight as she relaxed in his embrace, Riley finally able to feel okay with her life at that moment, thankful that she had found a guy like Wade who wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

_**Reviews? Tell me what you like, what you don't like, maybe what you'd like to see happen? **_


	18. Chapter 18: Fight Music

_**Thank you to nic-002001 and Jojo Barrett for the wonderful reviews and awesome suggestions. Also, thank you to Skye Synner who took the time to leave her mark. Hopefully this chapter is up to par, the drama starts here!**_

**Chapter 18: Fight Music**

The floor was composed of a light beige marble-like tile, polished to the point where if Riley looked down at the floor she could see herself looking back at herself. The skylight let in enough sun so that there were very few bulbs turned on as she walked arm in arm with John Cena. The walls were a clean looking off white colour. Riley had never been to a mall that was as extravagant as this one.

The glass of the store fronts was clean, not a spot on them, or a dirt mark in sight. She glanced from one side of the hall to the other, taking a tally of all the different stores she actually wanted to go in. She had made it to three stores when John tugged her in a different direction, turning down a shorter hall and into the food court.

He ushered her into a short line up for McDonald's in the center of the food court, Riley smiling to herself as they waited, so far in silence. John glanced around the food court then back at Riley, drinking in the sight of her. She most definitely looked smaller than before she was drafted to Smackdown, and she definitely seemed way more tired than before but he wasn't about to jump into a debate with her, he was just happy to be hanging out with her again.

Riley looked up at John and smiled. That was another thing John had noticed, Riley seemed a little bit more normal that she was before. She hadn't really been that distracted and she most certainly was not staring at insignificant things in the mall.

"I hope you're hungry." John grinned, glancing at her.

"Yup." Riley replied, looking at the McDonald's menu.

"What do you want anyways?"

"I was thinking like a hundred nuggets!" Riley replied with a laugh, her face lighting up.

John stepped forward and moved in front of the girl at the register. He stole another glance at Riley, she was still focused on him, looking at him, waiting for him to order. John ordered a Big Mac meal, super sized of course, then looked at Riley one more time, smiling.

"Will that be everything today sir?" The girl asked.

"Um no actually can I get a hundred chicken nuggets and a large coke?" He asked right back, his tone absolutely serious.

"John I don't actually want a hundred nuggets." Riley whispered.

John just held his ground, waiting for the girl to punch in the rest of the order. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and paid the girl, not all they had to do was waste enough time so that the workers at McDonald's could cook Riley a hundred chicken nuggets.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley and John wandered through the mall side by side, Riley holding a Styrofoam cup containing a strawberry banana smoothie, John had finished his minutes earlier, tossing the empty cup in the garbage. Riley leaned her head against his shoulder, a content smile forming on her face.

"I cannot believe you ate twenty-seven chicken nuggets Riley, that was incredible."

"Yeah, well do you know what is definitely _not_ incredible, this fucking gut ache I have now. God I feel like I'm housing a ten pound rock in my stomach."

John let out a chuckle at her. She let out a pain filled groan and slowed down their pace. Setting his arm around her shoulders, he held her closer, giving her shoulders a slight shake, laughing harder as she groaned louder.

"How are things?" He asked, setting his sights on a wooden bench a few feet in front of them.

Riley saw it too now. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the bench, she had wanted to just sit down since she had stood up after indulging in twenty-seven chicken nuggets. She sped up, cutting in front of John, walking ahead of him. When she reached the bench of salvation, she collapsed onto it, setting her hands over her full stomach. John slowly followed her lead, sitting down gently beside her, his arm resting on the back of the bench behind her. She leaned against him, curling her legs up under her bum.

"Things are okay." Riley shrugged lamely.

"How's Barrett?"

"He's good, he's really good."

"So you and him are doing what exactly? Fooling around? Friends with benefits?"

"Dating John. Wade and I are dating." She answered harshly

"Come on, you know I was just joking." He let out a laugh in order to lighten the mood. Riley seemed less relaxed lately, less outgoing. He was starting to see what Randy meant.

"He's good to me."

"Better than Randy?" John asked, prying.

"Well Wade believes me when I say I didn't jump." Riley confessed.

"Really, wow."

"Look John, there's some things you should know about me."

"So tell me."

"Come to my hotel room tonight, Wade's going out with Justin and Heath, I'll tell you everything then. At least that way we have a bit more privacy."

"You mean as opposed to in the middle of a mall?" He winked, "Okay, sure, not a problem. I've waited years to get you alone in a hotel room, and it's even kinkier because it's Wade Barrett's hotel room too. Oooh now I'm excited."

Riley let out a giggle as she curled her body into a smaller ball, her stomachache growing worse with each passing second. She really regretted eating twenty-seven chicken nuggets, she should have stopped after about ten but what John had said the day before really got to her. Having her insecurity firmed up the same night by Wade didn't make her feeling any better either.

"Hey John?" Riley looked up at him, her eyes were sad, he could easily see it.

"Yeah?"

"You always tell people I didn't jump-"

"Because you didn't. Look Riley, I know you didn't jump and I want to be that guy who you trust-"

"You are."

"I went and talked to Vince about you. It's getting really hard to keep convincing people that they're wrong." He stated, his own eyes filling with sadness.

"I appreciate it, no matter what you say or don't say."

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy Orton hopped out of the cab in front of the hotel. He was arriving back from a nice night out with Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, the three of them catching up from their Legacy days. Randy had called it a night first, leaving Rhodes and Dibiase on their own to head out to the bars like they had been discussing before Randy left.

He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled his sleeves up as he strode across the sidewalk towards the main entrance of the hotel. He grabbed the handle of the glass door and pulled it open, feeling the burst of cold air hit him from inside as he stepped out of the warm night air.

His eyes scanned the lobby, taking a mental note of who was scattered about. He spotted CM Punk leaning against the main desk, most likely complaining about something in the hotel room. On the other side of the lobby, spread out on a white leather couch, Randy spotted Christian, simply lounging about. The elevator to Randy's left dinged, the doors opening to reveal Maryse decked out in a little black dress, Mike Mizanin right behind her in a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt.

There were far too many superstars in the lobby for his liking. Randy shook his head and strode across the tile floor, heading for the elevator that Maryse and the Miz had stepped out of seconds before.

Randy stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to shut. He pushed the button for the fourth floor and waited, the doors shutting slowly leaving Randy in the elevator all by himself.

The elevator let out a low ding when it reached the fourth floor, the doors slowly opening seconds later revealing the three remaining members of the Corre standing casually in front of the opening. Randy cleared his throat and stepped off the elevator, purposefully blocking Wade's path, letting the other two pass by freely.

"What are you doing Orton?" Wade asked, rather politely considering Randy had the look of a madman cemented on his face.

"I just want to talk Barrett." Randy answered casually placing one hand on his hip, standing up straighter, meeting Wade face to face.

"What could you bloody well want to talk to me about?"

"I believe her name is Riley. I don't appreciate what you're doing with her."

Wade nodded his head at Justin and Heath, letting them know they could go on ahead. Seconds later, the elevator doors shut leaving Wade alone with Randy in the fourth floor hallway.

"And what exactly do you think I'm doing with her Orton?" Wade asked, a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't know exactly what you're doing but I do know this. She looks like she's lost a good ten pounds since you and her starting shacking up together. Her smile isn't as bright as it was once and she most definitely dresses way more provocatively with you around."

"If I didn't bloody well know any better, I'd say someone is jealous." Wade mocked, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes not leaving Randy's.

"Of you? Fuck that. What do you have that I don't?"

"Riley."

Randy lunged at him, wrapping his arms around his torso, tackling him against the wall across the hallway. Wade pressed his palms as hard as he could against Randy's shoulders, holding him off long enough to spin them around and throw Randy's shoulder into the same wall he had tackled Wade into.

Randy let out a grunt as his grip loosened, the impact on his shoulder actually hurt a little bit, he definitely didn't expect Wade Barrett to actually be able to inflict pain as easily as he did. Randy summoned up all he had left and forced his body weight at Wade, the Corre leader's back colliding with the wall.

Wade let out a growl of pain and moved his arms away, doubling over in pain. Randy eased up on Wade and smiled in triumph as the Corre leader crumpled to the ground, his butt hitting the floor with a small thunk.

"I want you to stop whatever you're doing to Riley and I want it stopped now." Randy snarled at him.

Wade put his hands behind him, his palms pressing into the spot on his back that was burning with pain. He looked up at Randy, a pained expression forming on his face.

"You are not her bloody keeper." Wade forced out through pained breaths.

"No but I god damn well care about her."

"So do I." Wade fought back, moving his legs, trying to make it to his feet.

He kept his back against the wall and pushed against it to keep him stable as he pushed himself away from the floor. He was hunched over in pain still, afraid that Randy might take another go at him. He pressed his back and shoulders against the wall, preparing for another Orton flash attack.

"She's changed since you came alone." Randy spat at him, his eyes somewhat glazed over.

"And that's my fault?" Wade groaned back, straightening up slightly, the pain erupting in his back again.

"Well it's not mine."

Wade prepared himself for Randy to reach out and punch him but it never came. Instead, Randy Orton flashed him a little wave before walking down the hall, a certain swagger evident in the way he walked.

Wade let out a quiet moan, his right hand remaining on his injured back, his left hand reaching out, his palm against the wall. He used all of his strength to straighten up, moving to his full height.

"She didn't jump you know!" Wade yelled out down the hall.

Randy's body stiffened at his words, he stopped walking, frozen in his tracks. Wade could tell Randy was debating whether or not to turn around and hurt him again. With a shake of his head though, Randy brushed it off and continued down the hall leaving Wade to have the last word.

Once Randy was out of his sight altogether, Wade painfully made his way to the middle of the hallway. He let out another quiet moan and turned around, heading back to his room. There was no way he was going to be able to go out now, not with the amount of pain burning in his back.

**_Reviews?_**


	19. Chapter 19: Stuck In The Middle With You

**_Thank you so much to Jojo Barrett and nic-002001 for the awesome reviews! I adore your feedback and hope you're still enjoying this story!_****  
><strong>

**Chapter 19: Stuck In The Middle With You**

Riley stepped in front of her hotel room door, a shopping bag hanging off her arm. She glanced down the hall, watching as John Cena disappeared around the corner, he was heading back to his own room to change before meeting her once again, preparing for an epic discussion about her life and ultimately what was going on.

She fumbled with the key but soon focused her attention back on the door, easily unlocking the door, pausing one more second before pushing the door open and stepping inside, tossing the main light switch on, illuminating the room.

"Wade?" She asked in a confused tone.

He was supposed to have gone out with Justin and Heath yet there he was, sprawled out on the bed on his stomach. Slowly, his head turned to face her, a pained expression etched onto his face.

"Hey Riley." He replied pathetically.

Riley jogged towards the bed, dropping the bag on the floor inside the door as she arrived at the side of the bed, gently placing her bum on the edge of it next to his body. She leaned down, setting her palm on his shoulder as she moved her face closer to his, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Why aren't you out with the guys?" She asked.

Rolling over, Wade slowly made his way into a sitting position, letting out a hiss of pain as he bent his back. He set his hand on his lower back and stopped moving, looking at Riley as he mentally fought off the pain.

"Slight altercation." He said, dropping his tone to a barely audible whisper.

"You got into a fight? With who?" She asked in total disbelief.

Sure the Wade Barrett on screen would be the kind of guy to fight with anyone and anything he wanted but the Wade Barrett off screen wasn't like that. He was a nice guy who legitimately cared about Riley, who loved Riley.

"Orton." He admitted, rather embarrassed.

Riley reached her hands out and grabbed for the bottom hem of his t-shirt, trying to grab hold of it. Wade leaned out of the way letting out a loud groan, dropping his hand away from his back. Riley shook her head at him and grabbed for it again, knowing that Wade would stay still the second time. He had learned his lesson the first time, hurting himself bad enough on the attempt at dodging her reach.

Her slender fingers gripped the shirt, sliding it up slowly, over the top of his pants, stopping when his shirt hem rested halfway up his back, just under his shoulder blades. Riley moved her head so that she could see his back more clearly, spotting a large blue/black bruise peaking out the top of his jeans. Her eyes widened at the sight, her jaw clenching in fury.

"What did he do?" She seethed, dropping her hold on his shirt, letting it fall back to its original position.

"Riley don't worry about it, I'm fine." He replied, gingerly moving back down into a laying position.

"You are not fine! How am I not supposed to worry about it? What the fuck did he do?" She demanded, making her way to her feet, her eyes narrowing in on him. She set her hands on her hips and waited, wanting to get to the bottom of what happened.

"It's not a big deal."

"Wade, this is a big deal, he hurt you!"

He watched as she turned around, facing away from him now, scared at what happened between him and Randy. She never wanted Wade to get hurt. On the other hand, he was worried about her, scared for her, maybe he deserved what he got as long as he kept Riley safe.

"He told me to stay away from you." Wade admitted, wincing as her posture straightened up.

"Please tell me he hit you first."

"It was more of a tackle."

"He started it?"

"Yes."

Without another word exchanged between them, Riley turned around on her heel and took off towards the door she had come through moments earlier. Ignoring his pleas, Riley grabbed the handle on the door and ripped it open in anger, fully planning on running down to Randy's room to give him a piece of her mind and maybe a good ass kicking.

"Riley where's the fire?" John Cena asked with a smirk as he blocked her doorway.

Riley swayed from side to side in a lame attempt to get through the door, John moving with her, blocking her every move. She practically jumped right at him, John just stood his ground, not letting Riley get out of the hotel room.

She let out a sigh of defeat and stepped off to the side. John relaxed at her motion and wandered past her farther into the hotel room. Seconds later John Cena spotted Wade Barrett lying on the bed, a painful expression plastered on his face. Riley shut the door behind him, throwing the lock across and followed John into the room, pointing at a vacant chair near the bed for him to sit down in. Riley herself sat down next to Wade as John leaned forward on the edge of the chair, waiting for Riley to answer his question.

"No fire John, just a fucking snake." She hissed, setting her hand near Wade's, feeling him take it as he forced his body back into a sitting position.

"Hello Cena." Wade nodded.

"Barrett, I thought Riley said you were going out."

"Plans changed." Wade shrugged.

"Randy confronted him." Riley broke in.

"About what?" John asked.

"Riley here."

"What'd he say?"

"He told me to bloody well stay away from her. He said she's a different person with me than she was before." Wade explained.

John remained silent as he looked at Wade, then moved his gaze to Riley. He wasn't necessarily holding the same opinion as Randy Orton but he did agree that Riley was a different person, not in a bad way.

"John, things _are _different now." Riley confessed, leaning towards John.

"How do you figure?" He asked right back, trying not to throw his emotions into the conversation, instead he was trying to remain somewhat relaxed.

Riley stood up and broke her hold on Wade. She stepped across the room and knelt down in front of her suitcase in the corner. Wade kept his eyes glued on John, watching as he watched Riley, waiting for the big reveal.

When she stood back up, John noticed she was clearly holding something in her hand. She marched back over to him and handed him the bottle of pills, half empty, half full, it didn't matter, there were obviously some missing.

"Pills for what?" John asked as he started reading the label, her name, the date the pills were dispensed on, the chemical name of what was in the bottle.

"ADD John. I have ADD." Riley admitted, John met her eyes now, sensing that she felt ashamed.

"Oh."

"Before I was drafted to Smackdown, I refused to take my pills."

"That's why you kept missing meetings and events and stuff isn't it?" John asked, piecing everything together.

"Yes. Also why I forgot a lot of stuff too."

John turned the bottle around in his hand, taking it all in. He glanced away from the bottle at Riley, then at Wade and wondered what had happened since she left Raw.

"So you just up and decide to take your pills one fine day?" He asked, just wanting to know.

"I brought up that I wanted to join the Corre. Wade told me I had to focus more, thus I told him I had ADD."

"I told her if she started taking her pills she could be in the group." Wade broke in, leaning forward, alleviating the pain slightly.

"Wait, okay, that's all well and good but what happened between you and Randy tonight?"

"He told me that he didn't like whatever it was I was doing with Riley-"

"Well that's because he's in love with her!" John grinned back.

Riley and Wade both stared at him, Wade's expression clearly angry, Riley's expression slightly confused. John relaxed in the chair, tossing the pills onto the bed next to Riley where they landed with a small thud.

"He still loves me?" Riley questioned, stared at John.

"No doubt. As soon as he saw your new Corre pictures, he called me up and informed me that-"

"He still loves me." Riley stated quietly, cutting him off.

"What?" Wade piped in, reaching out and grabbing her hand, trying to remind her that he was still right there.

"Jesus Christ. He will never back off will he!" She growled, standing up and throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

"Well if the only reason you two broke up was because he thinks you 'jumped' off the top rope-"

"I didn't!" She screamed back, silencing the room.

Wade squirmed in the bed, scooting across to hang his legs over the side. John just stared at her, wanting her to be okay, which she clearly was not. He looked up at her face, her eyes squeezed shut tight, a tear slipping out of her right eye.

"Riley I know." John whispered, standing up from his chair and moving to envelope her in a hug.

Wade cleared his throat, John loosening his grip on Riley as he ushered her back to the bed. Riley flopped her butt down next to Wade, John following suit and sitting on the bed so that Riley was between the two men. She glanced at Wade before looking back at John, ready to finally tell him what happened.

"John I did jump. Not on purpose though and not to start with. I only jumped so that I'd land in a better position."

"You wrecked your shoulder though." John stated.

"Yeah but if I didn't jump, I would have snapped my neck. John I climbed up there to celebrate my win, something distracted me and I lost my balance."

"You jumped to clear the ring."

"I did. A fucked up shoulder was way better than a broken neck John."

"In a messed up way, I guess you have a point."

"I leaned too far forward, I just lost my balance. If I took my pills back then, maybe I wouldn't have been so easily distracted."

"You can't say that. People make mistakes all the time."

"I guess."

The three of them remained silent, sitting side by side inside Wade and Riley's hotel room. Wade wrapped his arm around her shoulders; she leaned against his shoulder, feeling him kiss the top of her head. John reached his arm across and set it on Riley's knee in a comforting gesture. Riley moved her arms and placed one behind each guy.

"You know Barrett," John started, "You aren't so bad."

"Well Cena, I've got a great girl to help me." He smiled, Riley glancing up at him.

"Just don't hurt her." John smirked.

"He'll hurt you." Riley laughed.

"Anyways, I'm going to head back to my room for the night. I'll see you guys later." John announced.

Riley smiled at him as John stood up and strode across the room. Riley got up and followed him, pulling the door open for him. The two hugged briefly before John stepped out into the hall, Riley slowly shutting the door behind him. She made her way towards the bed, stopping to pick up her shopping bag that she dropped earlier.

"Hey Wade." Riley said as she hugged the bag against her chest, moving to sit back down on the bed beside him.

Wade turned his head to look at her and finally spotted the bag in her arms. She loosened her grip on it before extending the bag to her and ultimately what was inside.

She watched as his lips turned up into a smirk at what was inside the bag. He shoved his hand inside and pulled out a black lacy bra, holding it up and looking at it before shooting Riley a grin.

"Are you sure you can handle sex right now, I mean considering you got bit by the Viper?" She grinned, crossing her legs in front of her.

"You know bloody well that even if it did hurt, I wouldn't say a thing."

"Except maybe 'woo woo woo'." She grinned before snatching the bra out of his hands and rolling away from him, reaching back to grab the bag that still contained matching panties.

"Come on." He whined, watching helplessly as she made her way off the bed on the opposite side, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Aren't you glad you didn't go out tonight?" She asked, not giving him a chance to answer as she slammed the bathroom door shut behind her, leaving Wade to wait.

_**Review? **_


	20. Chapter 20: If It Makes You Happy

_**Thank you to my faithful reviewers Jojo Barrett and nic-002001! I appreciate your reviews so much! Hopefully this chapter is up to par.**_

**Chapter 20: If it Makes You Happy**

Her face was a mere inch from the mat below her, her arms were twisted behind her back as Beth Phoenix landed on top of her, lamely attempting to pin Riley in the center of the ring. Riley let out a growl, struggling against the much larger Diva, wanting nothing more than to kick her ass, win the number one contender's match she was currently participating in and go on to win the shiny butterfly belt.

"Come on Williams!" Heath Slater yelled from one corner of the ring. Wade and Justin were standing at two of the other corners.

The three men were too far outside the ring to help her out, too far to reach her and pull her away. The match had started off decently for Riley. She had knocked the Glamazon to the mat and pinned her for a two-count before Beth Phoenix turned the match right around, not letting up at all.

Riley felt the pain shooting up in her bicep as Beth Phoenix twisted her arm back further, Riley doing everything she possibly could to keep herself from screaming out in agony. She shut her eyes and willed the pain to subside, at least long enough for her to get her mind back into the match and off her sore arm.

She opened her eyes in time to spot the referee facing outside of the ring, pointing directly at Heath Slater before pointing to the ramp, sending him away. Before Riley had the chance to figure out what was going on, Beth Phoenix was ripped off of her. With her new found freedom, Riley peeked backwards and spotted Beth screaming at Wade, the referee oblivious to what had happened inside the ring.

Quickly making her way to her feet, Riley turned around and faced the Glamazon herself, readying her body for the next move. She took off running at Beth, dropping down and forcing her shoulder into the back of her legs, bringing the much larger Diva to her knees in the corner of the ring. Riley grabbed her arms and pulled them behind Beth, cutting off the ability to use her arms.

Riley forced her to her feet before running behind her, still with Beth's arms pinned behind her back, pushing her across the ring into the opposite turnbuckle. The Glamazon let out a low grunt as her body connected with the ring, Riley letting go of her arms, watching as Beth Phoenix crumpled to the ground.

"Pin her!" Justin Gabriel shouted, leaning his head under the bottom rope a mere five feet away from the two girls.

Wrapping her hands around her ankles, Riley dragged Beth's almost limp body to the middle of the ring and stood over her, her fingers wrapped tightly around her opponent's ankles. Beth let out a shriek as she threw her hands out in front of her, trying to grasp at anything, the mat, the ropes, whatever she could, unfortunately, there was nothing in Riley's way now.

Hoisting Beth Phoenix to her feet, Riley shimmied her way in front of her, standing with her back to Beth's front. She reached her arms back and wrapped them around the blonde's head, pushing her backwards a few feet, getting them both away from the turnbuckle.

Riley inhaled a deep breath and paused for just a second, not totally believing what she was about to do. She jumped up in the air, Beth's body shot out away from her and came down with a loud thunk as Riley performed a finishing maneuver she had never used before, a finisher somewhere between an RKO and a Stone Cold Stunner.

"One, two, three!"

Riley let go of the blonde's limp body and jumped to her feet. Her finisher was perfect, her three count was amazing but the fact that she had just become the number one contender for the Diva's champion was the icing on the cake. She raised her arms in triumph as the two remaining Corre members climbed into the ring, one on either side, grabbing both of her hands and holding them in the air.

Riley's eyes were glued on the crowd, basking in the cheers now. Just because the crowd wasn't really a big fan of the Corre, it didn't mean Riley lost her fans. They still liked her, they still cheered for her, maybe more so now that she was actually competing and winning big matches.

Justin dropped her hand and made his way out of the ring, Wade quickly following suit. They paused at the bottom of the ramp and watched as Riley continued to bask in the cheers.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy let out a loud growl as Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel hoisted her arms in the air. He had wanted Riley to win, of course he did, but he wanted her to do it without the Corre interfering. Randy picked up his right wrestling boot and threw it as hard as he could at the wall across the room. The show was over, Randy had won his own match, without help from outside sources. The only reason he hadn't left the arena yet was because he wanted to catch Riley.

Randy dropped his anger and sauntered over to his discarded boot. He squatted down and picked it up, looking at it as he held it in his hands, still squatting. He wasn't happy with the way her career was going. He wasn't happy with the way her life was going. She didn't belong with Wade Barrett, not at all. In his mind, Riley belonged with Randy Orton.

"_Hey Randy." She said quietly as she wandered up to him. He had been lifting weights for a good twenty minutes before she showed up, watching him from the door of the gym for a few minutes before actually saying anything._

_He stopped lifting and set the weights on the floor, standing up, meeting her on his feet. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him, mentally chanting 'Focus on Randy' in her head, not wanting to let her ADD complicate matters any more than they already had._

"_Riley." He replied stiffly._

_She had been out of the hospital for a good two months now and she had been working with John to get back into wrestling shape, wanting nothing more than to be back in the ring, back as part of the WWE._

"_I think we need to talk." She stated, breaking her gaze away from him._

"_About what?" He asked back, playing dumb._

_Lately they had been bickering and arguing a lot more than normal, mostly about her injury and the true cause of it. _

"_I didn't jump Randy." She said, rather calmly considering she was furious with him not believing her. _

"_Sure Riley." He nodded, crossing his own arms over his chest now._

"_Oh my god Randy, I didn't jump! Why don't you believe me?" _

"_Why don't you just admit you jumped?"_

"_Um because I didn't jump. Why don't you just admit that you're an ass?" Riley shot back, clearly aggravated at his accusation._

"_Because I'm not."_

"_My point exactly. When you admit you're an ass, I'll admit I jumped but I don't see that happening any time soon." _

"_Well that's not going to happen."_

"_What-the-fuck-ever Randy. Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."_

"_Fine!"_

"_You're an ass Randy." She retorted with a roll of her eyes._

_Randy watched with a smug smirk as Riley turned on her heels and marched herself out of the gym. Little did he know that he would never get that Riley back._

Randy hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder and pulled his locker room door shut as he wandered out into the hall. He was hoping that he had doddled long enough for him to be able to catch Riley on her way out. His feet made tiny thuds with each step as he wandered through the vacant hallway towards the parking lot. He turned the corner and spotted the girl on his mind.

Randy hesitated for a few seconds, keeping quiet as he watched Riley trailing behind her Corre comrades. He continued to watch as Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel picked up the pace, walking in front of Riley yet Wade slowed down and fell in stride next to her, nudging her hand with his. Riley grabbed it and laced her fingers with his as the two walked side by side behind Justin and Heath. Randy's stomach dropped as he watched Wade lean down and place a sweet, gentle kiss on Riley's lips, the girl smiling back in response.

"Riley!" Randy yelled, not wanting to watch another second of their mushy gushy romance.

Her face went from smiling to angry almost instantly. Ever since she had found out that Randy had tackled Wade into the wall, she did not want to talk to him. She felt Wade tense at his voice, Wade's grip on her hand tightening ever so slightly.

"Randy I don't want to talk to you." Riley fired back, leaning closer to Wade, Heath and Justin had stopped walking and stepped back, standing next to Wade, waiting for his command.

"Oh come on!" Randy whined, walking towards them, closing the gap between him and Riley.

"Randy I'm warning you." Riley threatened, pulling away from Wade and moving to stand in front of them all, closer to Randy.

"Riley I just want to talk."

"About what?" Riley yelled back, placing her hands on her hips.

She didn't want to fight with Randy anymore, that was the big reason they had originally broken up. When they had stopped talking, Riley was upset, as anyone would be but she was a lot more relaxed. Fighting with Randy could be intense and exhausting and Riley didn't have the attention span to deal with it. When they had eventually put their differences aside, Riley hadn't really spoken to him about them fighting. She pushed everything that had happened into the back of her mind.

"You. Come on Riley. Why are you with him?" Randy asked, motioning at Wade with his head.

"I don't see how that's your concern." She argued, trying to remain calm.

"Look at what he's doing to you!" Randy yelled, letting out a huff of frustration.

"Oh my god! And what is he doing to me?" Riley asked back.

"I don't know but whatever it is, you're not the same Riley."

Wade let out a sigh as he stepped up beside her, setting his hand on her shoulder. She glanced back at him and gave him a sad smile. Ignoring Randy, Riley started to walk forward, heading down the hall, brushing past Randy as she did so. Wade followed her, Heath and Justin hanging back for a second before jogging to catch up. They didn't want to be left vulnerable to the Viper's attack.

"Hey Riley!" Randy called out as she continued to walk away from him, her back facing him.

"Fuck off Orton!" She called right back, not even taking two seconds to turn around.

Randy just stared at her in disbelief. He had already threatened Wade Barrett, he tried to confront Riley and yet she was still with him, happy as a clam. Randy let out a growl of defeat and clenched his fists, mentally preparing himself for war.

It was unexpected, Riley's body flying across the hall colliding with the wall. Her bad shoulder slammed against the concrete block wall, a sharp pain shooting up her arm. She winced in pain as she slowly fell to the floor, her bum meeting the tiles as she turned her head back to the action.

Wade was on his hands and knees, Justin and Heath were standing between him and Randy Orton, the Viper standing poised and ready to attack again. He had jumped at the group, shoving Riley to the side as he tackled Wade to the ground. The two smaller Corre members struggled but managed to get Randy away from Wade long enough to form a barrier between them.

Riley let out a yelp as she made her way to her feet. Clutching her shoulder, she slowly made her way back to the middle of the hallway, setting her hand on Randy's forearm, breaking him from his Viper mindset.

"Please Randy, he makes me happy." She whispered, moving her thumb in tiny circles on his arm.

Without another word exchanged between them, Randy pulled his arm away from her and proceeded to walk away from them. Riley didn't bother to watch him as she moved towards Wade, dropping to her knees beside him as he turned over and sat on the cool tile floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm getting bloody tired of him." Wade replied, reaching his arm out and setting it around her waist.

"At least we can agree on that." She smiled.

Slowly and surely, the two of them made it to their feet, with quite a bit of help from Justin and Heath. The four Corre members made their way out of the arena, no one daring to speak another word.

**_Review?_**


	21. Chapter 21: Walking Away

**_Thank you so much to my loyal readers nic-002001 and Jojo Barrett! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_****  
><strong>

**Chapter 21: Walking Away**

Blindsided was the word Riley would use to describe the way she felt when she watched Wade walk away from Justin and Heath's tag team match. Confused was another word she would use to describe her feelings as she glanced between the two guys in the ring and the guy she loved. She wanted to follow him, she felt obliged to follow him yet her teammates were in the middle of the ring, fending off the Usos.

"Where are you going?" She called out, her eyes darting between the ring and Wade as he marched up the ramp, abandoning his group.

Her decision was made for her as Justin Gabriel leapt off the edge of the ring, landing on the ground below with a quiet whack. He took off running towards the ramp, Riley immediately mimicking his actions. She was followed by Heath Slater, who had just been pinned by one of the Uso brothers.

Riley took a backseat as Justin grabbed Wade's bicep, spinning him around. Heath soon joined in, Riley standing still as she watched from five feet away. Her heart dropped moments later as Wade pulled away from them and continued to storm off, leaving the three of them clueless as to what was going on.

Tagging behind Justin and Heath, Riley mindlessly made her way back to the Corre locker room where she stripped off her Corre t-shirt and tossed it at the bench next to the rest of her stuff. Wade was hunched over his own stuff at the opposite end of the bench, blatantly ignoring them.

She ran her arms up her bare sides and grabbed a hold of the bottom of her wrestling top, pulling it up and over her head, easily catching the attention of Justin and Heath with her strapless black bra. She tossed her top into her bag and stretched her arms into the air, trying to get the attention of the only guy not looking at her.

After waiting a few more minutes and still not getting his attention, Riley reached down and pulled her boots off slowly before sticking her thumbs between her wrestling shorts and her underwear, slipping them off. She stood there in her black lace underwear and strapless black bra, Justin blushing now as he finally tore his eyes off her, Heath just staring, his mouth wide open. Wade finally turned around and stared at her, a certain sadness in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stepping towards her, trying to shield her body from the gaze of Heath Slater.

"Fuck, if I knew this would get your attention I would have stripped in the ring. Why'd you walk away?" She asked right back, clearly pissed off.

"Put a shirt on." He said in a low tone.

"Or what, are you going to walk away from me again?"

"That was scripted." He admitted in a whisper.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him before turning away.

She tuned out the banter between the three guys now as she pulled on her normal t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Riley stood in front of her bag in her bare feet, glancing back at the bickering trio, Wade stealing glances at her when he could. She reached into her bag and wrapped each hand around a shoe before pulling out her black stilettos, dropping them to the floor. She glanced back at them once more time, catching Wade's eye, before shoving her feet into her shoes, grabbing her bag and sauntering across the locker room.

"Don't fucking walk away from me again." Riley growled as she opened the door.

Wade stared at the door as she disappeared into the hallway. Ever since he had known Riley, he had never experienced her in a mood like that. Concern flooded his body. Perhaps he shouldn't have walked away from her, but Vince had told him that the Corre was nearing the end and he had to walk away from them, from what he created.

Maybe if Riley knew the real reason why the Corre was splitting up, maybe if she knew that he had convinced Vince to get rid of Heath and Justin in his storyline and include Riley, just Riley, no one else except Riley. Wade and Riley, ultimately with the World Heavyweight Championship and the Diva's Championship respectively. That was the goal.

"Next time, could you maybe just tell us?" spat Heath as he grabbed his stuff, without changing, and followed Riley's lead, storming out of the locker room.

"Good luck going solo." Justin hissed as he too wandered out of the locker room.

Wade let out a growl of frustration before turning back to his stuff, digging in his bag for his clothes. Minutes later, decked out in a t-shirt and jeans, Wade stepped into the hall, searching for Riley. He wandered around the corner, no Riley. He kept walking, heading for the parking lot. He pushed the door open and stepped outside, looking for Riley. His feet moved towards the parking spot he remembered parking in. No Riley, no car, no way back to the hotel.

"Oh come on!" He yelled out in frustration, his voice carrying into the cool night air.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the bed, Riley pulled her pills out of her suitcase in the hotel and held them firmly in her hand. She looked down at them, only about a week and half's worth of pills was left in the bottle and she hadn't been able to figure out what she wanted to do. She had two options: fill the prescription and continue to take her pills _or_ stop taking her pills and go back to being the old Riley.

She tossed the pill bottle back into her suitcase and let out a frustrated groan. She twisted her body and made her way to her feet, grabbing the shirt on the top of her suitcase. She unfolded the Corre t-shirt and spread it out on the bed, staring at it. Suddenly everything was falling apart. Wade walking out on the Corre, Randy being an asshole to her and Wade. It didn't feel like it was worth it to Riley anymore, living in her new world of awareness. She almost missed her state of oblivion.

Her body was more tired than she ever remembered it being. She was tired of losing weight, tired of throwing up every day, tired of hiding it from Wade. It had been happening for a couple weeks now, once a day at least, she'd throw up. She'd know when it was about to happen, her body went cold, sweat formed anywhere it could. She had always managed to make it to the bathroom before heaving up whatever was in her stomach, sometimes nothing but bile coming up.

It was exhausting. Her whole way of life was different. She focused more, she liked that but she didn't like all the weird, annoying stuff that came along with being able to actually pay attention and remain on task.

"Pills, fucking god damn pills!" She screamed, bending down and punching the t-shirt.

She dropped into a squatting position and relaxed her arms straight out onto the bed, gently dropping her forehead to the edge of the mattress, trying her hardest not to cry. The tears built up in her eyes like the tension built up in her body. She felt the hot tears roll over her cheeks, watching as they fell to the carpet below, making tiny, dark circles right below her face.

Riley squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, taking deep, relaxing breaths as she calmed herself down enough for the tears to stay welled up in her eyes, not flowing over her cheeks. She grabbed the edge of the mattress through the comforter and leaned back, feeling the muscles stretch a little bit. She stayed leaned back for a minute, enjoying the feeling in her back as she stretched. Pulling herself forward, Riley popped back up to her feet, standing over the bed, her tear-filled eyes glaring at the t-shirt.

"Fucking Corre." She muttered.

It seemed like the easiest way out. Blame the one thing that played a large role in her life now that wasn't around when she was ignorantly in a state of bliss. Her fingers curled around the sides of the shirt as she lifted it up to her shrinking chest and held it there, waiting for her mind to come to a decision.

The shirt floated to the ground as Riley let go of it, gasping at the sound of the lock clicking. She took a step away from the shirt on the floor before spinning around, the hotel room door opening, Wade stepping inside.

Riley set her hands on her hips and stared at him. He gently shut the door behind him, throwing the lock across, knowing she preferred it that way. He leaned against the door and stared back at her.

"You bloody well left without me." He stated, frustration lacing his tone.

"I did." She agreed, nodding her head solemnly, blinking back the tears now.

"Vince wanted-"

"I don't give a damn what Vince wants! What do you want Wade? Huh? Do you want me? Do you want to be with me or was you walking away from the Corre the start of something more real?" She cut him off. Her own tone was filled with venom.

"Hold on now!

"To what Wade because you're crushing my dreams here. I can't really hang on to those if you keep stomping on them!"

"Come on Riley. You're getting a push, what's it matter to you whether the Corre splits up?"

"Maybe I actually liked what was happening!"

"You were fine before it, you'll be fine after it. It wasn't going to bloody well last forever now was it?"

"I wasn't fine before it." She mumbled in response, staying rather quiet, rather calm now. Her anger died off, she was more sad than anything now. She didn't want the Corre to be over. She didn't want it end.

"Is that what this is about?" Wade asked, his voice calm now too.

She tensed up as he closed the gap between them and enveloped her in a gentle hug. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her body loosen ever so slightly.

"I miss John." She confessed, kissing his neck.

"I know."

"And I don't know how to deal with that."

"We can figure something out." He suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go back to Raw. You know, go back to John, get away from Randy for a bit."

"What about me?"

"Come with me. I managed to get into the Corre, maybe I can pull some more strings and get you back on Raw with me."

"Riley I don't want to go back to Raw."

"I don't know what to do." She said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"You can talk to me."

"Yeah." She breathed out.

He leaned his head down and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head, trying to make her feel better. He was starting to regret a lot of things. Her being in the Corre was a big one. She was much more relaxed with him before joining the group, not snapping at him, or anyone for that matter. She was definitely fuller, healthier before joining the Corre, her body seemed to be deteriorating, shrinking to nothing. He could almost feel her ribs when he touched her sides, her breasts getting smaller in front of his eyes.

"You do what you think is best for you. We can make it work no matter what." He said quietly.

"I want my boobs back." She laughed now. Wade pulled away from her and stared at her. She was actually laughing, behind all the tears and sadness she was laughing.

"Well I'll help you find them." He laughed along with her, not knowing when her next mood swing would be.

"I'm sorry I left you at the arena." She stated, her laughing stopping just as quickly as it started.

"I'm sorry I left you during the match."

"It's okay. You're still doing a better job at being my boyfriend than Randy." She shrugged, meaning the statement as sincerely as she could.

"Right." He replied, not quite taking it as she meant it.

"Come on, I'm tired."

He moved his arms away and took hold of her hand, stepping around the bed and pulling the covers back for her. She hopped into the bed and rolled over so that her back was facing him. He climbed in after her and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the back of her head as he waited for her to drift off to sleep.

_**Review?**_


	22. Chapter 22: Invincible

_**Thank you so much to Jojo Barrett, nic-002001 and thenightexplodes! Your reviews were wonderful and I hope you have more for this chapter. This one is for you guys!  
><strong>_

**Chapter 22: Invincible**

John Cena stood backstage, waiting for the cameras to start rolling. He was excited for his own match but he was way more excited for Riley's Diva's Championship match. He had never really expected Riley to ever make it to a championship match. She was not that kind of competitor in the past. Riley Williams was focused more on the fans and having fun.

He moved his palm up to his armband and shifted it around; making sure his symbol faced the right way. He was slightly more nervous than usual and it had very little to do with his 'I quit' match versus the Miz. He took a step forward and began his search for Riley.

He spotted a ton of other superstars wandering the halls and mingling with friends. Of course he would, it was the day of a pay per view taping, everyone was in the same building, everyone was together again, it was a day where Smackdown and Raw didn't matter much anymore. His eyes scanned the hallways, spotting almost everyone except for Riley.

Pushing onward, John made his way towards the locker rooms, hoping he could run in to her there, or at the very least he could maybe find Randy Orton and talk to him about what was going on in his life. His continued walking, his eyes landing on the locker room with Riley and Wade's names on the door. He took note that Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater had their own room a few doors down. He had seen the previous episode of Smackdown, the look on Riley's face was something that was real, not just an act. She was devastated when he walked away from his group.

"Cena!"

John spun around and smiled at his best friend Randy Orton standing just outside of his locker room. The two men jogged towards each other, extending hands to meet in a friendly handshake. John crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Randy to continue speaking.

"You looking for someone?" Randy asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find Riley."

"Oh I get it. Back on her side right? She told you all about what happened after Smackdown and now you want to make sure everything's okay with her shoulder?"

"What?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"We haven't talked since the night you tackled Wade in the hotel. What'd you do this time Randy?" John asked, his smile disappearing and being replaced by a glare.

"I just did what was best for her." Randy shot back.

"What was that Randy?" John questioned, his voice rather calm considering how angry he was becoming.

"I merely showed her that her current boyfriend is no match for the Legend Killer." Randy shrugged.

John swallowed loudly, forcing himself to remain as calm as he could. He had witnessed the new Riley. He had seen her emotions more lately than he had through the entire time he had known her. John had especially noticed her diminishing body.

"I don't think that's for you to decide, no matter how much you don't like the guy." John stated.

Randy's body tensed at his statement. His jaw tightened, the veins in his neck became more prominent. John glanced at his eyes, instantly moving his gaze away, not wanting to be caught in the Viper's icy stare.

"There you go. You're back on her side. You've known her half as long as me and you're going to pick her over your best friend. Cena, I hope you know what you're doing because you're slowly fucking up the best friendship you ever had." Randy snarled, dropping his hands to hang by his sides as he prepared to abandon the conversation.

John watched as Randy turned around and took a step for the locker room behind him. He continued to watch as the Viper reached out his tattooed arm and wrapped his hand around the handle.

"Randy, why don't you get over yourself and let her live her own life the way she wants to. While you're at it, maybe you could pull your head out of your ass too!" John yelled at him.

"You better watch it Cena!" Randy retorted, ripping the door open and disappearing into his locker room, leaving John Cena in the hallway alone.

John shook his head at him. Randy was supposed to be one of Riley's best friends too but as of late he was being nothing more than a jealous ex-boyfriend, something John thought Randy had gotten over months ago. He shut his eyes briefly and wondered what was happening to the people he cared about.

"Johnny boy!"

John spun around the opposite way and came face to face with Riley now. She was standing in her open locker room doorway, a smile plastered on her face at the sight of him. She took off in a run towards him, jumping up on him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around; hugging her like he had never hugged her before. When he set her back on the ground, his own lips curled into a smile.

"How much longer until you are the Diva's Champion?" John asked, running his hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

"I don't know John. My match is in a few hours but that doesn't mean I'll win." She grinned.

"Yeah but you'll give it everything you've got right?"

"Of course. I have to do it alone though." Suddenly her demeanor changed.

Her smile faltered, her eyes drifted to the ground. She had been thinking lately that the only reason she had been winning so many tough matches was because of the Corre and now they weren't really together, no one was planning on escorting her to the ring. She was all on her own now and she was starting to doubt herself.

"Hey Riley, you are not alone. You've got the support of millions of people out there who have stuck with you, even after you fell off the ropes, after you almost gave up on them and especially after you joined the Corre. If they haven't given up on you now, they won't give up on you any time soon."

"Thanks John." She said sadly.

"What's really wrong Riley?"

"I miss you." She confessed in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Come on Riley I'm right here. You don't have to miss me."

He lifted her head up, setting his index finger under her chin. He looked into her eyes, seeing the sadness, the emptiness. There was no spark left in her brown eyes, there wasn't anything. She ran her hands up her arms, fighting off the sweats that were starting. She knew she had to get out of there and fast.

"Nothing is the same anymore. John I look like I haven't eaten in weeks and you know damn well that's not the case. I finished twenty-seven chicken nuggets John, I don't know what's wrong." She admitted, getting ready to walk away before he witnessed her throwing up.

"Riley I'm sure we can figure it out. I'll go with you to the doctor if you want."

"I have to go." She whispered, turning around, making a move for her locker room.

John reached out in an attempt to grab her arm but missed. She sped up and stepped into the locker room, trying to close the door before John could get in. She could feel her stomach turning, knowing what was coming next.

He reached out and pushed against the door, catching it just a second before it clicked shut. He pushed it open and caught a glimpse of Riley running for the bathroom stall, Wade nowhere in sight. John broke into a panicked run and took off after his best friend, his body filling with anxiety.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her heaving. He listened as the contents of her stomach met the water in the toilet bowl with a splash. Cringing at the sound, John inhaled a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He glanced at the bottom of the stall door and spotted her legs, bent out, she was most definitely on her knees, with her head in the toilet. There was definitely something wrong with Riley and he was determined to find out what.

Hearing her groan and spotting her butt hit the ground underneath the stall door, John took a step closer to the door and lightly rapped his knuckles on it. Riley let out a wince at the sight of feet under the door. She reached up and threw the lock across, the door gently swinging open, she blushed at the sight of John standing in between the walls of the stall looking at her.

"Riley." He soothed as he dropped to his knees, leaning forward, his arms open and waiting for her to hug him.

"I don't know what's wrong." She cried, tears flowing out of her eyes freely now as she moved her body, putting her face against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her as she cried, not exactly knowing what else to do.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

She had pulled herself together and gotten into her old Riley Williams ring gear. She went with the blue one, getting wardrobe to stuff her top so she filled it out better. She still wasn't feeling one hundred percent fine and she figured she probably shouldn't be wrestling that night but she didn't want to disappoint her fans, John or Wade. She was ready to finally become Diva's Champion.

John had stayed with her, covering his eyes as she changed in the locker room before walking next to her to wardrobe, making sure she was alive and not sick. After she had thrown up, he didn't really want her to be alone. He saw what she was becoming, a small, skinny, scared shell of her former self and he didn't know what to blame.

Wade? Maybe his sudden relationship with her was a big player in the Riley's sick game. Maybe he wasn't as good for her as everyone thought. She was definitely smaller, her body shrinking, her emotions running high. He had rarely seen her as angry as she was before she was with Wade.

Perhaps Randy. The way he was suddenly way too overprotective of her, the way he fought with Wade Barrett just because he hadn't gotten over Riley in the first place. John knew that Randy wasn't helping put out the fire, instead he was fueling it, giving her reasons to be angrier than she had ever been.

John himself. Maybe he was the biggest person to blame. He hadn't put up a fight to stay with her, he hadn't told Vince to get her back on Raw when he initially had the chance. He originally blamed himself, for he was the only person who could have helped her in his eyes.

That's when it hit him. No one person was to blame. He could see it now. It was his fault he hadn't put up a fight when Riley was drafted to Smackdown. It was Wade's fault she was taking her pills now and it was Randy's fault she was so stressed out. Everyone played a part in Riley, but the biggest part was her pills.

Here she was though, Riley, changed and different, waiting for her match. She was shaking, nervousness flooding through her body. She didn't know how it was going to turn out for her. On one hand, if she lost, she would easily take a few weeks off from the WWE and maybe pull her life together. If she won, she'd be stuck where she was. Then she would have to make a different decisions altogether, fill her prescription or give up being able to focus.

"Fucking pills." She muttered to himself as she marched through the hallways, trying to find her way to the ramp moments before her match.

She had no one backing her up, no one around her. She took a deep breath, listening as the crowd grew loud and wild at the sound of her music sounding out in the arena. Riley stepped around the corner and raised her arms in the air, basking in the cheers of the crowd as she ran down the ramp, ready to face Kelly Kelly for the Diva's Championship.

**_Review?_**


	23. Chapter 23: Edge of Glory

_**Thank you once again to nic-002001 and Jojo Barrett, you two are wonderful. Here's another chapter for you!**_

**Chapter 23: Edge of Glory**

Riley stared across the ring at Kelly Kelly, the petite blonde jumping from foot to foot in anticipation. It wasn't that Riley was scared of losing; she had gone through a rough streak when she first started in the company and lost her first ten matches. She was just nervous, really, extremely, very nervous. It was her first serious match at a pay per view and for the Diva's title nonetheless and Riley was struggling against everything in her body, she could hardly control her nerves.

Her heart was pounding; beating so hard she was scared it might break right through her chest. She shook her head from side to side trying to loosen up the muscles in her neck. Riley wiggled her arms roughly and bent over, dropping her butt into a squat position. She remained squatting, waiting for the bell to ring to signal the start of the match.

Her eyes locked on Kelly Kelly, the blonde glaring back at Riley fiercely, her eyes boring into her soul. Riley rested her forearms on her thighs, still squatting, still waiting. She continued to stare up at the bubbly blonde, trying to inflict fear into her. Riley wasn't much bigger, just taller than Kelly Kelly. She was definitely just as skinny, possibly even more than her. Her boobs were way smaller, at least without all the extra padding they would be.

The bell sounded out through the sold out arena and Riley hesitated for a split second before darting upright, meeting Kelly Kelly in the center of the ring, dodging her hands as the blonde made a grab right for her hair.

Riley ducked down and wrapped her arms around her knees, Kelly Kelly dropping to the floor. The two tangled up with each other, rolling around in the ring. Riley ended up underneath Kelly Kelly, her head turning to the side, spotting most of the male crowd members with smirks on their faces. She was not impressed. Even if she always knew the Divas division was mostly to attract the attention of the males, she never really focused on that fact.

"You're not getting my belt!" Kelly Kelly screamed, grabbing Riley's head and slamming it back into the mat before repeating.

Riley threw her arms up into the air and grabbed at whatever she could, eventually wrapping her fingers around the long blonde locks of her opponent. Kelly Kelly let out an ear-piercing screech before rolling off Riley, running to the side of the ring and leaning against the ropes, now watching as Riley struggled to make her way to her feet.

Moving her hands to the back of her head, Riley rolled onto her knees and remained in the middle of the ring, holding her head as she stumbled to her feet. Riley blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to clear the blur that had coated her vision. She continued to blink, looking out at the crowd spotting nothing but a giant blur of random colours. She definitely didn't see what was about to happen.

Kelly Kelly took off at her, wrapping her arms around Riley's waist in a spear-like move, ripping Riley off her feet, the back of her head colliding with the mat. Riley let out a loud groan as Kelly Kelly made her way to her feet and over to the corner of the ring. Riley's head rolled to the side, following where the blonde had just walked. She stared at the bottom of the ring, not totally believing what she saw.

Kelly Kelly made her way up the ropes, readying herself for a high flying jump to end the match, unfortunately for Riley's blonde opponent, she did not catch the flashes of black dart down the ramp, heading right for the turnbuckle that Kelly Kelly had climbed up on.

Riley's heart skipped a beat. Maybe she was getting ready to face the loss, maybe she was getting used to the fact that she was going to lose against Kelly Kelly. Maybe she didn't want to win anymore.

Winning the Diva's championship belt meant that Riley wasn't going to be free anymore. She had contemplated leaving for a while, taking a break for a little while to get her life back on track. Maybe she would even go visit a doctor and find out why she was throwing up so much lately. Riley was fully prepared to accept losing the title as a good thing.

The sound of the blonde diva hitting the mat near the corner broke Riley from her reverie. She turned her head just in time to see the blonde's eyes rolling into the back of her head, the referee was totally oblivious, he was too busy trying to get Wade Barrett away from ropes.

Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater leaned into the ring now, yelling Riley's name. She forced her body to one side and inhaled a deep breath, her lungs burning as she struggled to move her body anymore. She kept pushing her body though, so much so that she made it to her knees, her palms flat against the mat as she stayed in a crawling position.

"Come on Williams!" Justin yelled.

Riley pushed against the mat and made it onto her feet, her hands still against the mat as she gave part of the crowd a nice show of her butt as she wiggled it in the air, trying to remain stable.

"Riley get up!" Heath shouted now too.

Riley slowly made it upright, stumbling backwards a step before stabilizing herself. She never expected any one person to help her win let alone the Corre, a group she had thought was split up. She glanced around the ring and her eyes locked on Wade, a small smile forming on his lips. She shook her head, trying to unrattle her brains as she gradually made her way to where the blonde laid motionless on the mat.

"Do it!" Heath and Justin chanted, Riley dropping to her knees next to the blonde's limp body.

Riley collapsed on top of Kelly Kelly and with her last ounce of strength; she grabbed her leg and pulled it up, the blonde's knee in the air.

Her hearing was muffled; she struggled to decipher what exactly was being screamed at her now. She could see Wade's mouth moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She glanced back to Heath and Justin and didn't have to try to read their lips, they were completely silent as the ref nudged her shoulder roughly.

Riley's eyes widened in surprise as the butterfly belt was handed to her by the referee. She jumped to her feet, her eyes locked on the bedazzled butterfly in front of her, in her very hands. Her eyes filled up with tears, fighting them off. She glanced up and spotted Wade grinning at her, staying out of her ring. That was exactly what it was, _her_ ring. She had won, she was the diva's champion, she owned the match, she had the title in her hand, not Kelly Kelly, who was still lying in the ring, not moving a muscle.

Riley took one more look at the belt before shooting her hands into the air, clutching the belt as she did so, the crowd growing louder as she did so. She turned around in the ring, basking in the cheers. Riley Williams was finally Diva's champion.

Her heart sank as the cheers died down, not because the crowd was quieting down, because she held the title in her hands. Everything hit her at once. She was sick to her stomach all the time, she was shrinking more each day that passed, she was unhappy more often than not and now she had no escape, nowhere to go, nothing to blame. Riley Williams wasn't going anywhere any time soon and that was something she didn't want any part of.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

John Cena had seen every last second of the Diva's championship match, right down to the referee nudging Riley's shoulder after the three count. He watched it on a small television screen as he stood next to Randy Orton backstage. The two of them were in a complete and awkward state of silence. They still hadn't said a word to each other since Randy disappeared into his locker room earlier in the day. Yet now they stood next to each other, smiles appearing on both of their faces as Riley hoisted the Diva's title belt into the air.

"She won!" Randy exclaimed, clearly happy for his ex-girlfriend.

"Can you believe it?" John asked right back.

Randy crossed his arms over his chest and continued to smile, watching Riley celebrate in the ring, taking in the excited cheers of the crowd, feeding off the positive energy. Everyone was screaming for her, Riley was definitely a fan favourite.

John leaned closer to the television screen, something about the girl in the ring didn't sit right with him. She had gone almost rigid as she stood in the middle of the ring, her body slowly tightening up. Anyone else would not have noticed but John couldn't take his eyes off her now.

Her arms were now locked at the elbows, straightening right up as her knees did the same, her legs stiff now as her body locked itself in place. Her breathing sped up, John noticing her chest heaving up and down at a quicker pace now. The one thing that concerned him the most was her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over, almost emotionless as she stared at god only knows what. He continued to look, staring at her, watching now as her eyes filled up with tears.

They weren't tears of joy, there was no smile present on her face, that had disappeared a few minutes ago, dropping to nothing as her lips pursed together. She didn't look happy at all. Her eyes were flat, empty almost, and drained of all emotion.

"Riley." John forced out her name, struggling to find his own voice as worry filled his body.

"That's my girl!" Randy raised his right hand in victory as she slowly dropped the belt out of the air, cradling it against her body like a small child would be held.

"No look Snake Boy." John stated as he moved his large hand out, pointing his index finger at the screen.

"What?"

John continued to stare at Riley, the tears pouring out of her eyes now. The Corre had hoped up and joined her in the ring, Heath and Justin raising each arm into the arm again, grinning at her. She glanced from Heath to Justin, back and forth, wondering what was going on now. Everything felt surreal to her.

"She's terrified Randy, look."

John stared into the eyes of the Riley on the screen. Now he was even more concerned. The look on her face as the three Corre members joined her in the ring made his blood run cold, Riley was terrified, for the first time in forever, John Cena could easily see that Riley Williams, the new Diva's Champion, his best friend and Wade Barrett's girlfriend, was afraid of something.

John moved away from the television screen, still watching though as Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater ushered her out of the ring. Wade jogged behind them and pushed the two Corre members away from Riley as he enveloped her in a hug. Heath and Justin glared at him now and moved in, ready to fight him.

Wade was ripped away from Riley as Heath tackled him, Justin right behind him, jumping on top of Wade. Riley threw the belt to the floor and ran at the three men rolling around on the floor.

She was no match for them. By the time she made any sort of impact on their group struggle, it was too late. Justin and Heath stood up and stepped back from Wade, who now laid on the floor outside of the ring, struggling to get to his feet.

Riley dropped to her knees next to him as she glared at the other two who retreated up the ramp. She grabbed Wade's arm and pulled as hard as she could, struggling to get herself to her feet as she tried to help her boyfriend to his feet too.

John shook his head in disappointment. What had seemed so good for Riley moments earlier had just taken a turn for the worst and now he knew what he had to do to fix it.

**_Please review?_**


	24. Chapter 24: You Can't Always Get What

_**Thank you to nic-002001, Jojo Barrett and the anonymous reviewer for your wonderful feedback!**_

_**This chapter is for you guys!**_

**Chapter 24: You Can't Always Get What You Want**

She was unusually quiet in the hotel room as she stared down at the butterfly belt lying flat on the bed in front of her. Since her and Wade had arrived back at the hotel room, she had climbed onto the bed, set her belt up at the end of it and sat there staring at it. Wade had ignored her at first, figuring she was still shocked and her staring at it was her way of dealing with it sinking in.

It wasn't until an hour after they had gotten back and she still hadn't moved from the bed that he really started to get concerned. He had noticed at half an hour that she hadn't moved but decided to leave her. When he had won his title he had definitely taken a lot of time to let it sink in, maybe she was _still_ in shock that she had won but the look on her face at the hour mark hinted at a totally different situation altogether. He gingerly sat on the edge of the bed next to her and set his hand on her knee, breaking her out of her trance.

Riley's head slowly tilted to one side as she moved to look at Wade after an hour of staring at her newly acquired title. It was a nice change of scenery but yet her eyes looked sad to him, almost empty even. She forced a lame smile onto her face but didn't say a word as he snaked his arm around her back, using his strength to move her body so that she leaned against his chest.

"What's going on in your head Riley?" He asked quietly, not wanting to scare her.

He was still rather worried about her, concerned for her well-being. In the entire time he had known her, she had never acted like this. Sure she certainly used to stare at people, objects, anything she could but her eyes sparkled back in the day, now they were flat and cold. She used to be excited to see different things, she used to be excited about life.

"Let's have sex." She replied rather gruffly, running her hands up his chest in an attempt to peak his interest.

She forced her body at him, trying to get him to lie down on the bed. He resisted her motions and wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her tight now, restricting her movements altogether. She let out a frustrated growl and pushed her hands against his chest, trying to get free from his grasp.

"Stop." He whispered, kissing the side of her head, trying to get her to calm down.

"No you stop! God I want to celebrate my title by having sex with you, why is that so much to ask?" She retorted, moving her head away from his lips and her hands away from his chest. She wrapped her tiny hands around his larger forearms instead as she struggled against him. She tried with everything she had in her to pry his arms away from her body so she go back to trying to get him to have sex with her.

"Riley what's going on with you?" He shot back, letting his calm tone slip for just a second, Riley picking up on his frustration. She was definitely a frustrating girl sometimes.

"Nothing, why does there always have to be something wrong with me Wade? Why do you feel the need to have to fix me constantly? Am I not good enough for you unless I have massive problems for you to fix? Does our whole relationship stem around my inability to focus without the help of stupid fucking pills?"

Wade released his grip on her and was off the bed in a split second. He wasn't about to get into an argument with her about why he was with her. He loved her, he told her frequently. She had it all wrong; all he wanted was for her to be happy. Where did everything get so screwed up?

"Is it Orton?" Wade asked, staring down at her.

"No it's not fucking Randy Orton!" She screamed back at him, covering her face with her hands, breathing deeply now as she _tried_ to calm herself down.

"Then what's wrong Riley?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She moved her hands away from her face and set them on her title, one hand on either side of the stupid sparkly butterfly. She didn't even want it anymore.

"Funny you say that-"

"Fuck off Wade. Do _not_ start this with me right now." She shot back at him, her eyes full of nothing but rage now.

"Riley calm down."

"You fucking calm down!"

She rose up to her knees now, increasing her height as she scooted to the edge of the bed closest to Wade, ignoring the title as the two of them were almost eye to eye. He stared at her, waiting for her to realize she was being way out of character.

"Riley please-"

Wade's voice was cut off by the sound of knocking on the hotel room door. Riley's head shot towards the door, her eyes glaring at it. She remained silent, as did Wade, as they waited for the next move.

After a minute or so of nothing, the knock sounded out again followed by a loud 'Anybody home'. Riley moved her legs, setting one foot on the ground at a time. She stepped around the side of the bed towards the door, shoving Wade as hard as she could as she did so. He stumbled ever so slightly but remained standing.

His eyes were glued on the door as Riley took a deep breath before pulling the door open and instantly letting out a low growl as John Cena appeared. Wade broke his eyes away from the door, his legs now moving as he walked towards the chair across the room, flopping into it, not wanting to say another word for fear that Riley would just get angrier.

"Riley." John smiled as he opened his arms, Riley stepped into his embrace.

He hugged her back, her body rather stiff. Normally she relaxed when he hugged her but tonight Riley remained tense. He ran his hands up and down her back but yet she still didn't relax. She pulled away from him and stood off to the side, waving her hand at John to come in. John stepped across the threshold sensing the tension in the room. Riley secured his theory of a tense atmosphere when she practically slammed the door shut once she knew he was securely inside their hotel room.

"Hey Barrett." John nodded, walking towards the bed, his eyes locked on her title belt.

"Cena." Wade replied curtly, more so because of the way Riley was behaving before he had arrived.

"What do you want John?" Riley broke in, her tone of voice was nearing that of an annoyed whine.

"I came to congratulate you but it kind of feels like I walked into the middle of world war three though. What's up with you two?"

"Wade's being nosy and annoying." Riley answered, her voice dripping with irritation.

"About what?" John asked, merely wanting to get to the bottom of what was happening.

He had rather liked Riley being with Wade, they were good together any other time he had seen them. All couples had their fights, maybe he could help resolve this particular one.

"He thinks there's something wrong with me."

"Well is there Riley?" John asked further, his mind drifting back to the sadness he saw on her face as she held her title in the air after she had won it. He was definitely growing concerned. First she had thrown up before the match, then she cried after the match. The old Riley wouldn't have done either.

"I don't know, maybe." She replied, her voice no longer confident or angry, instead she sounded completely and utterly defeated.

Wade stood up from the chair and stepped towards her, sensing that maybe all she needed was to feel like someone cared. He started to close the gap between them but Riley threw her hands out towards him and glared, clearly wanting nothing to do with him at that moment. Wade stopped dead in his tracks at the site of her glare and looked back at her.

"Riley, talk to me here." John said in a soothing tone, her glare moving away from Wade, a sad expression filling its place as she now looked at John.

"I should be happy." She whispered, tears slowly welling up in her eyes.

"Okay well what's causing you to not be happy?"

"I don't know!" Riley cried out, the tears escaping her eyes, running down over her cheeks.

"Riley." Wade breathed, trying to get her to just calm down and let him help her work it out.

"I don't know John. I've got the Diva's title, my career's picking up, I'm dating a guy who's amazing, I should be happy John but I am the most miserable I've ever been in my life and I don't know why." She confessed, letting everything that was bottled up inside her out in one swift go.

Wade stared at her. He had no idea she was unhappy. He was somewhat surprised at her confession, he thought they were going along quite well and here she was standing five feet away from him crying and saying that she was miserable. His jaw clenched now as he tried to fight off his own frustration, frustration at how suddenly nothing seemed as good as it did just a few moments ago.

"Want to go for a walk?" John offered, glancing at Wade, seeing his saddened expression and feeling sympathetic towards him.

No one deserved what she had said. After the amount of effort Wade Barrett had put in to even just be near Riley and to have it all crash down around him in a matter of seconds wasn't something anyone warranted. He broke his eyes away from Wade and looked at Riley, tiny, sad Riley standing between him and Wade.

"I want to leave." She said quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

John moved towards her, reaching out and setting his hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him and dove into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her, hugging her tight as her sobs flooded out, hardly muffled by his chest.

Wade watched as she quivered in John Cena's embrace. It was the first time that he himself had not been able to do anything about Riley and how upset she was. He watched with a sadness in his eyes as John reached down onto the bed to grab her title before wrapping his arm back around her, ushering her out of the hotel room.

She stopped moving with him when they were right near the door. She tore her face away from his chest and peeked back at Wade, finally catching the sadness in his eyes.

"Come on Riley." Wade's voice pleaded with her. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to lose her. He was terrified of what would happen if she left and he most definitely didn't want to find out. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, reassuring her that everything would be alright, no matter what. He would always be there for her.

"If you want to stay Riley, you can." John said, trying to get her to rethink her decision to leave the room right there. He had seen the sadness as well as the utter fear in Wade's eyes.

"I want out."

John took her gingerly by the hand and opened the door with the other. She held onto his large hand with both of hers as he walked out into the hall, tugging her behind him. She took one final look at Wade before following John down the hall and out of sight.

Her last words to him, just three of them, held more meaning than either man could have ever imagined.

_**Review?**_


	25. Chapter 25: Fallout

_**Thank you very much to nic-002001, Jojo Barrett, TwinPhoenixOfDark, charmedbyortonbarrett and the anonymous reviewer! I greatly appreciated all of your wonderful comments and I'm very glad to see you all enjoying the story. This next chapter's for you guys!**_

**Chapter 25: Fallout**

Her eyes fluttered open, there was something tickling her nose and now she couldn't get back to sleep because of it. With much regret, Riley opened her eyes and tried to focus her eyes on whatever was tickling her nose and causing her to not be able to remain in dreamland.

Giving up on focusing with her eyes, Riley reached her hand up and brushed it against her nose, moving whatever it was that was bothering her away from her face. She let out a sigh as she stretched her arms into the air, hearing a small crack from her bad shoulder. She grunted at the sound but shoved the covers to one side, moving on with her day.

Her fingernails raked across her skin as she ran her hands down her sides, scratching off the previous night's itches as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, slowly making it to her feet. Riley stumbled slightly but managed to remain standing as she bent over, her fingernails still raking over her body, this time over her thighs.

Just as suddenly as her anger towards Wade arose the night before, Riley could feel her stomach disagreeing with her. The uneasy feeling deep in her gut was instant and Riley knew she didn't have much time to make it to the bathroom.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Riley dashed towards the bathroom, her legs barely holding her up as she darted around the bed, over her suitcase and finally through the bathroom door where she collapsed to her knees in front of the shiny white toilet bowl and letting everything out of her stomach with deep, painful heaves.

Her eyes filled up with water as she continued to heave, once, twice, three times a puker as everything left in her stomach traveled upwards, through her throat and out her mouth, landing with a splash in the toilet water below. After a few more heaves, and hardly anything else coming out, Riley relaxed her body, leaning her one arm on the side of the toilet seat, her face poised and ready in case she needed another go.

"Fuck." She muttered, her chest moving up and down at a rapid pace. She was trying to breath deeper, trying to calm her body down so it wouldn't feel the need to barf once again.

"Riley!" The door to the room clicked and then opened.

Letting out a sigh at the sound of John's voice echoing into the hotel room, Riley used the toilet as leverage and hoisted herself to her feet. She heard the hotel room door slam shut and wandered out of the bathroom just in time to spot John Cena standing over the tiny table with a plate of breakfast food.

She clutched her stomach and tiptoed out of the bathroom, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. John glanced at her and flashed her a smile as he leaned the Diva's title belt against the wall at the back of the table. He was trying to be supportive, wanting to be a good friend but at the sight of the belt, Riley's stomach disagreed once again.

John's smile faltered as she turned on her heel and jogged back into the bathroom. He cringed at the sound of her heaves and let out a whimper as the sound of her stomach contents hitting the water in the toilet. It didn't matter who it was or why it was happening, people throwing up was never something he wanted to hear.

"Riley?" Now his voice sounded timid, scared almost.

She leaned her forehead against the back of the toilet seat and let her face hover over the opening. She twitched at the sudden feeling of John behind her and the hand he placed on her shoulders.

"Fuck my life John." She groaned and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Come on now Riley, it can't be that bad." He smiled at her.

She tilted her head away from the toilet bowl and dropped onto her butt against the vanity next to her. Her back was hot and the cool wooden side of the vanity felt wonderful. She leaned against John, who struggled to sit next to her, his own back against the same vanity. He had his arm draped over her shoulders now, her head resting against his collarbone.

"I feel like if I barf one more time, my actual stomach will come out and then we can watch that go down the toilet too."

"Thanks for the mental picture." John shuddered at the thought.

"In my head Mr. Stomach is waving goodbye to me with a smug little smirk on his stupid stomach face."

"You have a weird imagination Riley."

"I know."

"On a lighter note, Wade's looking for you." John stated, trying to peak Riley's interest, maybe even brighten her day.

"That's wonderful, please tell him where not to find me." She replied, her tone didn't sound happy at all.

"But he wants to see you."

"Well that makes one of us."

"What do you mean? Like you don't want to see you?"

"Oh give the man a prize. Fuck me John I feel like shit and I don't think I want to be here anymore."

John gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze before gingerly moving his body in an attempt to make it to his feet. A few minutes of struggle later, John stood over her, offering his hands. She reluctantly took his hands in hers and let him hoist her to her feet. She hesitated with her hands in his for just a few seconds before letting go and making her way into the hotel room where she flopped into one of the two chairs at the table.

"What's wrong?" He shouted after her, following her lead and wandering out of the bathroom only to sit in the other chair at the table.

"It's been like three weeks at least since I haven't thrown up during the day. It used to be like a little thing and I could just pretend I had to pee, barf a little and then go back to doing whatever it was I was doing at the time and Wade didn't have a clue. A few days ago it really started to hurt though. Like every time I barf it hurts way more. Today it felt like my insides were being ripped out and shredded."

"And you haven't thought about maybe seeing a doctor-"

"In my defense John, when I used to take my medication I barfed too. I mean it was never this bad but I did it!"

"Okay and once again, you haven't thought about maybe seeing a doctor?"

"Yeah, I thought about it. I hate doctors. I don't want to go there and find out that there's something else wrong with me, I'd rather just live in my ignorance and pretend that it's a case of the flu or just really bad side effects from my pills!"

"Come on Riley, you know that's not really fair to you! What if you're seriously sick or I don't know, have you thought that maybe you could be pregnant?"

Riley's eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at John. There was no way, not even a chance that she would have let anything happen to even lead up to a possible pregnancy. John raised his hands in defense, it was just a suggestion.

"Sure John, that's exactly what I am, I'm one hundred percent pregnant!" She shot back, dropping her fist to the table and reiterating her point with a loud bang.

"Come on Riley, it was just a suggestion. You've been really moody lately and you keep telling me you're always throwing up, maybe it's morning sickness, maybe you're moody because of hormones. It was a suggestion Riley, maybe you should take it seriously though and see a doctor."

"I don't like them and you can't make me go." She whined, moving her head down, resting it on top of her fist on the table.

"Well, okay I can't make you go but I can go _with_ you if you want. Oh hey or maybe your _boyfriend_ would be willing to go with you too, ever think of that?"

Riley just stared at John now as if she was a child being told she was being stupid. There were simple solutions right in front of her eyes but she wasn't taking them. Riley was being stubborn and John was growing tired of it.

"You can fuck right off John." She rolled her eyes, lifting her head away from the table.

She scooted off the chair, grabbing a muffin off the plate of food before crawling back into her bed, pulling the covers up to her waist. John sat at the table and watched her as she devoured the muffin in a minute flat. Maybe it was the fact that she just emptied out her stomach, maybe she was indeed pregnant, either way, he had never seen anyone eat a muffin that fast before in his life.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy Orton was out wandering the halls of the hotel. He had already been down for the continental breakfast and now he held onto a Styrofoam cup of coffee as he leisurely made his way back to his very own hotel room. He wandered down the hall towards Wade and Riley's room and paused outside the door, lifting his free hand up to knock.

A few seconds later, Wade appeared in the door, fully dressed in a light gray t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Randy glanced behind him into the hotel room, looking for Riley obviously, but Wade made a move to close the door. Randy threw his hand back out in front of him and caught the door before Wade could securely shut it.

"Where's Riley?" Randy asked, his tone laced with bad attitude.

"Not here." Wade replied simply, not giving him any more information that he needed.

"Where is she Barrett?"

"She's not here now is she?"

"Where did she go?"

"She left last night. Maybe you should ask your friend Cena." He snarled, moving his arm again in an attempt to shut the door.

Randy gave in and let the door slam shut in front of him. He turned around and contemplated the idea for all of two seconds before breaking out into a brisk walk towards John Cena's hotel room. All he wanted to do was see Riley.

He was about fifteen feet away from the hotel room door when he picked up their voices. Riley sounded angry, John sounded frustrated. He slowed down his pace and tried to quiet the sound of his footsteps as he approached the door.

Ears poised and eyes open, Randy leaned against the doorframe and listened carefully. They certainly weren't trying to be quiet by any means. If they were they were doing a terrible job at it, Randy could hear every word that was exchanged between the two of them.

"_It's been like three weeks at least since I haven't thrown up during the day. It used to be like a little thing and I could just pretend I had to pee, barf a little and then go back to doing whatever it was I was doing at the time and Wade didn't have a clue. A few days ago it really started to hurt though. Like every time I barf it hurts way more. Today it felt like my insides were being ripped out and shredded."_

Randy tensed at her admission. He had somewhat noticed a slightly different Riley but he had no idea she was throwing up although he was somewhat pleased that she was hiding it from Wade. Maybe they weren't as picture perfect as he originally thought.

"_And you haven't thought about maybe seeing a doctor-"_

"_In my defense John, when I used to take my medication I barfed too. I mean it was never this bad but I did it!"_

He lifted his coffee cup to his lips and took a large sip, feeling the hot liquid travel down his throat. As he finished swallowing, one of the housekeeping staff wandered down the hall. She gave Randy a funny look but then again he was creeping outside a hotel room door.

"What? This is good stuff." He hissed quietly at her, hoping the hall would go back to being silent within seconds, he didn't want to miss another word.

He had been half listening as the hotel staff kept walking, purposely making as much noise as she could. Randy settled a glare on her back, wanting nothing more than for her to stop walking and be quiet. She rounded the corner shortly, he had clearly missed part of the conversation taking place inside but he caught the important part.

"_Sure John, that's exactly what I am, I'm one hundred percent pregnant!"_

Randy nearly dropped his coffee at her confession. That was something he never even thought about. Now suddenly there was something he knew about Riley that no one, besides John Cena, knew. He took another large sip of his coffee before pushing his body away from the doorframe and continuing on his way. There was no need for him to bother her now, he knew where she was and he knew what was going on.

_**Review?**_


	26. Chapter 26: Heart of a Champion

_**Thank you to nic-002001, TwinPhoenizOfDark, WaDelicious and the ananymous reviewer! Sorry for the delay, I'm hoping to get another chapter up this weekend as well in order to somewhat apologize for the lack of story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this installment!**_

**Chapter 26: Heart of a Champion**

Wade wandered around backstage at Raw the night after Riley's title win. He hadn't seen her since she left the hotel room with John Cena but he was somewhat concerned about it. She had left the room the night before with nothing but her belt and the clothes on her back, everything else of hers was left in the hotel room, Wade had packed it up into her suitcase and thrown it into the trunk of the car.

Now he trekked around, looking for anyone who could help him locate Riley. All he wanted was to make sure she was okay, that they were okay. He had only been without her for a night but he already missed having her sleep next to him.

He rounded the corner and spotted the one person he wanted to see more than anything. He no longer had to look for John Cena or even Randy Orton because standing next to Cody Rhodes with a big smile on her face was Riley Williams, the Diva's champion herself. Taking a deep breath, Wade moved his legs forward and headed right for her.

Cody Rhodes spotted him first, Riley had her back towards Wade. He stopped listening to her talk and just stared at the much larger man with his eyes locked on Riley. Riley noticed his eyes widening as he stared off behind her, Riley slowly turning her head, her smile faltering as she laid eyes on Wade, standing a mere five feet away from her.

"Can we talk?" Wade asked, his voice quiet, almost shy.

"I guess."

Riley reached across and ran her hand down Cody's arm, giving him a signal that he could leave and she'd be fine. Cody gave her one final smile before brushing past the two of them and wandering down the hall, leaving the two of them alone.

"Riley what in the bloody hell happened last night?" Wade asked, confusion in his tone.

"I walked away from you." She stated, as though it was the most obvious answer.

"Why?"

"Because, everything fell apart last night."

"But you won."

"Yeah and I don't think I really wanted to. Wade I want out. I want out of this company, I want out of the Diva's division and I want out of this relationship." She stated, her tone of voice becoming sad at the last part of her statement.

"What?"

"Wade I don't think I can do this, us, anymore. As cliché as this is going to sound, it's not you, it's me and I mean that with everything I have. You haven't done anything wrong-"

"Then don't end it!" He broke in, clearly frustrated that this was happening to him.

"I'm sorry."

Wade was left standing alone as Riley simply walked away from him. He had no warning, no signs as to what she really wanted and now she was informing him that they were no longer an item, that she didn't want to be part of the company. Wade stood there, watching her as she faded away, his heart breaking with each second he spent away from her.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley sat across from Vince in his office later that day. They had been discussing the events of the previous night, Vince clearly a supporter of Riley being th Diva's champion. In his eyes, no other femal wrestler had deserved it more than Riley. She had put her heart into it a lot more lately, gaining more extravagant opponents and a much more interesting storyline than she had been working with the past few months.

Riley had been thinking about what she wanted to do since she left Wade in their hotel room the night before and Riley had finally come up with a solution. In a perfect world, she would have marched into Vince's office, plopped her butt in the chair and demanded that she be given time off for an indefinite amount of time. It wasn't necessarily ideal but what she wanted in her own mind was exactly what she needed.

The conversation had slowly turned around, Vince no longer as excited about her being in his office. She hadn't exactly demanded time off, she had meekly asked if it would 'be possible to take a few days off from wrestling to maybe, sort some things out that need to be sorted out'. Vince's smile dropped away from his face as he absorbed everything she was saying.

"Let me get this straight Miss Williams, you actually started taking your pills and now you want to take some time off from the company?"

"Yes sir. I appreciate everything you've done for me but due to personal reasons I can no longer provide you with everything I've got. I'd really like to take a step back from the company and rethink what I need to do. I'm sorry but I'd rather take some time off to regroup instead of just disappointing you and the fans."

"Riley, you're a champion!" He forced out, his tone rising with each word.

"I know sir but I'm not the right person to hold that butterfly belt." She confessed, fidgeting with her hands, which rested in her lap.

She bit her lip, trying to remain confident in her decision to take a leave, Vince McMahon was doing everything in his power that he could in order to change her mind. He wasn't about to just give up on the one girl he actually liked having in the company.

"What if I give you the opportunity to switch brands? Would being on Raw help you change your mind? Would you stay then?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his desk, moving closer to her, lowering his voice to just above a whisper.

Riley broke her hands apart and moved them so that her fingers wrapped around the edges of the armrests. She squeezed the wooden pieces tight as she fought off the urge to cry in the middle of Vince's office. All she wanted to do was go back to being the Riley before the championship. She wanted to get her suitcase, flush her pills and continue living her life in a blissful state of oblivion.

"Mr. McMahon, I know you're trying to help-"

"Come on Riley, you're my number one Diva right now, not to mention my favourite superstar. I will do almost anything to keep you around."

"I know but I just can't do it anymore." She admitted, leaning forward, her bum at the edge of the chair now, getting ready to end her career and leave.

"Maybe we can work out a deal here. I mean I can't just let you walk away still holding on to the title."

Riley's eyes widened as he finally started to give in to her. She wasn't really expecting him to be so understanding about what was going on with her, hell he barely even knew what _was_ really going on. Vince McMahon knew nothing more than the fact that Riley Williams was the sole female member of a group that was slowly falling apart while she rose up above them, taking her push in stride. She flashed him a small smile, thinking about all the possibilities of how her deal could play out in her head. He wasn't going to let her walk away with the title but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let her walk away at all, he had implied he would give in to her leave of absence request.

"What are you thinking Mr. McMahon?" She asked, eager to find out what was going on in his head.

He scooted his chair backwards and stood up, leaning on his desk with both palms now. His lips curled into a smile as he eyed his number one diva. Riley matched his smile with one of her own as she crossed her arms under her bust, meeting his excitement filled eyes with her sad eyes. She just sat and waited for her opportunity to speak, wanting nothing more than to strike a deal with Vince K. McMahon.

"I shift you back to Raw for one final episode-"

"Obviously you want me to lose the title right?"

"Lose is a harsh term Miss Williams, but I can leave that up to you. Lose it or vacate it due to injury, either way, we have to make this work in our favour."

"I don't mind losing it Vince." Riley shrugged, she hadn't wanted to win it in the first place, losing it was the farthest thing from her mind now.

"But the fans would. Riley they love you and when you won that title I don't think I have ever seen a crowd of people so excited before in my life."

Riley's heart raced at his bold statement. He had been in the business a long time and had witnessed a lot of wrestlers win, and lose, titles and to hear that the crowd cheering her win on was the most excited crowd ever floored her.

"Right, the fans. I don't mind staying for-"

"How do you feel about one final Raw episode followed by your very last Smackdown episode?"

Riley's eyes lit up with excitement. She was starting to catch on with his train of thoughts. Making a deal with Vince McMahon was turning out to be way easier than Riley had ever imagined.

"I think I get it. You want to give Kelly Kelly her rematch on Raw, I win but I hurt myself and then I'm kind of forced to vacate the title on Smackdown?" Riley guessed, trying not to sound too happy about what was playing out in her own head. If Vince had a totally different idea, Riley would be heart broken.

"You're known to have a track record with shoulder problems aren't you?" Vince grinned, giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Are you really going to let me leave?" She asked, almost exasperated at how hard she had argued with him.

"Riley Williams, I am not some sort of monster that you may think that I am. If you are truly unhappy in this company, I will not force you stay, as much as I want you to. All I'm asking in return is that you walk away on a high note and think long and hard about coming back when you feel the time is right. I will give you a match at Wrestlemania if that's what it takes to get you back in this company."

"Sir I greatly appreciate the offer and while I'm off I will think about it."

"That's all I ask." Vince smiled.

Riley let out a sigh of relief as Vince pushed himself away from the desk, his body relaxing slightly. She let out a chuckle as he flopped into his chair, a look of bliss plastered on his face now.

"Vince, you've been way too good to me. I'm so grateful for everything you've done and there aren't enough words that could even come close to saying how thankful I am."

"Riley, just remember, this isn't the end. You'll be back one day, I just hope that day is sooner rather than later."

Riley nodded her understanding. She forced her body to move, making her way out of the chair. Slowly and surely, Riley strode across his office for the final time. She was getting quite used to fighting for her job in the past year or so but here she was, giving it all up without any sort of contention.

As she opened his office door, she glanced back at him, smiling as he looked back at her, nothing but content surging through his body. She turned her head forward and stepped into the hall, the weight of the world dropping as soon as the door clicked shut behind her. Riley moved her hands to her hips and shook her head. Riley was starting to feel happy again already and all it took was giving up her title, her career and her relationship.

_**Review?**_


	27. Chapter 27: Break Down Here

_**Thank you to nic-002001, WaDelicious, sXeChloe and the anonymous reviewer! You guys are awesome. Here it is, the next installment.**_

**Chapter 27: Break Down Here**

John Cena wandered around backstage at Raw later in the day. He knew Riley was set to wrestle against Kelly Kelly, the blonde using her rematch clause in an attempt to gain the title back. John wasn't sure how the match would go. She had absolutely no Corre backup anymore, seeing as there was no more Corre, and since she had ended whatever she had with Wade, there was definitely going to be _no_ help from the Corre.

He stepped quickly towards her locker room, wanting nothing more than to be there for her. He was the only one that knew what she was going through, he was the only one who wanted to be her friend. Randy was still livid and Wade was very much still upset at their falling out.

Stopping in front of her locker room, John raised his hands and gently rapped his knuckles against the door, waiting patiently for someone on the other side to open it. He waited for a few seconds before Kelly Kelly herself popped open the door and grinned at him.

"Hi John, what can I do for you?" She asked rather excitedly, somewhat implying she would do _anything_ for him.

"Just looking for Riley."

"Oh," Disappointment flooded her voice, "I'll go grab her for you."

John let out a chuckle as Kelly Kelly shut the door, disappearing from view. He crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed, leaning against the wall the door was built into. He looked up at the ceiling and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that Riley's last match was fast approaching.

There would always be a bond between them. Ever since Riley had injured herself, John had been the one guy in her life she could count on to be there for her. Randy proved he couldn't be counted on when he refused to believe her. Wade had given her evidence that he couldn't be counted on when he walked away from her, and the Corre. John Cena, however, had never done anything to Riley to let her believe he wouldn't support her.

Seconds later, Riley ripped open the door and poked her head out into the hall, a smile breaking across her face as her eyes landed on him. She jumped into the vacant hallway decked out in her ring gear. She let the door shut behind her as she opened her arms, wrapping them around John Cena's waist. His arms rested across her back as he hugged her back.

"John what are you doing here?" She asked quietly, slowly rubbing her cheek against his chest, her eyes looking up at him with a sparkle.

"Just came to see you're pretty face." John smiled down at her.

"John." Riley replied, her cheeks turning red.

"How'd your meeting with Vince go?"

"It went well. Tonight's my last Raw though." Riley answered, loosening her grip on John and taking a step back. She situated herself so that her body was leaning against the door frame in front of John, the two faced each other, both had their arms crossed now.

"Let me guess, Friday night is your last Smackdown too right?"

She didn't say another word, instead, she nodded her head yes, her eyes welling up with tears as the reality hit her. She wasn't sad that she was leaving, she was sad at all the good friends she would have to leave behind. John Cena would always be one of her best friends.

"Riley don't cry." He whispered, reaching his large hand out towards her. She dodged his attempt and took a step back, shoving the balls of her hands into her eyes, forcing the tears away.

"I'm not crying." She retorted, moving her hands away, the tears had been successfully fought off.

John let out a loud laugh at her before pushing his body away from the wall. Riley let out a groan at him laughing but she too moved away from the wall. The two of them just looked at each other, soon Riley was smiling at John's enormous grin.

"I'm vacating the title on Friday." She said, still with a smile, even though her tone was somewhat sad.

"Then what? What does the great Riley Williams have planned for her retirement?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about disappearing for a while."

"Why don't you stay at my place in Massachusetts for a bit? No one would ever look for you there."

"John I couldn't-"

"Riley it's okay, it needs to be lived in for longer than a few days anyways. Just take it. I mean if you feel like cleaning up a bit, that'd be awesome but seriously Riley, it's not a problem."

Riley bit her lip and stared at him. She definitely wanted to get away from everyone and John had a point, there was no way anyone would look for her in Massachusetts, especially not Randy or Wade. It was almost too perfect of a place. The only thing holding Riley back was that her plan after she left Friday night consisted of her forgetting about her pills and going back to the attention deficit Riley.

"Are you sure?"

"Riley it never gets used, please use it."

"Alright Johnny Boy, I will." She smiled at him.

"Good, then see I will know where you are and I can visit you, even after you are gone."

"Oh I see how it is, you just want to keep me all for yourself." She grinned at him, reaching her arm out to slap him in the chest.

John leaned to the side, moving just enough to miss her open palm and the slap she was trying to hit him with. He let out a single chuckle before moving back to where he was before, directly in front of her, looking into her eyes. There was more of a sparkle there now that she had ended things with Wade and moved away from Randy. Her skin had a healthier glow to it, although she was still extremely skinny.

"I never wanted to share you." John stated with a wink.

"Good."

John reached his arms out and enveloped her in a big bear hug one final time. When he finally let her go, he turned his back to her and retreated down the hall. Riley set her hands on her hips and smiled at his back, almost excited to be finished with the WWE.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

She heard Kelly Kelly grunting, screaming even, as the blonde laid sprawled out in the center of the mat. She watched from the corner of the ring, her arm draped over the edge of the ring, just hanging there. Riley tried to roll into the middle of the ring but let out her own grunt, only her noise was because her shoulder was searing from the pain.

She was fully expecting the match to go the way it had, she wasn't expecting Kelly Kelly to push her quite that hard, right into the turnbuckle, her shoulder making an awful popping noise as she connected. Riley had instantly thrown her foot backwards, taking the blonde diva down with a shot to the gut.

Riley took a deep inhale and forced her body to roll into the ring. She made it to her knees, watching carefully as Kelly Kelly tried to follow suit. Riley's eyes never left her opponent's as she made it, painfully and slowly, to her feet, resting her unharmed hand on her hip, her other arm dangling almost limp at her side.

"Get up." Riley growled quietly, wanting only the blonde in the ring to hear her.

Kelly Kelly let out another groan as she rolled back and forth, her arms clutching her stomach. She made absolutely no move to roll over and make her way back to her feet. Riley took a step towards her downed opponent and glared at her, waiting for Kelly Kelly to feel the anger in her glare.

"Get up." Riley said, this time a little more forcefully, a little louder. She clenched her jaw and watched as Kelly Kelly made it to her side, pulling her right leg up towards her chest, trying to some more leverage.

"Get up!" Riley screeched as she bent down and, with her good hand, grabbed a handful of the luscious blonde hair that belonged to Kelly Kelly.

Riley raised her arm quickly and forcefully, her opponent having no choice but to stand up. Neither diva was very stable, Kelly Kelly swaying back and forth, Riley trying to keep her injured arm from further damage.

Letting go of her hair, Riley inhaled another deep breath before raising her good arm into the air, letting it fall on the back of Kelly Kelly's neck, dropping the blonde back to the mat instantly.

Instead of going after her again, Riley stumbled backwards, towards the ropes where she draped her one arm over the top and relaxed against the ropes, not wanting to cause more damage to her body. She listened as the referee counted higher, slowly getting closer to ten. She didn't care how she won anymore, Kelly Kelly had messed up and now she was laying limp on the mat, paying for what she had done.

"And your winner, by count out, Riley Williams!"

Riley didn't wait around in the ring to celebrate. She barely stood in the ring long enough for the referee to count to ten. She was out of the ring so fast, no one had the chance to ruin it for her.

Marching up the ramp, Riley turned around one final time and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. It had hit her, all at once. No more crowd, no more ring, no more fans cheering her name. Riley was packing it in, calling it quits. She was ready to leave when she met with Vince but now, now she wasn't so sure. Everything in her life stemmed from wrestling.

For the last few years, she had nothing but wrestling. Her best friend was a wrestler, her ex-boyfriends were all wrestlers and now Riley was giving it all up.

She turned back around and walked backstage, forcing her tears away, dropping her eyes to the floor. The only person who knew she was leaving was John. Kelly Kelly had no idea, Wade had no idea, Randy definitely had no idea. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone, that would automatically give them the proof that something wasn't right with Riley.

"Nice match Riley."

She jumped at the sound of her name and stopped moving. Randy appeared in front of her, stepping out of another locker room in nothing but his wrestling trunks and boots. She didn't want to see anyone anymore, let alone the one guy who was causing her the most distress.

"Fuck off Randy." She shot back, anger filling her, overtaking her sadness.

"Come on Riley, can't we just talk?"

"Randy I'm done talking. I've been the one doing all the taking. You just don't listen. When you pull you're god damn, big, ugly, stupid head out of your ass, then _maybe_ we can talk but right now Randy, I'm fucking done with you."

Riley marched forward, pushing Randy to the back of her mind. She didn't even glance back at him, even as he called her name.

"Riley! Hey Riley come on! I just want to talk to you!"

Randy continued to yell after her, even when she disappeared around the corner. He finally stopped yelling when a large hand came to rest on his shoulder. Randy fell silent as he slowly turned his head, his eyes connecting with Wade Barrett's, who stood hovering over his shoulder.

"Barrett." Randy said flatly, maneuvering so that his shoulder freed from his grip, then he took a step forward, turning around to face the large British man.

"Look Orton-"

"You look Barrett, I don't know what you and her are and I don't care, I don't like you and I most definitely do not like you near her." Randy snarled, crossing his large arms over his chest, standing his ground.

"I just came to tell you that you won. You got what you wanted. Riley and I are no longer together."

Randy watched in confusion as Wade's form retreated, his shoulders dropped and his demeanor quite pathetic. Something about the large Brit didn't sit well with Randy. Maybe Riley meant more to him than he originally thought, maybe it was Riley who was changing Wade, not the other way around. There was no longer anything threatening about Wade Barrett now that Riley wanted nothing to do with either man.

_**Can I get some more awesome reviews please?**_


	28. Chapter 28: The One That Got Away

_**Thank you to nic-002001, WaDelicious, nychick4 and Twin PhoenixOfDark for the reviews. Since they were so nice and you guys seemed so excited, I figured what a better Royal Rumble day present than another chapter. Please enjoy, this one is for you guys!**_

**Chapter 28: The One That Got Away**

The trainer had informed her that her shoulder was in fact injured. Not anything drastic but a sprain that would legitimately keep her out of action if she wasn't planning on leaving the WWE, not that it mattered anymore. Her mind was made up and here she was sitting in the locker room before her last Smackdown.

In less than three hours she would be in a nice rental car on her way to John's house in Massachusetts. That was the plan. She would head out to the ring, graciously vacate the title and announce that she would be taking time off, it would be news to absolutely everyone, the fans, the wrestlers, her friends, everyone that was except for John Cena and Vince McMahon.

She didn't bring any gear with her, she had no bags to carry out of the arena, the only thing that she had brought with her was her cursed Diva's championship belt, which laid across her lap, shining back up at her as she studied every detail. It had seemed like the last thing on earth that she wanted and now, just hours away from handing it back, she debated whether or not she would miss the belt.

Just the belt though, not the title or the responsibility that went along with it. She would purely miss the shiny butterfly belt for it meant that even if it was just for a few days, she was at the top of the WWE. It was something she was proud of and if it wasn't for her extreme sadness, she would have remained Diva's Champion for as long as she could hold out.

Riley gripped the belt in her hands and slowly rose to her feet, vacating the locker room for the last time. She held on tight to the title, flipping it over her shoulder, as she let the door click shut behind her. The small, tiny, barely audible clicking noise terrified her. For sure it was her choice to leave the WWE but she was still unsure of many different things.

Randy for one. She didn't know where they stood, if they were still friends or if he was so mad that he wasn't going to talk to her. She didn't know if he even knew that her and Wade split or if he knew how angry she was with him. Furious actually. He had no right to interfere with her life, even if he was doing it because, in some sick corner of his mind, he cared.

She wondered about Wade and what was going on in his head. She hoped to god that he was taking the break up in stride and not blaming himself at all, even though she knew he was always going to wonder what he did, or didn't do, to cause her to go away. She hoped he would eventually come to terms with it and move on, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Deep in her heart she knew that eventually one day she'd want to be with him. She hated herself for the circumstances and what was going on in her head, he didn't deserve any of her punishment and she had brought on a lot of it, not only from her but from Randy too.

Then there was John. He hadn't left her thoughts since he came to her rescue the night before she officially ended things with Wade. He was always there for her, he always stood up for her and he had never once faltered when asked about the incident and what he believed, simply, he believed Riley and that to her meant the world.

The thing nagging at her mind the most was the decision she still had not made about whether she was going to continue to take her pills or to stop completely and revert back to the old Riley, the Riley who had trouble focusing on anything for more than five seconds, the old Riley who always seemed to be in some sort of trouble. She wasn't sure if it was worth it though, feeling the most miserable she had ever felt and all because she was taking her pills.

Heading towards the ramp, Riley clutched her title with every ounce of strength she had left in her sore shoulder. She wasn't going to let anyone see that she was in pain, even if she had to fake it. She dropped her eyes to the floor and stared at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the miscellaneous superstars standing around backstage, which would only make it harder on her.

"Hey Williams!"

Riley's head darted upright, her eyes scanning the backstage area in order to find the owner of the voice she had wanted to avoid the most.

"Barrett." She replied curtly, trying to remain focused on her farewell speech that was running through her head.

Riley halted her movements in the hallway and waited for Wade to join her. He wasn't dressed to wrestle; he was dressed up nicely, a pair of black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt covering his body. Riley just watched as he made his way towards her, his eyes running over her own body, curious as to her choice of attire.

Her black stilettos peeked out from under her own black dress pants. She topped it off with a loose fitting lavender, off the shoulder shirt. Her belt was a black leather strap with a frosted silver buckle, barely peeking out from under the hem of her shirt.

"No match tonight?" He asked, falling into step next to her, the two of them now walking slowly side by side.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Wade, why are doing this?" She countered, ignoring his question.

He stopped his movements, she stopped as well, the two of them now standing face to face in the hallway. He crossed his arms over his chest, she countered by planting her hands on her hips, the title remaining on her shoulder.

"I want to know what happened, what _really_ happened, to you that night." He breathed, clearly nervous about the topic he brought up.

"You're sweet, you are but I told you what happened. Everything fell apart. There was nothing you could do to prevent it and I don't think there was any way to avoid it. Shit's going on Wade and it has nothing to do with you, it's just getting really hard to deal with everything at once."

"But I can help you."

"Like I said, you're sweet Wade. I'll miss you." She flashed him a sad smile and turned away from him.

Wade hesitated in his stance as he watched her go. She hadn't exactly avoided his question but there was something telling him she was keeping something from him, something important. He turned the opposite way that she had turned and started walking, glancing back, she had disappeared around the corner.

Riley dropped the title from her shoulder into her hands, letting it dangle at her sides as she walked, inhaling deep breaths, trying to remain somewhat calm. Slowly and surely she was getting terrified once again. Leaving the WWE was going to be hard, it had been her life for as long as she could remember and in less than a few hours, it would all be over and Riley would be left to start all over again.

She turned her head to the right, catching a smile from Cody Rhodes who was standing next to Ted Dibiase. She flashed him one back and continued on her way towards the ramp, her heels clicking against the tile floor.

"Riley."

She stopped dead in her tracks and shuddered at the voice. She didn't want to turn her head, she didn't want to move at all. Maybe if she stayed absolutely, completely still he wouldn't try anything. Wrong.

"Don't touch me." She snarled, sidestepping as she felt his hand brush against her shoulder. She turned her body and settled her glare on the Viper himself.

"I just want to talk."

"I told you before Randy, I'm done talking." She hissed back at him, taking another step away from him, Randy taking one towards her.

"I don't understand what I did to you."

"Okay, hold on-"

"I miss you Riley. I love you, I've always loved you, breaking up with you was the worst mistake of my life."

"Randy."

"I just want you to know that I'm always available for you to talk to or, I don't know, maybe we could try again?"

"Fuck off Orton!" She yelled. "There will never be an us again okay, do you understand me. Back the fuck off, leave me the fuck alone and move on! I'm done playing your games, I'm done being scared of what you're going to try to do okay, do I make myself clear?"

"Come on Ril-"

"No! I'm done. Grow the fuck up Randy! Just because you can't have me doesn't mean some other guy won't! Get over it, I will never be your girlfriend ever again and if you don't smarten up, I won't be your friend anymore either."

She didn't leave him any leeway for words out of his mouth, instead, she hoisted the title back up onto her shoulders and stormed away from him, marching right towards the ramp, ready to say her goodbyes.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

She held the microphone in her right hand, her left hand dangling at her side holding the title. She had walked out to her music, her old music, not the Corre's music, not Legacy's music, her Riley Williams entrance theme. A smile plastered on her face, she glanced towards the announce table, scanning the faces there.

Jerry Lawler smiling back at her as he talked about her most recent title defending match. Michael Cole just stared at her, talking about how a lowly Diva got enough power to come out to the ring and talk. Booker T complimenting her on her rough journey to the title. Riley didn't care what they were saying, not one bit.

It was the person sitting on the end that had taken her by surprise. She had clearly taken enough time yelling at Randy that Wade had managed to make his way out to join the announce team. It didn't really faze her though, her announcement was going to be made just the same.

Raising the microphone to her lips, the crowd roared louder. Riley held it in front of her face, waiting patiently for the crowd to settle down enough so that she could talk. Her throat was already tight, tears were threatening to form in her sparkling eyes, her heart breaking with each passing second.

Seconds later the cheers of the crowd had died down enough for Riley. Finding her voice, she began to speak.

"You guys have been amazing and I couldn't ask for better fans."

She paused, letting them cheer for her once again. Fans loved the compliments and Riley knew how to pull out all the stops.

"I have a bit of bad news for you guys though. During my match on Raw with Kelly Kelly, I aggravated a previous shoulder injury to the point where I am no longer able to wrestle for the time being."

She paused once again, hearing the boos and feeling like a bit of a jerk for ruining the fans night. She then glanced at Wade, his expression was obviously that of shock. The announcers had fallen silent too, everyone waiting for Riley to continue.

"I'm here tonight because I am the Diva's Champion and I'm injured. Due to my injury I unfortunately, and with great sadness, must vacate the Diva's title."

The crowd broke into chants of boos, Jerry Lawler broke his silence by starting an opinionated debate within the announce trio, Wade still staring at her, waiting for the next words.

"Upon vacating the title, I also regret to inform you all that I'll be retiring from the WWE. I want to thank you guys for being the best fans a girl could ask for." Riley's voice caught in her throat, the tears filling her eyes.

Wade pulled his headphones and microphone off and gingerly set them on the edge of the announce table. He strode across the floor and mounted the steel steps closest to him. Riley dropped her hand holding the microphone to her side, not being able to find her voice.

Climbing into the ring, Wade closed the distance between them but left a gap of about two feet between their bodies. She looked up at him but squatted, setting her own microphone onto the material of the ring. She rose back up and grabbed her title with her free hand, holding it in front of her, her tear filled eyes staring at it.

"Bye Wade." She choked out before handing him the title.

He hesitated but took hold of the title, wanting her to reconsider her decision. Instead, Riley Williams turned her back to him and marched out of the ring and ultimately away from the WWE.

**_Please review?_**


	29. Chapter 29: Home

_**Thank you a million times over to Caz21, xj0j0x and nic-002001 for the reviews. This story has quite a bit of life left in it! This chapter is for you guys!**_

**Chapter 29: Home**

John Cena had watched the entire speech from his own locker room. He knew she was making one last quick stop to see him before she left, he promised her that he had directions for her as well as a set of keys to his place in Massachusetts.

Her speech was about as amazing as he imagined it would have been, the only thing he couldn't really see in his vision was Wade being at the announce table. He most definitely didn't foresee the Brit being handed her title as she walked away from the one thing she loved more than life itself.

He stood up as the locker room door creaked open, Riley poking her head in,, her eyes connecting with his. She slipped inside and gently shut the door behind her, throwing the lock for fear that Randy, or Wade, had tailed her. She was done talking to them and now she wanted to get her directions, John's keys and be on her way.

"Did you know he was going to be out there?" John asked, closing the gap between them, enveloping her in a big bear hug.

"Nope, I had no idea. I did run into him beforehand though."

"How'd that go?"

Riley shrugged. She didn't know how to define it. On one had it had gone pretty well, she hadn't cried in front of him backstage and she hadn't given in and demanded she screwed up. On the other hand, she still felt miserable and regretful; maybe giving up Wade was a big mistake.

"I also ran into Randy." She confessed, hugging him just the slightest bit tighter.

"Oh no."

"I basically told him we aren't really good friends anymore. John I'm so done with him, why's he such an asshole to me lately?"

"Because you were with Wade and, well, you changed a little."

"Don't remind me." Riley sighed.

John ran his hands up and down her back just hugging her. He didn't really want to let go, knowing that she wouldn't be around at all anymore and he was definitely going to miss his best friend, especially because Randy was being a shitty friend to him as well as Riley lately.

Riley pressed her ear against his chest, right over his heart, and just listened, not wanting to lose John. Yes she still wanted out of the WWE but if she could have it her way, he would come with her, or at the very least, he'd come with her for a while.

"I'm glad that you picked me as your friend Riley Williams. That is the truth and to be honest, I think you are one of the best things to ever happen to me." John smiled, kissing the top of her head as he continued to hug her tight.

"John I'll miss you so much."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few more minutes. At the five minute mark though, Riley let out another sigh and pulled away from him, shoving her hands into the front pockets on her pants.

John turned away from her and took a few steps towards the bench, digging into his bag for the directions and keys to his place. He hesitated with his hands wrapped around the keys, not wanting Riley to disappear from the WWE, wishing that everything would suddenly hit her and she'd want nothing more than to march into Vince McMahon's office and take back everything she had planned.

John gripped the keys in his right hand, the directions in the left as he stood straight up and slowly turned around, extending his hands to her. Riley hesitated but soon reached out and took hold of the objects in his grasp. She pulled them against her chest, right over her heart and smiled sadly at him, knowing the end of the show was drawing near. She had to get out of there before the crowd piled into the parking lot, before the fans lined up outside the arena expecting autographs.

It wasn't the fans she was trying to avoid though, it was the postponement that they would cause her that she feared. If they held her up, the chances of running into curious or concerned superstars was higher and Riley just wanted to disappear before anyone had the chance to say their goodbyes or try to convince her to stay.

"Riley be safe." John stated, reaching his hand out and running it down her right bicep.

"Always John." She smiled back.

He watched sadly as she waved a small wave at her, making her way out of the locker room. John Cena had never been so sad about a fellow wrestler leaving.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy ran his hand over the brick walls as he journeyed to the exit door, trying to get out of the arena as fast as he could so that he could get to the hotel in a timely manner. He had business to take care of and the first thing he was going to do when he got to his room was call John and apologize.

He wasn't completely sorry for his actions and how he reacted to Riley and her new relationship but he definitely owed John an apology for the way he treated John when it simply was not his fault. John Cena, contrary to popular belief, had little to no control over Riley.

His second point of business was to contact Riley, be it through phonecall, text message or email, he had not figured out yet but he definitely needed to bring up her possibly being pregnant to her, wanting nothing more than to learn what was really going on with her and Wade. He somewhat believed that part of Riley leaving was so that she could deal with her baby, or her illness, he wasn't entirely sure which yet and he was going to find out, one way or another, but not before ruffling a few more feathers.

Randy readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and his eyes landed on the devil himself. Wade Barrett was standing just inside the exit conversing with Justin Gabriel, his new hotel room buddy. Randy stepped up and stood between them, listening blatantly as they talked about how Justin Gabriel's match had gone without help from the Corre.

"May I steal Wade away from you for just a quick minute?" Randy asked, his tone was almost way too polite, Wade hesitated.

"I guess." Justin shrugged, pushing on the exit door and heading outside, giving the two tall males a few minutes alone.

"What do you want Orton?"

Randy adjusted the bag one more time before crossing his arms over his chest. Wade rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for Randy to finally start talking about whatever it was he had to say.

"I overheard something the other night, I thought maybe you should hear what it was."

Wade scoffed at him, "and why would I be interested in anything you have to say?"

"It's about Riley."

Wade's ears perked up, his body tensed at the mention of her name. He didn't exactly know what to expect when Randy showed up in his line of vision but now here he was tempting him with conversation about the one girl Wade couldn't resist.

"See Barrett, now you're interested right?"

"What do you have to say?" Wade asked, fed up with his tone, his games, everything Randy Orton did in regards to Riley.

"Well the other morning I was wandering down the hall and I overheard Riley and Cena talking."

Wade just stared at Randy, waiting for either the catch to the confrontation or for Randy to continue talking. The Viper dropped his arms from his chest and moved them so that his palms rest on his hips, his elbows sticking straight out to the sides. A smirk appeared on Randy's face, his lips curling upwards giving off the Viper's icy stare.

"About what?" Wade cracked, giving in and playing his stupid Viper games.

"Well, technically, I guess it was about her but I really think you should know what they were saying."

"Come on Orton just bloody well say what you have to say and leave me alone."

"I just, this is something really intriguing Wade and you should be patient with me."

"Alright so what do you want?"

Randy looked at Wade without saying a word for a second. He was studying the English man, sizing him up, trying to intimidate him. Wade let out a huff of frustration, Randy's lips parting but closing immediately. He dropped his head to the ground and let out a malicious chuckle, Wade extending his arm, pressing his palm against the wall, trying to refraining from hitting the man standing in front of him.

"Wade all I want is for you to tell me what you did to get Riley to change."

"If I tell you that, you'll tell me your 'intriguing and interesting'-"

"Scout's honour." Randy cut him off, giving him a mock salute.

"Well, I didn't really do anything, she started taking her pills on her own."

"Pills for what?" Randy countered, finally getting something good out of Wade Barrett.

Wade hesitated but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He moved his hand from the wall to dangle at his side, inhaling a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds and finally letting it out.

"Riley has attention deficit disorder, she started taking her pills so she could become part of the Corre." Wade let out, Randy's eyes widening slightly at his statement.

"She has ADD?"

"Yes."

"Who else knows?"

"Just me." Wade lied, not wanting anyone else to be disturbed by the Viper and his vindictive nature.

"Oh."

"Now what is it that you had to say?" Wade asked, frustration and irritation evident in his tone.

Randy played with the words in his head for a few seconds, deciding what the best way to tell him was. He could be gentle with his information and play the part of the concerned colleague or he could be hurtful with his information and rub it in Wade Barrett's face.

"You know she's been sick lately right?" Randy asked, going for a little of each method, the gentle bearer or bad news leading into the spiteful person who rubbed it in his face later.

"Sick how?"

"Nauseous, throwing up, that kind of sick."

"When?"

"Apparently for the last three weeks, at least once a day. You're telling me you didn't know that? Riley never told you? Your girlfriend didn't tell you she was sick?"

Randy had given up on the nice approach, now he was just being mean, screwing around with Wade, making the one person who legitimately loved and cared for Riley feel like he failed.

"She didn't tell me." Wade stated, confirming what Randy already knew.

"Well that sucks."

"What does that have to do with me?" Wade countered, suddenly realizing Riley being sick wasn't a big deal, yes he was concerned but he didn't understand why Randy had dragged him into it.

"Hold on Barrett, you haven't noticed her mood swings?" Randy asked, everyone who had known Riley had noticed her mood swings.

"I noticed."

"And you can't put it together can you? She's been throwing up and moody, come on Barrett, you're not that stupid are you?"

"Orton what in the bloody hell are you getting at?" Wade asked, clearly aggravated at the conversation at hand.

"Riley's pregnant." Randy stated, knowing exactly what he was doing. The two simple words lingered in the air now.

Wade didn't get an opportunity to argue back or ask how Randy Orton knew, Randy had walked away from him faster than Wade could say 'what'. Now he was left standing next to the exit, pondering everything about his ex-girlfriend. If she _was_ pregnant, he wondered if it was his, had she cheated on him, perhaps it was all a big misunderstanding. No matter what though, now Wade had wanted to talk to her more now than he ever had.

Even when she wasn't around, Riley Williams still had a hold on Wade Barrett.

_**Please review?**_


	30. Chapter 30: High For This

_**Thank you so much to TwinPhoenixOfDark, nychick4, xj0j0x and nic-002001 for the reviews! Sorry for the delay on this one but I hope you all like it!**_

**Chapter 30: High For This**

Riley pulled her rental car into the driveway of a decent sized house just outside of West Newbury. She hadn't bothered to ask John why he had a house there, although she could have guessed it had something to do with family. She put the gearshift in the park position and clutched the house keys in her hand, letting out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"You can do it Riley." She muttered to herself, turning her car keys and pulling them out of the slot.

Abandoning everything she brought with her in the car, Riley stepped out of the car, still in her dress clothes from the taping, and wandered cautiously up the driveway. She stepped up the small concrete step and pulled the screen door open, fumbling with the house keys in her hands, shoving it in the deadbolt slot.

She turned the key, hearing the lock click open before setting her hand on the handle. Closing her eyes and mentally counting to three, Riley pushed the lever down and the door swung open into the house. She opened her eyes and smiled at the inside of the front hall. Hardwood floors coated the base of the house, as far as she could see.

Stepping over the threshold, Riley ran her hands along the door and the wall, pausing slightly once she was inside to pull the key out of the deadbolt before she had a chance to forget. She journeyed farther inside, pushing the door shut as she passed by, venturing into her temporary escape home.

Straight ahead in the front hall was a large wooden staircase, a doorframe on either side of the hall, without an actual door. She peeked to the right and spotted the gorgeous kitchen. Once again it had hardwood floors but the counters were black, the cupboards were a deep grey and the appliances were all silver. Not something she would have picked out but the more she admired it, the more she could see John Cena piddling around the kitchen making breakfast for the girl he would be so lucky to get.

Turning her head to the left, Riley took in the sight of the living room. The hardwood floors were there once again, with a large navy blue area rug resting in the middle of the room. On the area rug, there rested a small wooden coffee table that matched the floors almost. Around the coffee table Riley couldn't help but smile at the oversized grey-blue leather couches.

"Point to Cena." She chuckled, once again talking to herself.

Riley shook her head, not totally being able to feel the reality that surrounded her. She was in John Cena's gorgeous house all by herself and she hadn't even made it to the second floor.

Her high heels clicked against the hardwood stairs as she made her way up. Her hand wrapped around the shiny wooden banister, her palm running along the smoothness of it. Hitting the second floor, Riley was somewhat pleased to see three doors, wide open. She strode across the landing towards the left and found the bathroom.

It was giant, holding a large, deep bathtub against the farthest wall, a shower tucked away in the corner and a toilet and sink along the inside wall behind the door. The tile was a deep blue, almost black with white features, including the toilet, tub and sink. Riley backed away from the bathroom and stepped across the hall to what she could only imagine to be the guest room.

The entire room was decorated in a purple colour, the carpet a nice plum, the bedspread a nice lavender colour. The bed itself was a four-post bed, wooden of course, and contained pillows that looked like clouds. A large wooden armoire rested against the far wall, next to a purple armchair. Riley nodded her approval and made a mental note to call John once she had all her things in the house.

Her eyes gazed at the last room, her feet making their way across the hall. She poked her head in and let out a chuckle. The bed was made but not perfectly, one corner of the dark gray covers was folded down in a small heap. The white pillows weren't set up nicely, one was in the middle of the bed, and when Riley turned her head, she caught sight of a t-shirt sleeve hanging out of one of the drawers.

"Oh John." She laughed.

She stopped laughing as the sound of her cell phone ringing in her pocket broke into the quiet of the house. She reached in and wrapped her fingers around it, not bothering to look at the screen. She pushed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She questioned, somewhat expecting it to be John.

"Riley!" Randy's voice boomed out on the other end.

"Randy fuck off."

"Riley come on, just talk to me-"

She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the end button, cutting Randy off. She let out a groan, not wanting to talk to Randy and, even though she had thought she made her point, he clearly had not received it loud and clear. Turning around, Riley tucked her phone back into her pocket and took off for the stairs, taking them two at a time as she smiled once again at the amazing interior of the house.

She stepped out into the fresh air and made her way to the trunk of her car. She popped the trunk open and grabbed her suitcase, hoisting it up onto her shoulder. She reached in and grabbed the smaller bag containing her ring gear. Riley reached up and grabbed the trunk, shutting it with a slight struggle to keep her suitcase on her shoulder.

Once again she wandered into the house, this time heading straight up the stairs to the purple guest room where she dropped her bags to the floor just inside the door. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed John's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"John! Your place is amazing!" She squealed back, hearing him laugh at her excitement.

"Mom helped me out a bit." He joked.

"It's perfect John."

"So did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"Not at all, Randy called me already." She stated, her voice dropping from excited to anxious.

She most definitely didn't want to talk to Randy, at least not when she was in such a good mood to start with. He always seemed to catch her at the worst possible times. It was starting to get old and all she wanted was for Randy Orton to bugger off for a little while.

"Want me to kick his ass?" John asked.

"No." She sighed, not totally sure about what she was going to do about Randy.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"John I'm scared." She admitted, ignoring his question altogether.

"Of what?"

"Everything."

"Riley just go to the doctor's, at the very least go and talk to him about your ADD."

"Maybe you've got a decent point." Riley sighed once again.

"If you need me at any time, you know you can call me. If you want company for anything like a doctor's appointment, you know I'll be right by your side."

"Can you do me a favour then?"

"Sure Riley."

"If you see Wade, can you tell him that I'm sorry for the way I left?"

"Of course Riley."

Riley forced back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She inhaled a deep breath and let out another sigh.

"Thanks John."

"Not a problem."

"I'm going to unpack now, talk to you later?"

"For sure."

"Bye John."

Riley ended the phone call and tossed her phone onto the bed. She followed the lead of her phone and flopped onto the bed next to it, ready to just shut her eyes and let sleep envelop her. Maybe leaving the WWE wasn't so bad after all, her bed was rather comfy and her temporary house was gorgeous. Now if only she could figure out what to do about her attention deficit disorder, everything would be peachy.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

"Cena!"

John turned around in the hallway of the hotel room after hearing his name. He wasn't exactly surprised that people were looking for him, he figured at least Wade Barrett knew that he had been there for Riley after she had left his hotel room days earlier. What surprised him more was that Randy hadn't said a word to him since Riley had left.

"Hey Wade." John waved with a slight smile, hoping the conversation he was about to have wouldn't be too bad.

"Where's Riley?" Wade questioned after closing the gap between them.

"Massachusetts." John answered simply.

He wasn't going to lie to the large Brit but he certainly wasn't going to give him specific answers. Riley had made it very clear she wanted to get away from everything for a while and if that was what Riley wanted, he wasn't going to hinder her current situation.

"Why?"

"So she can take some time off." John shrugged.

"John, be honest with me here for a second. Why'd she really leave?"

"Wade look, it honestly had nothing to do with you. She's going through some things and she needed to take some time to get away from her life and figure out what she really needs. She feels really bad that she left you the way she did."

Wade lifted his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it slightly, trying to remain calm. Randy was giving him way too much information and John wasn't giving him enough. He just wanted to know what Riley was doing.

"Is she okay?" He asked vaguely, hoping maybe he could weasel his way into getting some more information.

"I've said too much already Wade. Just do me a favour?"

John rocked from one foot to the other as he tried to figure out the right way to say what he wanted to.

"What?"

Running a few more sentences around in his head, John knew what he had to say. He looked Wade straight in the eye, opening his lips to speak but closing them once again. He cleared his throat and forced himself to say it.

"Give her time, be patient with her. If you really love her, don't move on."

"That's not very typical advice."

"It's not but Riley's not a typical girl. She'll come around in time Barrett, just don't do anything stupid to wreck what you two have."

"What we _had_." Wade corrected him, they were clearly over, she had walked away and ended things. He would never admit it out loud but he was absolutely heartbroken over her actions.

"Alright, look at it this way. She's never really had a decent relationship with anyone before you-"

"What about Orton?"

"Holy hell, that relationship was not decent. They used to go at it like a pair of hungry snakes fighting over a live mouse. Sure he never mistreated her but he was definitely an asshole a lot and yeah she had ADD but he never took the time to accept that she was different."

Wade dropped his gaze to the floor and took it all in. Riley hadn't really said much about her relationship with Randy that would indicate it was that good at all. Maybe he wasn't taking the time to accept that she was different either.

"Thanks Cena."

"Oh and if you give it a few days, if I were you, I'd try calling her, she's going to need more than just me backing her up and contrary to popular belief, she's not that strong on her own."

"Yeah."

"Good luck Wade."

Wade didn't say another word. John flashed him a reassuring smile before taking off in the same direction he was heading before Wade caught up to him. Waiting a few more minutes in the middle of the hall, Wade turned and began his small walk to his own hotel room where he had been residing by himself ever since she had left his hotel room the night she won.

_**Review?**_


	31. Chapter 31: Irreplaceable

**_Thank you to my faithful readers xj0j0x and nic-002001 for your reviews! Hopefully you're not too disappointed with this chapter, just a warning, things will pick up in the near future so please hang in there!_**

**Chapter 31: Irreplaceable**

Riley sat on the floor in the living room at John's house with her almost empty bottle of pills resting on the table in front of her. She had been staring at the bottle for a good twenty minutes already, still unsure about what she was going to do about her attention deficit disorder. On one hand she had done all right for herself before she started taking her pills and it wouldn't be a major step back. On the other hand, she did almost get into a car accident with Wade and she wasn't sure she could go back to the ignorant girl who put people in danger, even if it were unintentionally.

Reaching her hand out, Riley wrapped her fingers around the pill bottle and turned it, keeping the base on the table as she looked at the words on the label. She was down to just a day left of her pills and had called a local doctor a few days earlier. Her appointment was early the next day and she was not excited.

"Alright pills, we're going to figure this out now." She whispered to the tiny bottle in front of her.

She leaned forward and rested her chin on the edge of the coffee table, hunching over ever so slightly. Staring intently at the pills, she started running scenarios through her head.

"Pro, you help me concentrate." Riley stated to the pills as well as herself, speaking out loud and knowing the pills wouldn't say anything back. She has easily broken the silence of the lonely Massachusetts house.

She had rather enjoyed the initial few days she had started taking her pills. She had been able to focus on Wade and actually talk to him about what she wanted to instead of him getting frustrated with her going off topic or staring at someone else in the vicinity.

"Con, you make me skinny and boobless."

John's words had never left her mind, not since he had suggested she was pregnant. If she was, and she was losing weight super fast, something would surely be wrong with her baby. She had nowhere to hide now; she was terrified of what the doctor would say about that particular issue. Maybe she'd have to talk to Wade sooner than she had originally planned.

"Pro, you got me the WWE Diva's Championship." She grinned.

She had been at the top of the WWE within the Diva's division and she had never been in that position before. Previous to her time on her pills she had merely been a fan favourite, going out to wrestle because the crowd loved her, not because she was the best. She had never had such a well-orchestrated push to the title.

"Con, you made me miserable." Riley groaned.

She dropped her forehead against the top of the coffee table and let out another groan. She had only been in the house for a few days but already she was lonely and scared. John had most definitely called her every day and she had easily talked to him for a good half an hour. He kept her up to date on the drama going around the locker room as well as how Randy and Wade were doing. He had confessed that Wade had asked about him as soon as she had left but he had faithfully kept her secret. She had always hung up with a smile, hearing his voice made her happy, if only for a short while.

Hours after the end of the phone calls from John she would sink back into loneliness and mope around the house. Gathering her thoughts, she would often think about what she ultimately wanted to accomplish during her leave of absence. There was the main task of getting over her sadness, a less important task of gaining an acceptable amount of weight and the least important task of getting her boobs back.

Riley was torn out of her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing on the couch behind her. Reaching her arm back, she pushed the answer button without looking at the screen, holding the phone against her ear and instantly regretting picking up her phone.

"Jesus Riley, you're breaking my heart." Randy stated on the other end of the line.

Riley let out a sigh, "what do you want Randy?"

She lifted her good shoulder up and pinched the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she used both of her hands to open her bottle of pills. She dumped the remainder of her pills onto the tabletop and looked down at them, setting the two pieces of the bottle on the table as well. She grabbed hold of her phone and relaxed her shoulder.

"I just want to talk to you."

"About what Randy?"

"You and me. Come on Riley, we were good together, why can't we go back to that?"

Riley let out a sigh, "I thought I made myself clear. I don't love you anymore."

"I don't believe that for one second Riley. What we had was irreplaceable."

"You're right Randy. What _we _had was irreplaceable-"

"Then just come back to me."

"I'm going to clear this up for you Randy right now. Okay, listen carefully, are you listening?"

"I'm not the one with a short attention span." Randy shot back.

"What'd you say?"

"I said 'I'm not the one with a short attention span'. God, I knew you had trouble focusing but I just said that."

Riley inhaled a deep breath trying to remain calm. Randy was lucky she had even left him on the line this long. If she were feeling any differently she would have hung up as soon as she heard his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Riley said carefully, not wanting to give him any indication that his statements had affected her.

"It's so obvious Riley. Come on."

"Randy what do you want?" She sighed.

"Well I want you to continue what you were saying before, or did you forget?"

Riley pulled the phone away from her ear for a second and glared at it, almost as if Randy could see her through the line. She hesitated, debating about hanging up on him, but decided against it. She had words that she wanted to have with him and him being an ass wasn't going to prevent her from sharing.

Moving the phone back against her ear, Riley composed herself and dove right into what she wanted to say.

"Randy, I don't love you anymore. I haven't loved you since we broke up. I don't know why you want us to be together so bad right now but I want you to stop trying."

"Riley-"

"Please Randy, just stop. I don't want to do this with you right now and I don't want to get back together with you ever, I just want to move on with my life."

"With Barrett?" Randy spat at her.

She was starting to give up on him. He was being difficult and now he was being mean. Riley took another deep breath.

"Wade and I are none of your business."

"You say that now but when I start taking out my frustrations on your baby daddy-"

"What?" Riley barked, straightening up, making her way to her feet.

She stood in the middle of the living room with a glare set on her face. She knew Randy knew she was angry, hell he was probably doing it on purpose. She _knew_ how Randy Orton worked, there was, after all, a reason he was nicknamed the Viper.

"Come on Riley, don't play dumb."

"Orton what the fuck are you talking about?" She screamed, her voice echoing in the empty, quiet house.

"I heard you and John talking. How far along are you Riley?"

"Goodbye Randy!"

Riley pulled the phone away from her ear and slammed her finger on the end call button. Letting out a growl of frustration, she threw her phone as hard as she could at the couch, watching as it bounced and landed at the opposite end.

"Fuck!" She cursed, dropping back down to her knees, running her hands through her hair.

No matter how hard she tried to get rid of him, Randy Orton always found a way to weasel his way back into her life.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Wade had managed to land himself on the Raw Super show that week and, given that the show was still a couple hours away, he had taken it upon himself to seek out John Cena. He was done dealing with Randy Orton, the guy had been nothing but an ass to him since Riley had been moved to Smackdown.

All he wanted was answers and now, with a new found attitude, he was determined to get them, no matter what.

Marching down the hall, Wade's eyes fell on John's locker room door. He closed the distance and prepared himself mentally as he raised his hand, rapping his knuckles firmly on the door, waiting patiently.

Seconds later, the man in question pulled the door open with a smile, a smile that faltered at the sight of Wade Barrett standing in the doorway. John stepped off to the side and waved his arm, motioning for the larger man to come inside. Wade hesitated but ultimately entered the locker room, taking a seat on the bench, John following his lead and sitting across the room from him.

"What can I do for you Wade?" John asked, leaning back a little bit, relaxing on the bench.

"Just tell me something, anything, about her."

John stared at Wade and for the first time since Riley had left, he could see the extreme sadness in his eyes. He would never deny that he always took Riley's side, no matter what, that was what friends did in his eyes but now, looking at the defeated English wrestler across from him, he was second guessing his loyalty. Maybe Riley wasn't always right and perhaps she didn't know what was best for herself.

"Like what?" John asked, needing a starting point. He could tell him a lot about Riley, they could easily talk for hours about her.

"Maybe you could start with her harboured hatred for Orton."

"She fell out of love with him during her recovery. She didn't hate him until you came into the picture."

"Why?"

"My best guess, he turned into a major asshole because he was jealous. He never did like other guys around her."

"So he has some sort of entitlement over her?"

"I guess." John shrugged.

"Shouldn't he want her to be happy?"

"Yeah, but he wants her to be happy with him."

"I told him about her ADD." Wade admitted, looking at his feet.

"Look Wade I'm not going to get mad at you for telling him things about her. I'm not her keeper and what you say, or don't say, is you're business. To be honest with you, her leaving was probably the dumbest thing she's ever done. She loves you, she misses you and every time I call her she sounds more and more miserable but she won't just come out an admit it."

"Is she pregnant?"

"I don't know. She's got an appointment tomorrow with the doctor to talk about her issues, that's one of them. I'm sorry I don't know the exact time but maybe you should try calling her, talk to her about it."

Wade just looked at him. The simplest solution had never been one he desired. If he called her, all he would want to do is beg her to tell him where she was, then he would go to wherever she was and be with her, beg her to talk to him. He was desperate and without her, he was just as miserable as she was.

"Thanks John." Wade nodded, making his way to his feet.

He had a lot of thinking to do between the moment he stepped out of the locker room and the next day. If he was going to call her, he certainly had to figure out what he wanted to say.

**_Come on, review?_**


	32. Chapter 32: Ever After

**_Thank you to BaileyRyderOrton, xj0j0x and nic-002001 for the awesome reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter._**

**Chapter 32: Ever After**

Having not slept very well at all through the night, Riley was staying awake on pure nervousness. She had shoved a piece of toast down her throat, already feeling the nausea surging through her body. She was freaking out about her appointment, but she had come to a decision on what she was going to do with her pills. Riley was hopeful that her shoulder would check out fine. She also had her fingers crossed, not wanting to be pregnant. She didn't hate kids, she just preferred to be at a place in her life where she was comfortable and wasn't dealing with demons and drama.

Now, a mere half an hour away from the time she had scheduled her appointment, Riley stood at the front door in a pair of jeans, her running shoes and a plain navy blue t-shirt, nearly ready to hit the road for her short drive to the doctor's office. She held her jacket in one hand and the keys in the other. Slipping her jacket on, Riley shook her shoulders, trying to relax her injury.

Seconds later, she pulled the ringing cell phone out of her pocket and answered it, once again not looking at the screen. She hadn't learned her lesson from the past million times and now found herself trying to get her stuff together while Randy Orton blabbered on about nothing she cared about on the other end of the line. She just listened, waiting for him to get to the point, wanting him to finally admit that he was no longer interested in getting back together. She would never be that lucky though.

"Randy stop." She begged, cutting him off.

"Come back to me Riley."

Without saying another word, Riley pulled the phone away from her ear and pushed the hang up button. She shoved the phone into her pocket and headed for the front door, shoving the key in the lock as she stepped outside.

The sun was out and shining brightly, something that made Riley feel just a little bit better. She shut the door behind her and turned the key, securely locking the door of John's house. Once again, her phone sounded out in her pocket, Riley, still having not learned her lesson, pulled the phone out, answered it and put the phone to her ear as she strode towards her rental car.

"Riley, can you please just-"

"Goodbye Randy." She cut him off once again, hanging up on him.

Unlocking the doors, Riley glanced out at the road and shut her eyes, momentarily basking in the rays of sunlight. Pulling her door open, she climbed in, throwing her phone onto the passenger's side seat as she did so. Once she was safely inside the car, with the door shut and her seat belt on, Riley shoved the keys into the ignition but hesitated. Instead of turning the car on, she reached over onto the passenger seat and picked up her ringing phone.

"Hello?" She asked right away, setting her fingers gingerly on the key hanging out of the ignition.

"Riley just please listen to me."

"Randy I'm busy."

"Hear me out!"

Riley ignored his pleas and hung up on him one more time, setting the phone in the cup holder beside her. She was now starting to wonder why he continued to call her, which caused her to realize that she kept answering. Maybe in his mind, if she kept answering, eventually he'd be able to actually talk to her.

Riley glanced in the rear view mirror before throwing the car in reverse. Slowly and surely she lifted her foot off the brake and gently pushed down on the gas, smoothly pulling out of John's driveway. Once she was on the road, she reached out and turned the radio up a little bit before throwing the gearshift into drive and heading down the street.

Reaching into the cup holder, Riley grabbed hold of her ringing phone once again and pushed the answer button, ready to rip right into Randy.

"Fuck off!"

"Riley please!"

Riley pushed the hang up button but held on to the phone, ready for his next attempt. She glanced at the road ahead of her and prepared herself for the turn just up ahead. So far she had been able to fight off the nausea from her toast but she was still very much nervous.

Randy had most certainly been on her mind a lot since she had left the WWE. She would never deny that she wasn't thinking about him or even the idea of being with him. The more she thought about him though, the more she decided she didn't want to go back to being in a relationship with him especially since she had officially decided she wasn't going to keep taking her pills.

It had been a tough decision. She had written out a list of pros and cons, thrown that list out then tried it one more time. She was done being miserable. She was over being sick. All she wanted was her happiness back and the last time she had been truly happy was before she had started taking her pills.

She answered her ringing phone one more time, ready to just throw her phone out the window. She held it against her ear and glanced at the traffic slowly filling in around her.

"What!" She yelled, done dealing with Randy.

"Riley?"

"Wade?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Her heart dropped at the sadness in his tone. She hadn't expected it to be anyone other than Randy Orton, which was the only reason she had been so harsh when she answered.

"Sorry, no it's not you."

"Orton?"

"Yeah, can you hang on for one second?"

Without actually letting him answer, Riley turned into the parking lot of the doctor's office she had booked her appointment at. She pulled into the closest spot, a good ten feet front the front door, and put the car in park, turning the keys but leaving them in the ignition.

"Sorry Wade, what's up?" She asked cheerfully, a complete opposite tone than the one she used to answer the phone.

"Cena advised me to call you."

Riley smiled to herself. Leave it to John to somehow give Riley exactly what she needed at that moment. She ran her fingers along the keys hanging from the ignition before pulling them free and opening the car door. She still had a good ten minutes before her appointment but she wanted to get in there quickly, hoping the doctor would be ahead of schedule.

Standing against her car, she hesitated, debating about what she wanted to do. She could hang up on Wade and call him back after everything had been sorted out or she could talk to him at that moment and explain to him what the possibilities of her future held.

"John told you to call me?" She asked, more for confirmation than anything.

"Yes. Do you have a few minutes?"

Glancing at the front doors to the doctor's office, Riley smiled one more time. She nodded her head, knowing he couldn't see her.

"I do." She answered.

"Cena told me you made an appointment for today-"

"I'm standing outside the doctor's right now Wade." She cut him off but let out a single chuckle as she did so, only he could have such impeccable timing.

"I just want you to know that if you are pregnant, I'd love to be there for you."

She nearly dropped her phone at his statement. She had never expected him to have any idea about the possibility of her having a baby, she barely expected him to want to talk to her after the way she had left things. As the smile dropped away from her face, she took a deep breath, one she knew Wade heard on the other end of the line.

"I'll call you as soon as I know Wade." She stated.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to. I have to go now but I promise I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright Riley."

"Thanks Wade."

"Oh and Riley?"

She felt her heart stop for a split second, wondering what on earth he could throw at her.

"Yeah Wade?"

"Never mind."

Riley dropped her gaze to the ground and listened as he hung up on his end. She held the phone to her ear just a second longer before finally pulling it away, letting it rest comfortably in her hand, which dangled at her side.

Taking one more look at the front doors, Riley summed up the courage and started on her way to find out how the rest of her life would turn out.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Randy Orton strode down the hall at the arena as he headed towards his locker room. There was something about how his day was going that seemed to be nagging at him. He had already called Riley a million times and each time she had hung up on him. He had tried to call her again after being hung up on the last time but her line was busy. He had waited a few minutes and tried again but her phone had gone straight to voice mail.

Shoving his hand in his pocket, Randy caught sight of Wade and smirked. Wade Barrett was all alone in the hallway, with nowhere to run from the Viper himself. Randy made a path for him, ready to kick him while he was down, which he had been since Riley handed him her butterfly belt.

The Viper caught a glimpse of the look on the Englishman's face and instantly turned away from him. There was something in his expression that made Randy slightly uneasy about confronting him.

The Legend Killer's awkward behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed by Wade. He had witnessed Randy's miserably facial expression earlier in the day but once he turned away from him, Wade couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He had gotten off the phone with Riley a little over an hour ago and was now waiting for her to call, hoping and praying she'd be in touch with him sooner rather than later.

Ignoring Randy's abnormal behaviour, Wade held his phone up to his face and glanced at the screen once more. Ever since he had gotten off the phone with Riley, he had been anticipating her call, desperate to know what was going on and whether or not he had to change his life plans to match hers. From the moment Randy Orton had mentioned that Riley was potentially pregnant, he hadn't been able to push the idea of him being a father out of his head.

He had dreamed about how it would pan out. Riley and him would be the perfect couple with, what he could only hope would be, a little baby girl. He had debated where they would live, Manchester, Preston, Calgary where Riley was from, or maybe even somewhere in Florida. No matter what he thought about though, he knew it would all depend on Riley.

Wade still had no idea where she was in Massachusetts and he had no idea where to start. Talking to John Cena was proving to be utterly useless; the man wasn't budging on anything let alone giving him information to her whereabouts. Randy didn't know much more than Wade knew himself. Sure he had originally told him about the possibility of Riley being pregnant but Randy had found out from Wade that she had ADD, something not a lot of other people knew.

Wade twitched slightly as the phone in his hand started to vibrate signaling that he had a call. He glanced at the screen, something Riley had never done, and smiled a little bit to himself. He answered her call and held the phone against his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, just to make sure it was really her.

"Wade, where are you?" She asked right back.

"At the arena in the hallway Riley, why?"

"You need to find somewhere private and sit down, this could be a long conversation."

_**Review?**_


	33. Chapter 33: I Miss You

_**Thank you to nic-002001, Charmedbyortonbarrett, xj0j0x and therealchamps! You guys have officially let me reach the 100 reviews mark! Thanks to my wonderful readers, I hope you like this chapter and so sorry for the delay!**_

**Chapter 33: I Miss You**

Riley shoved the prescription into her wallet as she stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter. Her conversation with Wade had gone as smoothly as possible considering what she had told him, followed with how she still didn't want to see him right at that moment. The doctor had given her a prescription for new pills, 'in case she changed her mind' he had said. He had also advised her that her shoulder was on the right track, she'd be able to go back to wrestling in a few weeks, whether she wanted to though, that was a completely different story on its own.

Wandering through the house, Riley mounted the stairs and glanced outside. The sun was just starting to go down, leaving everything to fade into the darkness. She gripped the banister and pushed herself forward, taking the few steps across the hallway into her temporary bedroom.

Her body made a small thud noise as she flopped onto her bed, her stomach against the covers. She let out a groan and reached for her phone resting on the pillows just off to the side. The screen flashed, she looked at it, noticing her four misses calls. Upon going into the listing of her missed calls, she let out a larger, more pronounced groan. Randy had called her three times and John had called her once, probably calling her back from when she had left a message on his phone.

Riley rolled over onto her back and clutched the phone in her hands, resting them over her stomach. Her head was spinning from the frustration of dealing with everyone being so far away, she was starting to feel the loneliness setting in. She shut her eyes and thought about what she had said to Wade.

"_Alright Riley, I'm in the locker room sitting down, what now?"_

"_There's no baby." She said simply, her voice void of any emotion._

"_Okay then why am I sitting down?"_

"_Well there was, but not anymore."_

_The line went silent. Wade was tying to figure it out and let it sink in, Riley sunk into her car seat and tried not to cry. She wasn't upset about not being pregnant, she was more upset about what the doctor had said._

"_So you were pregnant?" He asked cautiously, trying not to stir up any emotions._

"_Apparently."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Not really. I don't know. I'm just about to head back to the house and call it a day."_

"_Did you want me to-"_

"_Don't worry about it Wade. Just stay where you are. I'll be fine." She forced the words out, knowing that she was already breaking apart inside. _

"_Alright."_

"_Can I just call you later?"_

"_Of course."_

_She pulled the phone away from her ear, shut it off and let it fall against the passenger seat. Riley moved forward and set her forehead against the top of the steering wheel, trying to pull herself together. The doctor had said it was no body's fault but Riley knew she could have prevented it._

Raising her arms above her head, Riley stretched out her shoulders and let out a groan, tweaking her current injury. She moved the phone back down in front of her face and debated who to call first. She was definitely not going to call Randy at all but she had asked Wade if she could call him later, and John was the person she had tried to call earlier as well.

Going against her heart, she dialed John's number and held the phone against her ear, listening to it ring. After the fourth ring and no answer, Riley hung up before the voice mail kicked in. She didn't want to leave another message, especially if she was going to be calling someone else in the next two minutes.

Sighing, Riley pulled the phone away from her ear and dialed the next number, praying that Wade would answer. She was starting to feel extremely lonely and just wanted to talk to someone, anyone. If Wade didn't answer, maybe she would call Randy, if only to feel like she wasn't completely alone.

"Hello?"

She jumped slightly, not fully prepared for anyone to pick up. It had just been the way her day was going. She sat up on the bed and crossed her legs, a smile slowly tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Hey Wade." She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Riley." He breathed out, not knowing where to start.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Riley, why don't you come back?"

"Not now. I have to figure some things out."

"Do you want to talk about them?"

Riley turned slightly and slowly lowered her body into the covers of her bed. Her head fell against her pillow as her heart started to beat the slightest bit faster. She had to tell him, she couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

"It's my fault Wade. Everything's my fault."

"Riley just calm down and talk to me here, I'm right here."

"He said there was massive trauma Wade, the baby couldn't possibly survive any of it."

"Riley, just breathe."

Riley felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She could feel her heart beating so hard she was afraid it might burst inside her chest. Her stomach was full of knots and her whole body ached.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, the tears falling out of her eyes, streaming down her face.

"Just listen Riley, it's okay, everything's okay. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I went out and put it in danger, I'm the reason it didn't survive!"

"Just come back Riley. We can deal with this." He pleaded.

"Who told you?" She asked ignoring his pleas. She had been wanting to know what had been nagging at her brain since he had called her the first time that day.

"Told me what?"

"About being pregnant?"

She heard the hesitation in his voice but waited patiently for his answer.

"Orton." Wade answered, half expecting her to blow up at him or maybe even simply hang up on him.

"Randy told you?"

She was well aware that John Cena was the only person who had any idea what was really going on in her life. Randy didn't seem to give a shit about what she was dealing with, unless it involved him. She was getting really tired of Randy screwing things up for her.

"Yes."

"I'm going to go now and make some more phone calls. Don't be a stranger Wade." She said, forcing her sadness to the back of her mind now, letting the frustration take over.

"Alright Riley. Don't be afraid to come back."

She let out a scoff before saying her goodbye, even letting him say one too before hanging up the phone. She let the phone rest on her bed as she shoved the heel of her hands against her eyes, pushing the tears away. She rolled onto her side and made her way to her feet, standing next to the bed. Reaching her arm out, Riley grabbed hold of her phone and started dialing the number to the one person she was trying to avoid like the plague.

"Hey Riley." Randy answered, her voice rather cheerful.

"We are no longer friends."

"Wait what did I do?"

"Everything, you have done everything. I don't understand why none of what I say to you gets through your thick skull but we are done. I would appreciate if you'd stop calling me before I have to block your number and if I hear another person say that you told them shit about me, I'll be sure to fuck your career up just as bad as you fucked mine."

"Riley calm down."

"Randy do I make myself clear?" She asked, aggression filling her tone of voice.

"Can't we just-"

"Randy we are _no longer_ friends, am I fucking clear?" She had tried her hardest not to hang up on him, she wanted him to understand before anything else got out of hand.

"Crystal clear Riley. I hope you know what you're doing. I play a bigger part in your life than you could ever imagine."

She paused for a second and took in what he had said. The way he said it scared her a little bit. The Viper was a venomous man who had done nothing but poison her further with every word he said to her.

"If I ever see you're face again Randy you better be prepared for me to rip that stupid smirk off your fucking god damn face!"

"I hope you're over Barrett." Randy shot back before he hung up on her.

Riley just stood in the middle of the room with her mouth wide open in shock. She had never heard Randy Orton sound so venomous than that very moment. She slowly moved the phone away from her ear and stared at it, wondering why Randy had said his last words.

Riley would never be over Wade, there was still a major connection between them and now she was scared for him. Randy would stop at nothing to hurt her now, especially since she had made it 'crystal' clear that they were never going to be civil anymore.

Maybe the conversation hadn't gone quite as well as she had originally planned it but now she was left wondering what was going to happen to those near him, she no longer had any control over stopping him.

Her phone ringing broke her out of her trance. She hopped back slightly, rather surprised at how quickly her phone recuperated from the last conversation it harboured. Riley answered the phone and held it against her ear, setting her other hand on her hip, ready for whoever was on the other end.

"Hey Riley!"

Normally she would have been excited to hear John's voice but there was something about what had just happened with her and Randy that put her on edge.

"Hi John." She replied flatly, a hitch in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, catching the hitch. He was her best friend, of course he knew when something was bothering her.

"I just got off the phone with Randy."

"Oh so that's why he's stomping around everywhere." John tried to joke with her in an attempt to get her to laugh. No such luck.

"I told him we weren't friends anymore."

"I will always support your decisions Riley especially with the way he's been acting lately, don't you for one second think that I'm going to take his side over yours okay?"

"When do you have a few days off?" She asked, her tone sounding slightly more cheerful, but not much.

"Oh I see. You want me to come visit you in _my_ house? I'll be there in a few days Riley and we can hang out and watch chick flicks and cry and all that weird girl stuff."

"Can we talk about our periods too?" Riley asked, finally giving him a little bit of a laugh.

"There's my girl. We can absolutely talk about our periods." John laughed right back.

"Thanks Johnny boy, sometimes you give me exactly what I need." She smiled slightly, hoping he knew she appreciated him as much as she did.

John let out another laugh at her. There was always going to be a bond between them that no one would ever break. She had been there for him just as much as he'd been there for her and no matter what was going on in the other's life, they would always be available to talk.

"Well you're my little Ry-pie." John gushed, receiving another laugh from Riley.

"Don't ever call me that again asshole." She shot back, her smile turning into a grin.

"I've got to get going but I'll see you in a few days. Remember, I'm just a phone call away."

"Okay John. Can you do me a favour though?"

"Sure."

"Watch out for Wade, Randy said something about him and it's not sitting too good with me right now."

"Um sure I guess I can do that."

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye Ry!" John exclaimed.

"Bye John." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

So far he had been the only one who showed any sort of excitement from hearing her voice and to be honest, he was the only person who had made her truly happy for just a second since she had left. Riley set the phone on the bed with a giant smile on her face. Now all she had to do was deal with her attention deficit disorder and the terrible pain she felt at the loss of her baby.

**_Review?_**


	34. Chapter 34: Half Life

_**A huge thank you to xj0j0x, therealchamps, TwinPhoenixOfDark and nic-002001 for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in reviewing, I hope this chapter is up to snuff. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 34: Half Life**

Sure talking to Riley on the phone kind of cleared some things up for Wade but he still didn't entirely know what happened to the poor girl. She hadn't exactly said what had ended the baby's life, although she had greatly hinted that it had a lot to do with her going out and wrestling. He, however, wondered if it had more to do with her ADD than she let on. She did, after all, lose a whole bunch of weight as opposed to packing on the pounds.

Letting out a sigh, Wade dropped his butt down onto the bed in the hotel room he was currently inhabiting. There was something nagging at the back of his mind that he couldn't figure out. If Riley was so keen on missing him, why was she staying away? If the roles were reversed, Wade would have ran right back into Riley's life at the drop of a hat.

Wade moved his gaze from his hands to the open door, watching as his roommate, Justin Gabriel, wandered inside, lugging his own suitcase. It was then that the leader of the Cenation wandered across the hall, Wade jumping off the bed to chase after him. It was weird for anyone to be lugging their bags down the hall, especially when the Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay per view was just a few days away. Wade was set to wrestle against Randy Orton, a rivalry between the two of them had been heating up ever since Riley had disappeared.

"Cena!" He shouted as he darted out of the hotel room, his longs legs moving fast as he tried to catch up with Riley's best friend.

John Cena stopped in his tracks and dropped his bag to the floor, a smile forming on his face at the sight of Wade running after him. As long as Wade kept bugging him, it meant that he was still interested in Riley and that was all that John could ask for. He knew that the two of them belonged together and he couldn't help but smile as Wade struggled to get to Riley.

"Hey Barrett, what's up?"

"TLC is in a few days, where are you going?"

"Home." John shrugged, Wade wouldn't have any idea where that was.

"So you're not participating in TLC?"

"Nope, I've got bigger things to worry about right now." John smiled, knowing that he would be sitting on his couch next to Riley in a short little while.

Wade reached his hand up and scratched the side of his neck, debating about digging deeper into why John wasn't going to be actively participating in the pay per view. It was rare that a man with such high stature as John Cena skipped out on pay per view opportunities and now something else was nagging at the back of Wade's mind.

"I hear you're taking on Orton though, good luck with that." John continued to smile.

"Thank you." Wade replied awkwardly, not totally understanding what was going on.

One of the biggest WWE Superstars was walking away from a pay per view to go home. That was all that Wade was going to get without being a curious George. John just continued to smile at Wade, almost like he was waiting for him to ask the right question, wanting him to be able to help the large Brit.

"Anyways-"

"Do you know what's going on with Riley?" Wade spat out, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"I know that she's missing you."

"You know where she is?"

"Even if I did Wade, she doesn't want you to know and I'm not going to give that up, even if I do think she needs you."

"Alright then."

"If I do happen to see her though, I'll do my best to get her to _think_ about coming back, but I'm not making any promises. She loves you, okay, don't ever forget that."

Wade was left standing in the hall alone as John Cena retreated, heading down the hall. It wasn't hard to figure out by the way John had worded his answers, he was most definitely going to see Riley, now all Wade had to do was figure out how to see her too.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley hadn't bothered to get dressed that morning; instead she wandered around the kitchen in a pair of plaid pajama shorts and a tight black tank top. She had already started looking for a gym nearby, ready to get her head back in the game, wanting nothing more than to get back into wrestling shape. All Riley wanted was her old body back, before she had lost all her weight.

Still dwelling on the loss of her boobs, Riley had been eating way more than she had ever eaten before in an attempt to gain back the weight she had lost since the beginning of her pills. She had successfully packed on a couple pounds since seeing the doctor a few days earlier, although it certainly didn't show in her chest. She had even gone out for a run the day before, a good hour outing, with a half hour walk at the end of her run. It was in that time that she had done most of her thinking.

Firstly about what Randy had said about Wade. She still hadn't figured out what he was getting at, but then again she hadn't bothered to tune in to any of the WWE shows. If she had, perhaps she would know there was a large feud building up between Wade and Randy. Not watching Raw or Smackdown though was turning out to be a good thing for Riley. She was on her way to getting her old self back and that was something she could be proud of, even if a failed pregnancy weighed on her shoulders.

Riley had successfully cried herself to sleep since her trip to the doctor. Maybe she needed Wade more than ever but she wasn't going to give in that easily, not until she got herself back to where she needed to be.

Glancing at the fridge, Riley debated what she wanted for lunch. She had narrowed it down to two options, grilled cheese or macaroni. Thinking about it for a few more seconds, Riley quickly pushed macaroni out of her head and began her adventure to make a grilled cheese.

"Grilled cheese for Riley." She hummed, trying to keep her spirits up as she paced around the kitchen alone, looking for a pan.

"How about one for John?"

Riley let out a squeal before turning to face the entrance to the kitchen, spotting John Cena standing there with a grin on his face. She neglected the idea of food for just a second as she jogged around the island, jumping into his now open arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he gripped her tight.

"Hey Ry-pie." He whispered, kissing the side of her head.

Riley growled at him, clearly remembering when she told him not to call her that. She relaxed her grip on his and set her feet on the ground, smiling wide at John Cena now. John kept his arm around her back as he wandered back into the kitchen with her, ready for lunch.

"I'm so glad you're hear Johnny!" She squealed again, planting her bum against the kitchen counter, he set his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Barrett is looking for you." He replied, his grin now falling into a straight line, his lips pursed together.

"Yeah well maybe I should tell you why." She too dropped her smile, slightly nervous to tell John what was really going on.

"Okay."

"Can we go into the living room?"

John latched his hand onto hers and pulled her gently behind him as he wandered through the kitchen and towards the living room. He let her sit on the large couch first before planting his own bum right next to her, letting Riley lean against him, comforting her by wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I've officially decided not to continue taking my pills." She confessed, something John had already figured out. It wasn't hard to see she was miserable with her pills, not to mention she had been wasting away to nothing.

"I fully support you on that decision Riley." He said solemnly, waiting for the big news.

"I appreciate that but do you remember how you suggested that you thought maybe I was possibly pregnant?"

"I do."

"Well I guess I was, at one point. I'm not entirely sure when it all went wrong but I lost it."

John squeezed her the slightest bit tighter as the tears welled up in her eyes and her voice caught in her throat. Riley had told Wade the general idea of what had happened but this was the very first time she was saying it to someone face to face and it was turning out to be much harder than she had originally thought.

"It's okay Riley, just breathe." He soothed, running his hands up and down her back now, trying to help her relax and fight off the urge to cry.

"I mean I assume it was one of my matches, maybe the one where Kelly Kelly shoved me into the turnbuckle. Maybe it was just from the stress of having Randy pissing me off every five seconds, I don't know John!" She sobbed, clearly unable to control her emotions.

John didn't say another word as he kissed the top of her head and just held her, Riley's grip on his shirt tightening with every breath she took. She shoved her face into his chest, trying to hide her tears, not wanting him to _see_ her cry.

"Did you tell Wade all that?"

She shook her head no. She had tried to tell him but had decided that when she got too emotional she was going to stop before he freaked out and hunted her down in order to just hold her. She had always successfully fought off the huge rush of emotion long enough so that when it overwhelmed her she was alone, usually in bed.

"Riley it'll be okay. What's bugging you the most?"

"I don't know." She sobbed, clearly overwhelmed even more.

Maybe it was a mix of her ADD or the loss of her unborn child, or even all the bullshit going on with Randy, maybe it was walking away from Wade. It didn't matter anymore to her, she was still miserable and now it was because of something she no longer had control over.

"Riley it's okay, everything will be okay." He whispered, running his hands through her hair, trying to get her to just breathe.

"No it won't!" She sobbed again.

John slowly rose to his feet, grabbing a firm hold on Riley too as he did so. He lifted her up, off the couch, into his arms and slowly, cautiously, made his way out of the living room and up the stairs into his bedroom. He leaned over and set her on the bed, kissing her head again as she let go, letting her know he was right there.

He took a step away from her before wandering around to the other side of the bed and climbing in, wrapping his arms around his middle, pulling her against him so that her back was pressed against his front. He moved his head closer to her and kissed her on the shoulder, Riley's sobs slowly quieting down as she closed her eyes, the warmth from his body somewhat soothing to her.

"I will always love you Riley." John breathed, tightening his grip a tiny little bit.

"I love you too John." She sighed, the sobs almost completely stopping.

John relaxed his head into the pillows and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his own pillows, the scent of home. He listened as her breathing evened out and her snores began to echo in the large bedroom. Smiling sadly to himself, he shut his own eyes and let sleep take over his body, trying to prepare himself for what he was going to do the next day.

_**Review?**_


	35. Chapter 35: Take Care

_**Thank you to xj0j0x, nic-002001, therealchamps and charmedbyortonbarrett for the reviews. Here's a chapter dedicated to you four! Please enjoy!****  
><strong>_

**Chapter 35: Take Care**

After spending the night in his bed with Riley, John had started to think about what he really wanted to see happen with the poor girl. He had noticed that she was on the right track but she was far from where she needed to be and until she was back in the WWE, John knew she would never truly be happy, pills or not it didn't matter. She belonged in the WWE, her heart belonged there.

He had gone through it with her before, when she injured her shoulder after falling off the top ropes. She had pushed herself as hard as she possibly could just to get back into the ring, the one place where she was at home. It didn't matter who she was friends with or what was going on in her life, Riley had always harboured a desire to be a wrestler.

Glancing at her, sitting on the couch, waiting for the Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay per view to come on, John sighed. He wasn't entirely surprised that she hadn't tuned in to any episodes of Raw or Smackdown, perhaps if she had she would know more about what was going on between Randy Orton and Wade Barrett.

She had completely missed the rivalry between the two men on screen, but she experienced the real rivalry off screen. She had no idea Vince McMahon would have ever given Wade so much focus, especially after his old Nexus days. That was why something wasn't sitting right with Riley. Randy's words still haunted her from the phone call and maybe his way of punishing her was by punishing Wade.

John moved to sit on the couch next to her, Riley shifting in the cushions so that she leaned against John, letting him set his arm around her shoulders as she relaxed her back against him, cuddling up with him. Riley smiled to herself quickly, finally feeling a little bit of relief from her constant loneliness that she had been experiencing ever since she walked away from the wonderful world of wrestling.

"So you haven't been watching at all. Why not?" John asked in a quiet tone, placing a small kiss on the top of her head to try to comfort her even more.

"Well part of me doesn't want to see Randy and his stupid face but the other part of me knows that if I saw Wade my heart will break."

"How come?" John pressed, trying to get her to actually talk about her feelings.

"I lost his baby, I left him when I needed him the most. I feel awful John, this sucks and I still don't totally know what I want to do." She said, her eyes not leaving the screen as they waited patiently for the pay per view to start.

"But you know kind of what you want to do?" John asked, wanting her to tell him she planned on going back to the WWE and hopefully back to Wade Barrett.

Riley shrugged her shoulders and glanced up at him. As she turned her head back to the television screen, he knew the conversation had been pushed out of her mind, he could already see her reverting back to her old self, the Riley who didn't take her pills and struggled to maintain focus.

As much as he disliked her random, unexpected attention deficit disorder spells, he was starting to see the sparkle coming back into her eyes. When he suggested they watch the pay per view earlier, he swore she smiled at him, a genuine Riley smile, a smile he hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"Do you think walking away from Wade was a mistake?" He asked, breaking the silence that had blanketed over them.

"I don't know. My whole life kind of feels like a mistake right now." She whispered, dropping her gaze from the screen to her knees.

"There has to be something that you're proud of." John said, nudging her arm with his, flashing her a grin.

"That butterfly belt was pretty cool." Riley beamed as she looked up at him again.

"You looked pretty sexy with it too." John smirked.

Riley slipped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight, a smile still present on her face. He placed another little kiss on the side of her head and turned his own attention to the television screen, anticipating the tables, ladders and chairs matches that were slated to take place.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Wade Barrett had been excited about his tables match with Randy Orton for days now. He was finally ready to show the Viper himself a piece of his mind and with what Riley had told him before, he was dedicating every other hit on Randy to Riley herself, for if the girl couldn't be there with him to stand up for herself, Wade would make sure that Randy _knew_ he would defend her.

It wasn't a new thing per say. Randy Orton had targeted Wade since Riley was drafted to Smackdown. He had taken it to a whole other level when he found out that Wade and Riley were, in fact, an item. That bothered him the most. Riley was clearly no longer interested in Randy yet somehow the venomous man always seemed to be lurking in the shadows, waiting to jump in and ruin something for Riley, focusing mainly on her new relationship with Wade.

Without Riley though, Randy just seemed to release his frustrations on Wade and nothing else. There was always John Cena too but it was always _just_ Wade. It was made painfully clear to the large Brit that Randy had more pull in the company than he originally thought. After complaining to Vince McMahon about how roughly he was being treated, the older man had easily informed him that if Riley was no longer with the company, temporary or not, Wade was going to be feuding with Randy.

It had almost turned into a yelling match between Vince McMahon and Wade Barrett. Wade informing him that he had no control over Riley, Vince making it crystal clear that until Riley came back, Randy and him would be seeing a lot of each other and not in a good way. Upon walking out of Vince's office, Wade knew that Randy had approached McMahon and fed him the idea that maybe if Riley saw Wade in trouble, she'd return to the company and ultimately get him the ratings he so desperately desired for the Divas division.

With only a few minutes left until Wade took Randy Orton on in a tables match, he shook his hands out at his sides, preparing himself for war. There was something about the night that made him feel a little stronger, look a little tougher and want to kick Randy Orton's ass so hard that the man wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks, months even.

Taking a step forward, Wade listened as his music blared out into the arena, echoing back, the floor vibrating slightly. He tried to hide a smirk that always seemed to tug at his lips but gave in and let it out, strutting down the ramp and settling himself in the ring, waiting for Randy Orton to show his face.

Seconds later, Randy sauntered down the ramp. The look on his face suggested that he was leaving everything he had in the ring. Wade took a deep breath and straightened his entire body as Randy stepped over the ropes and into the ring. Randy glared at him as he marched across the ring, climbing up the ropes and posing like he always did. Wade fought off the urge to shove him off the ropes, wanting nothing more than to hurt him.

"Let's go." Wade growled as Randy's feet hit the mat as he dropped off the ropes.

"I know where Riley is." Randy smirked smugly, trying to get Wade angry and ultimately unfocused.

"What?"

The bell rang, cutting off the conversation. The two of them immediately started going at each other, beginning what was going to be one hell of a match.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Riley screamed, leaping off the couch and dropping to her knees in front of the television. John just let out a chuckle, covering it up with a cough, at her reaction.

"Riley." John said calmly, trying to get her attention.

"Wade fucking had that and then Randy fucks him over out of nowhere! That's fucking bullshit!"

John shifted in his seat. He had witness it too and part of him was saddened by the outcome of the match. As soon as Wade climbed the ropes, preparing to jump onto Randy sending him through the table, John knew it wasn't going to end that easily for Wade and it certainly hadn't. Riley let out a growl the second Randy's body sprung to life. She followed her growl with an ear-piercing scream when he managed to pull out the RKO, sending Wade through the table instead.

Now she was watching the aftermath of the match, Wade barely moving inside the ring as Randy was on his feet celebrating his win. She was waiting, praying, hoping, wishing that Wade would manage to get to his feet and do something about Randy, something like clock him in the jaw. It was merely wishful thinking though, Riley threw her hands in the air in frustration as Randy sauntered up the ramp, disappearing after his win without Wade wrecking it.

"Riley it's just a tables match." John laughed, no longer able to keep his amusement at her reaction under control.

"A fucking bullshit tables match if you ask me." Riley muttered, slowly moving her body back towards the couch, climbing up beside John.

"Yeah well you can't change the outcome by yelling at them Riley, they can't hear you." He continued to laugh, even as she settled into his embrace again.

"I know." She sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Come on, you want to watch the rest of this or go to bed?"

"I miss him." She retorted, ignoring his question all together.

John just hugged her the slightest bit tighter, trying to let her know that she wasn't alone. He knew she missed him, it was obvious. She was miserable with her pills with Wade but without both, she was just as miserable. John was determined to help her find a way to deal with her ADD and so far all he could come up with was 'convince Riley to go back to the WWE'. It wasn't by any means an evil genius plan but he was starting to sense that she needed it more than anything.

He had only ever known her when she was in the WWE. Her life revolved around it. Any of the people she dated were wrestlers, any of her friends were wrestlers and now she had none of them. She had walked away as if it meant nothing but John knew it meant everything to her.

She was struggling on her own. He had noticed she had put a bit of weight back on but she seemed lost without the routine of being a Diva. There was no one to help her with her workout or practice her moves. She was by herself and it was hard to get back into ring shape on her own. He had witnessed her struggle on her own when she injured herself. People had stepped in to help her, whether she took it or not, he wasn't going to judge her choices but at the very least she had people willing to help her.

"Riley, he misses you too, and so do I." John stated.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why don't you just come back?"

"No."

"Riley why not?"

Riley remained silent in his arms. John let out another sigh, knowing she wasn't going to answer the question. He hadn't figured out whether it was because she didn't want to, didn't know the answer, or had stopped paying attention to him.

Maybe having the old Riley back wasn't as great as it once seemed.

**_I promise there's some big drama coming up in the next few chapters! Please review?_**


	36. Chapter 36: Turn Me On

_**Thank you to xj0j0x, therealchamps, nic-002001 and TwinPhoenixOfdark for the wonderful reviews! Please enjoy the latest installment and don't forget to leave your feedback!****  
><strong>_

**Chapter 36: Turn Me On**

Taking a deep breath of fresh, morning air, Riley let out a sigh of contentment. It wasn't exactly the way she had planned her life but at that exact moment, after her hour-long jog through the streets of West Newbury, Riley felt slightly more at peace with herself than she had the day before. The sidewalks were quiet and she was able to be left alone with her thoughts, trying to sort out how to move forward with her life, how to get going on her goals.

Looking up at the bright sun in the sky, Riley set her hands on her hips and tried to catch her breath, inhaling more fresh air, feeling the slight burning sensation in her lungs. Her arms reached up towards the vibrant blue, cloud filled sky as she stretched out her arms, a smile appearing on her lips as the muscles in her body extended, releasing the tension in her body ever so slightly. She relaxed her arms at her sides giving them a little shake and looked at the front door to John's house just a mere twenty feet away.

Turning her body towards the door, Riley galloped for the first few strides but fell into a comfortable jog as she closed the distance between her stretching zone and the house that she was so nicely offered to as a hide out from her life. She slowed her pace and mounted the steps at a brisk walking pace, eventually stopping in front of the door.

The cool metal handle of the door felt nice in her warm hands, a relief from the heat that her body had produced on the run. Letting a smile slowly form on her lips, Riley pushed the door open and jogged inside towards the kitchen, knowing that John was in there making brunch for the two of them like he had promised before she left the house just over an hour earlier.

She rounded the corner and spotted a few plates on the counter, each holding a different item, one with pancakes, one with eggs, a plate with bacon and a few other plated with so much more food. There was a pitcher of orange juice next to all the plates and beside the pitcher stood John Cena, leaning his butt against the edge of the counter, a grin plastered on his face.

"We are not leaving this kitchen until every single bit of this food is gone." He stated, a sparkle in his eye, a challenging tone to his voice.

"Are you crazy, that's enough food to feed a horse for like a week!" Riley shot back, running her hands through her hair, feeling the after effects of her jog. The sweat had dampened her hair, tangling it more than usual.

"Ain't no better way to pack on the pounds than by eating a wonderfully large breakfast prepared by the infamous Chef John." He grinned, pushing him butt away from the counter.

"Oh dear Jesus! You need to stop feeding me so much. First it was a hundred nuggets and now a meal fit for a community. You are going to kill me!"

John just shrugged his shoulders at her statement and grabbed a piece of bacon with his fingers. She stepped further into the kitchen and grabbed her own piece of bacon, beginning to nibble on it. He noticed a flicker of a smile that played upon her lips, knowing that by making her something to eat, he was supporting her more than he ever thought he could.

"Come on Riley, the sooner you get back into shape, the sooner you can come back to the WWE." John said, looking at her as she finished her first piece of bacon, quickly reaching for another.

"That's what this is about?" Riley retorted, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You said yourself that you miss Wade, so why don't you just come back and talk to him?"

"There are so many other factors John. It's not just a matter of going back just because I miss a few people. I have to figure out my life outside of the WWE. I have to find what's missing." She replied, her lips turning to a frown as she spoke.

"Admit it though, you miss more than just Wade and a few people."

"I do, I miss it all John but it's all I've ever known and I think it's time to see what else is out there. What if there's something else that I'm really good at that doesn't require me to be in front of millions of people where if I make one mistake, it's going to live on forever, haunting me any chance it possibly could. Do you know how much that hurts John, it kills me. Just when you think people are starting to get over my 'leap of faith' it comes right back and kicks me in the ass."

"You can fight it again. You fought it once Riley!"

"I know but it took everything I had and wiped me out. I can't do it again, I just don't have anything left in me."

John looked at the girl standing a few feet away from him. Sure the sparkle in her eye was back but the look on her face screamed defeat. The poor girl had nothing left to give to her career as a wrestler and as much as it pained him to admit it, maybe her taking time off was exactly what she needed.

"I've supported you to this point Riley, I guess I can support you now too, even if I do believe you belong in that ring."

Riley didn't say another word, she didn't want to argue or talk to him about it anymore, she was done discussing the topic of her return to the WWE. Instead, she grabbed the plate of the eggs and dug right in, using only her fingers. John let out a chuckle as he soon followed suit, starting in on the pancakes.

Turning her back to the counter, she leaned against it and slid to the floor, extending her legs out in front of her as she continued to munch on the eggs John had so nicely cooked to perfection for her. John dropped his butt to the floor too and sat next to her in a comfortable silence as the two of them enjoyed a meal between friends.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy pranced around backstage looking for anyone he could talk to about how to get a few days off and fast. He was approaching Vince McMahon's office but was hoping to run into someone else who could help him out in the hall. No such luck though, Randy took a look at the open door and sauntered in, taking a seat across from Vince, waiting for him to hang up the phone he was currently speaking on.

Randy rested his hands on the edge of the chair and picked at the invisible bits of thread that he could find, trying to occupy himself. He had already tried to overhear what Vince was talking about but as soon as he heard The Miz mentioned, he didn't care, The Miz played absolutely no part in Randy's life at that moment, the only people Randy would have been interested in hearing Vince talk about would have been himself, Wade Barrett, John Cena or Riley Williams, that was all that mattered to him, no one, nothing, not a single other thing.

As soon as Vince McMahon hung up the phone, he looked at Randy and smiled. It was obvious to everyone that Randy Orton was a fan favourite and to have him sitting in the office was always a pleasure, The Viper always produced ideas that were sure to wow the crowd, his previous idea of feuding with Wade Barrett was certainly proving to be a good thing.

"What can I do for you today Randy?" Vince asked, crossing his arms over his chest and relaxing in his chair.

"Well as you know, my current angle of feuding with Mr. Barrett is doing wonders for your ratings but something has come up in my personal life and I was curious as to if you would provide me with some time off to take care of it?"

"I assume you have an idea in your head as to how I would go about doing that for you."

"Correct. I was thinking Barrett and I could be put in a street fight match and somewhere outside of the ring he does something so crazy and evil that I end up with some sort of injury that would provide me with anywhere from three days to a few weeks off."

Vince uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, placing his arms on the desk. He seemed to be in a state of contemplation as he moved from a relaxed position to a tenser situation. He locked his eyes on Randy's icy orbs and his lips slowly curled into a smile.

"I think I can work with what you've provided me Randy. Let me discuss it with the creative team and get back to you on how much time off I can afford to give you."

"I appreciate it Mr. McMahon."

Randy slowly rose to his feet, a viperous smirk on his face. He turned and wandered out of the office, shutting the office door behind him. Randy tucked his hands into his pockets and made his way down the hall, mentally preparing himself for Wade Barrett to actually get a chance to induce pain into the Viper's body.

"Orton!"

Randy's smirk never faltered, even as the man in question yelled his name from down the hall. Turning slowly, Randy came face to face with Wade Barrett. He wasn't surprised; he had been expecting him to show up ever since he had told him he knew where Riley was. It had been a day or so and he was showing up now. Randy couldn't help but smile. He already had his time off request basically approved and before anyone had time to follow his lead, he'd be standing outside the house where Riley currently inhabited.

"What can I do for you Wade?" Randy asked, a false tone of helpfulness lacing his tone.

"What do you mean you know where she is?"

"Come on Wade, it's not hard to figure out."

"Where is she?"

"What's in it for me?"

It was Wade's turn to plot against Randy. He had been waiting for his opportunity ever since Riley had been drafted to Smackdown. It was simple plan, a deceptive plan but yet it was going to have to be flawlessly executed in order for it to work.

"Nothing Orton. I was just hoping to see the future mother of my child." Wade said, defeat in his tone.

Randy's smirk dropped off his face, his stance relaxed a little bit. Sure Randy Orton couldn't stand to lose Riley to a guy like Wade Barrett but what Wade has said, as well as how he said it, struck Randy.

"She's actually pregnant?" Randy asked right back. There was a part of him that was hoping, wishing, praying, that Riley wasn't tainted as much as he originally thought and part of him refused to believe it was even a possibility.

"Confirmed a few days ago. It doesn't matter anyways." Wade lied, the defeated tone still lacing his voice.

Randy watched as Wade dropped his shoulders and turned to retreat. As much as it pained him to, Randy dashed towards Wade and poked him in the bicep. Wade subdued the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face as he turned his attention back onto Randy Orton.

"Wait." Randy mumbled, not liking how he was about to give up all the power he held because he suddenly felt bad for the whole situation.

"What?"

Randy dropped his arm away from Wade and let it hang loosely at his side. If Randy was in the same position as Wade and had found out that the girl he loved and lost was pregnant with his child, he would hope that someone would help him out. Everyone, in Randy's mind, deserved to know about the whereabouts of the mother of someone's child.

"I'll tell you where she is."

"Why?" Wade asked, feigning surprise while in all actuality, Randy Orton was right where he wanted him.

"You deserve to be there for her."

"Oh?"

"She's staying at Cena's place in West Newbury."

**_Uh oh, what's going to happen now that Wade_ and _Randy know where Riley is? _Review?**


	37. Chapter 37: Leavin' On A Jet Plane

**_Thank you to my lovely fans xj0j0x, TwinPhoenixOfDark, therealchamps and nic-002001 for the reviews. I promise that the drama will pick back up soon so please bare with me and I love you all! Please enjoy this next installment._****  
><strong>

**Chapter 37: Leavin' On A Jet Plane**

"Hey John can you do me a favour?"

Riley was sitting on the floor in the kitchen still after her jog. It was getting to be rather late in the afternoon and they had _just_ finished the entire meal that John had prepared for her after her jog. He was full; having had to force the last pancake into his gut for fear that Riley would throw up everything he had fought so hard to get her to eat.

She had her head resting on his shoulder; a mound of food just sitting in her own stomach feeling like a thirty pound rock was weighing her down. The colour in her face had turned from her normal colour to a sickly greenish white. She had consumed half of the plate of bacon, five pancakes, and most of the eggs, leaving John to consume the small plate of sausages he made as well as seven pancakes of his own, the other half of the bacon and maybe a quarter of the eggs. The two of them had finished and had both silently come to the conclusion that neither one of them was going to be moving from the kitchen floor anytime soon.

"Depends on what your favour is Riley." John tried to move to slip his arm around her shoulders but groaned from the growing pain in his gut. He gave up trying to set his arm around her and let his hand drop to his thigh instead.

"I need a ride somewhere."

Once she had finished her sentence, she let out a moan. Her stomach was loudly gurgling, a twanging feeling surging through her food filled body. A scoff escaped John's throat, signaling a failed attempt at a chuckle. His stomach was doing the exact same thing and suddenly he was regretting his evil plot to get her to eat as much as she could to put some weight back on.

"Okay, well then it depends on where you need a ride to."

His head rolled from side to side as he attempted to fight off the immense pain deep in his stomach. Riley slid a little bit farther down the cabinet door and practically laid on the kitchen floor, rolling over ever so slightly to rest her head on John's thigh, near his hand. He struggled to lift his hand up but started running his fingers through her hair in a lame attempt to soothe and comfort her.

"I need a ride to the airport."

"The airport? What for?"

Riley let out a contented sigh as his fingertips ran over her scalp giving her goose bumps on the back of her neck. She ignored him for a brief second as she basked in the immensely good sensation that was happening on the top of her head. She was brought back to the conversation at the pinging sound emanating from John Cena's extremely full stomach.

"I appreciate you letting me stay here John but it's really lonely by myself. I don't want you to think that I don't like it here, I do but I think it's time for me to go home for a while and be with people who love me."

"Back to the WWE?" John asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"No Johnny boy, to Calgary." Riley replied with a cough, instead of the laugh she was going for.

"Dammit Riley." John groaned.

He had told Wade he would try to get her to think about heading back to the WWE and here she was, sitting in his kitchen telling him that she wanted to do the complete opposite. John never, ever, imagined that she would be telling him that she wanted to go home, back to Canada, as far away from where he thought she belonged.

"Fuck off John, it's my life." She grumbled, moving her legs up closer to her chest, trying to alleviate her stomach ache. She was halfway into the fetal position now, the gurgling of their stomachs getting louder with each passing second.

"Alright Riley, I will give you a ride to the airport." John gave in, his hand coming to rest on the side of her head, he had no more strength left in him to continue to play with her hair.

She let out another pained groan and curled up even more, digging her chin into his thigh. He twitched at her actions and shifted his bum on the floor. She let out another groan before uncurling her body and rolling onto her back, feeling the food settling further into her stomach. She set her palms on either side of her belly button and lightly drummed her fingers.

"I think I might die." John whined, sliding down to lay on the floor beside her. She turned her head and they locked eyes. John fought back a large smile, he was clearly in too much pain from the food. He saw it though, there, in her eyes, was the same sparkle he had noticed the very first day he met her.

_Riley Williams wandered down the hall readying herself for her very first WWE appearance. She didn't have a match by herself but that didn't matter. She was supposed to be in an eight Diva tag team match, her team consisted of Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres and Alicia Fox. They were set to go against the Bella Twins, Beth Phoenix and Tamina. _

_Hiking her small bag over her shoulder, she continued wandering, clearly lost as she made her way around the hallways of the arena looking for wardrobe, or make-up, she didn't care which she found first at that point, either way, she was terrified she was going to be late for her match simply because she had gotten lost._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Riley turned around in what she thought was the vacant hallway and spotted the large man smiling at her. He took her stoppage as an opportunity and wandered up beside her, setting his arm around the back of her shoulders. She smiled up at him, his smile showing nothing but kindness._

"_Who might you be?" She asked, letting him keep his arm around her shoulders._

"_John Cena, and you?"_

"_Riley Williams."_

"_You look lost."_

_Riley bit her lip in embarrassment and dropped her head towards the floor. She slowly looked back up at him to spot an amused look on his face. He squeezed her shoulders a little bit and started walking with her._

"_I can take you where ever you need to go."_

"_Well we can start with wardrobe, then make-up, then I have a match but after that, I'm free for dinner." She shot right back, confidence clearly not lacking. John Cena looked at her, his eyes connecting with his._

_He knew this new little Diva was going to be a forced to be reckoned with, he could tell by the sparkle in her eye, the excitement in her tone, the confidence emanating from her body. She was ready for whatever life had planned for her._

"I think I might have to go to the bathroom." Riley whispered, trying to fight off another shooting stomach pain.

"Poop or puke?"

"I don't think my body has quite decided yet." She joked, letting out a tiny giggle before pulling her body upwards, slowly making her way to her feet.

John just laughed at the back of her as she ran out of the kitchen, clearly heading to the bathroom to hopefully relieve some of the pain in her stomach.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Wade had pushed him down the stairs like he was supposed to. He had stood at the top and looked down at the motionless Randy Orton lying on the landing below. It was when he ran away that he finally knew what he had to do. Randy Orton had told him where Riley was, not all he had to do was go get her.

Sitting in the locker room by himself, Wade held her Corre t-shirt in his hands, fiddling with the material. It was all he had left of her now and the more he looked at it, the more he debated about how much of what happened with her was his fault. Yes she was unhappy but he had brought her into the group then ripped it out from under her, taking away the one thing she had always seemed to want when she was with him, she wanted to belong. As soon as she found out that the group was going to break up, she had changed a little bit. He didn't know whether to give credit to the pills or what he did.

Something never really did sit right with him. He should have noticed that she was sick, he did notice that she was shrinking but yet didn't think much of it. He figured that she had everything under control but when she won the title and he found her staring at it for over an hour, he knew she never had any control and all she wanted was the ability to focus enough for people to give her credit where credit was due.

Stuffing her Corre t-shirt into his bag, he made his way to his feet, grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, ready to hit the road. As soon as he stepped out into the hallway and saw the amount of superstars staring at him, he knew he was going to have a harder time escaping unnoticed than he figured.

Zack Ryder glared at him with everything he had, it was unfortunate for him though that Wade remained undisturbed by his narrowed eyes. It was when he looked past Ryder that he spotted CM Punk, also glaring at him. That was when he knew, oh how he knew, the gathering of superstars had nothing to do with Randy Orton and more to do with Riley Williams.

"How dare you!"

Wade looked behind him at the voice that had squealed at him. He forced back a smirk as tiny little Kelly Kelly also glared at him, her hands on his hips.

"How dare I what?" He looked at her, straightening up and holding his ground as more and more people turned to glare at him.

"You made Riley leave!" Kelly Kelly shrieked and finally Wade's facial expression dropped from confident to confusion.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He asked, taken aback by her accusation.

"Randy told us all about what happened between you two and how you made her leave." Zack Ryder broke in, wandering over to stand beside Kelly Kelly. Wade glanced around and suddenly felt outnumbered. Something wasn't right and there was something in his gut telling him that Randy Orton played a large part in what was going on.

"Oh yeah? And what did Randy Orton say?" Wade asked, not dropping his arrogance, not wanting to back down and show weakness.

"It's not cool bro, what you did." Ryder interjected.

"What in the bloody hell did I do?"

"You knocked her up then told her she had to leave to spare you the embarrassment." CM Punk stated from a few feet away.

"I did what?"

"You got her pregnant!" Kelly Kelly yelled.

"Then you realized how bad that would look for your career and sent her away!" Ryder added, also yelling.

Wade just shook his head at them and turned his attention back down the hall. He brushed past Ryder and Kelly Kelly and glared right back at Punk as he wandered by. Upon reaching a turn in the hall, Wade glanced back at the gathering of superstars, they were still glaring at him.

"That's right, you walk away!" Kelly Kelly yelled after her.

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it!"

As much as he wanted to walk back down and clock Zack Ryder in the jaw, he stifled a chuckle and remembered what Riley had said. He would never admit it out loud but every time he said 'woo, woo, woo', he'd laugh at the memory of how his phrase had been born.

It was no use arguing against the roster that had confronted him in the hall. He wasn't about to call one of the most respected men in the WWE a liar for that would just make his life worse. Randy Orton had way more pull with Vince McMahon than Wade Barrett and that was a battle that Wade was not yet prepared to fight.

_**A little bit of Wade versus Randy will be coming up more in the next few chapters. Please review?** _


	38. Chapter 38: We Made You

**_Oh my word, thank you to nic-002001, xj0j0x, therealchamps and TwinPhoenixOfDark for the wonderful reviews. This chapter was inspired by a few of the past reviews, specifically from nic-002001. Anyways, please try to enjoy!_**

**Chapter 38: We Made You**

Riley had successfully snuck in a run and a small workout before she had to start getting her things packed. John had joined her on her run, the two of the ending up settling on a park bench, watching the people around them as they relaxed for just a little bit. John had slipped his arm around her shoulders, resting it on the back of the bench as the two of them breathed in deep, trying to catch their breath.

"When do you think you'll come back?" John asked, nudging her on the shoulder with his thumb. Riley's head lulled towards him, her eyes connecting with his.

"I don't know John." She whispered, wiggling her body slightly closer to his.

He lifted his leg up and crossed it over his other leg and leaned his head backwards, looking up at the vibrant blue sky. His fingers shifted from the back of the bench to curl around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"You know I love watching you wrestle right?" John queried, shutting his eyes to shield his vision from the bright afternoon sun.

"Bullshit." Riley snorted, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"I do. You're good! Well, for a diva." He grinned, straining his neck, flipping his face forward to rest his chin against her forehead. She snaked her hand up, running her palm against his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, slipping her hand around the back of his neck, hugging him tight against her, taking in the heat his body produced against hers.

John stifled a chuckle, "considering you are a female wrestler, who are really only used to keep the male minds enticed, you are pretty good. Now if you were a man-"

"If I were a man, I would kick your ass!" Riley shot back, cutting his sentence short. She squeezed his neck, trying to inflict pain to prove her point but when John let out an amused laugh, she knew she had failed.

Slouching down on the bench a little bit, John tugged her with him, holding her even closer to his body. She let out a contented sigh and nuzzled her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart pound after their run. John leaned his own head down and placed a small kiss on the side of her head, feeling her relax in his embrace.

The thought of her being back in the ring ran around in her head. She could see herself beating Kelly Kelly for the butterfly belt. She knew all she had to do was talk to Vince and he'd want her back, even to throw her into a new story line involving Randy. Riley knew Randy could pull at Vince's mind, dragging his ideas down the Viper's own sick and twisted path.

"Riley, I miss you." John whispered, running his fingers up and down her arm, trying to comfort her.

Lifting her head, Riley's bright, sparkled filled eyes connected with John's and in that moment, something in her heart melted away. Her stomach dropped and the feeling of butterflies floating around inside her body came to life. She moved her lips closer to his, anticipating the feel of his kiss, imagining the soft flesh touching hers in an act of tender passion.

Her breath left her body as his mouth covered hers, his tongue running along her bottom lip. She snuggled her body right against his, shifting her leg to drape over her lap. She sat, in the middle of the park, straddling her best friend as he took the kiss to a whole other level.

His fingers traced up the side of her neck and cupped her face as he pulled her forward, not wanting to let go of her. She gave in with ease, shifting her body upwards and pressing her chest against his, her hands winding around his biceps, holding on for dear life.

The sound of a dog barking brought Riley back down to reality, pulling her lips away from John's as she turned around to search out the canine creature. John's hands slid down her arms, and rested on her hips, still holding on to her, not wanting her to move away from him.

"Jesus." He gasped, watching as she now turned her attention back to him.

"I'm sorry." The blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"What would you say if I offered to take you home with me, right now?"

Riley's eyes widened at his implication. She had never even thought about looking at John as anything more than a friend before and here she was sitting on his lap, trying to fight off the desire to lock her lips on his once again. She shifted her hips and stood to stand in front of him, his large hands still on her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh ever so slightly.

She turned her head away from him and stepped away from the bench, glancing back to see that he had stood up too, his hands finally leaving her hips. She threw him a smirk and looked at the path a few feet away. His eyes caught sight of the path too and his posture straightened.

"I'll race you." Riley shouted as she took off running.

John was close behind her, his arms swinging in large motions as he tried to catch up with her. Riley let out a laugh so full of life that John stumbled the tiniest bit before regaining his footing and continuing to run after her as she headed in the direction of his West Newbury home.

His eyes roamed her body as she ran. There was a newfound bounce to her step that he hadn't noticed before. Her laugh still echoed in the air, full of life and happiness. A certain swing to her hips led him to believe that maybe she was getting better. Maybe Riley was starting to deal with her issues on her own and maybe, just maybe, that was exactly what she needed to do. Perhaps she was on the road to recovery after all.

As soon as the two of them were inside the front door of his house, John threw the door shut, wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged her back towards him. He gently pushed her against the wall before pinning her body there with his own, the smile on her face giving him all the permission he needed before capturing her lips with his own.

She let out a low moan as he tore his lips off of hers and started placing a trail of kisses down her cheek, along her jawline and finally stopping to suck gently on her neck. Riley pressed her palms against his chest, not fighting anything he was doing. For a split second she saw Wade's face flash across her mind but she pushed it away and let John take over her thoughts.

The feel of his fingertips roaming up her torso, up and under her t-shirt, pulled her mind back to where she was. It suddenly didn't matter that she had given up everything that her life revolved around, it didn't matter at all that she had been unhappy for the past few months, all that mattered was that Randy wasn't bothering her and John's kisses were the best thing in her life at that moment.

"Riley." Her breathed her name, his warm breath swirling on the side of her neck.

She tensed as his hands pushed the hem of her shirt towards the ceiling, finally feeling the coolness of the house hit her warm body as he lifted it over her head, her hair going slightly awry. She let out a shiver and hoisted her body up, pulling her weight up off the floor by using his shoulders. He shifted his own hips forward and pinned her butt against the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist, holding his body against hers.

Riley stretched her neck, giving him more access to the tender flesh below her chin. He nibbled on her throat gently and started to move away from the wall, supporting her by sliding his arms around her lower back and squeezing her tight. Turning to face the stairs, Riley glanced back at them and tensed. She had complete faith in John's strength to carry her up the stairs but she had little faith in his coordination to make it flawlessly up the stairs, especially with the added distraction of her bare stomach and bra covered breasts.

Letting out a laugh, Riley gripped John's arms tighter as he caught his toe on the second stair and stumbled forward, her butt colliding against the floor below. He leaned over her, his palms flat on the floor, his arms on either side of her face. She lifted her legs up and pushed her body up towards his, her chest snug against his as he moved forward and nipped at her bottom lip.

"John." She hissed as he made his way to his feet.

Holding his stance firm for a second, John hesitated before lifting her up again, bridal style as he continued to conquer the stairs, having only one thing in mind: getting her into his bed.

He peeled his own t-shirt off as Riley flopped onto the bed backwards, looking up at him as she took in his bare torso. For all the times she had seen him shirtless, nothing compared to how he looked standing over her, looking at her with a devilish smile toying at his lips. She smiled back at him and arched her back when he bent over her and rested her palms on her hips, pushing the waistband of her shorts downwards, trying to get them off. After letting him struggle for a few seconds on his own, Riley shoved her thumbs inside the waist of her shorts and forced them over her hips before running her hands up his sides, watching him shiver at her touch.

She pushed her feet on the edge of the bed and slid up towards the pillows, staring at him with a lust filled smile as he too shed his shorts before crawling up onto the bed, straddling her petite frame but admiring her figure. Her breasts weren't totally back to a normal size but they weren't proportional to her body. Her entire frame was smaller than he remembered before she was drafted to Smackdown but not so small as to turn him off.

"John," She paused, her tone barely louder than a whisper as she bit her lip, "I want you."

"Be patient Riley." He scolded with a boyish smirk.

Her arms raised up and grabbed hold of his shoulders, pulling his face down closer to hers. For another split second, Wade's face came across her mind, a pang of guilt hardening in her heart. John glanced into her eyes and saw the look of sadness wash over her bright eyes. She gently shook her head and locked her eyes on his, the sparkle reappearing instantly as she leaned towards him, wanting nothing more than to feel his kiss yet again.

"Hang on Ry." He whispered, pulling away right before her lips connected with his.

She panicked as he crawled away from her, dropping his stomach to the bed, reaching towards the bedside table. Her fingers brushed his back dimples, sending a shiver up his spine. Within seconds he was back on his knees, one on either side of her body, a condom in his fingers.

"You're still taking me to the airport, right?" She asked, a mild ADD spell breaking into her thoughts as she watched him holding the condom between his index finger and thumb.

"I haven't decided whether or not I want to drive you to the airport of keep you locked in my room yet." He answered with a smile, slipping his free thumb between her hip and the side of her underwear.

"Just fuck me already." She laughed, shaking her head at him in disbelief.

**_So, how many of you were expecting that? Review?_**


	39. Chapter 39: Never Should Have Let You Go

**_Thanks a billion to xj0j0x, nic-002001, therealchamps and TwinPhoenixOfDark (you made me laugh out loud at your review) for the amazing reviews. Basically the plan is to wrap this story up by the middle of May and have another story posted before the end of this one. Hope you people all enjoy the aftermath and don't worry, this isn't anywhere close to the end!_**

**Chapter 39: Never Should Have Let You Go**

With her bags packed up and shoved into the trunk of her rental car, Riley sat in the passenger seat with her eyes shielded from the sun by a pair of large sunglasses. She stared straight ahead, refusing to look into John Cena's eyes since she had woken up next to him, their bodies both naked under the covers. Her heart shattered as the reality hit her in the early hours of the morning after. As her eyes opened, suddenly Wade's face appeared in her mind again, however, this time it remained there, stuck in her thoughts as she crawled out of John's bed and into the bathroom.

Her distant behaviour had not gone unnoticed by John at all. She had been abnormally quiet since he spotted her walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, a towel she held tighter against her body as soon as she realized he was looking at her, almost as if she was embarrassed by him spotting her almost naked. He had thrown a smile onto his lips but her eyes darted away from him, looking at the wall beside him as she rushed into her own bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her, ridding his gaze from her body.

John had shrugged her strange behaviour off as he headed down into the kitchen to make breakfast by himself, at least alone to start with. He hadn't expected her to join him but soon enough, Riley pranced into the kitchen a good half an hour later claiming that all of her things were packed and that her flight was leaving in a few hours. Other than the few words to him, she hadn't said anything else, barely even staying in his vicinity for much longer than a few minutes.

"So." John started, breaking the awkward silence as he drove, trying to get her to talk to him. He quickly stole a glance at her, peeling his eyes off the road for a split second before jerking his focus right back onto the pavement below the car.

"I'm going home." She whispered, lifting her legs up, bringing her knees up to her chest as she hugged them close, a smile slowly spreading across her lips at the thought of finally going home, a place where she knew she wouldn't feel so low and alone.

"I still think you belong in the WWE. In my opinion, that's your home."

Riley turned her head and peeked out her window, watching the scenery blur outside the car. She let out a sigh but remained quiet, feeling the silence blanket back over them, John not making a sound as he waited for her to argue his point, or maybe even give in to his statement and go back to wrestling. There was a part of her that would always want to be a part of the WWE but the part that was taking over was her heart. She knew that if she went back to the WWE without sorting out some things, she'd regret the decision rather quickly. In her mind, she had to figure out how to get her life back on track before she jumped right back into the wonderful world of wrestling.

She shut her eyes and forced the feelings of regret to the back of her mind. She didn't feel as good as she had thought she would have after her night with John, in fact she now felt worse. The sex was great, she would never deny that but there was someone standing in her way of releasing the pent up emotions. By what John had said to her, she figured she had Wade practically waiting for her to get back to wrestling and ultimately back into his life. She had thrown everything she held in her heart for Wade away in order to finally be able to feel something other than loneliness. John most certainly wasn't the answer.

"Riley-"

"Last night was a mistake." She blurted out, cutting him off, no longer being able to hold it in. She opened her eyes and rolled her head, looking at him as he concentrated on the road in front of him, his hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel.

"Um-"

"It never should have happened okay. I should not have done that to you and now I've gone and fucked up our friendship by kissing you and having stupid, friendship wrecking sex with you and-"

"Riley, stop." He cut her off, his voice calm.

"But I did. I screwed everything up." She mumbled, dropping her gaze to the floor, not wanting to see anything other than the dark, dirty mat below her seat.

"Not everything Riley. I will always be your friend. Maybe last night was a mistake but it wasn't a total screw up. You just did what your body told you to do and sometimes it's not as bad as you originally think." He stated, trying to get her to cheer up a little bit.

Truth be told, he wasn't too ecstatic about the night either. Once he woke up and realized that him and Riley did, in fact, have sex, he groaned and tried to figure out a way to tell her that he didn't see her like that. He merely wanted to be her friend and nothing more, he just hated seeing her so sad and unlike the Riley he knew and loved.

"Yeah well my body is just as stupid as me."

"Ry-pie, you are an amazing girl, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise and yes, people make mistakes but there's always going to be a way to fix those mistakes. I'm not sorry that last night happened and even though you feel that it was a mistake, I will always love you. I just think that maybe last night happened for a reason."

"Did you like it?" She asked, fiddling with the seat cushion, still staring down at the floor.

"Riley you are fantastic in bed." John grinned, slowing the car down as he turned the corner, the airport now coming into view.

"I think I knew that." She smiled back, still not looking away from the floor.

John let out a chuckle at her statement, finally feeling the atmosphere in the car relaxing a little bit. Riley dropped her legs back down, her feet hitting the floor. She lifted her chin up and stared out the front of the car, glancing over to flash a smile in John's direction.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy Orton had noticed his competition as soon as he stepped off the plane. He had even stood five feet away from him at the baggage claim. When Randy went to book a rental car, Wade Barrett was already ahead of him, signing the papers for a small SUV. It had angered him to no end to see Wade in the same place as him, clearly for the same reason too. Debating about confronting him, Randy had decided against it, knowing that if he did anything to Wade, Riley would certainly not hear him out at all. He was already pushing his luck with the girl.

He had figured that Wade Barrett would_ eventually_ head out to West Newbury to see Riley. That was certain in the fact that the man absolutely loved Riley and now she was pregnant with what Randy could only assume was Wade's baby. Randy figured though that Wade would have gotten on a plane after Randy had already gotten to Riley and had offered her a truce of sorts. That was clearly not the case. Wade Barrett was one step ahead of the Apex Predator and that did not sit well with Randy.

Pulling onto the street that John's house was situated on, Randy glared at the back of the SUV already parked at the end of the driveway. He continued to glare, his viperous eyes glued to the tall Englishman, as he stepped out of the driver's side, Wade now pausing to glare right back at Randy, something inside Wade's gut was not sitting right, at least not since Randy had spread the rumour about Riley. There seemed to be an ulterior motive that Randy had, one that Wade had yet to figure out.

"What are you doing here?" Wade yelled as Randy pushed open his door, setting his left foot on the ground.

"I'm here to see Riley." Randy shot back, setting his right foot on the ground as he stepped around the open door, slamming it shut behind him.

Wade crossed his arms over his broad chest and waited as Randy marched up the driveway, stopping to stand a mere four feet in front of him, the two of them staring at each other, waiting for the other guy to make the first move.

"What could you possibly need to see Riley for?" Wade asked with a smirk, knowing full well that the man standing in front of him had no idea what was really going on. Randy Orton still believed that Riley was actually pregnant, he had told other superstars too, just proving to Wade that he wasn't as conniving as he thought.

"I just want to talk to her." Randy shot back, his tone signifying he wasn't afraid of what was going to happen.

"About what?"

Randy's body whipped around and faced the road at the sound of the car horn blaring out into the quiet afternoon air. Wade glanced past Randy's body and spotted the driver of the car, the same car that Riley had rented days earlier. John Cena sat behind the steering wheel with a large grin plastered on his face. The two men in his driveway remained silent and staring as John pulled into the empty space in his driveway, turning the car off.

Randy let out a low growl in Wade's direction as they watched John climb out of the car. Wade dropped his arms away from his chest and set them on his hips, waiting for John to get over to where the two of them still stood facing each other.

"What are you two doing here?" John asked with a cheerful tone as he approached them, gently shutting the car door as he stepped away from it.

"We're here to see Riley." Randy answered seriously, his face was intense with anticipation.

John's smile faltered and he shoved the car keys into the front left pocket of his jeans. He glanced at Wade, then at Randy before forcing a lame smile back onto his face. Nodding at the house, John stepped away from them and headed towards the door, Randy rushing to get in front of Wade, hoping that once they entered the house, Riley would jump at the chance to see someone she knew other than John.

Pushing the front door open, John ushered the two of them inside, Randy stepped towards the bottom of the stares, glancing into each room to try to see Riley first. Wade stood back beside John and watched The Viper search the main floor for the girl everyone was after.

"She's not here." John admitted casually, making sure the front door was shut securely behind Wade and Randy.

"Where is she?" Wade shot back, worry taking over his body.

"On a plane, maybe even getting off said plane." John shrugged.

Randy glared at the back of John's head as he wandered into the kitchen, leaving his newest guests in the front hall. Seconds later, Randy now following Wade, the two of them pursued John.

"On a plane to where?" Randy questioned, shoving Wade's back slightly, the tall Brit stumbling a bit but regaining his footing before he could lose his balance completely.

"She went home, to Calgary." John answered, turning around and leaning his bum against the kitchen counter. He looked at the two men in front of him and fought off a smile. There was no way that Riley would have wanted to see Randy and her timing was almost perfect. She had gotten on the plane a few hours earlier, avoiding Randy with time to spare.

"Why?" Randy blurted out, wanting to know what was going on with his former lover.

"Probably to get away from you." Wade muttered, sidestepping Randy's reach as the Viper made a second attempt to shove Wade.

"She just wanted to go home Randy, trust me, I tried to get her to come back but she shot down every single one of my attempts."

"So she just left, to go home, even thought she's pregnant?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to figure out how she could possibly have thought dealing with him was worse than being pregnant and alone.

"She's not pregnant." John laughed, wondering what his friend was told and wondering even more what his friend believed.

"No?"

"Nope. At least not anymore. Jesus buddy, where have you been getting your information?"

Randy simply turned his angry gaze onto Wade's form standing just out of his reach. He couldn't help but growl as the Englishman smirked at Randy Orton. It was painfully obvious that he could play games just like the Viper too and he was no doubt just as devious. In a split second, everything had gotten just a little bit more serious when it came to Riley Williams.

**_Review?_**


	40. Chapter 40: It Will Rain

_**Thank you to xj0j0x, nic-002001 (oh hold tight there and all will be revealed in due time), therealchamps and TwinPhoenixOfDark (another hilarious review and much appreciated). Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please hang in there!  
><strong>_

**Chapter 40: It Will Rain**

John Cena wandered from the parking lot of the latest venue towards the back door to the arena. He had parked his rental car and lazily climbed out, hugging his black jacket tighter around his body, not wanting his t-shirt underneath to get wet, at least as not wet as he could keep it in the pouring rain that had started to come down on the drive to the arena.

He hadn't seen Riley since she had left to head home for Calgary a good two months earlier and any time he tried to call her; she either didn't answer or didn't say much past 'hi'. Growing concerned, John kept trying to keep in contact with her. It had originally consisted of trying to call her a few times a day and, after struggling to keep her on the line any more than a couple minutes, he had reduced the amount of attempts to talk to her to once every three or four days. He didn't want to pester her, instead, letting her deal with what she needed to deal with and coming back on her own terms.

Glancing towards the darkening sky, John let out a sigh and pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, glancing to the screen and shaking his head. No missed calls, no text messages, nothing at all from Riley Williams. It wasn't really shocking to him that she had distanced herself from the wrestling world. After John had met Wade and Randy at his house following his drop off of her to the airport, Randy had announced that he was going to call her as much as he possibly could in order to get her back, Wade arguing against him. Between the three guys, John figured Riley was being bothered enough and as much as he hated to admit it, maybe they were a part of the reason as to why she was still staying away.

In the first few weeks of not having Riley around, John had fought intensely with Randy, begging, pleading, praying that Randy would just let her be alone with her thoughts. John just wanted him to back off a little bit, he had witness how intense Randy was when it came to the poor girl and Wade was no better.

There was a part of the tall, English wrestler that believed he could persuade her to come back and he vowed to call her almost as much as Randy had, giving in slightly more easily when John had pointed out that the more she was bothered, the longer she would stay away. After a month of being ignored, Wade had stopped trying to call all together and was attempting to move on with his life. In his heart, he didn't want to continue to wait for a girl that he wasn't even sure would come back into his life.

Wandering down the hall towards the arena, John shoved his cell phone back into his pocket and let out a groan. All he wanted was for Riley to come back to the WWE and be where she belonged. Having his best friend in Calgary and his other best friend being an arrogant asshole was getting to be exhausting for John, the only person he remotely tolerated dealing with lately was Wade Barrett and that was only because he was on the same page when it came to Riley.

"John Cena!"

John turned around on his heels just a few steps away from the entrance way to the arena, he could just barely see the corner of the ring through the entrance. His eyes lit up at the sight of Teddy Long wandering towards him in a white suit and blazer. The man had his own sense of style, one that seemed to fit with his personality but John always found it amusing to see what the General Manager of Smackdown would don at his next appearance.

"Hey Mr. Long." John smiled, stepping back towards the Smackdown GM slowly, the distance between them diminishing with each second.

"I was hoping I'd run in to you playa. There's a little bit of business I'd like to discuss with you."

John's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the shorter man, a confused expression taking over his face. John Cena was a Raw Superstar yet the General Manager of his competing brand was now standing in front of him, wanting to 'discuss business'; something was way off.

"Of course sir, what can I do for you?" John asked politely, a hint of nervousness latching onto his tone of voice.

"Actually myself and Vince McMahon would like to speak with you privately."

"Oh right, yes sir."

John shrugged off his jacket and draped it over his arm as he followed the shorter man towards Vince McMahon's location. John glanced every which way as he wandered through the maze of hallways backstage, nodding his greetings at anyone and everyone he saw, even going as far to shrug his shoulders at Zack Ryder who mouthed the words 'what's up' as he stepped past.

Stepping into what John could only assume was the arena's conference room, he sat down in the chair across from Vince McMahon, a desk in between the two of them and a smile on the older man's face. John relaxed in his chair as Teddy Long moved to stand behind Vince, the two of them now smiling at him, knowing exactly what role John Cena would play in their plans.

"How are you today John?" Vince questioned, leaning his elbows on the desk in front of him, a cheerful tone to his voice.

"I've been better but I guess I can't complain too much." John answered with a small smile.

"That's good to hear young man! Mr. Long here, as well as myself, would like to fill you in on the future of your story lines."

"Alright?"

"Well there's going to be a couple Diva's that will be re-introduced to the WWE universe and we were thinking about taking you and putting you in a mixed tag team partnership with one of them in order to make their return more exciting."

"Okay, who are these Divas?" John asked, desperately wanting him to say Riley's name.

"Well you would be paired up with Trish Stratus. She's making a special guest appearance next week and we-"

"Trish and I, as a tag team pair, again?" John spat out, excitement flooding out of his voice. Maybe Riley Williams wasn't the only amazing Diva he wanted back, Trish Stratus was a whole other star on her own. He fought hard to keep himself from jumping up and hugging the two men, wiggling in his chair to remind himself to keep his butt planted.

"Teddy here is involved in this little meeting because we want to try to give Smackdown a little boost to its ratings. Now you'll be up against one of the Smackdown superstars, we haven't quite decided who we want to be your opponent quite yet but we can assure you that this match will be the greatest match we've had in quite a few months." Vince smiled, trying to contain his own excitement over the ideas running through his head.

Not only was Trish Stratus slated to make a guest appearance, he had a few other stars wanting to come back, some for a night, some for a long time. Brock Lesnar was currently being written into the scripts as well as a newly named Lord Tensai. John had heard rumours about one of the former Nexus members who disappeared a while ago would be returning in the weeks to come as well.

"Thank you sir, that's just wonderful." John beamed, slowly and surely he was coming to terms with Riley no longer wanting to be a part of the WWE Universe.

Maybe she wasn't the only girl who was important in his life. Taking one final look at Vince McMahon and Teddy Long, John threw a smile on his face and exited the conference room, walking down the hall towards the arena, a newly acquired bounce in his step.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

"Mom!"

She wandered outside the front door of her house without shoes, her white ankle socks absorbing the dirt particles from the concrete patio with ease. She ignored the coolness of the slab beneath her feet and squinted her eyes in search of her mother. The older Williams female had wandered out of the house a mere ten minutes before Riley did and informed her daughter that she was heading outside to tend to her garden.

Riley wasn't stupid. She knew 'tend to her garden' was code for 'having a smoke outside'. Her father was a stickler for no smoking inside, not wanting to subject his beautiful home to the gross effects of tobacco and nicotine. Ignoring her father's obliviousness to her mother's lame code for 'having a smoke' Riley trudged outside in search of her adoring mother.

Since the day she arrived at her large, suburban home in Calgary, Riley had been welcomed with open arms, her parents very excited to see their little girl in the flesh after watching her for years on the television with the rest of the WWE Superstars and Divas. She had confessed most of what happened between her and Randy, as well as her and Wade, to her mother in the first few days of arriving home. The second month that she was there though, her parents were starting to worry about her behaviour.

Always denying that she missed anything to do with wrestling, her parents ignored her sad, miserable moods and tried their best to cheer her up. Her mother easily fell back into the typical parent routine, making Riley's stay at home as nice and comfortable as possible. She even helped Riley deal with her bad eating habits and in the two months that Riley had been home, she had successfully gained back all of the weight she had wanted to since noticing that her body was shrinking. Her wrestling body was as good as ever, Riley working hard every day to get back into shape. She had gotten her breasts back as well, filling out her tops nicely now as she debated in her head whether or not she wanted to go back to being a WWE Diva.

"Mom where are you?" Riley yelled out, crossing her arms over her chest as she wandered down the front sidewalk towards the driveway.

Peeking around the corner of the house, Riley spotted her mother sitting on the decorative rock on the front lawn, a lit cigarette hanging from her lips as her arms rested lazily over her crossed legs. A small smile appeared on Riley's lips as she marched onto the damp grass, letting out a gasp as the wetness his her feet, surprising her a little bit.

"Hi Riley Darling." Her mother smiled, taking the cigarette between her two fingers and removing it from her lips.

"You know smoking is bad for you, right mom?" Riley asked, a hint of teasing to her tone.

"Oh sweetie, I know I just can't help it." Her mother sighed, dropping her gaze to the lush grass in front of her.

"Mom can I talk to you?" She asked, stepping up beside the large stone her mother was sitting on, waiting for her mom to reply.

Her mother didn't say another word as she patted the vacant spot on the rock beside her. Riley rolled her head from side to side, loosening the tightness in her neck as she climbed up on the rock, curling up against her mother. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and sat, hugging, on the rock on the front lawn.

"My baby, sweet baby, what's wrong?"

"I miss him." Riley whispered, resting her forehead against her mother's shoulder.

"Well what's stopping you from going back to him?"

Such a simple question but yet Riley didn't have an answer. She just sat next to her mother thinking about the people in her life that she had pushed away. John Cena, her best friend, the one she slept with and regretted greatly. There friendship had been scarred, as much as he claimed it wasn't, there would always be something weird between them. Wade Barrett, the man she had loved with everything she had, the man who had helped her come to terms with her attention deficit disorder, the man who accepted her for who she was. Randy Orton, her ex-boyfriend, the man who always seemed to want her even though he had given her up so long ago. There was something enchanting about the Viper in her eyes, something she would never quite understand, something that she had never fully let go of.

"If I go back to him mom then someone's going to get hurt and I can't deal with that." Riley whispered, nuzzling her nose against her mother's arm now.

Her mother flicked the remainder of the cigarette at the driveway, watching as it hit the edge, the ashes falling around the discarded cigarette.

"Either way baby girl, I think you owe this Wade character an explanation, whatever you choose to do."

"You wouldn't be mad if I wanted Randy?" Riley asked, a little hesitant at her mother's arm tensing around her shoulders.

"I will be here to support you no matter what you choose."

"I love you so much Mom."

"I love you with my whole heart Riley."

**_Review? I promise it'll get more dramatic very soon! Just bare with me!_**


	41. Chapter 41: Say My Name

**Oh dedicated loyal fans, I praise thee for your efforts in reviewing! I adore them all, every single one of them. Thank you once again to xj0j0x, therealchamps, nic-002001 and TwinPhoenixOfDark, explosiveness will happen in the next chapter for sure so stick around and review! And without further ado...  
><strong>

**Chapter 41: Say My Name**

"Barrett, I think you and I need to talk."

Wade's body tensed at the sound of his voice. He didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see Randy Orton's face and he most certainly did not want to speak to the Viper, no matter what the subject matter. Wade was tired of fighting with him. Every bone in his body had accepted his fate and instead of being his enemy, Wade was trying to avoid him altogether, even considering a move from Smackdown to Raw in order to stray away from the Legend Killer's sights.

Remaining absolutely still, in the hopes that Randy Orton would simply ignore him and move on, Wade shut his eyes and forced himself to wake up from his nightmarish situation. When the man looking for him set his hand on Wade's t-shirt covered shoulder, he opened his eyes and found, much to his dismay, that he wasn't dreaming at all and Randy Orton now stood behind him waiting for Wade to turn and face him.

"About what?" Wade forced out, trying not to sound anxious. The glimmer in Randy's eyes confirmed what he had already suspected, Randy _knew_ Wade was uncomfortable.

"What do you think Barrett?"

"I'm going to guess that you want to talk to me about _her_ right?" He refused to say her name now, desperately trying to move on from the pain she had caused. He was worried about her yet she was making the most effort possible to remain away from him.

"Riley, yeah. It's been months since anyone's seen her-"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you lied to me about her being pregnant."

After the day that the two of them had arrived at John Cena's home in West Newbury, Wade had ignored Randy's pleas, and threats, for him to explain what was really going on and why Wade had said what he did. Randy knew he had produced a few angry superstars for Wade to deal with, that was all part of the plan, but a part of Randy had wondered how Wade put up with people hating him for something that wasn't true.

Two months and they were still mad at Wade, not totally believing that Riley was no longer pregnant. In their minds, if she was perfectly fine and cleared to wrestle, why wasn't she back already and Wade didn't blame them. He loved her, that was all that mattered and if that meant dealing with people who glared at him, or growled at him when he was in their presence, then he would continue to shrug them off, not bothering to care.

"I have nothing to say to you Orton." Wade said, widening his stance and making it painfully obvious that he wasn't going to back down from Randy.

"You know there are a lot of people that could easily be persuaded to not hate you anymore if you just tell me why you lied."

"I don't see how that's any of your concern. You should leave me to deal with my own business and if other people choose to not believe me then so be it but I am not explaining anything to you."

There was something odd about the way that Wade Barrett stood his ground lately. Randy had always seemed to be able to get in his head and get what he wanted from him but ever since the two of them had arrived back in the WWE from John's house, Wade had been a different person. Perhaps it was a lack of Riley in his life that had caused him to be a stronger person, a person able to keep the Apex Predator out of his head. Maybe it was the fact that Riley was out of reach now and no matter who called her, or how many times they tried, she wasn't giving up any information to what was going on in her life, she was barely even talking to them.

"You're okay with her just walking away from you?" Randy questioned, waiting for Wade to give up talking to him altogether.

"I've come to terms with it, accepted it and now I'm trying to move on."

"Say her name then." Randy shot back. He wasn't the only one who noticed that Wade no longer spoke her name out loud. He tried to avoid the topic of Riley whenever he possibly could. Something had broken inside the big, bad Wade Barrett.

"Orton I don't see how that has any relevance to anything."

"Why don't you just say her name then?" He taunted, knowing that he hadn't given up on the girl who had turned his life upside down.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Just say her name Wade and I'll walk away right now."

He saw the conflict in Wade's eyes as he struggled to grasp what Randy was trying to get him to do. On one hand, all he had to do was say her name and the Viper would leave him be. On the other hand, he knew he would never be able to come to terms with her up and leaving without so much as an explanation, or even a goodbye. His heart had been broken the night she walked out of the hotel room and no one, except Riley, could ever put it back together.

"I'm not going to play your games." Wade breathed out, trying his hardest to not let Randy Orton see how much he was hurting without knowing where Riley was, if she was okay, if she was even thinking about him at all. There were so many concerns he had for her and until he knew everything with her was all right, he wouldn't be able to let go of her.

"Why can't you do it?" Randy asked right back, crossing his arms smugly over his chest, knowing that Wade was holding something back.

"Why can't you accept that she walked away from you a long time ago?" Wade barked right back, laying into Randy with everything he could muster.

"I let her go!" Randy argued back, his voice rising with his anger.

"That's not what I was told. I was told that she ended things with you. Why can't you accept that she walked away from you?"

"Because no one walks away from me!" He yelled, uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward, his lips in a thin line, the veins in his forehead bulging slightly.

Wade knew he struck a nerve and now he was face to face with a furious Randy Orton. There was something in his gut telling him to stop antagonizing him but he continued.

"She didn't want you anymore, isn't that right?"

"No one stops wanting me." Randy seethed, taking another step closer to Wade, Wade taking a step backwards, trying to get away from Randy before he unleashed his growing anger.

"She did, didn't she? She just walked away from you and when you decided you wanted her back, she wanted nothing to do with you, isn't that right?"

Before Randy could throw his arm out towards Wade, he took off down the hall, heading for his locker room. Randy chased him down the hall, their large feet making loud thuds against the tile floor, which echoed in the emptiness of the backstage area.

Running slightly faster, and a little further ahead, Wade pushed forward, desperately wanting to reach his locker room before Randy reached him. Heart pounding, mind racing, he kept running, trying to get away from the crazed eyes of the Viper.

Randy Orton stopped dead in his tracks as John Cena emerged from the catering area holding a bottle of water. Wade glanced back and spotted the Viper standing still in the hallway next to John Cena, a look of pure venom embellished on his face. Breathing a sigh of relief, Wade slowed his pace to a walk and turned back, heading towards John Cena. He knew that John had a soft spot for Riley and was rather unsupportive of Randy's behaviour since he left Massachusetts two months earlier.

"You two playing tag or something? Don't let me interrupt." John laughed, his arms dangling at his sides, the water in his right hand.

"No." Randy mumbled, not totally wanting John to find out what was going on in the hallways.

"What were you two doing then?"

"We were just talking." Randy stated, glancing at Wade and the smirk now present on his face.

"About what?" John urged, wanting to know what could cause two grown men to end up in a chase.

"Riley." Wade said, forcing her name over her lips, his heart catching in his throat. Randy looked at him, his lips forming an 'o' shape. There was something in the way he said her name that had Randy rather shocked.

"You two are still dwelling on her?" John asked, glancing between the two of them, Randy slowly closing his mouth.

"Well John we don't really know what's going on with her. Maybe she's hurting, maybe she died, how would we know?" Randy snapped right back, catching both men off guard.

Wade just watched as Randy's stance softened a little bit at the mention of the girl. Perhaps he did genuinely care for Riley's well being after all, maybe there was more to Randy than John and Wade had thought.

"Let it go you two, she'll come around if she wants to, don't bother her any more, okay?"

"But John-"

"No. Okay. There are bigger things to deal with right now. If she weren't fine, someone would tell us. If she died, we'd hear it on the news or something. The only thing that you should be concerned about is what you did to make her want to leave so much and not even think about coming back Randy."

Wade just watched the exchange between the two men. It was almost as if John Cena was scolding a child, a child who was devious, deceptive and only looked out for himself. He was clearly not on Randy's side when it came to Riley Williams and maybe, just maybe that was a good thing for Wade Barrett.

"You think I made her want to leave?" Randy questioned, taken aback by his friend's statement.

"I think you played a hell of a lot bigger part in her leaving that you think you did."

Randy took a step away from John and glared at him, wondering what he possibly did to make Riley want to give up everything important in her life. Wade just stared at John in disbelief. In the entire two months that Riley had been gone, John hadn't said much at all about her leaving and out of the three men in the hallway, the leader of the Cenation was the one who had spent the last few days with her before she headed to Canada.

Shaking his head at John, Randy turned on his heels and marched away from the two of them, not wanting to be accused of anything more than he already had been. Wade's lips slowly curled into a smirk as he watched the retreating back of the Viper. John let out a sigh and turned his attention towards Wade, a sad smile appearing on his lips.

"You know I tried really hard to get her to consider coming back?" He asked, waiting for Wade to look back at him.

Still watching Randy's back, Wade spoke, "I believe it. She needed to figure things out and if walking away is how she planned on doing that, who was I to stop her?"

"If it's any consolation, she really did love you." John whispered.

"I know but it'd be nice to have heard it from her."

"I can imagine. Did she ever tell you what happened to-"

"She only ever told me that she lost it, no details were given."

"I'm sorry Wade, I wish I could have done more."

Pressing his palm on Wade's shoulder, John offered a slight bit of sympathy for the man. Feeling a little bit emotional about what had occurred in the last few minutes, Wade relaxed his stance. John removed his hand from Wade's shoulder and gave him one last smile before wandering down the hall, leaving the Brit to stand alone in the hall thinking only of Riley Williams and where he was going to go from here.

**_Review?_**


	42. Chapter 42: Till I Collapse

**Thank you to xj0j0x, therealchamps and nic-002001 for the reviews! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**Chapter 42: Till I Collapse**

John stood backstage watching the latest, and greatest, guest star hyping up the crowd. Trish Stratus bounced around the ring, basking in the crowd's cheers, taking in the excitement in the air. He was waiting, wondering, who was going to have the nerves to step out and start a fight with Trish Stratus. His eyes were glued on the woman in the middle of the ring, she bent over the ropes and accepted the microphone that was handed to her by a crew member. John settled in, ready to listen to her talk when a motion behind him caught his eye.

Whipping around, John spotted the back of one of the Divas a few feet away, a black tribal tattoo winding around her lower back. She stood against the wall, her face hidden from his view. He shook his head at the girl, who stood backstage in a pair of short, black spandex shorts that barely covered her butt cheeks and a matching black bra top so small it barely contained anything, let alone her semi-large breasts. She was certainly a typical Diva, fitting right in with the sexy, skanky attire department. The girl's brown hair cascaded down to just past her shoulders, loose curls covering the side of her face, preventing John from placing a face to the ordinary looking Diva body.

Trish had said something in the ring, the audience erupting in a loud, vicious cheer, breaking John's attention away from the girl in the hall. He shook his head and turned his focus back to the ring, watching as the smile on the older woman grew wildly, her excitement too much to be contained.

It was at that moment that John realized who half of his opponent would be. Wade Barrett bounded down the ramp, heading right for the ring, stopping just outside to look up at her, a wild look etched on his face. John let out a low chuckle, surely him and Trish Stratus could beat Wade Barrett and whatever bimbo Diva he was going to be paired with, at least Vince McMahon could have made it somewhat challenging.

"Too easy." He mumbled, popping his hat off, running his hand over his head, holding his baseball cap in the other hand.

"What makes you say that?" Randy asked, wandering towards John Cena from down the hall. He had barely looked at the Diva standing just a few feet away, she was nothing special, there was nothing out of the ordinary on her to catch his eye.

"Me, John Cena, and her, Trish Stratus, are slated to have a mixed tag team match against Barrett and some other Diva. That's almost unfair to him, he doesn't stand a chance Randy."

"Maybe they're giving him Beth Phoenix." Randy shrugged with a smirk, even the Glamazon wouldn't be able to help Wade Barrett.

"Even if they gave him both of the Bella twins, he still doesn't stand a chance." John laughed, Randy joining in on the teasing.

The two of them watched for a few more minutes, Trish somewhat being able to handle herself as Wade made his presence in the ring known. He was blabbering on about how he was superior to everyone, including a legend like Trish Stratus. Randy and John just listened, waiting for John's music to interrupt him, signaling for him to join the party in the ring.

Randy glanced around the backstage area and nodded his approval at the tribal tattoo on the one Diva's back. It was somewhat rare for him to spot a tattoo of such high quality on someone as insignificant as a WWE Diva. He knew when to appreciate a good tattoo artist and her tattoo was definitely worthy of appreciation.

John lightly smacked Randy in the bicep as his music sounded out in the arena. Randy gave him a nod for good luck and watched as John Cena took off out into the arena, pausing at the top of the ramp to speak to the cameraman stationed there.

A smile slowly crept onto Randy's lips as he watched Wade Barrett's smirk falter. There was something about watching Wade Barrett in a shitty predicament that made Randy feel a little bit better about the whole situation with Riley.

"Kick his ass John." Randy chuckled, admiring the way Trish and John hugged before hyping up the crowd with a simple raise of a hand or a smile at the people watching.

"Excuse me."

Randy turned his head to the side at the sound of the quiet, shy voice interrupting his thoughts. His eyes landed on girl with the tattoo's face and his eyes sparkled a little bit more, realizing how sexy her face was.

"What can I do for you?" Randy asked, setting his hands on his hips as he eyed her body up and down.

"I'm actually supposed to go out there and be Mr. Barrett's tag team partner, I was just wondering if you had any pointers for me? I mean I am a huge Randy Orton fan." She grinned coyly, trying to hold his attention.

Randy just shook his head no and turned his attention back on the ring. He watched John carry on about how he was going to kick Wade's butt, his eyes on Trish too, who was standing right next to John Cena, no fear in her body.

The new Diva scoffed at Randy's ignorance but turned on her heel and made her way to the top of the ramp, waiting for her introduction. She put her hands on her hips, shut her eyes and made a lame attempt to drown out all of the sounds of the arena, Randy shaking his head at the rookie Diva.

She didn't stand a chance and there wasn't a single thing about her that made him even consider changing his mind. She wasn't anything special. She was barely the same size as Kelly Kelly and wore just about as much clothing. Her tattoo was the only thing that he even admired at that moment, knowing she was going to come out of the tag team match worse for wear.

The girl's music started playing, some stupid bubbly pop song that had caused the Viper to let out a deep, low laugh. Surely the girl must have been ashamed of her entrance music, even Eve's new song at least had a decent beat.

"And introducing to the ring, weighing in at one hundred and twenty pounds, Joey Nicole!"

Randy scoffed at her name; even it was fluffly and cute. He couldn't help but picture how the match was going to end, Wade or the new girl, or both, sprawled out on the mat, defeated with ease. Trish Stratus was a legend in her own right, John Cena was one of the best, there was no way in hell Wade Barrett was going to be able to pull out a win, no chance at all.

Wade had no idea who his partner was going to be, he most certainly wasn't expecting the Kelly Kelly wannabe who he didn't even care to learn the name of. She wasn't what he wanted, he knew he was doomed, he was going to need a Diva equally as legendary as Trish Stratus in order to even stand a chance at winning his impromptu mixed tag team match.

Rolling his eyes, the Englishman stepped over the top ropes and stood in the corner, watching as his partner wiggled her butt in the middle of the ring, trying to get pumped up about what Wade could only assume was going to be a quick match.

John met Wade's eyes and felt his stomach drop ever so slightly. Even the devious, ruthless, Wade Barrett deserved someone decent, not some tiny, little, new, inexperienced wrestler. Peeling his gaze away from Wade, John watched the two girls in the middle of the ring, Trish immediately taking charge and setting her up for her finishing move. John watched, starting to feel as if he wasn't even needed to back up Trish Stratus.

Wade dropped his gaze to the floor, watching in horror at how the older wrestler was making his partner look like a rag doll. The brunette laid motionless on her stomach, her face pressed against the mat. Trish loomed over top of her, waiting to pounce like a predator hunting prey. He let out a low growl, barely audible to himself let alone the rest of the WWE universe who was tuning in. It was when Trish dropped the girl to the mat in an intense Stratusfaction that the lights flashed, the arena falling silent.

Trish hesitated before getting the chance to pin the girl, her eyes glued to the ramp, watching the lightning graphics flash on the screen. Wade and John both looked up, the arena still remaining silent as a faint, bass filled beat, began to play and Eminem's voice echoed out into the arena.

'_Cause sometimes you just feel tired, feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up. But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse._

The beat picked up, the bass getting louder as the music played on. No one had even noticed the tiny little Diva roll out of the ring and land on the floor below, curling up into a ball. Wade tore his eyes off of the ramp, no one had appeared yet, but the music continued to get louder. He peered over at John, watching the Cenation leader stare intensely at the ramp. Trish stepped toward the ropes facing the entrance way and wrapped her slender fingers around the top rope, holding on in anticipation.

John's eyes bugged out of his head at the back of the Diva that appeared at the top of the ramp. The girl was decked out in a deep, navy blue outfit, covered in sparkles. The boy short bottoms were tight enough to hug her derriere nicely but also didn't reveal too much, her butt cheeks were secured inside the shorts, quite the opposite of the new Diva who had dared to start her career off against Trish Stratus. The top contained a little bit more material that a bra but not enough to warrant away the creepy stares of the horn dogs in the audience.

Wade's heart skipped a beat as the lights raised and the girl at the top of the ramp turned around, her smile lighting up the entire arena, the crowd finally bursting into the loudest cheers he had heard in over two months. Even the legendary woman in the ropes let go of them and started clapping for the Diva at the top of the ramp.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked out at the crowd, a warm feeling filling her body as she took it all in. She scanned the faces in the audience before looking into the ring in the center of the arena. Flashing a smile at Trish Stratus first, she took a few steps forward, her brown hair bouncing with each footstep. She dropped her hands away from her hips, her arms swinging a bit as she walked towards the ring. John Cena dropped off the edge of the ring and made his way towards the bottom of the ramp, resting his own hands on his own hips as a grin spread over his face, after two months of being gone, his best friend was finally back where she belonged.

Riley Williams stopped dead in her tracks on the floor just outside the ring, bringing her face up to meet Trish's gaze. She held her chin up high, just feeling how good it was to be back in front of the WWE universe. Pulling her body up, Riley climbed between the middle and top ropes, ducking down to fit. Brushing past Trish, Riley slowly stepped across the ring, leaving John to climb back up onto the edge of the ring behind her. Her black wrestling boots made the tiniest thuds against the mat, the buckles jingling the slightest bit. Wade just stared at her in disbelief as she moved to stand in front of him, resting her hands right back on her hips as her eyes met his.

"You didn't think they were really going to let you team up with her did you?" Riley questioned, a smile present on her face as she pointed to the outside of the ring, refusing to break eye contact with him. He saw a sparkle in her eye that he had never seen before. He grazed her body with his eyes, noticing how much work she had put into getting back in shape; her breasts were back and full, her body wasn't terrifyingly skinny.

Wade remained speechless as she turned her back to him and prepared herself to face Trish Stratus in a mixed tag team match. Wade was still in shock at her presence. After two months of trying to move on from the girl in the ring, she had reappeared just as quickly as she had disappeared. Suddenly the whole arena felt like Wade Barrett finally stood a chance.

**_If anyone was wondering the song used for Riley's entrance theme was Eminem's 'Till I Collapse'. Anyways, please review?_**


	43. Chapter 43: What I've Done

**Thank you to TwinPhoenixOfDark, xj0j0x, nic-002001 and therealchamps for your reviews! The faster you guys review, the more motivation I have to update ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter 43: What I've Done**

Jogging around backstage after her loss, Riley let out a squeal of excitement. It didn't matter that she had just been pinned by Trish Stratus or that Wade Barrett had been taken out by John Cena, all that mattered was that Riley could hardly contain her excitement. She bent over a little bit and rested her palms on her thighs, inhaling a deep breath before a large pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders roughly.

She took in his scent and let out another squeal, spinning around in his grasp and wrapping her own arms around the broad back of John Cena. Burying her face in the side of his neck, she shut her eyes and just took it all in; the sounds of backstage at the venue, the faint cheers of the crowd as a match carried on just a little ways away, the smell of her best friend after he had been involved in a decent match. He let out a chuckle as she laughed against the flesh of his neck, goose bumps forming on his skin.

He would never have shown any sort of excitement in front of the WWE universe, at least not to the degree that he would have liked to. Instead, he saved it for backstage, running after her, watching as she bent over before enveloping her in a giant bear hug, wanting nothing more than to feel her body in his arms, making sure that he wasn't simply dreaming.

"Trish and you in one night?" John whispered, letting her relax in his embrace. She pulled her face away from him and shifted her hands so that her palms rested on his bare chest. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah but the difference between her and I is that I'm back for good."

"Until you decide to walk away again."

She stiffened at Randy Orton's voice rising up to be heard over the excitement of backstage. John felt her body tense up but remained holding on, silently praying that Randy would simply walk away from her before he scared her away.

"Orton you can fuck right off." Riley barked, turning her head around to spot Randy in nothing but his ring gear, his body all oiled up and ready to go. She would never admit it out loud but there was something about him that would always make her heart melt a little bit. After being gone for so long, she had decided that no matter how big of an asshole he was, he was a beautiful human being and no one could take that away from him.

"Oh come on Riley, I just wanted to say welcome back."

"There you said it, please bugger off."

"Come on Ry-pie, let's get out of here." John whispered, glaring at Randy but squeezing her body tighter, catching her attention.

Riley stuck her tongue out at Randy before turning her attention back to John, stepping out of his grasp and lacing her fingers with his. John held onto her hand as he stepped away from Randy and headed down the hall towards his locker room.

Randy just stared at the back of the girl he would never let go as she walked away with the one man that Randy would never understand. John Cena had his chance with Riley and yet he hadn't taken it. He was the only one who stood by her side after her incident and he remained just friends with the beautiful girl. Randy would never figure out what John Cena had done to keep Riley as nothing more than a friend.

Riley threw smiles at the miscellaneous superstars standing in the hallway. She definitely missed being a part of the WWE and in the time that she had been gone, she had done some serious thinking. Her mom and her shared many late night conversations as Riley struggled to decide what she wanted in her life and whom she really loved.

"Woo woo woo!"

Riley let out a laugh as Zack Ryder fell in stride next to John Cena, throwing a smile towards Riley. She shook her head at his words before reminiscing about the time that she had first heard him use those words.

"Zack man! What's up?" John questioned, Riley's grip on his hand loosening but not letting go.

"Just wanted to say hi to Riley here."

"Hey Zack." She blushed, not realizing how many people had actually noticed her gone.

"Hi Riley." He grinned right back.

"Zack, can we catch up later?" John broke in, glancing between the two.

"Oh yeah for sure! I just hope that Barrett doesn't send you away again any time soon." Zack stated with a smirk, raising his hand into the air as he turned and walked away.

John glanced at Riley and spotted the confused look on her face. She had heard him loud and clear, Zack Ryder thought Wade sent her away, that couldn't have been true. Tugging on her arm, John continued to move towards his locker room, picking up the pace as he zoned in on his door. Riley hesitated in the hall as John pushed the door opening. He let go of her hand and held the door, waiting for her to join him inside.

"John what did he mean when he said 'I hope Barrett doesn't send you away again'?" Riley asked, her tone barely louder than a whisper.

Looking away from her, John let out a sigh. He didn't want to have to be the one to explain to her what people thought happened to her, he didn't want to explain that everyone somewhat knew she was pregnant and he most certainly didn't want to go into detail about how half of the company believed Wade Barrett was a controlling man.

"Ry-pie, this is going to be hard for me to explain."

"Don't treat me like a china doll John, I'm a grown woman and I can handle whatever it is you have to say."

Letting out a sigh, John motioned for her to step into his locker room. She crossed her arms over her chest and slowly stepped inside, making her way across the floor and gently sitting down on the wooden bench a few feet away. John remained standing but scooted across the floor to stand in front of her. Riley lifted her head and looked up at him, her lips pressed together tightly.

"Well after you left, apparently Randy said some things to some people-"

"What things to what people John?" Riley scolded, non-appreciative to the fact that he was trying to be gentle with her feelings.

"He told Ryder, and CM Punk and Kelly Kelly that you were pregnant-"

"He did what?" Riley sprung to her feet, her arms falling away from her chest only to be planted on her hips, the anger in her voice rising with each word.

"He told them that you were pregnant and that Wade sent you away." John shied away, a little afraid of what Riley might do.

"And they believed him?"

"Well yeah I guess. It wasn't hard to take in though, he told a really convincing story."

"What did he say John?"

"Basically he said that Wade was embarrassed by you being pregnant and in order to salvage what was left of his career, he sent you away to spare himself the shame."

Riley let out a growl at hearing the lame explanation Randy had come up with. She should have known he wouldn't just let her walk away without saying something to make him look like the good guy in the whole ordeal. She dropped her hands from her hips and let them dangle at her sides, contemplating what she was going to do next. John just looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I'll meet up with you later." She said calmly, a little _too_ calmly.

John stepped aside as she brushed past him, picking up her pace when she hit the hallway. Her legs moved fast as she ran as fast as she possibly could towards the last place she had seen him. Rounding the corner and staring at the backstage area, she let out a growl of frustration, of course he wouldn't be there, that was a good ten minutes ago, why would he stick around after losing a tag team match.

Riley rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and turned around, debating about heading right back to John's locker room. She tossed the idea around in her head before shrugging to herself and deciding that she would simply head back to her own locker room and get changed out of her dirty ring gear.

She took a step forward and glanced around, catching the attention of the Diva who had tried to take on Trish Stratus before her. The girl never stood a chance, anyone with half a brain could have seen it coming. Trish had destroyed the poor little girl from the very beginning. It was sad, just sad how much confidence the girl had, not entirely knowing what was going to happen to her as soon as she set foot in the ring.

Moving through the halls at a quick walking pace, Riley closed the distance between her current position backstage and the door to her locker room. She couldn't believe that even after she was gone, Randy still had to be the bad guy, wrecking whatever privacy she had for her life but telling people she was pregnant. It didn't matter if it was true or not, he had no right spreading her business around the locker room.

"Long time Miss Williams."

Riley stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of that voice. She hadn't heard that smug, arrogant voice in god knows how long but yet it always seemed to catch her off guard. Slowly spinning on her heels, Riley turned to face the one man that she despised more than Randy Orton.

"Nice jacket." She shot back, watching as his coat lit up. She couldn't help but feel intimidated at the presence of the one and only Chris Jericho.

"Long time Williams." He repeated, a smug smirk spreading over his face.

"Not long enough Jericho." She smirked right back, fighting off the butterflies quickly forming in her gut. She hated what he did to her, making her fret just by being in the same room as her. She wanted to run away at just the sound of his voice and the way that he looked at her, his eyes scanning her body, taking in the sight of her taut figure gave her the willies.

"Come on Riley, don't play those games with me."

"I'm going to walk away from you right now before I say something I may regret." She retorted, dropping the smirk to a more serious expression.

Turning her back to him, she tuned out whatever else he had to say, not bothering to hear his protests as she wandered away from him, heading back to her locker room to digest the events of her first night back in the WWE. It was a night she certainly wasn't expecting but it was also a night she was quickly learning that she would soon forget.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Brock Lesnar stood next to Randy Orton backstage, watching the exchange between Riley and Jericho a good thirty feet away. Randy listened but didn't hear most of what was said between the two of them, much to his dismay. Brock watched the two of them speaking to each other, an obvious tension rising between the two wrestlers, confusion coursing through his brain.

"Well Lesnar, it's good to have you back, at least now I can get some help taking Cena down." Randy growled, watching Riley retreat down the hall.

"Man I don't know what happened between you two but I'm glad I'm not alone in my fight against Johnny-boy."

Randy fell silent as the footsteps from behind him grew louder. Brock's eyes focused on the large form approaching them from behind, Randy not even bothering to turn around to face his newest enemy, instead, waiting for Wade Barrett to walk past them, decked out in a pair of jeans and a Manchester t-shirt. Randy barely gave him a glance as he kept on walking, making his way towards the exit to the arena.

"Who is that guy?" Brock questioned, easily noticing the glare etched onto the Viper's face, his eyes darkening with rage.

"Lesnar, I'd like to introduce you to Wade Barrett, most arrogant son of a bitch that ever graced the ring of the WWE."

"What did he do to you Orton?" Brock questioned, almost desperate to know what a man could possibly do to make Randy Orton hate someone so much.

"He took something from me, something that I really liked and no one takes from Randy Orton."

Brock let out a quiet, maniacal chuckle as Randy let out a low, deep growl to go along with it. The two of them remained standing in the hall as Wade disappeared through the exit door.

"I'm ready to kick ass and take names Orton, you just let me know where and when." Brock smirked as he extended his right hand towards Randy, the Viper slyly shaking the former UFC champion's hand, sealing the deal with the devil himself.

**_Review?_**


	44. Chapter 44: Up Late Again

**Thank you therealchamps, xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett (this one's for you) and nic-002001, I love you all and cannot thank you guys enough. Here you go!  
><strong>

**Chapter 44: Up Late Again**

Her eyes locked on the bright red numbers of the clock on the table next to her bed. She had arrived at her hotel room, which she was sharing with Joey Nicole, at around eleven and had jumped into the bed a half an hour later. Now, though, the clock flashed 3:27 and she hadn't slept a single minute. Her body was exhausted, she wouldn't deny that, but her mind wouldn't stop racing around, popping up new thoughts about Wade, or Randy, or John or even the infamous Chris Jericho, who she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

Part of her regretted coming back to the WWE, another part, a larger part, was ecstatic. The one thing that bothered her the most though was that she hadn't seen Wade since their mixed tag team match. She had full intentions of trying to find him but once she stepped into her hotel and laid on the bed, her body decided that she was way too comfortable in the sheets and that she wasn't going anywhere. Her new Diva roommate had fallen asleep moments before Riley laid down, Riley hadn't wanted to disturb her by leaving the room and coming back anyways, it seemed to have worked out, at least to start with.

Glancing away from the clock to the hotel window, Riley let out a sigh and quietly sat up, tossing the covers to the sides as she stood up. She gathered her hair into a bunch at the back of her head and secured it there with the discarded hair elastic that had been abandoned on the night side table.

Making her way to the bathroom, as quietly as possible, Riley tossed around the idea of taking a walk, maybe going to see what the hotel had to offer in their vending machines. She shut the bathroom door behind her so as not to disturb her roommate before looking at herself in the mirror.

Struggling to sleep was nothing new to Riley, she had been dealing with sleep deprivation since she had arrived back in Calgary. Some nights it was worse than others, some days she barely slept at all. It took everything she had to shut her brain off at night, contemplating what she wanted to do in her life, some nights the only thing that was on her mind was Wade and how she had up and left him, the poor man not suspecting a thing.

She flipped the light off as she exited the bathroom after emptying her bladder of the past few hours build up. Riley wandered towards the door, gathering up a key card and shoving a twenty-dollar bill in her pajama shorts pocket. She tossed on her faded gray hoodie that had been discarded inside the door before silently, and slowly, opening the hotel room door, slipping her running shoes on as she stepped into the hallway.

Letting out a breath, Riley smiled slightly to herself as she wandered down the hall, free to make normal noises as her feet hit the carpet. She wandered towards the elevator, glancing around and spotting door after door, the only thing different on each was the number in gold plaques secured just off to the side of the center of the door. She shook her head and lifted her arms into the air, latching her hands together as she stretched, a small groan escaping her throat at the crack from her stiff shoulder.

"Careful love, you might strain yourself." A chuckle from behind her. The quietest chuckle she had ever heard.

Riley dropped her arms to her sides and spun around at the whispered accent, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red at the embarrassment. She had for sure thought she would be the only one wandering the halls, especially at such an early hour of the morning.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, standing still in the hall, waiting for Wade to catch up to her. His long strides quickly closed the gap between them, Riley starting to walk in sync next to him. She inched closer to him, inhaling the familiar scent she hadn't been around in over two months.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" He turned to look at her, a sad smile present on his lips.

"You know how you lay in bed and you're so tired that you want to sleep but then your brain starts going and you just want to tell it to shut-up but it ignores you and starts going faster and faster and…I couldn't sleep either." Riley blabbered on, trying to fill uneasiness she felt with her words, giving up when he showed no signs of interrupting like she hoped he would.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to scare her off.

She slowed her pace down a little bit, Wade following her lead. He extended his hand towards her, hoping she would take it. All he wanted to do was touch her, feel her skin against his fingers just to make sure she was really there, walking right next to him.

Riley stopped in her tracks and looked at his face. She stared into his eyes, searching for answers to questions she didn't know how to ask. She moved her gaze from his face to his hand and reached her own out to grab it. He relaxed slightly at the warmth of her hand against his, her fingers intertwining with his.

"I was thinking about you." She whispered, not for fear that someone would hear her but for fear that he would hear the sadness in her voice.

Wade gently tugged on her hand, Riley jerked forward but remained away from him, not totally comfortable with the idea of being in his arms again. There was something gnawing at the back of her mind that she couldn't ignore. She would never forget what she had done with John Cena the night before she went home, she would always feel guilty about not returning to Wade and instead finding comfort in the arms of another man, comfort which didn't last long at all.

"Do you want to talk?" He offered, shifted his stance, reaching his free hand out, setting it on the side of her neck, his thumb brushing across her cheek.

Riley moved into his touch, leaning her head into his hand not wanting him to take away the comfort that his gesture provided for her. He moved a little closer to her, his chest now a mere foot away from her. She let out a defeated sigh and closed the gap between them, letting go of his hand before immediately wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered, burying her face into his chest, tears welling up in her eyes.

He felt her tense in his arms before relaxing against his body. He gingerly set his chin on top of her head and moved his thumbs in tiny circles on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. He was never mad at her, or even close to upset with her. She left her life behind to try to get to a better place, he understood that, he never judged her for it. He would never blame her for what happened to the baby, he would never be anything more than saddened by her departure. But now here she was, in his arms, and all he wanted to do was make sure she never let go.

"Riley I missed you." He said, voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I missed you too." She whispered back, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Would you care to join me outside?"

Riley relaxed a little bit more and moved her face away from his chest. She kept her one arm wrapped around his back, her hand gripping onto his side. He draped his own arm around her shoulders and held her against him as the two of them made their way towards the elevator without so much as another word to each other.

The whole journey in the elevator was silent, neither one knowing where to start, neither one wanting to ruin the delicate beginnings of them seeing each other once more. Riley snuggled against his side and let out a yawn as the elevator stopped moving, a ding sound signaling that they had reached the main floor. When the doors opened, Wade squeezed her shoulders a tiny bit and she moved forward, Wade moving with her. The two of them wandered through the lobby, Wade making eye contact with the person at the main desk who was obviously on night duty. He nodded at the woman standing behind the desk, the woman giving him a tiny wave in response.

A yawn from the girl under his arm brought him back to the situation at hand. He grabbed the door, opening it for her as he ushered her outside, wandering down the street towards the bench set up out front for the hotel smokers, a large garbage can with an ashtray on top had given it away.

"Who are you rooming with?" She asked, breaking the silence as they sat down, Riley tucking her feet under her bum, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. He hugged her tighter and glanced down at the girl, hoping she was ready to be his once again.

"Gabriel." He replied quietly. Justin Gabriel had been his new roommate ever since Riley had left him the night she won the Diva's championship. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary; the two had been roommates when they were in the Nexus, as well as the Corre.

"At least you get a bed to yourself." She joked, somewhat missing his body next to hers when she slept at night.

"Yes, sometimes anyways." He joked right back, implying that him and Justin Gabriel had to share the mattress once in a while. Riley let out a lame giggle at his joke before setting her palm flat against his chest, directly over his heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Why?" Riley blurted out, wondering what on earth he possibly needed to apologize for.

"Letting you suffer on your own. I guess maybe I could have noticed what was going on with you before it was too late-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Wade. You were perfect in every way. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you the way I did. I'm sorry that I killed our baby. I'm sorry that I didn't just talk to you, god I'm sorry I ran away-"

"Stop." He whispered, cutting her off. He waited for her to look up at him and when she did, he leaned in closer to her.

"You deserved better though." Riley breathed, shying away from his gaze. She shifted her palm away from his heart and grabbed onto his shoulder, wiggling her bum on the bench as she tried to get slightly more comfortable.

"What I deserved and what I wanted were two different things. I wanted you, I still want you love and I'd be bloody well crazy if I just let you get away-"

She couldn't listen to him anymore, his arguments were hard to ignore. Cutting him off as her lips met his, she relaxed against his body, her ability to think straight melting away as he kissed her right back, his hand moving up her back, his fingers gently brushing against the back of her neck as he held her still, not letting her get away without a bit of a fight.

Nearly a minute later, when Riley needed to fill her lungs with oxygen, she pulled away, biting on her lip as she fought off the redness in her cheeks. He looked down at her, no expression on his face at first but when Riley met his eyes and he saw the sparkle in hers, a smile slowly spread across his lips.

"I love you." She murmured, resting the back of her head against his chest as she looked up at him.

"I never stopped loving you." He whispered back, just holding her in the cool night air.

The two of them sat on the bench just holding each other as the minutes ticked away. Riley shut her eyes and just concentrated on his touch, his body right next to hers, keeping her warm. She curled her own lips into a smile as the feel of his thumbs drumming against her bicep. Somehow, after two months without him, it felt like nothing had changed in their relationship. Riley felt happy, truly happy, for the first time since she walked away from him.

**_Don't forget to review...please?_**


	45. Chapter 45: Us Against The World

**Alright! You guys are freaking amazing! Thanks to nic-002001, xj0j0x, therealchamps, charmedbyortonbarrett, SandraSmit19 and TwinPhoenixOfDark, you guys rock!  
><strong>

**Chapter 45: Us Against The World**

Opening her eyes at the sudden ringing from her cell phone, Riley turned her head and glared at the mobile device. The red numbers on the clock flashed 7:49, Riley letting out a groan at how early it was and how someone could possibly have the nerve to disrupt her sleep at such an ungodly hour. Noticing that she was alone in the hotel room, Riley relaxed as she reached lazily towards her cell phone, scooping it up in her hand before answering the phone call that had so rudely woken her up. She didn't know, nor did she care, where her roommate had disappeared to. The girl's suitcase was still present; Riley figured she would turn back up soon enough.

"Hello?" She said with a questioning tone, wondering who could possibly be calling her. Wade had walked her back to her room around 4:15 in the morning, he certainly knew better than to disturb her. John Cena had been lectured months ago on not to bother her any earlier than nine, so he was out of the question.

"Riley!" When his voice sounded out on the other end of the phone call she cringed, immediately regretting answering the phone, wishing that she had thrown it out the window instead.

"Hi Randy." She sighed, too early to be angry with him and having zero energy to fight. Perhaps that was factored into his plan, she hated dealing with stuff in the morning, it wasn't a secret. Randy was a smart man after all.

"Maybe we got off to a bad start yesterday, I just wanted to call and apologize for my behaviour." He offered, his tone sounding genuine and sincere.

"Are you feeling okay?" Riley shot back, clearly surprised at his sudden change of heart. Part of her was expecting him to try to get her back with him as his girlfriend, another part of her was waiting for him to turn on her again in the blink of an eye.

"I'm feeling fine Riley, I just thought that maybe you were dealing with enough stuff without me bothering you and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a jerk to you when I should have just been your friend."

Riley remained speechless for a few seconds, wondering what his angle was. Randy Orton didn't just go around throwing apologies around to just anybody. He hadn't ever apologized for what he did to her back when she injured herself, at least not that she could remember. Something wasn't sitting right in her gut as his voice picked up again, she heard the sigh but cut him off.

"I accept your apology." She mumbled, not really knowing what else to do at that moment. If she hadn't accepted his apology, things would just get worse for her, he'd turn it around and somehow make her the bad guy in the situation. She realized at that moment though, that at least he was man enough to admit he did her wrong.

"Alright then! Perhaps we can meet up later and talk about it or something, whatever you want to say, or if you just want to listen. Please Riley?"

"I don't know Randy." She replied uneasily, the hesitation obvious in her voice. She didn't want to give in to him too easily, still not sure where he was coming from. There was definitely something not sitting right in her gut as she continued to speak with him on the phone, something she was already starting to regret doing.

"Come on Riley, I'll behave, I promise. Please?"

Riley let out a large sigh but gave in to his request. She nodded her head without saying a word before realizing that he could not see her action, he was in a different hotel room and that wasn't how phones worked. Cursing silently, Riley knew she was going to have to force the words out of her mouth. She glanced around the room before shutting her eyes, her stomach turning at what she was about to do.

"Fine Randy." She breathed, fighting off the sudden feeling of nausea coursing through her body.

"Great, maybe I can buy you lunch or something."

"Sounds fine Randy, look I have to go. Talk to you later." She lied, hanging up her cell phone before he had another chance to say anything more to her.

Riley curled her body into a ball, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them there. She then rolled onto her side and buried her face in her pillow before letting out a laboured scream muffled by the hotel pillow. Releasing the hold on her legs, she moved her hands up and pushed the sides of the pillow around her head, covering her ears and blocking out the reality of what was going on around her. As much as she hated Randy acting like a jerk to her, and those that she cared about, there was something nice in the fact that he wasn't hanging around her as much. She had started to become more independent without him, even if she suddenly had Wade around.

Pulling her face out of the pillow, Riley flipped the covers back and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She ran her hands over her face and let out a tired sigh. Lifting her phone up, she dialed the familiar number and rested the phone against the side of her face, waiting for the person she had called to answer. It rang once, no answer, a second time, still no answer. Halfway through the third ring, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Wade?" She questioned at the sound of his groggy voice, just wanting to make sure that he had in fact been on the other end of her call. She was a little anxious as to what had just happened between her and Randy, her voice sounding strained.

"Riley, are you okay?" He asked back, immediately picking up on the uneasiness evident in her tone.

"Physically yes. Can I meet you somewhere right now?"

"Did you want to come here?"

"Please."

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley had thrown on a pair of light gray sweatpants, a clean black t-shirt and grabbed her gray hoodies, the same one she had worn out with Wade, before jogging down the hall, desperate to get to Wade. She wasn't scared of Randy, or even what he had planned in his twisted, evil head of his, she merely wanted to make sure that Wade knew what was going on with Randy now, she owed him that much especially considering how easily he had given in to her earlier as they were sitting on the bench outside.

Lifting her hand up to rap on his door, she felt her heart speed up in her chest. Suddenly she was nervous, scared of being in his room, not fully knowing what to expect. He hadn't mentioned whether or not Justin Gabriel was _in_ the room with him or not and she was starting to hope he wasn't. She wanted to see him alone and say things to him that only he was supposed to hear. Justin Gabriel, even though he was her friend, wasn't entitled to know anything about her life that she didn't want him too.

The door slowly opened and Wade's face appeared in her sight, a small smile spreading over his lips at the sight of her. She smiled shyly back at him, feeling her cheeks flushing as she looked at him, fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a simple dark gray t-shirt. She hadn't expected him to be dressed for he had sounded like she just woke him up when she called moments earlier. Yet he stood, fully dressed and looking rather chipper as she stood in clothes she wouldn't leave the hotel wearing.

"Come in, Gabriel headed to the gym about ten minutes ago, I don't suspect he'll be back for at least an hour." Wade stated, stepping aside and motioning for her to join him inside the hotel room.

Cautiously stepping in, Riley glanced around the room and made her way towards the bed with his suitcase on it, something she recognized from months earlier. She set her bum on the edge of the bed and patted the vacant space next to her, Wade shutting the door before moving to sit next to her.

"Why are you so willing to just jump right back into being more than friends with me?"

"Is that what you want?" He questioned, glancing to the side and looking at her. She was concentrating on the floor, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I don't know Wade." She whispered, not wanting to hurt him anymore than she had already.

Setting his palm on her knee, Wade gently squeezed her leg in an attempt to comfort her. She let out a breath and finally turned her head, her eyes locking on his fingers wrapped around her kneecap. He leaned towards her, his shoulder brushing against hers, he smirked when she let out a gasp, shocked at his hand slipping up her leg, away from her knee and coming to rest on her thigh.

"Just talk to me Riley, we can figure it out together."

"I'm back on medication." She announced, somewhat out of the blue. It had been tugging at the back of her mind while she was home in Calgary, pushed out of her head temporarily though when she returned to the WWE. There was more exciting things to focus on, things like wrestling and being the Diva's champion.

"Oh." He sighed, wondering when she would turn down the same road she had before she walked away from him.

"Different kind, smaller dosage Wade. Been on them for about a month now and I'm feeling pretty normal, apart from being incredibly lonely."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, relieved to hear that she was thriving instead of spiraling out of control once again. She looked good, her body was back to the way it was before she even got involved with the Brit, something he admired as soon as he laid eyes on her.

When she trekked down the ramp the night before, interrupting his one-sided match, he was stunned. Not a single person on the roster, or in the crew, had even heard a rumour about a second Diva making her return to the ring. Trish Stratus' guest appearance had easily overshadowed hers, she wished she played a part in that but the truth was, her returning on the same night as Trish being in the ring was a complete and utter coincidence.

Riley had stayed hidden very well backstage as she waited by herself before the match, no one knowing she was even in the arena. As she stepped down the ramp, the pace of his heartbeat picked up drastically, a part of him wondering when he would wake up from his dream, not fully believing she had returned.

When she stood in front of him in the ring, he knew she was back where she belonged. The sparkle in her eye was something to not be ignored; the smile creeping onto her face gave him a shiver straight up his spine. He had missed her and the only thing on his mind when he saw her was how badly he wanted her back.

"Why didn't you just come back Riley?" He asked, desperate to know what had gone on in her life while he was not a part of it.

"Mostly because I was scared." She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Of what?"

"Everything. Come on, when I walked away from you that night I wrecked us. I screwed up and I needed time to get myself back on track. I know it sounds selfish but I barely even felt like I was alive."

"I'm not angry with you at all. I just want you to be happy." He confessed, a certain sadness to his tone.

"I'm happy when I'm with you." She whispered, feeling his arms shift to wrap around her, holding her tight in his embrace. She knew, deep in her heart, that he wasn't going to let her go again, at least not without putting up a fight.

"Ride with me?" He asked, catching her off guard.

"Really?"

"Yes. I would love it if you accompanied me on the road."

"Okay," she smiled, "but I don't think we're going to be able to room together anymore. I'm being put on Raw."

"You're still mine." He whispered, leaning his face down and placing a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She blushed, turning to face him, raising her neck up as high as she could, meeting her lips with his.

His kiss was gentle yet full of pent up energy. Sure the two of them had shared a kiss earlier in the morning but it was nothing compared to now. Her lips were soft against his like velvet. His hand shifted up her body, his fingers tangling in her hair as she deepened the kiss, her teeth gingerly nipping at his bottom lip.

When he pulled away, she relaxed against his body, her palms flat against his chest, her forehead resting against his chin. She most definitely missed him and regretted ever leaving him. There were things she still needed to confess to him, things that she would tell him in due time but for now, she was going to just enjoy being his once again.

**_Review?_**


	46. Chapter 46: Smile

_**Thanks to charmedbyortonbarrett, xj0j0x, nic-002001 and therealchamps, sorry if these chapters aren't very exciting, I promise shit will hit the fan soon! Please stick with it for a few more chapters!****  
><strong>_

**Chapter 46: Smile**

Lugging her bags down the hall, Riley headed for the elevator, ready to get out of the hotel and into the car that Wade had so nicely offered to share with her. She had headed back to her room after meeting Wade in his earlier and gathered all of her things, abandoning her new diva roommate to fend for herself, she was way too excited to get back on the road, worrying about the new girl wasn't even last on her list of priorities.

Stepping carefully so as not to block any of the hotel staff with their large cleaning carts, Riley dodged a few superstars, her paces moving quiet a bit faster than any normal person. She was ready to get out of the hotel and into the car to take off to the next venue. A drive with Wade and the chance to get back in the ring was way too much excitement for one girl to handle.

Rounding the corner of the hotel hallway, Riley glanced back at the sound of a small thud, catching one of the cleaning ladies bending over to pick up a small box of the hotel shampoo samples; the cause of the noise. When she turned her head back around to face forward, she collided with a large form, sending Riley falling to the floor, her bags sliding out of her reach.

Moving her hands to her sides, Riley pushed her palms on the floor and hoisted herself to her feet, heading in the direction of her one bag, glancing at the big man in front of her, the reason she had fallen.

"My bad, I didn't see you there." He smiled.

She moved her focus from her bag to his face and cocked her head. He was very large from the waist up, his shoulders broader than anyone's she had ever seen, and broad shoulders were very common in her line of work. His blonde, almost white, hair was short, and styled into a buzz cut. The large muscles bulged everywhere on his body, Riley slightly nervous around him, fearful of his shear size, which most likely held a ton of power.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention." She replied shyly.

His large arm extended out towards her, ready to help her stabilize herself on the carpeted hallway. She reached her own hand out and took it, he helped her stand up. Letting go of his hand, she went after her larger suitcase while he made his way towards her smaller one, picking it up with ease.

"Let me at least help you carry these to your car." He offered, a warm smile gracing his hardened face.

"Um, sure." She said, still a little uneasy about what was going on.

"By the way, I'm Brock."

"Riley." She nodded sharply, releasing the hold she had on her suitcase as he took it in his own hands.

Walking side by side in an uncomfortable silence, they quickly made their way towards the elevator, Riley walking in first and pushing the button for the main floor, Brock getting comfortable next to her by setting her bags down gently on the floor, looking over at her. He couldn't help but notice her curious stare and flashed her another smile in response.

"Don't worry I won't bite," he hesitated and she shoved her hands in her pockets, his voice lowering as he went on, "unless you want me too."

Riley forced herself to remain calm and focused. Wade was waiting for her in the parking lot, he had called her moments earlier and informed her that he was on his way down to the car and he'd wait outside for her. She had agreed, thinking nothing eventful would happen between her hotel room and the parking lot.

"So I saw your match last night." He continued, ignoring her silence.

"Oh yeah? You a fan or-"

"Brock Lesnar. Former WWE Champion and former UFC Heavyweight Champion." He grinned, shifting closer to her, expecting her to be impressed.

"Oh, wow, sorry. I'm Riley Williams, former WWE Diva's Champion." She replied, smiling at the memory of having the butterfly belt with her name on it.

Not what he was expecting. She wasn't very impressed at all over his former accomplishments, instead she recited off her own that were half as impressive as his. He looked at her, wondering what it would take to crack the small girl. She was a sexy little creature and as far as he knew, most women would throw themselves at his feet practically begging him to be with them. This girl just shot him down, giving him nothing but rejection.

"So you got a boyfriend?" Brock asked, trying to get to the bottom of why she wasn't dropping to her knees in front of him inside the elevator.

"Something like that." She smiled at the thought of Wade, waiting patiently for her at the car. They hadn't talked about their relationship in detail just yet and it wasn't clear to her whether they were boyfriend and girlfriend again but she knew they were more than just friends, she just had to make sure he was on the same page.

"Girlfriend?" He pressed further, a mental image of her and another girl in bed with him filled his head, a small grin spreading over his lips.

"Nope." She shook her head, not giving him much explanation at all.

"You with another WWE superstar?"

The blush taking over her cheeks gave her answer away without her even saying a word. He dropped his smile and gave her a little gasp. She shied away from him even more but he could see the smile now, a large, happy, ecstatic smile radiating from her sexy little face.

"He got a name?"

"Wade." She whispered, her eyes glancing at the digital number on the side of the elevator wall, she noted that they were about to hit the lobby.

Brock looked at her, that name, Wade, sounded familiar. He couldn't place it but he knew that he had heard it recently. It was important somehow but he couldn't, for the life of him, remember how. Watching the doors open, Brock bent down and grabbed hold of her luggage, following her out of the elevator.

She dropped her pace and walked next to him through the lobby, glancing every which way spotting a few wrestlers hanging around, some with big cups of coffee, some snacking on bagels and sandwiches. She looked to the side and studied the side of his face. Brock Lesnar was carrying her bags. She knew she should have known who he was, she figured he was pretty important to the WWE Universe but a lot of her life prior to her joining the Corre was a big blur, sometimes she barely remembered what her life was like before Wade.

Pushing the main door open, Riley held it for Brock, letting him slip through the door and the doorframe with ease before following behind him. She rushed ahead to the second set of doors and forced it open in front of the large man, once again letting him walk through. He stood on the front sidewalk and waited for her to take the lead. He had no idea which car was hers or even which direction to go in.

Riley glanced down the parking lot and spotted Wade standing against the trunk of a silver BMW talking to none other than Justin Gabriel. A smile graced her face and she took off towards him, Brock nearly rushing behind her to keep up. When the two of them were about ten feet away, Brock froze in his tracks and looked at the tall, black haired man leaning against the car.

"Hey Wade." Riley smiled, wrapping her arms around him, standing on her tiptoes to place a sweet little kiss on the side of his mouth. Justin Gabriel waved at her and smiled at the two of them, already noticing Wade's demeanor changing from bad to good. He knew that Wade missed Riley, everyone knew else knew it too.

"Wade?" Brock questioned, slowly joining them at the back of the car.

"Wade Barrett." Wade announced, slipping his left arm around Riley's shoulders before extending his right hand towards Brock's, the large, former UFC Champ handed him her first suitcase, Wade taking it and putting it in the trunk, Riley reaching out for her second suitcase, hanging on to it. Wade then put his hand out and let it hang between him, waiting for Brock to shake his hand.

"Brock Lesnar." Brock said quietly, suddenly aware of why the name 'Wade' sounded so familiar. He shook Wade's hand and forced a smile, debating the possibilities in his head now.

Randy Orton had said that this Wade character had taken something from him that he wanted and no one took from Randy Orton. Glancing at Riley, then back at Wade, Brock was starting to piece it all together. The girl standing next to the tall Brit was a beautiful girl and Randy had been staring at her the night before as she spoke to Chris Jericho briefly, perhaps this girl was the thing that Wade stole from Randy.

"Thanks for your help." Riley said with a smile directed at the former UFC Champion.

"No problem, once again, sorry for running into you, literally." He forced another smile, this one directed at her.

"See you around Brock." Riley smiled, turning her attention away from him and right back to Wade.

Brock hung around just long enough to see Wade lean down and place a sweet kiss on her lips. He turned his back to them and suddenly he knew he needed to speak to the Viper himself. There was something Randy Orton needed to clear up for Brock and the sooner her found him and talked to him about Riley Williams, the better.

"What was he doing?" Justin asked quietly, pointing his thumb at Brock's retreating back.

"I bumped into him in the hall, he knocked me over and then offered to carry my bags." Riley shrugged, brushing the whole thing off as if it meant nothing.

"You know who that guy is right?"

"Yup, Brock Lesnar, now he knows who I am too and Wade. You're the one he doesn't know because _you_ didn't introduce yourself." She teased, reaching out and poking Justin in the chest.

"Be quiet." Justin shot back, dodging her second attempt to poke him, a smile forming on his face. He missed having Riley around too, though he wasn't directly effected by her departure, he certainly felt it from other Superstars.

"Come on Riley." Wade broke in, squeezing her shoulders a bit. Riley looked up at him and smiled, he smiled right back. Something about standing right next to him comforted her and with every second she spent with him since returning, the more she regretted leaving in the first place.

"Justin coming with us?" She asked full of hopefulness.

"Nope, but I would love to meet you for dinner later." Justin offered.

"Awesome, you should bring Heath too!"

"Sure thing Riley just promise me that you'll be able to tear yourself away from Wade here and not leave me waiting too long for you."

Riley stuck her tongue out at him but he just smiled and walked away. She stepped out of Wade's grasp and hopped around to the passenger side, pulling the door open and stepping inside. Wade glanced down the parking lot and wondered how much Brock Lesnar would be involved in his future career in the WWE. As far as he could tell, the big guy was on Raw, much more threatening to John Cena, or Riley even. He tensed at the thought. Brock Lesnar would be on the same brand as Riley, and she already didn't seem to view him as a threat.

Following Riley's lead, Wade wandered around the car and opened the driver's side, climbing in carefully and glancing over at Riley. She threw a smile on her face and he saw the sparkle in her eye once again. Even if he had only spent a few hours with her since she had returned, he was already starting to feel like she was settling back in to the swing of things. Now all he had to do was clear up any confusion on what they were, what they planned on doing with their relationship and what had happened while she was gone.

**_Review?_**


	47. Chapter 47: Taking Chances

**Thank you to nic-002001, xj0j0x, therealchamps and TwinPhoenixOfDark for the reviews! You guys are practically keeping this story going at the pace it's moving right now, thanks all!  
><strong>

**Chapter 47: Taking Chances**

Riley glanced out the back window of the car as Wade slowly backed out of the parking spot. She was watching him carefully, making sure he didn't hit any of the other cars parked in the lot. Once he was out of the space and on his way towards the road, Riley focused her attention on the front windshield, looking out at the scenery outside of the car.

"I can't believe you're back." Wade stated, breaking the silence in the car.

Riley flashed a smile at him as she flipped off her shoes and tucked her sock covered feet under her bum, relaxing in the seat.

"Did you not think I'd ever make my grand reappearance?" She asked with a teasing tone and almost instantly regretted her question.

His face dropped, his body tensed, she could tell because his grip on the steel wheel tightened. His eyes were glued to the road, processing her statement and thinking of the perfect way to respond without seeming like a heartless person. She dropped her cheery façade and dropped her forehead against the window, not believing she had taken such a nice time with him and ruined it.

"Riley I don't know how to answer that." Wade said in a whisper.

"You don't have to." She sighed, her heart hurting at how sad he seemed, she hadn't figured she had hurt him that bad but knowing that he didn't really expect her back cut her heart wide open.

"Maybe it's not so much that I didn't think you'd come back, maybe it's more that I didn't expect _my_ Riley to come back. I was starting to get used to not having you around, not in a good way of course, but I knew I had to move on."

"I'm sorry." She muttered, somewhat ashamed of her previous behaviour.

"It's in the past now."

"Yeah but I mean I just walked away from you, from us, and barely talked to you and when I needed you I refused to do anything about it. My heart broke without you but I convinced myself that maybe I'd be okay and that I didn't need anyone." Riley sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to stop the hurt from getting any further into her heart.

He opened his mouth to speak but remained silent, weighing his options. He could ask her about what had happened and how she was coping or he could wait for her to reach out to him. He relaxed his grip on the steering wheel and debated, she had nowhere to go to get away from him and his questions, they were in a moving car and she wasn't going to just jump out because she was uncomfortable, he knew that much.

"Wade can I ask you something?" She broke into his thoughts, making the first move.

"Always."

"How bad do you want to be a dad?"

To say that her question had taken him off guard was an understatement. He nearly moved his foot from the gas to the brake but caught himself before screeching to a halt in the middle of the road. She peeled her forehead away from the window and turned to look at him, the saddest expression he had ever seen was plastered on her face.

"Well to be completely honest with you it hadn't really ever crossed my mind until you left. I never really thought much about a future, or children, it didn't seem like anything that would happen any time soon."

"Oh I see." She remarked, keeping her sadness in check, not wanting to give too much away.

"But when I found out about you and the loss of our child, something changed in me Riley. I love you so much and it hurt that you had to deal with that alone, I wanted to be there-"

"I know."

"And I imagine you were pretty broken up?"

"Devastated. It was my fault, I got in the ring when I shouldn't have." She shrugged, not wanting to show her emotions, even if she was breaking apart inside just talking about it.

"It was no one's fault." He interjected rather harshly. She looked at him, he glanced away from the road and gave her an apologetic half smile. He hadn't intended to sound so harsh but he had grown frustrated at her blaming herself for things that she had absolutely no control over.

"I guess, still doesn't make me feel better." She mumbled.

"I don't want to lose you again." Wade stated confidently, hoping she recognized how much pride he had in his statement.

"I don't think you will." She replied, starting to relax in the seat once again, even dropping her arms away from her chest.

"I'm glad you came back though." He smiled, turning his head to look at her. She blushed at his statement and shied away slightly.

Riley turned her gaze towards the scenery blurring by outside her passenger window. She had missed wrestling and everything she was privileged to experience by being a part of it. She missed the hotels, the cars, the planes, the new arenas, the fans and most importantly the people. She missed John way more than she ever could have imagined and Wade, well there was no one she missed more than him. She even missed Randy a little bit, he had kept her on her toes near the end but the Randy she knew before she was with Wade was forever her favourite version of the Viper.

"So what are we then?" She asked quietly, wanting to know where they stood in their relationship.

"What do you mean?" He asked back, somewhat confused as to what she was referring too.

"Are we together?"

"As a couple?"

"Yeah. Would you be willing to give me another chance at being your girlfriend?"

He was somewhat pleased at her question. There wasn't a single thing that he would rather have than Riley as his significant other and here she was asking him to give her another shot. Wade didn't have to talk to her about it, he didn't have to beg or plead with her to let them try again, she was offering him a chance to accept her.

"Riley I will absolutely give you another chance." He grinned.

"Okay good." She smiled back. "I promise I won't screw it up again." His grin faltered at her willingness to give him exactly what he was hoping for.

"Well even if you do, I'm not going to let you just walk away again."

"Oh, Mr. Barrett, how would you ever stop me?" She asked in a seductive tone, shifting in her seat and moving to face him.

"Well Miss Williams I can think of a few ways." He replied back, a cheeky grin forming on his mouth.

"Save it for the hotel Barrett." She shot back, laughing as he gaped at her, a teasing glare taking over his face. She shook her head at him and smiled, her eyes being drawn back to the window. She would never deny that Wade Barrett made her the happiest she had been in a long time and she had only been with him for a couple days.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

"Cena!"

John Cena turned around in the hallway at the call of his name. He wasn't expecting to see the man who had yelled for him, not in the arena so early anyways. Chris Jericho wasn't known to arrive anywhere early and so far John had only seen a few of the eager superstars, as well as the newest Diva, wandering the halls getting ready for the taping that was taking place. Stopping in his tracks, John waited for Chris Jericho to catch up, the older man had a smile on his face so wide, John wondered how his face could possibly remain in the same smile for longer than five seconds.

"Hey man." John smiled back as Chris stepped in front of him, ready to have a decent conversation with the young superstar.

"How you been Cena?"

"I'm doing alright, how about you?"

"I'm doing okay. Actually I was having a hard time understanding what's going on with Williams, it's like she's forgotten our whole relationship, I just didn't know what was going on, do you know anything?" Chris asked genuinely, keeping his gaze focused on John's face, his lips twisting slightly in confusion, his eyebrows dropping.

"Your relationship?" John questioned, not even thinking about the possibilities his question held. He had no idea Riley Williams and Chris Jericho even knew each other and now Chris was standing in front of him asking about a relationship.

"She never told you?"

"Uh nope."

John crossed him arms over his chest, the anger coursing through his veins at Chris Jericho _and_ his best friend Riley Williams. Certainly this wasn't something that simply slipped her mind. He would have remembered if she had mentioned a relationship with Chris Jericho, a man more than ten years older than her.

"No big deal, we hung out a few times back before she jumped and hurt herself."

"What do you mean by 'hung out'?"

Chris let out a chuckle at the intensity on John's face. He was clearly taking things way more seriously that he intended. There was something in the expression on John's face that made him feel pretty good. His best friend Riley hadn't mentioned a single thing about Chris and her hanging out and being more than friends, that had to hurt, at least Chris hoped it did.

"Dinner together, casual sex in the hotel rooms, you know, 'hanging out'." Chris smirked, knowing that Riley not telling John any of what he was saying was gnawing at him now. John Cena didn't know _everything_ after all.

"She's taken now Jericho." John seethed, suddenly turning from happy to see an old legend to angry as hell at not knowing what to believe.

Part of him was screaming that Chris Jericho was lying to him, making it all up just to get under his skin but a bigger part of him was getting angrier at Riley. Why would Chris make something like that up, especially if he wasn't even slated to face John Cena in the near future, there was no need to get under his skin, none at all. But then why would Riley hide that from John. They were supposed to be best friends and tell each other everything yet he was hearing one of the biggest shocks in months and it was from the mouth of Jericho.

"Well a girl that hot, with skills that she's got, of course she wouldn't be single."

John fought really hard not to clock him in the face. Even if Riley was keeping secrets from him, she didn't deserve to be talked about like a piece of meat. Chris Jericho offered him one final smirk before turning on his heels and sauntering down the hall. John glared at his retreating form and growled when the older man glanced back.

"If you see her around, tell her I was looking for her, okay?"

Chris didn't wait for a response; he turned his head back towards the front and continued wandering down the hall. John clenched his fists at his sides and struggled against the intense urge to chase him down the hall, wanting nothing more than to tackle him into the tile floor.

As soon as he disappeared, John relaxed in the hallway and stepped away from the spot he was occupying. He knew what he had to do now. Jogging down the hall towards his locker room, John couldn't move fast enough, the only thing on his mind was exposing the truth in Jericho's story and the only way he could do that was by calling Riley herself. If he had to call her millions of times before getting her to explain what was going on, that's what he would do. John Cena stopped at nothing to get to the bottom of what was going on, especially when it came to Riley.

He was starting to hope that Chris Jericho was just a crazy, lying jerk but the more he let it tug at his mind, the more he wasn't so sure. Riley had kept a lot of things from him, including her biggest secret of all; having attention deficit disorder. Suddenly, John didn't feel very significant in her life anymore.

**_Haha, new twist? How do you guys feel about that? Review?_**


	48. Chapter 48: Come Clean

**Here's a super quick update because you guys are awesome! Thanks to charmedbyortonbarrett, TwinPhoenixOfDark (it's a lot of people in the locker room for Riley lol), xj0j0x and nic-002001. Please enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 48: Come Clean**

Riley inhaled deeply as she slowly lay down on the bed. Her arms were wrapped around Wade's neck, pulling him down on top of her as she scooted up into the pillows. His lips connected with the velvety flesh of the side of her neck, a gasp escaping from her throat as she felt him press his body against hers. She hadn't been with him in bed in over two months and spending the long car ride with him only made her desire him more. As soon as they pulled into the next hotel, she was out of the car before he had even turned it off, a mischievous smirk toying on her lips.

She ran her hands down his back and slipped her palms under his shirt, brushing her fingertips over his skin. He shuddered at her touch and paused what he was doing, moving his lips away from her neck. She moved her own head down and kissed his jaw, her hands still roaming over his abs.

"Riley." He breathed, his voice hoarse and barely louder than a whisper. She trailed kisses along his jaw line, down his neck and pulled away from him, his own lips connecting immediately with hers.

She grabbed his shoulders, wrapping her fingers around his tattoos as she pulled him forward. He gave in to her but shifted his body so that he could easily grab the bottom hem of his shirt. She Pulled away from him and smiled when he leaned back and took off his shirt, struggling when he had it around his head. She let out a single chuckle and leaned forward when he freed himself of the garment. Her lips connected with his again, his own hands sliding up her sides underneath her t-shirt. She wiggled in his grasp as his fingers ran over her ticklish spot.

His knees dug into the comforter on top of the bed as he straddled her, her own legs pinned down by his body. Thighs touching, the two of them couldn't get what they wanted from the other fast enough. Riley removed her hands from his body completely and struggled greatly to get her own shirt off, Wade letting out a groan as she moved away from him to do so.

"I want you." She reassured him, tossing her shirt to the floor next to the bed.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he relaxed against her, pinning her against the bed, feeling her knees shift slightly, hitting him in the back of the thigh. Running his right hand down her side, he rested his palm against her hip, his thumb moving in tiny circles just above the waist of her jeans.

She let out a moan before tugging on his shoulders, forcing her body at his. The two of them shifted, rolling over slightly so that Riley was no longer underneath him her legs wrapping around his as she finally felt free from his hold. His hands brushed against her skin, a shiver moving up her spine, as he hugged her tight against him, his palms against her bare shoulder blades as she raised her body up, moving to try to lay on top of him.

She rolled her hips closer to him and pressed her body against his leaving absolutely no space between their bodies. Nibbling at his bottom lip, Wade gave in to her unvoiced demands and tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her steady as she lifted herself up off the bed more, leaning on him. Her hands moved away from him and she squeezed them between their bodies, undoing the button on the front of her jeans, squirming against him as she shifted her jeans down, over her bum. He followed her lead.

When her jeans were halfway down her thighs, she let out a small shriek and stopped what she was doing. The vibration of her cell phone against her thing had scared her to death. Pushing her body away from his, and ignoring his load groan, she dug into her jeans and pulled out her cell phone, checking the caller ID. Her eyes squinted at it, not entirely sure why John Cena would be calling her, especially when he _knew_ she was with Wade.

"Riley." He growled, trying to kiss her as she stared at the screen, debating on whether or not she wanted to answer it.

"Right, sorry."

Hitting the ignore button and dropping her phone onto the bed, she resumed kissing him. He rolled them over on the bed, Riley back underneath him in nothing but her bra and underwear now, her jeans shoved off her legs. He was left in nothing but his boxers, her nails gently scraping against his back shoulders driving him absolutely crazy.

Letting out another squeal and jumping out of his grasp, she shoved her hand under her butt and grabbed hold of the phone, vibrating once again. She glanced at the screen and hissed at it, not totally believing he would call her right back after she had not answered his call seconds earlier. Maybe John Cena had something important to say.

"Seriously Riley?" Wade asked, frustrated at how hard it was becoming for him to get Riley to focus on him as well as the task at hand.

"It's John." She replied, biting her lip. She was torn between sex with the guy she loved and answering the call of her best friend, the same best friend that had called her seconds earlier, something being clearly important.

"Just answer it." Wade gave in, rolling onto his back, moving away from her. He glanced over at her and let go of his frustration. There would be other chances for sex and he wasn't going to let her get off the hook _that_ easily.

She stared at her phone for another few seconds before hitting the answer button, slowly moving the phone up to her ear, preparing herself for bad news. Wade shut his eyes, not wanting to invade her privacy as she talked on the phone. He tried to tune her out to start with, not hearing anything of importance.

"I'm good John, how are you?" Riley asked her friend, a frustrated tone evident in her voice. He had to want to talk to her about something important in order for her halt on sex to be worth it.

Wade continued to listen to her and John exchange pleasantries. He was thinking about what he wanted to do with her when she got off the phone. Shifting his body, he leaned towards her and ran his hand up and down her thigh, blatantly reminding her that he was waiting for her to get off the phone so that they could make love.

"Wait what?"

Wade stiffened as she tensed. Her voice dropped down to a lower tone and her face seemed to portray panic. He sat up in the bed and looked at her, worry written all over his features. She scowled at the phone, Wade not knowing what John was saying but whatever it was, Riley was getting angry about it.

"What the fuck business do you have asking me about Chris Jericho?" Riley growled.

Wade tensed even more at the mentioning of his former Pro from NXT. Riley had never mentioned anything about him and here she was, really angry at him for a reason he had yet to understand.

"Jericho?" Wade whispered, leaning in to kiss her neck.

Riley set her palm against the top of his head and shoved him away, something John Cena was saying was really starting to piss her off. Wade backed off and reached over the side of the bed, wrapping his fingers around his shirt and jeans. Scooting over further, Wade stood up and slipped on his jeans, turning to look at her as she let out another growl.

"You're pissed at me because I didn't tell you I fucked Jericho? Are you joking? I fucking forgot okay!"

Wade whipped around and stared at her. He had always been under the impression that she had come clean about all of her past relationships, no matter how insignificant she thought they were. At the mere mentioning of her and Chris Jericho, Wade's veins filled with animosity towards his former mentor. Not only was he mad that Riley hadn't come clean about him, he was mad that it was someone who had played such a significant part in his current position in the WWE.

"It was one damn time!" Riley yelled, her tone getting louder with every word she uttered.

Wade shook his head and pulled his shirt on over his head, not knowing how to approach the subject once she was off the phone. He was mad at her yes but he still didn't want to lose her. This was something he could get over, as long as she explained what happened and why, of all people, she had chosen Chris Jericho.

"Oh my god. I forgot about it okay? It was a long time ago John let it go! I didn't not tell you about him on purpose, it slipped my fucking mind!"

"Riley." Wade's voice broke into her thoughts, his tone quiet and calm.

She jerked her head towards him and stared at him, inhaling a deep breath. She mentally counted to three to try to calm herself a little bit but John just kept digging at her and nagging and accusing. She pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the mouthpiece.

"Just hang on." She sighed, clearly defeated.

He watched her move her hand and hold the phone back against her ear. Wade sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to her, patiently waiting for the next move. He listened to the silence, Riley clearly waiting for John to stop talking before saying anything else. After a minute or so of her silence, her voice broke the tension in the room, her tone obviously sad.

"Yeah John, I get it. I'll talk to you later."

Wade glanced back at her in time to witness her fall into the pillows, burying her face into the white pillowcases. He hesitated, watching her for a second before making his move. She let out a loud, shrill scream, muffled by the hotel pillow, Wade jumping at the sudden noise. He reached out and set his hand on her bare side, Riley lifting her face out of the pillow and staring at him.

"What happened between you and Jericho?" Wade asked rather gently.

"Honestly I barely remember." She shot back, her frustration from the phone call meshing into her current position with Wade.

"You slept with him?"

She saw the hurt in his eyes. It wasn't her intention to keep secrets from him and the last time she confessed her past relationships, she saw how it made him; sad and upset. They worked through it, of course, but this was a whole new ball game.

"One time." Riley mumbled, not entirely seeing why it was all of a sudden a big deal, especially to John Cena.

"Did it mean anything?" Wade asked, Riley reaching down to grab a hold of the hand that was on her side. She intertwined her fingers with his and relaxed a little bit as he held her hand right back.

"No." She whimpered, curling up next to him.

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

Riley looked at him and immediately felt guilty. There was an immense sadness in his eyes that she had caused. Moments earlier he was as happy as a kid in a candy store and he was completely willing to give her everything she had ever wanted, included his total devotion. Now he looked like a wounded animal, waiting to be struck again.

"Yeah, I fucked John too." She admitted, shying away from his gaze, fearing his anger.

"When?" Wade asked, his tone surprisingly still calm.

"Um, the night before I went home to Calgary."

"Riley you didn't." He looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Look I-"

"I need air."

Riley backed away from him as he ripped his hand away from hers and made his way towards the door to the hotel room. Tears welled up in her eyes as he grabbed a key to the room, his wallet and his phone. She fought the tears off as long as she could but when he pulled open the door, they started to flow freely from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but he was already out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed to no one, the door slamming shut leaving her all alone in the room. Burying her face back into the pillow, Riley sobbed, wondering why she had done it in the first place, why did she end up in bed with John and why did she keep ruining the best thing to ever happen to her.

**_Oh no? Review wonderful people? _**


	49. Chapter 49: Somebody That I Used To Know

**_Oh lord you guys are awesome! HUGE thank yous go out to therealchamps, TwinPhoenixOfDark, xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett and nic-002001 for the reviews! After your amazing words how could I not update for you lovely people. This one is dedicated to you all!_****  
><strong>

**Chapter 49: Somebody That I Used To Know**

He sat across from her in the small Italian restaurant just down the street from the hotel. She had been quiet since he rapped his knuckles on her hotel room door and invited her out for dinner with him to the place down from the hotel. Randy wasn't expecting it but Riley had reached over and latched her hand around his as they wandered towards the Italian place. She seemed off, sad, and not because of spending time with him, he knew what she was like when she had to do that, it was more of a frustrated anger, not a sad, quiet mood like she was in now.

Staring at her, watching as she fidgeting with the fork, Randy found himself suddenly aware of how much he missed having Riley around as a friend. He had easily ruined whatever they had left before she walked away from the wonderful world of wrestling, he had ruined it all when he attacked Wade Barrett in the hallway outside of his hotel room months before.

He hadn't mustered up enough courage to talk to her about anything, her sad expression and anxious body language steered him away from bluntly confronting her about her relationship with Wade, as well as where her relationship with Randy himself stood. He wanted to be friends with the poor girl but he was starting to become aware of how much she was hurt by his actions and how hard it was going to be for her to trust him again.

When the waitress had walked over with their drinks, Randy ordered a beer and Riley ordered a coke, Riley finally tore her eyes away from the wooden surface of the table, mumbling a low 'thank you' to the waitress as the glass of coke was set in front of her. Randy caught her eye and his stomach dropped. Her eyes were red and somewhat puffy, something he hadn't really taken note of when she first opened the door to her hotel room. Her face was slightly blotchy and she was clearly biting on her bottom lip, something that had always concerned him slightly.

"Riley-"

"You hate me don't you?" She cut him off, looking into his eyes and shying away from him, curling her back as she hunched over in her chair.

"I don't hate you." Randy replied slowly, not expecting her to say anything even close to that. He was expecting her to yell at him, curse at him or threaten him. All of the things Riley had said to him in the past in order to try to get him to just back off, that was what he was expecting to come out of her mouth.

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Well I don't know what you mean by that?"

"You're mad at me because I picked Wade over you. It's obvious Randy, you're jealous of him and mad at me because you think I should have picked you instead."

Randy's jaw dropped at her statement. Sure it was obvious that he was jealous of Wade but he hadn't been entirely sure whether or not Riley had picked up on why. He had somewhat hoped that Riley would just assume Randy didn't like Wade for whatever reasons he may have had instead of the main reason. Yes, he was jealous of Wade but he wasn't mad at Riley for picking him.

"I could never be mad at you Riley. I'm sorry that you think that and I can see how could get the idea that I'm mad at you for picking Barrett over me but I'm not mad at you and I never could be, at least not for that reason."

"Then what is your problem?" Riley asked, her tone becoming more irritated. She was done trying to understand what was going on in Randy's sick and twisted mind, she had nothing left to give to the mystery of why Randy was being a total asshole towards her and Wade. Riley just wanted to know what she was missing.

Randy remained quiet as he tried to formulate his words into a reasonable understanding which she would hopefully understand. He reached his hand out and wrapped his fingers around the neck of his beer bottle, sliding it on the table closer to him. He glanced at the mouth of the bottle and raised his eyebrows at her, meeting her gaze.

"I just wanted you so bad." He stated, no longer trying to hide his emotions and feelings.

"So you go after Wade." She stated as well, adding to his words.

"He was a direct threat."

"Eliminate the threat and the mission is clear and complete right?" She asked back, somewhat understanding where he was coming from.

Randy just nodded his head yes, not trusting his voice. He didn't want to make her angrier at him, not when they were so calmly sitting down together and talking.

Riley grabbed her glass of coke and lifted it to her lips, taking a sip to distract her for a few seconds as she gathered her thoughts and debated where she wanted the conversation to go. On one hand she wanted to understand Randy's actions but she didn't want to know the bad that went along with it. She was done being treated like an object that he was fighting like a child to keep away from someone else. Setting her glass back on the table, she anticipated that he had something more to say.

"I screwed up before. When you fell off the ropes, you know?"

"When I fell?" She shot back, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

"Yeah when you fell off the top rope and hit the ground."

"Since when did I fall?" Riley questioned, staring at him now.

Randy looked at her, her eyes sparkling as she stared at him. He was caught, he had given up his secret. After she had left the WWE, he had gone back and watched the video over and over and over again, trying to figure out what to believe. John Cena had always stood by his belief of her incident being an accident. Wade Barrett had backed her up on her story of her not intentionally jumping to the floor below and now Randy had to start to think for himself. Sure the rest of the roster still held onto the belief that she had jumped willingly, causing her own injury but there were good questions from John and Wade that had made him rethink his position.

Why would anyone jump to the concrete floor below? Randy had previously believed she was a little bit crazy but after finding out she had attention deficit disorder, a lot of things that happened in their relationship suddenly made sense. If she had jumped intentionally to injure herself, why had she worked so hard to get right back into wrestling? Perhaps she had wanted a break from it, but Randy knew that she could get a few days off in an easier way than wrecking her shoulder, he just didn't want to believe it back then. If she had jumped off the top rope, why had she argued against everyone so diligently? She had everything on the line, her dignity, her pride, her sanity and if she had jumped, she would have been caught in a lie somewhere. A girl with ADD would not have been able to keep her story straight for that long without slipping up somewhere.

"Why don't you explain to me what happened Riley. I would love to hear your side of the story." He smiled at her, trying to encourage her to tell him the truth. After all the time he had spent without her and believing what everyone else was saying about her, he was ready to hear the full, true story from the main character herself.

Riley met his smile with one of her own, only hers was a lame half smile. All she had ever really wanted was for him to listen to her when it came to her terrible accident and now he was willing to hear her out.

"I guess I should start by telling you that I actually did jump." Riley said quietly, somewhat embarrassed at her confession.

"You really did jump?" He asked, shocked at what she was saying.

"Well yea but not how you think. I didn't jump to start with. It happened so fast. I won the match, climbed up onto the rope and got distracted by something in the crowd. All of a sudden I lost my balance and I couldn't get stable. I was falling and I knew that if I didn't do something quick, I might land on my head. I didn't want to die Randy." She paused in the middle of her story, the tears welling up in her eyes.

Randy reached his hand across the table and set his palm on the wooden tabletop. She slid her own hand over the table and rested it next to his, his index finger gently poking her thumb, searching for resistance. When he found none, his whole hand moved from the table top to rest over top of her hand, his small gesture providing the tiniest bit of comfort and strength to continue her story.

She missed his friendship. She missed being able to hug him and talk to him and just hang out with him. Randy had been there for her, more times than she knew could remember. No matter what had happened to sour their relationship, she knew that it hadn't always been bad, she just wished she could remember more of the good things about him and her being together.

"I jumped at the last second and prepared myself to land on my arm. I figured a busted arm was better than a crushed skull. To this day I don't regret jumping, I just regret letting everyone believe that I jumped willingly for so long. I should never have kept my ADD a secret, especially from you."

"You didn't have to tell me everything. If you wanted to keep your secrets, I should have supported that. I'm sorry that I was an ass to you when you needed me the most. I should have believed you-"

"It didn't matter Randy. We were explosive together and not always in a good way."

"I know." He said, looking down at their hands, his fingers not intertwined with hers, feeling nothing more for the girl than a desire to be her friend.

"I wish we could have been good together." She stated sadly, reminiscing about having total freedom to talk to him about whatever she wanted, or to touch his body however she wanted, whenever she wanted to.

"Well, we can be good together, but maybe just as friends. What do you say about that?"

Riley beamed at him, finally feeling comfortable about where she stood in Randy's life. He gently squeezed her hand in a small act of comfort. Riley let out a shy giggle as he smiled at her. She had most certainly missed the Viper's sexy smile, especially directed at her.

"I would love to be your friend Randy."

"Good, now you can tell me about why you were so sad when I knocked on your door."

Riley leaned closer to him, setting her free elbow on the table, holding her chin up. Her smile faltered but remained on her face as she remembered what had happened between her and Wade before Randy showed up.

"John called me when I was in the hotel room with Wade and he was obviously angry at me. Anyways, long story short, I said some things to John on the phone that Wade overheard and was not too pleased with, then when Wade tried to confront me about what he heard on the phone, I told him something that just, I was a bad person while I was gone."

"Okay so what did Wade hear over the phone that he confronted you about?"

"He overheard me admit to John that I fucked Jericho."

"Chris Jericho?" Randy asked, clearly shocked at her admission.

"Yes, _Chris_ Jericho. It was one time." Riley stated with a roll of her eyes, not totally believing she had admitted to three people now that her and Jericho had indeed hooked up.

"I'm not judging," Randy smirked, "but is that why Barrett got mad?"

"To start with yeah. But then he asked me if I had anything else to say and I felt bad about what happened while I was at John's place."

"And what happened at John's place?" Randy asked, only interested in her story, not judging her for anything, knowing it wasn't his place to. He was merely trying to understand what was going on with her life and maybe how he could help her.

"I slept with John." She confessed, her cheeks turning a deep red.

Randy simply smirked at her, somewhat proud of her behaviour. She was definitely a knockout in bed and he would always commend her on her skills but to know that so many other people had the opportunity, no the privilege, to experience Riley in such an intimate way made him somewhat proud to know her.

"I know that Wade Barrett is in love with you Riley. He missed you while you were gone, it was almost pathetic to watch him mope for so long. Just talk to him, tell him how you feel because I can see it in your eyes Ry-pie, you love him too."

Riley playfully glared at him, hating how everyone called her Ry-pie. She was Riley, not some lame stupid nickname. She dropped her glare and smiled at him, knowing that he would always be behind her, as nothing more than a supportive friend.

**_Alright, so, Randy eh? Review?_**


	50. Chapter 50: Bed Of Roses

**_Thank you to my wonderful readers and especially to nic-002001, xj0j0x, therealchamps and TwinPhoenixOfDark. You guys make this story worth writing! Thank you a million times over!_****  
><strong>

**Chapter 50: Bed of Roses**

She had said her goodbye in the lobby, not wanting to travel in the elevator with him for fear that someone would see something and start another rumour. She was dealing with enough drama and adding more to her already huge headache of her life was way too much for the poor girl.

The elevator traveled upward to the floor her hotel room was on. She didn't know whether to expect Wade or not. He had left in such a bad mood that she wouldn't have been surprised if he had collected his things and moved to a different hotel room, maybe going back to being Justin Gabriel's travel buddy.

Stopping on her floor, the elevator doors opened and revealed the empty hallway. Riley cautiously stepped out and turned down the hall to where her room was located. She walked slower than normal in the hallway, not wanting to find the room empty but also wanting to find out what was going on with her relationship. She approached her door with anticipation and dug into her back pocket for the room key, sliding it into the door handle when she was close enough. It let out a beep and the small light turned green, signaling the lock had opened.

Turning the handle and pushing the door open, Riley stepped into the hotel room and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting on the end of her bed was none other than Wade Barrett, a bouquet of roses in his hands. She had caught him by surprise, his eyes slowly moving from the card mixed in with the flowers up to her face, no smile present, no readable emotion at all. She stepped inside the room, letting the door close behind her so that if something happened and their conversation turned into an argument, no one would hear.

"Flowers?" She inquired, looking at the roses, then back at his face, almost scared of what was about to happen.

"Apparently you have an admirer." He stated flatly, extending the flowers out towards her.

Riley crossed her arms over her chest and kicked off her shoes, leaving them just inside the door. She dragged her sock covered feet across the carpet and gingerly sat down next to him on the bed, her hip brushing against his thigh as she did so.

"They're not from you?" Riley asked, leaning her shoulder against his, looking at the bouquet, which he had retracted, the bottom of the flowers resting on the top of his thighs. Her arms remained crossed as she made no attempt to take them from him.

"No. I'm sorry, I opened the card already."

"What did it say?" Riley questioned, sensing the uneasiness in his tone. Clearly someone had sent her flowers, someone that Wade hadn't expected to send flowers to his Riley.

"Read it."

"I don't want to. Who are they from?" She didn't much care for flowers, she didn't care at all for things that could jeopardize what bit of relationship she had left with Wade. Her nonchalant attitude towards the roses was a lame attempt to comfort him. Maybe if she projected an attitude about the flowers that made her seem like she didn't care, he wouldn't take the gift as a threat to her feelings for him.

"Lesnar." He said quietly, his eyes locked on the biggest, reddest rose in the bunch.

"Do you think there's anything going on between me and Brock?" She asked, gently nuzzling her cheek against his tattooed shoulder.

"I don't want there to be."

"Would you believe me if I said there isn't?" She asked, trying to get him back on her side.

"So there isn't anything going on between you and Lesnar?"

She let out a scoff but uncrossed her arms. He tensed up as her arms snaked around his torso, hugging him tight. She placed a small little kiss on his tattoo and smiled up at him, his eyes finally moving away from the flowers in his hands.

"Brock Lesnar and I just met today and I don't think I would care to run into him again, literally. He is a big man and I would prefer to stay on my feet from here on out." She grinned sheepishly, her fingers drumming against his side.

"Riley look-"

"I'm sorry that I haven't been honest with you about everything but I don't know what happened with John. It's hard for me to understand and even harder to explain but he was there you know and I just wanted to feel like someone wanted me."

"I wanted you." He whispered, turning away from her.

She could feel her heart beating harder, fearing that he was way too mad at her for her to fix them again. He reached down beside him and set the flowers on the bed before turning to face forward again. Shifting his arm that she was leaning on, he snaked it around her shoulders and held her, feeling the anxiousness in her body from when he turned away from her.

"I know." She stated sadly.

"I don't like hearing that you keep going to other people for comfort when I'm bloody well right here waiting for you. I love you with everything I possibly could, and I'm starting to wonder if you feel the same way."

"I do. I love you so much. I keep screwing up and I keep hurting you."

"Then stop." He whispered quickly, as if it were the simplest solution on the face of the earth.

"I'll try."

"Don't try Riley, just do it." His tone wasn't angry, it wasn't even upset, he was merely just trying to get her to think about it.

"I want to be with you."

"Then stop turning to other people and stop keeping secrets. You don't have to tell me everything Riley but don't lie to me. I just want you to be honest with me and I want you to be able to talk to me when you're mad or sad or frustrated."

"Wade-"

"I want the good stuff with you Riley but I know that I can't have that without the bad stuff too. I want you, all of you, good, bad, scared, brave, sad, happy, Riley I want it all and I want you to give me everything you've got."

"I will."

"And I understand that you forget things or you don't always think that certain things are important but Riley, even the smallest little thing is significant to me."

Pulling her head away from his arm, she connected her gaze with his. He half expected to find her crying at his statement, something he was growing accustomed to seeing. Before she had left, she had given him mostly the good stuff in the relationship, shying away from the bad. As soon as her life got tough on her, she ran away. He understood why and he didn't blame her, but he wanted to talk to her, to be there for her through her struggle.

"Well I went out for food with Randy." She stated, expecting him to turn angry at her words.

"How did that go?" He asked, inhaling a deep breath, she knew he was trying to remain calm.

"We talked about some stuff. I don't think he's going to be an ass anymore."

"Right." He nodded, not pushing the subject any further.

"We're just friends Wade, please trust me on that."

"I do."

"He _is_ going to be around though, I mean we were best friends before and he's a pretty decent guy when he's not practicing his football tackles on you." She smirked.

"Well that's good." Wade smirked back at her, feeling at ease about her statements.

He had never wanted her to stay away from Randy Orton, he merely wanted the man to stop taking his pent up emotions out on Wade. He hadn't done anything to the Viper and yet he was the one who was suffering the brunt of his attacks all because Wade had fallen in love with Riley Williams.

"Come on, are we good now?" Riley asked, running her hands up and down his back, a smirk still present on her face, her heart thumping hard in her chest, fearing the worst answer to her question possible.

"Yes." Wade breathed out, relaxing against her, feeling her relax too.

"So, do you want to maybe continue where we left off before my phone rang?" She asked seductively, shifting her weight, moving her body further up onto the bed.

Wade simply moved with her as she climbed up the bed. He turned towards her, shifting his leg over her body as he straddled her, she still slithered up the bed, stopping when her head rested in the pillows. She smiled up at him, her palms pressing against his arms, moving around his back, her fingers running up the back of his neck, a shiver coursing through his spine.

"Where's your phone?" He asked, hesitating slightly.

"Um," she moved her right hand away from him and dug into the front pocket of her jeans. When her fingers wrapped around it, she pulled it out and held it between their faces.

Wade leaned all his weight on his left arm and wrapped his own fingers around the phone, Riley slowly letting go, watching as he took it, tossing it to the floor beside the bed. She let out a chuckle at his actions, her eyes catching sight of the roses still on the bed. Wade followed her gaze, seeing the flowers too. He pushed himself away from her and kneeled over top of her. Stretching back behind him, he grabbed hold of the roses, throwing them against the wall beside the bed. Riley let out a shriek of laughter so full of life that Wade swore his heart stopped. He turned his focus back on the girl underneath him, her smile wide.

"Are you happy?" He asked, leaning down towards her, placing his large hands on either side of her shoulders, his breath hot on her neck, his lips brushing her skin.

"Right now, yes." She sighed in contentment, running her fingertips over his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin.

Wade leaned down and his lips finally connected with hers. She melted into his body, pulling him down so that he pressed against her, keeping her on the bed. She let out a moan as his hand moved away from the pillow and grazed across the skin on her stomach. She arched her back at his touch and wrapped her left leg around him, holding herself as close to him as she possibly could.

Letting out a shriek at the vibration against her hip bone, Riley dropped away from him and laughed, her arms still around him. He let out a growl and rolled away from her, lying on his back beside her, the vibration of _his_ cell phone from his front pocket disturbing them.

"Ah Mr. Barrett, the tables have turned." Riley laughed, setting her palms against her stomach, turning her head to look at him.

Wade reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, pulling it out and glancing at the screen. His face scrunched slightly at the name flashing on the screen, suddenly wondering why on earth he would be getting a call from Randy Orton. Riley moved her head so that she could see the name now too and let out a laugh as he answered it, not knowing what to expect.

Riley cuddled up against him, trying to get as close to the phone as possible, wanting to listen in on their conversation. Wade wasn't say much more than 'yes' or 'right' to him, Riley having a feeling that Randy had called to apologize to him for all of the inappropriate behaviour, including tackling Wade in the hallway and trying to steal his girlfriend away from him.

Listening to the muffled voice of Randy Orton, Riley relaxed in the bed, lifting her leg up onto Wade's body. She nuzzled her nose against his shoulder and shut her eyes, the events of the day finally catching up to her. She let the sounds of Wade talking on the phone carry her off to sleep, finally feeling at peace with what her life was turning out to be like.

**_Review?_**


	51. Chapter 51: I Want It That Way

**Thank you to therealchamps, nic-002001 (Perhaps Mr. Lesnar has an ulterior motive for giving her flowers), charmedbyortonbarrett, xj0j0x and TwinPhoenixOfDark (Randy is merely trying to be nice ;) and Brock just likes giving flowers...NOT). You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Chapter 51: I Want It That Way**

"Riley Williams, how are you doing?" Vince McMahon questioned, standing up from his chair, reaching over his desk and shaking her hand.

Riley took hold of his hand and shook it politely. When he released his grip, she dropped her hand to her side and sat in the vacant chair in his office. She knew the meeting was coming up, he had told her over the phone that he wanted to speak with her after her main return in the mixed tag team match with Trish Stratus. Once the hustle and bustle from that match was over, he was expecting to see her, just to find out where she sat in regards to her future in the WWE.

"I'm doing well sir and how have you been?" She smiled right back, scooting to the front of the chair, crossing her legs at her ankles and resting her hands on her knee, trying to remain professional in front of him, knowing that he held her career in the palm of his hands.

"Better Riley, I'm doing better. It's good to have you back." Vince smirked, watching her as she repositioned herself. He appreciated the black dress pants that she had put on as well as the lilac coloured, off the shoulder, silk-like shirt. She completed her business-like look with a pair of black stilettos, something that Vince liked on his Divas.

"I greatly appreciate the opportunity to be back Mr. McMahon." Riley continued to smile, recalling the last few times she had been sitting across a desk from the one and only Vince McMahon.

She had begged for her job on more than one occasion inside his make-shift offices, pleading for him to give her one more chance, claiming she'd be better at being on time. There was the one meeting she had with him that he produced a sheet to her, informing Riley that he knew all about her condition, her attention deficit disorder, and how he planned on making sure she kept the ADD in check. The last time she had been in the chair across from him, she remembered planning out her final few matches in the WWE, finally getting him to suggest that she was a good enough Diva to go out on an injury leave instead of actually losing the title, something Riley was very grateful for. At least she could keep her dignity in front of the WWE Universe, even if she couldn't keep it in front of the roster.

"Well Ms. Williams, you always were one of my favourites; very talented, a crowd pleaser and willing to go with whatever storyline that we best saw fit."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon."

Riley found her mind wandering ever so slightly, a little anxious to be sitting in front of him, the two of them set to determine her fate. She thought about Wade and how he was still part of the Smackdown main roster and how she had already told him that she wasn't going to be part of it with him. The more she thought about not traveling directly with him, the more bothered she became.

"So, Ms. Williams, we vaguely discussed how you would come back and be part of the Raw Divas roster, is that still what you would prefer?" He questioned, playing with ideas in his head for both Raw and Smackdown storyline possibilities.

"Yes." She answered quickly before she could voice her concerns about being away from Wade.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. I was hoping to get you right back in the running for the Divas Championship, how does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful Mr. McMahon." Once again, her mind drifted to Wade and the Smackdown roster. Suddenly her anxiousness about being away from him skyrocketed. Not only would she have to be without Wade but she would be stuck with John Cena, someone who wasn't in her good books; Chris Jericho, a man who seemed hell bent on toying with her life; and Brock Lesnar, the newest addition to her collection of men vying for her attention.

"As you are aware, Beth Phoenix is our current Divas Champion, however, I think we were going to have you go up against Kelly Kelly for the number one contender's match and go from there. There is an upcoming pay per view we would like to have you participate in, however, it might not have anything to do with the Divas division."

Riley stared at him, a confused look present on her face. She wasn't aware of any non-Diva type storylines when she had spoken to him before. This was a whole new twist to what was developing for her career in the WWE.

"Sir may I inquire as to what you mean by that?" She asked, carefully picking her words to remain somewhat professional. Her heart screamed out 'what the fuck are you talking about' but she had successfully contained those words, producing more cautious words instead.

"Of course Ms. Williams." Vince paused in his statement, reaching down towards the floor, into his briefcase, producing a package of papers. He flattened the pages out and gently set them between him and Riley, nodding at her, motioning for her that it was okay to take it.

Riley grabbed hold of the package and pulled it towards her, starting at the top of the first page and reading her way through. Vince McMahon remained silent, waiting for her to get to the good part of the Raw storyline that he was most excited for. Riley flipped the page, Vince leaned closer to the desk, setting his elbows on the edge as Riley approached his favourite part.

"I'm going to get in between Cena and Lesnar?" She questioned, trying to contain her fear as she peeled her eyes away from the package, looking at Vince McMahon with what she could only hope was a subtle disbelieving stare.

"Ah yes. We figured that since you were a part of the Corre just before your departure, we would have you return as a heel and if we worked you closely with Mr. Lesnar, we could boost your popularity and hopefully the ratings as well." He smiled at her, completely oblivious to her concern.

"Oh, of course." Riley replied quietly, trying to mask her fear. She didn't want to be anywhere near Brock Lesnar, especially after receiving the flowers from him. She had just gotten things back on track with Wade and anticipated that being in a storyline with Brock Lesnar could only be bad news for her relationship.

"Is there a problem Ms. Williams?"

"Not at all sir, I'm just trying to digest the story. It's a huge part to play Mr. McMahon, I'm just a little nervous at doing it right."

"Don't worry, I have complete faith in you and there isn't a single other Diva that I would trust to be Mr. Lesnar's ally any more than you."

Riley flipped the page of her package and mindlessly glanced at the words, not reading them at all, merely pretending. She waited for Vince McMahon to speak again, hoping she could figure out a way to get away from Brock Lesnar and his storyline. Her mind was racing, thinking of anything she possibly could; being allergic to the large man, having a sudden change of heart to be moved to Smackdown or even trying to suggest a larger, more entertaining storyline, perhaps with the man she despised a little bit less: Chris Jericho.

"Right Sir, thank you very much, I can't wait to get back in the ring." Riley forced a smile at him and rose to her feet, tucking the package between her arm and her side.

"Good to hear. I wish you all the best Ms. Williams." Vince replied, making his way to his feet as well, outstretching his hand once again.

Riley reached over the desk and took hold of it, shaking it once more before taking a step back. Riley flashed him another smile and turned her back to him, silently cursing the man and his ideas. Turning her head back to face him, she looked at him and he smiled back at her.

"Thank you for your time Mr. McMahon."

Wandering out of his office, Riley gripped the package tight under her arm as she made her way to catering. Wade had informed her that he would be waiting for her there before she headed off to her meeting. Now, debating how to present him with her new storyline, she slowed her pace, trying to give herself more time, letting the clicking of her heels numb her mind.

Taking the script out from under her arm, Riley rolled it in her hands and waved it around, trying to pull her mind away from Brock Lesnar. She stared ahead in the hallway, her eyes landing on the doorway to catering. She wrapped both of her hands around her rolled up papers, finally stepping into catering, her eyes scanning the group of people next to the tables of food.

She spotted John Cena leaning against the wall talking to Zack Ryder. The two of them were sharing a laugh, John smirking at the young wrestler. She turned her head and her eyes landed on The Miz, arguing with none other than R-Truth, the two of them not totally over the feud between the Awesome Truth. Finally, Riley's gaze found Wade who was looking back at her, a smile present on his face. She looked next to him and found Justin Gabriel, who was still talking as if Wade was still listening.

Picking up her pace, Riley crossed the room and closed the distance between herself and Wade, the rolled up storyline in her hands. Once she was close enough to Wade and Justin, the young south African stopped talking and smiled at Riley who meekly extended the papers towards Wade.

"What's that Riley?" Justin asked, peeking over at the papers as Wade unrolled them and started reading. She anticipated his reaction when he got to the second page for that was when she was taken by surprise.

"So you're sticking with Raw?" Wade asked, glancing away from the front page for a few seconds. When she nodded her head yes, his eyes fell back to the papers in his hands.

Justin reached over and grabbed the bottom corner of the front page. Wade nodded at him and he flipped it over, the two former Corre members reading the page that had Riley so afraid of what was going to happen that she didn't even have the courage to say it out loud.

"What?" Justin questioned, looking up from the second page, leaving Wade to be the only one reading.

Wade re-read the part where Riley was supposed to walk out and stop Brock Lesnar from beating up on John Cena. There was a hint at a romantic storyline developing between her and Brock, a romance she was not looking forward too.

"Bloody hell." Wade muttered, finally having read the second page enough for his liking. He tore his eyes away from the font on the page and forced himself to look at Riley.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but Vince has total control of what happens in that arena." Riley stated, trying to remain brave.

"I trust you." Wade breathed out, handing her back the papers.

She took them carefully and closed the gap between their bodies, her shoulder against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Justin Gabriel smiled at the two of them, witnessing one of Wade's more tender moments. Riley reached out and took hold of Justin's hand, tugging him closer.

"You owe me dinner with you and Heath." She grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Justin rolled his eyes at her. He somewhat hoped she had forgotten, not wanting his wallet to take a hit from her and her large appetite, at least that's what he gathered from people talking about how much she could eat. Wade let out a laugh at her too, letting go of her. She just giggled at the two of them, Justin shoving his free hand into his pocket, touching his wallet, preparing himself to treat her to dinner.

"Alright, alright. But why don't we forget Heath and just take Wade here instead." Justin suggested, a smirk toying with the corners of his mouth.

"I see your 'let's take Wade' but raise you a 'why don't we get Heath too' and then we can dine with the full house of former Corre members?" Riley laughed, her lame poker references somewhat entertaining.

"I fold, you win. I'll go get Heath and call you. We can decide where to go when I find him."

"Sounds like a damn good idea to me." Riley said, latching her hand onto Wade's wrist and pulling him away from Justin. The two of them quickly disappeared from the catering area leaving Justin all alone to find his ginger friend.

_**Ooooh, Brock Lesnar and Riley Williams, oh the drama! Review?**_


	52. Chapter 52: Wild Ones

**Thanks to therealchamps, nic-002001, xj0j0x and TwinPhoenixOfDark. Y'all watch Smackdown tonight? Who else is missing Wade Barrett besides me?  
><strong>

**Chapter 52: Wild Ones**

Sitting in the booth next to Wade, across from Heath and Justin, Riley took a sip of her glass of coke, trying to contain her laughter. It had been far too long since she had laughed so hard that tears poured out of her eyes and yet she couldn't remember a time when she felt so genuinely pleased with what was going on in her life that she could relax enough to laugh.

Slamming her open palm against the table, Riley managed to silence the three boys sitting with her. She looked at them, a serious expression on her face. Justin and Heath looked a little bit nervous at her expression, Wade just relaxed against the back of the booth, waiting for her to speak again. Slowly and surely her lips twisted into a wicked grin before she burst out into laughter yet again, not totally getting over hearing about how Wade and Randy showed up in Massachusetts after she had already gone.

It wasn't something she knew about until that night. She wasn't there obviously and John had neglected to mention that her competing male companions had arrived at John's house just a few hours after she had left. She found it absolutely hysterical how neither man had thought to call her first, she certainly would have told Wade that she was no longer in West Newbury if he had simply contacted her, saving him from an awkward journey with Randy.

"I still cannot believe it." Riley giggled, leaning against Wade, basking in his embarrassment. For once she wasn't the one who had been embarrassed, no thanks to her ADD.

"I beat him there." Wade stated with a smug smirk, Riley laughing harder at his arrogance. Justin laughed along with Riley, finding the girl laughing hysterically even funnier than the story itself.

"But all you had to do was call." Riley shot back, a grin still present on her face. "I wasn't avoiding you, you knew that. If you called me, I generally answered."

"I got caught up in the whole thing okay."

"Wade man, I wish I would have been there to see the look on Orton's face though." Justin chuckled, taking a swig from his glass of beer.

"When he found out that I lied to him about you being-"

"Well wait a second." Riley cut him off, sliding her palms out across the table, stretching her arms.

"What?"

"I get that you told him I was knocked up so that he would tell you where I was but why would he go and tell everyone that you sent me away?" Riley pondered, sliding her arms back towards her body, lifting them off the table.

Justin leaned in closer, wanting to hear every word that Wade was going to say in order to answer her question. Heath lifted his beer glass to his lips and chugged the remaining half of it, lifting his hand into the air to try to get the attention of the waitress. Riley crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Wade, not angry but suddenly not as joyful as she was mere minutes before.

"I assume to make me out to be the bad guy."

"But what would that do for him?" Heath inquired, asking exactly what Riley had wanted to know.

"So he could play the hero." Wade shrugged, not too concerned about what other superstars thought of him, true or not.

Riley let out a sigh and turned to face Wade straight on. She had never completely understood exactly what he had endured while she was absent and now she was starting to piece it together. If she could have gone back in time, she would have done everything completely differently, starting at how she broke up with Randy Orton.

"And you just let him make you out to be this huge asshole?" Riley questioned, looking at Wade with a sad expression. She didn't really want to know what exactly she had caused but she could no longer remain oblivious to what Randy did to Wade while she was gone.

"I have nothing to prove to anyone, they can think what they bloody well want to."

"You're okay with that?" Heath piped in.

"When those people are Punk, Ryder and Kelly Kelly, yes I am okay with that. They mean nothing to me, they have their opinion of me and I'm not going to waste my breath trying to change it."

Riley slid across the booth and pressed her hip against his thigh, wrapping her arms around his middle as she did so. Taken aback, Wade hesitantly slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her against him as she laced her fingers with his. Justin smiled at the two of them, Heath talking to the waitress who had just wandered over, taking his order for more beers all around and wandering away.

"Hey Riley." Heath called over the table, breaking her out of her trance. She was thankful that she had Wade, a man who didn't care what other people thought and loved her no matter what happened.

"What?" She asked back, her voice almost shy.

"Well, you know how Wade was going to propose to you-"

"No!" Riley broke in, moving away from the Englishman, ripping her hand away from his as she stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Oh you didn't know." Heath mumbled, watching as Riley stared at Wade, her eyes wide with fear or shock, maybe a combination of both.

"Way to go man." Justin barked, punching his read headed comrade in the arm.

Wade just looked at her, trying to read her expression. He was unsure of what was going through her mind at that moment. Shock at what he had thought about before she left? Fear of actually being in a committed relationship? Maybe she was thinking he was absolutely psycho for wanting to marry a girl after less than a year of being together.

"You were going to propose?" She asked, forcing the words out through her tightening throat.

"He had a ring picked out and everything." Justin added, a smile forming on his face. The young South African had a soft spot in his heart for Riley and he thoroughly believed that her and Wade belonged together, like Cinderella and Prince Charming or peanut butter and jelly.

"Tell me you didn't." She pleaded, glancing from Wade to Justin then back to Wade, not totally wanting to believe Justin, Wade remaining silent since the beginning of the marriage topic.

"I love you." Wade whispered, reaching his large hand out towards her, his palm resting on the side of her cheek. Justin and Heath just looked at Riley, waiting for her next move.

She tilted her head into his palm and relaxed her arms away from her chest. She nuzzled her cheek against his hand and leaned forward, shifting back across the seat, closing the gap between them. Moving her face away from his touch, she turned to face Justin and spotted the large smile on the former Corre member's face. She then turned her attention to Heath and suddenly felt embarrassed, the smile on his face not quite as large as Justin's but still very much present.

"You wanted to marry me?" She questioned, wrapping her fingers around his bicep, her voice low.

"He still does!" Heath grinned, his body jerking as Wade kicked his shin under the table.

"You still do?" Riley changed her question ever so slightly, the answer though, would mean so much more.

"Yes." Wade breathed, scared as to what she would do as soon as she found out. Her mentally prepared himself for her to move away from him, maybe even run out of the restaurant, never to be seen near him again.

Riley melted into his embrace and pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heart pound inside his ribcage. She let out a small smile before shifting her head from his chest to his shoulder, placing a small kiss on his jaw, feeling Wade relax a little bit as she did so. She wasn't going to run away, yes she was still a little afraid of marriage but she wasn't about to run away from the one man she couldn't bare to live without.

"We're in Vegas soon for the Raw Supershow." Justin smirked, bluntly hinting towards them.

"Hell no Gabriel, I am not getting hitched in Vegas!" Riley shot back, not even thinking about the reaction she would receive.

"Alright." Justin looked at her, trying to hide his smile.

Wade let out a growl at his two male friends before squeezing Riley's shoulders a little tighter in his grasp. She moved her hands and set her palms on the table, watching now as the waitress reappeared, setting three glass of beer, as well as another Coke for Riley, onto the table.

Heath just watched her as she took a sip of her new glass of Coke, memories from the last time they were out as a group flooded his mind. He remembered her asking if he was upset at people staring at him, suddenly wondering what she meant.

"Can I ask you something?" Heath asked, breaking into the cute little moment going on across the table.

"Um sure." Riley replied, a little uneasy at his tone.

"Remember how you asked me if it bothered me to catch people staring?"

"Yeah." She nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with his thoughts.

"Why?"

Riley shifted her gaze to Wade, he nodded at her, urging her to explain to him what was going on in her head. She took his nod as one of reassurance and focused her eyes on the two guys across the table from her, neither one knowledgeable with her disorder.

"I have ADD." Riley let out a sigh of relief once the words were out.

Heath and Justin just stared at her, Heath's eyes widening at her confession. Wade gently squeezed her shoulders and glared at the two across from him, wondering what was going to come out of their mouths next. He was a little bit afraid of them hurting her feelings after she had worked so hard to get back on track.

"Like you get distracted easily?" Justin asked, breaking the silence, feeling Wade's glare on him.

"I used to. In order to be a part of the Corre, I had to start taking my medication. Before that though, yes, I got distracted easily."

"That explains so much." Heath nodded, a goofy grin taking over his lips.

"Um, ok?" Riley just looked between the two of them, Wade letting out a low chuckle.

"We just thought you were a little slow." Justin admitted, blushing at his statement.

"You thought I was stupid?" Riley asked, her tone clearly full of anger.

"Not stupid, slow." Heath corrected, smiling at her, trying to make her feel a little better.

"Oh my god, you thought I was stupid!" Riley barked at them.

Justin tried to fight off a fit of laughter but upon seeing her glare, he couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Heath took one look at Justin busting a gut laughing before he too joined in, Wade chuckling at his cohorts behaviour. The only one left not laughing was Riley, she simply stared at them, only joining in when Justin slapped Heath on the shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

Riley stopped laughing at the sight of CM Punk standing at the end of the table, looking at them, wondering what on earth could possibly be so funny. Quickly following Riley's lead, the three former Corre members fell silent, Wade's muscles tensing at the sight of the Chicago native staring at his girl. Justin shied away, hunching over in the booth, Heath occupying himself by drinking more of his beer.

"You know I am truly shocked." Punk stated, setting his hands on the edge of the table, curling his fingers around the wooden tabletop.

"At what?" Riley asked, seemingly the only one who could find her voice in his presence.

"After everything that man," he pointed at Wade, "did to you, you're still cozying up next to him. I thought you were smarter than that."

"He didn't do anything." Riley argued back, remaining strong even though his sadistic smirk made her nervous.

"You're even dumber than I thought if you believe that."

"Oh Jesus fuck, you are an asshole." Riley said with a roll of her eyes, not wanting to deal with his ludicrous behaviour.

CM Punk just looked at her, refusing to break eye contact with her. He was trying to intimidate her, she knew it, she didn't back down. She was tired of backing down. When her and Punk dated, she was generally the one being pushed around, not in a physical way but he was always in control. It was his way or no way and she was done giving up, done backing down. Riley was ready to just clock him like she had wanted to do since they ended things.

"_I_ never sent you away." Punk shrugged, knowing he was getting under her skin.

"No but you also never did anything to make me feel good about myself either." She shot back, Punk slightly taken aback. No one had ever spoken to him like that, at least no one of the female variety.

"I just thought you would be smart enough to realize that you mean nothing to him." Punk stated, jerking his head in Wade's direction.

"And I thought you were smart enough to realize when you're no longer welcome into my life." She snarled, getting vicious now. Wade tightened his grip on her, watching in awe as she stood up for herself against one of the biggest superstars in the WWE. She was doing quite well at not backing down.

"I think you should leave." Wade growled before Punk could even open his mouth to say another word.

With one last glare at Riley, Punk turned on his heel and walked away, trying to show that he was unaffected by her words. Riley looked at Justin, then at Heath and finally she settled her gaze on Wade, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You know you will never, ever, be able to 'send me away' right?" She asked, waiting for him to recognize her unwillingness to budge on the situation.

"I believe you." Wade nodded, not even wanting to think about sending her away.

"If you ever get the chance, feel free to clock him in the jaw." Riley nodded with a smile, the three guys letting out a laugh at her, the table falling back into its amusing atmosphere.

**_Shocker? Leave me some lovely reviews loyal fans whom I adore to pieces, please?_**


	53. Chapter 53: Breaking The Habit

**Holy cow! 6 reviews in a day. So here you guys are, I couldn't resist updating for you! Thank you to xj0j0x, therealchamps, TwinPhoenixOfDark, charmedbyortonbarrett, SandraSmit19 and nic-002001! On with the show...  
><strong>

**Chapter 53: Breaking The Habit**

Riley jumped up and down in her spot in the hallway behind the entrance way. She was waiting for her music to sound out through the arena, anticipating her confrontation of John Cena, Brock Lesnar backing her up in the ring. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back, silently praying that everything would go according to plan, not wanting to get into any trouble now that she had everything almost figured out.

Dropping her chin against her chest, she felt the muscle in the back of her neck stretch slightly, hyping herself up to go out in front of the WWE Universe and show them that she was back and ready for action. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the form approaching her, the one and only person who could make her smile as big as he could.

"Hey Wade." She grinned, jiggling her arms at her sides, loosening the muscles as she did so. She shifted from one foot to the other, lifting her knees up higher than any normal person.

"Be careful out there." He stated, admiring her body in her new ring gear. She shied away from his looming gaze and smiled at him, wondering where he was going to be while she interrupted Lesnar and Cena.

He was decked out in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress-shirt, the top button undone and no tie present around his neck. She stepped closer to him, running her hands up his chest and curling her fingers around his shoulders. She felt his fingertips brush against the bare skin of her back, a shiver surging through her spine at his touch. She pressed her body against his and shifted up onto her tiptoes, the gap between their mouths slowly closing.

Her shifted his right hand up her back and pulled her closer to him, anticipating the feel of her lips on his. When she was an inch away from kissing him, she jerked away at the sound of her music starting to play. Shoving him away from her, she jogged towards the arena, grinning at him as she ran. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at her, knowing how happy she was to finally be back in the ring.

Riley ran down the ramp at a neck breaking pace. She stopped at the edge of the ring and stealthily climbed inside, John Cena looking at her with a smile, thinking she was there to back him up. Brock Lesnar looked at her, his eyes running up and down her body, he licked his lips in excitement, clearly showing how much he admired her and her sexy body. Setting her hands firmly on her hips, she set her sights on the large and in charge Brock Lesnar, confidently stepping towards him.

"Uh oh Lesnar!" She barely heard John's words over the noises from the crowd.

"Hey there sexy." Brock said quietly, his voice almost drowned out by the crowd.

Riley didn't say a single word as she turned on her heel and set her glare on John Cena. He wasn't expecting her to glare at him. He certainly wasn't expecting her to walk angrily towards him and he most definitely wasn't expecting the open palmed slap to his face that she gave him either.

Riley watching John's hand rise to cover his stinging cheek, she turned back towards the ramp and slowly made her way towards the ropes. John took a step forward and called out her name repeatedly, Riley ignoring his pleas to 'come back and explain' as she marched herself up the ramp, stopping at the top to turn around and smirk at him.

Brock Lesnar clapped sarcastically at her actions but wandered backwards, relaxing against the turnbuckles as he watched Riley Williams, best friend to John Cena, turn on the one person who had always been there for her. The smile growing on his face was hard to contain and Brock just grinned as Riley finally disappeared backstage.

Leaping into his open arms, Riley let out a squeal of excitement as she hugged him back. Wade relaxed his grip on her but kept his arm around her shoulders, Riley slipping her arm around his bicep, not wanting to let go.

"You know you are now one of the most hated Divas in the WWE?"

"Yeah, we can all thank Vince for that one." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

"He must really like you though."

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" Riley asked, starting to make her way back towards her locker room with Wade right next to her. As much as she liked being back, she was starting to want nothing more than her t-shirt and jeans, and Wade back in the hotel room.

"Vince is throwing you into the main storyline between Cena and Lesnar. What other Diva on the roster do you know of that has gotten the chance to be involved with some of the biggest superstars in the WWE?"

"I guess you're right but I'd rather not be near Lesnar." Riley smiled, trying to get her uneasiness to come off as a joke, Wade picking up on how uncomfortable the man made her.

"If he tries to even look at you the wrong way, you just let me know and-"

"Oh are you going to take care of it?" Riley asked with a laugh, patting him on the chest.

"Former bare knuckle boxer versus the former UFC champion, sounds pretty regal doesn't it?"

Riley just let out a laugh at his statement, hoping that Vince never caught wind of the idea. Truthfully, Brock Lesnar scared the shit out of her and if she could keep Wade, as well as herself, as uninvolved as possible with the larger man, she would be all the better. She knew that the former UFC Champion wouldn't hold back against anyone, including Wade, and that was something she didn't want to witness. It wasn't for a lack of confidence in Wade and his skills, she just knew that Lesnar would be as ruthless as possible when it came to winning.

"Don't even joke about that okay? You just stay on Smackdown and do not get involved with Lesnar." Riley stated, one hundred percent serious.

"You don't think I can win?"

"I don't want to find out how badly he'd fuck you up in order to prove that he's the better fighter, whether or not he really is or not. I want to keep you in one piece and I'm pretty sure I know a reason why you would too." Riley grinned.

She moved away from him and wrapped her fingers around the locker room door. Wade watched as she pushed the door open and held it for him, motioning for him to get inside. She leaned against the door and ran her fingers down his arm as he walked by her, entering her vacant locker room.

"What reason could you possibly have that _I _would want to remain in one piece?" He asked, crossing his own arms over his chest, trying to be defiant against her.

Riley just continued to grin at him, stepping away from the door. She listened for the clicking sound of the knob and reached her arms around her back after she heard it. Wade watched in confusion as she slowly stepped towards him, her hands behind her back. He uncrossed his arms as he finally registered what she was doing, mere seconds before she unlatched her bra top and let it fall away from her breasts.

"One piece?" She asked, dropping her top to the ground, covering her bare chest with her hands.

"One piece sounds good, yes, let's keep Wade Barrett in one bloody piece." He struggled to keep his composure, licking his lips as she got closer to him, shaking her head in approval at how willingly he agreed with her. Leave it to a woman to get a man to bend to her opinion.

Wade's fingers couldn't move fast enough at the buttons on his dress shirt. Riley closed the gap between them and pressed her body against his, covering her chest with his shirt covered torso before moving her hands away from her body to wrap around his. He looked down at her, his fingers still fumbling with the buttons as she pressed her lips against his.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Riley shifted her head and rested it against his shoulder, gently setting her hands on his, stopping him from unbuttoning any more buttons. He looked down at her and waited for her invitation. There wasn't much stopping him from picking her up and fucking her against the wall, she knew it, it was running through her mind too.

"Let's head back to the hotel." She suggested, turning away from him and wandering towards the bench.

He let out a frustrated groan, watching her bare back retreat away from him as she picked up her t-shirt, pulling it on over her naked upper half. He shook his head, trying to get the mental image of her out of his head, at least for the time being. Riley grabbed her sweater off the bench and pulled it on over her t-shirt, watching as Wade flopped onto the bench next to her bag.

"You're a bloody tease." He whined.

"I know." She smirked, stripping off her wrestling shorts, leaving Wade to stare at her black lace panties.

He growled at her as she wrapped her fingers around her jeans and flipped them out, stepping into them. He was none too pleased with her as she covered up her bottom half, making him wait until they got back to the hotel room. She was a devious woman, he figured she knew exactly what she was doing to him yet he somehow managed to have complete faith in the girl and knew that she would finally deliver what she had been teasing him with, eventually.

Riley bent over and unbuckled her wrestling boots, peeling them off her feet. Wade reached over and handed her the white socks from inside her bag. She took them with a smile and slipped them over her bare feet, shoving them into a pair of white running shoes. He stood up and strode across the room, waiting just inside the door as she gathered her things into the bag.

Pulling the door open when she finally approached him, he let her wander out first, following closely behind her. He lifted his arm up and set it on her shoulder, walking just behind her as she waltzed through the halls, towards the parking lot where their rental awaited.

"Ry-pie!"

Riley froze in her tracks and turned to glare at John Cena. Her best friend was running down the hall, trying to track her down in order to talk to her. She waited for him to close the distance before subduing her glare, Wade dropping his hand away from her shoulder.

"What do you want Cena?" She asked, no emotion to her tone.

"To apologize." He answered, shying away from her slightly.

"Oh?"

"Look it was none of my business what you and Jericho did or who else you have history with for that matter. I'm sorry I got so upset over it and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said, a sad smile on his face.

Riley dropped her glare completely and looked at him. She certainly missed having her best friend around and if Wade and her were going to be on separate brands, maybe she would be better off with John Cena as an ally while she was alone. She extended her hand towards him, signaling that she wanted a handshake. John hesitated but reached his own hand out and clasped it around hers.

"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again." She smiled, shaking his hand once before he jerked her whole body forward, away from Wade completely.

Riley let out a sigh of contentment as John Cena enveloped her in a great big bear hug. She slowly reciprocated the hug, relaxing into his embrace. Wade nodded his head in approval, watching as Riley's body relaxed. He trusted her with John, even if she had admitted to sleeping with him while she was gone. There was something about the leader of the Cenation that made Wade feel a little bit more at ease leaving her on Raw.

"I'll catch you later." John whispered, releasing his hold on her. She just nodded in agreement as she turned around and grabbed Wade's hand.

John couldn't help but smile as the two of them wandered down the hall. He knew that Wade Barrett was a good choice for Riley Williams and he hoped that nothing in the world would break them apart again.

**_Review?_**


	54. Chapter 54: Can't Keep My Hands Off You

_**Thank you to therealchamps, xj0j0x, nic-002001 and charmedbyortonbarrett for the reviews! I continue to watch Smackdown for the slight chance that Wade Barrett will return for a cameo or commentating. One can only hope right? Well on a lighter note: HOLY RAW! Anyways on with the story...**_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 54: Can't Keep My Hands Off You**

Laying naked under the covers of the hotel bed, Riley snuggled closer to Wade, her eyes opening and shutting slowly as she tried to relax in his arms. She couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen when he finally went his own way and headed back to Smackdown and ultimately back away from her. She had grown accustomed to him being by her side almost every day since they had rekindled their relationship, even when they had fought, he was always back with her shortly afterward.

Feeling his fingers gently tugging on her hair, she moved her eyes from the wall, which she had been staring at, and looked up at him, forcing a small smile onto her face. He studied her expression, her smile faltering when he opened his mouth to talk, stopping himself once he saw the sadness in her eyes. She ran her palm across his bare chest and felt his soft skin under her touch. He rolled his head to the side and set his chin against the top of her head, letting out a sigh as he did so.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned, tracing hearts over his pectoral muscle.

"Nothing you should worry about." He answered, his fingers running through her hair, his muscles twitching as she continued to draw invisible hearts on his skin.

"Are you thinking about me?" She asked, not in a cocky way, she was starting to think he was way more uncomfortable about her being away from him than he let on.

"Always." He smirked, shifted his hand through her hair, resting his palm on the back of her neck. Riley let out a sigh and relaxed against him, her cheek resting against his chest now, her fingers that had been drawing hearts on him now dropped motionless against his skin.

"I don't know if I want you to go." She whispered, feeling his fingers drumming lightly against her neck.

"You'll be fine."

Riley inhaled a deep breath and shifted away from him, rolling onto her back. She gripped the covers tight against her naked chest and stared up at the ceiling, her body not touching his at all. He moved his own arms and set them behind his head, also staring at the ceiling. Neither one seemed to want to move, or speak even, afraid of what the other was thinking.

In her mind, Riley was terrified of being without him. She had no idea who her roommate would be, there were loads of possibilities; the new Diva, who Riley figured wouldn't be around much longer; John Cena, someone she had roomed with before; or maybe even one of the other Divas, any of whom she wasn't really close with. Riley had always been more comfortable around guys, she just seemed to get along better with them.

Wade kept thinking about what would happen while he was away from her. With the threat of Chris Jericho _and_ Brock Lesnar, he was thinking about what she was going to do without him. Admitting to being with Jericho once before, but seeing how angry she was with him, Wade was more so uneasy about what Jericho would do as opposed to Riley. It was big, bad Brock Lesnar that didn't sit well with Wade. There was something about the large former UFC fighter that didn't feel right, something that Wade couldn't trust about him, even if Riley showed no interest.

"I know I'll be fine but I don't want us to get screwed up again." She said quietly, her eyes glued on the ceiling, refusing to look at him.

"It's not like I'm going to be on the other side of the country or anything."

"Still. It's like right now everything feels so perfect and then you're going to be gone, I won't have you around whenever I need you, or want you and it just really bugs me. I screwed everything up before and who's to say that I won't find a way to screw it up again?" She went on, Wade just taking in every word she said.

"Just don't go around sleeping with people who aren't me and there won't be any problems." He joked but she let out a growl at him, signifying she didn't find it funny at all.

"Obviously I won't." She mumbled, lifting her one knee up under the covers, moving it back and forth the slightest bit.

She wasn't expecting him to roll over and practically lean on her but he did. His own hands slipped under the covers and gripped at her side, forcing her to roll slightly towards him, her eyes finally landing on his. She let go of the covers and moved her palms out towards him as they pressed against his chest but not in an aggressive way, they barely put any pressure on his skin at all.

"You have my number." He stated, leaning his head down towards hers, she anticipated his kiss but it never came.

"I do." She said shyly, disappointed that he didn't just kiss her.

"You have Cena with you."

"Right." She was still a little anxious about how her relationship with John was going to go, there was still certain things she needed to talk to him about; her relationship with Chris Jericho was the number one thing on the list.

"Just don't run away on me here Riley."

She tensed in his grip as he squeezed her sides before sliding his hands up her body, stopping them just under her breasts. Riley stretched out in a lame attempt to get away, fearing that he would end up tickling her, something she hated almost as much as being in a storyline with Brock Lesnar.

"I don't think I will." She forced out, preparing herself for his next move.

"You better not." He growled seductively, leaning over her more, shifting his weight closer to her.

"By the way Barrett, you never said anything about my boobs." She grinned, pushing the thought of being without him to the back of her mind.

He raised a brow at her and wondered what she was talking about. He had most definitely noticed that she had her body back, the body she had when she first joined Smackdown but he hadn't said anything, figuring it was better to just let sleeping dogs lie.

"They're very nice." He smiled, seeing her lips twitching at the corners.

"They fill out my tops rather nicely." She replied, holding back a smile.

"Fit nicely in my hands too."

She let out a squeal as his palms shifted from her sides to her breasts. Fighting against him to sit up, she moved her mouth towards his neck and let out a laugh before sinking her teeth into his skin. Letting out a low growl, he pushed his body towards hers, Riley moving into a sitting position, her back against the headboard as Wade moved his leg over her body, straddling her as he took away her ability to move away.

"You bit me." He breathed against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her against him.

"I did." She whispered back, running her hands over his head, through his dark hair.

"You're an animal."

Letting out another squeal, Wade nipped at the side of her neck, revenge for her bite. She tangled her fingers into his hair further, letting out a gasp as his tongue ran over the pulse point in her neck. She shivered against him but held on tight as he slid both their bodies back down onto the bed, Riley now completely underneath him, carrying the brunt of his weight on her body.

"If you keep doing shit like that, I will never leave you again." She giggled, finally capturing his lips with hers.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Randy Orton wandered towards his rental car, getting ready to drive to the next city. He was driving himself there alone, anticipating a nice, quiet ride to think about what he wanted to do in regards to Riley. A few days earlier he had rounded up Brock Lesnar to be on his side, helping him in making John Cena's life hell as well as bothering Riley. Now, after having a nice dinner with the Diva he had been after for a long time, he was starting to reconsider his feelings about the girl.

He would always be jealous of the man that Riley was with, no matter who it was. A big part of him would never let her go, he regretted ending things with her. She was an amazing girl and she deserved someone who would love her with everything he had and Randy had come to realize that he was no longer that guy. Riley had moved on and she was happy with Wade Barrett, a happy he had never witnessed while the Viper had been with her.

Turning right down the parking lot, his eyes landed on the silver BMW that the rental company had given him. He glanced around the building and spotted a few small groups of Superstars and Divas chatting away. Smiling at them as he passed, Randy remained silent, heading for his car, somewhat excited about getting on the road and just driving. He caught sight of the one person he wanted to avoid ever since he had dinner with the former Divas champ. Brock Lesnar grinned at Randy as he approached.

"Orton how's it going?"

"Not too bad Lesnar, how's it feel to be back?"

"Amazing," Brock paused, wandering away from the black sedan he had been standing next to, closing the gap between him and Randy, "What's going on with you man?"

Randy shoved his hands into the front pockets on his deep blue jeans. He shrugged his shoulders and took another quick glance around the parking lot, trying to figure out how to break the bad news to his new ally.

"Just about to hit the road you know." Randy forced a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Brock inquired, glancing in the same direction as Randy, his eyes landing on the silver BMW.

"Yup."

An awkward silence fell over them, Randy wanting nothing more than to wander away from the large man and just get into his car to leave. Brock shifted on his feet and moved his hands up, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Randy flashed him a lazy half smile, knowing that Brock had something nagging at his mind.

"What's up with Cena and that girl anyways?" Brock broke the silence between them.

"Friends."

"She's with that Wade asshole right? Is it official?"

"Yup, she's with Barrett." Randy nodded, feeling the awkwardness intensify on his end, Brock seemed to either not notice or not care, his questions kept coming.

"He's on Smackdown though right? She's sticking with Raw, getting in between Cena and me."

"As far as I'm aware, he's on Smackdown and there are no intentions of trading him to Raw. He wouldn't have any pull in the company yet anyways."

Feeling the larger man's intense interrogation turning into borderline obsession, Randy made a move to step away. Brock's large hand clasped Randy's shoulder and held him in place. There weren't too many things that the Viper was afraid of but Brock Lesnar was one person who was quickly proving a point, a point that the Viper _should_ fear the man. He was ruthless and he had proved it time and time again eight years earlier.

"She easy though?"

"You should talk to Cena about her, he knows more than I do." Randy was trying to avert his focus from himself to John Cena, not caring about messing with his friend.

John Cena could better handle Brock, Randy had no intention of seeing the man around any more than he had to and since they weren't going to be involved in a storyline and they were on separate brands, Randy figured it would be easy enough to avoid him.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the advice then." Brock nodded.

"Anytime man. It's good to have you back. I hope you make an impact on the company." Randy nodded, trying to compliment him enough that he would let the Viper get away.

"Thanks Orton. Just you keep watching, I'm sure you'll agree that I will make an impact."

Randy shivered at the large man's words, watching carefully as Brock Lesnar turned on his heel and headed back to where he had come from. Randy shook his head at him and continued to make his way towards the BMW, cautiously glancing back and catching the malicious smirk on Brock's face as he watched Randy climb into the car and pull away. Something wasn't sitting right with Randy Orton, he just hoped that Riley wasn't going to be involved in whatever Lesnar was planning.

**_Review?_**


	55. Chapter 55: How You Remind Me

**_Holy cow! Thank you to xj0j0x, nic-002001, therealchamps, charmedbyortonbarrett and SandraSmit19 for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you guys are liking Riley and Wade together, that means so much to me. Anyways, since you guys are freaking amazing at leaving reviews, I figured I'd give you all a treat, so here it is, the next installment!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 55: How You Remind Me**

John Cena stood on the outside of the ring near the steps as he stared over the ropes, looking at Brock Lesnar and John Laurenitis. Big bad Brock had a microphone in his hand, John Cena had so rudely interrupted his thank you speech, something that was grinding on John's last nerve. When the crowd heard the sounds of John's music, there was the usual mixed cheers and boos but he swore that something was different that night. Something was going to happen and John felt it in his gut that it wasn't necessarily going to be good for him.

Slipping through the ropes, John hesitated and stood by the turnbuckle, peeling his hat off his head to look at Lesnar. He flipped his cap back onto his head, covering his hair, before stepping towards Brock Lesnar, speaking without a microphone. He reached his large palm out and slapped Brock in the face, immediately being taken to the floor.

Superstars rushed out from backstage and took off down the ramp, trying to separate the two superstars. Riley held back though. She was waiting for her cue, watching the mayhem break out in the ring. She winced as the camera zoomed in on John's face, blood spilling from his mouth. She knew that they didn't like each other but she most certainly didn't like the sight of blood, especially when it was coming from one of her best friends.

The large group of superstars struggled to keep John Cena and Brock Lesnar apart, each one pushing forward, breaking the hold of the superstars to lay a few more licks onto each other. John came out of the brawl worse for wear but Brock was the first one to be forced out of the ring. Riley continued to watch, wincing each and every time the camera zoomed in on John. She didn't like seeing him bleed, especially at the hands of Brock Lesnar.

Once Brock was out of the ring, John remaining inside, the superstars involved in breaking up the brawl relaxed a little bit, anticipating a clean getaway for Lesnar. They started to wander away from him, making their way up the ramp, glancing back anxiously watching, hoping they wouldn't have to intervene again.

Brock slowly followed suit, only he walked backwards up the ramp, his eyes glued on John Cena, who was talking into the camera, making jokes about his bleeding mouth. Riley took a deep breath, clutched the microphone tighter in her hand and glanced at her black stilettos on her feet. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a navy blue, lace tank top, complete with a silver and white star design up the side.

When her music hit, Brock about halfway up the ramp, she set her one hand on her hip, the microphone dangling from her other, and threw a glare on her face, marching out from backstage, her eyes set on one person only, John Cena. She hated the storyline but who was she to argue with Vince McMahon. If he wanted Riley involved in a feud between Cena and Lesnar, she wasn't going to object, her popularity, and his ratings, would shoot way up.

"Cena!" She yelled, raising the microphone to her lips, stopping on the ramp when she was right next to Brock Lesnar.

The grin on Lesnar's face sent a surge of fear up John's spine. Yes of course it was part of the story but there was something in Brock Lesnar's eyes that caused John to wonder if there was something more than just a match in his thoughts. John had no idea what role Riley was playing in any of it, he was anticipating that she would be on his side to start with and then show up at Extreme Rules and stab Brock in the back, heading right back onto John's side, the crowd would ultimately either hate her more or love her like they did when she stepped down as Diva's champion.

"Cena you should listen to what she's got to say." Brock added, leaning closer to her in order to use her microphone.

A few of the superstars in the ring held their ground, watching and waiting for direction from anyone. They didn't know whether another brawl would break out or if they would have to save John from a Diva attack.

"You are nothing but a pathetic waste of skin." Riley snarled, cocking her head to the side, towards Brock.

"Tell the WWE Universe why." Brock stated smugly.

"You can't win a simple match against the Rock yet you have the audacity to come out here and try to start something with Brock Lesnar?" Riley taunted, catching John Cena feigning hurt.

She waited as one of the crew members from near the announce table handed him a microphone, John clearing his throat and letting out a laugh. Riley was nervous, not because of where she was but because of what John was about to say. She didn't know for sure what his choice of words were going to be she just knew that they weren't going to be nice and, acting or not, she didn't like John Cena to be disappointed in her.

"Riley Williams!" John shot out with a grin, pausing and letting the crowd cheer for his enthusiasm. "I respected you, I did. When you were with Barrett and his little gang of weasels you were decent, even slept your way to the top but you know, at least I respected that."

He stopped talking and shook his head, the ring clearing out now, John Cena could clearly handle himself and the miscellaneous superstars wanted nothing to do with him as he picked on the Diva. Riley straightened up at his words, Brock's face falling into a death glare as he waited for John to continue. Riley twitched slightly, not enough for the crowd to notice, as Brock set his hand on her lower back, just above the waist of her skirt.

"At least you knew enough to ride the coattails of a man with talent!" John spat out at her. Riley dropped her jaw but fought off a smile, she was a little bit excited as John hinted, in front of the WWE Universe, that Wade was a decent wrestler.

"He was weak!" Riley retorted, Brock's hand moving from her lower back downwards. She tensed a little bit, knowing the camera was on his hand, the storyline was moving from hinting at a romance between her and Brock to bluntly showing that she was with him.

"But he had talent and he was smart enough to realize that in order to get to the top-"

"It doesn't matter Cena!" Brock cut him off, taking the microphone from Riley's hands, his palm shifting down to cup her right butt cheek. Slowly he dragged his fingers across her bum, Riley shivering from disgust, although the crowd would easily see it as a shiver of enjoyment and pent up sexual frustration.

"Oh but it does! See you have Riley Williams, former Diva's Champion to back you up and that's supposed to scare me?" John asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turned away from them for a second, laughing into the microphone. He turned back around and silently reminded himself to make it up to Riley later for what he was about to say. "She is about as scary as a tiny little puppy dog. Lesnar you picked the wrong girl, unless there's a different reason for choosing her as your ally."

Riley glared at John as he wiggled his eyebrows, suggesting there was more than just an alliance between her and Brock. She knew it was intentional for the story but it still made her angry and it most definitely freaked her out knowing that she had to pretend to like the big, ugly, oaf that was Brock Lesnar.

"What we do behind closed doors in none of your business!" Riley screamed loud enough that the microphone in Brock's hand picked it up, the whole audience now intrigued at what was transpiring in front of their eyes.

"This is a PG show Williams, don't worry, I'll keep it that way."

Riley scowled at him, not wanting to even think of spending a single second with Brock outside of the ring. She firmly set both of her hands on her hips and glared at John, mentally preparing herself for the next part of the script.

"Cena I'll show you something you won't ever forget when Extreme Rules rolls around." Brock seethed, dropping the microphone onto the floor of the ramp.

He waited for John to meet his gaze before turning to Riley, aggressively wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to him before locking his lips with hers. She tried to think of anyone else, Wade flashed through her mind, even Randy, as she waited for Brock to let go of her.

As soon as she was free, she grabbed his hand and was pulled backstage by Brock Lesnar, John Cena left in the middle of the ring to wonder what was going to happen.

She broke free from his grasp once they were out of the crowd's sight. She forced a smile onto her face, not wanting him to know that she was utterly scared and completely disgusted by his presence.

"You're not so bad _Riley_." He complimented her, smirking, as he looked her body up and down, her outfit leaving little to the imagination.

"Thanks." She forced out, her eyes moving away from him, landing on John Cena as he entered the backstage area. "Excuse me."

Riley nodded at Brock before stepped away from him, rushing over towards John, grabbing his chin as she approached him. He turned his head away from her, her grip on his chin tightened and she forced him to look at her. A small gasp emanated from her throat at the sight of the blood covering his teeth.

"I'm fine Ry." He said forcefully, not wanting to let Brock know that his mouth was actually in quite a bit of pain.

"You're bleeding." She whispered, feeling Brock's gaze on her from behind.

"You know I can take a punch." John let out a forced laugh.

"I guess." Riley sighed, dropping her hand away from his chin.

He reached down and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He smiled at her and she cringed at the sight of his blood stained teeth. He laughed at her but tugged on her arm and walked next to her down the hall. Riley glanced back and caught Brock glaring at them. He certainly seemed off to her but she shrugged it off, thinking about how to disinfect her mouth from his disgusting kiss. She was Wade Barrett's girl and she didn't want any other superstar thinking otherwise.

"He freaks me out." Riley breathed, leaning against John's arm.

"He's devious and ruthless Riley, watch out for him."

"Oh I will. And John?"

John looked down at her and smiled at her reddening cheeks. He had certainly missed her in the months that she was gone and in the days that he was without her since her return.

"What Riley?"

"I'm glad we're friends again."

"And I'm still sorry I got so mad over you and Jericho."

"It meant nothing."

"It's still kind of weird." John laughed, letting go of her hand as he lifted his arm and draped it around her shoulders.

"It was kind of freaky too." She laughed back, reminiscing about some of the abnormal requests he had asked of her. Jericho was not a normal man when it came to bedroom activities, that was one of the reasons it only happened once. Riley wasn't a fan of peanut butter, before or after her encounter with Chris Jericho.

"I can imagine. A man with a light up coat being conventional in bed, doubtful."

"Let's not talk about it, okay? Can we pretend it never happened? It's not something I'm proud of." Riley said quietly, very much embarrassed at her past.

"What is he, like ten years older than you?" John asked, hardly being able to contain his amusement.

"I think it was closer to fifteen." Riley groaned back at him.

John Cena let out his laughter at her as the two of them wandered down the hall. Riley relaxed against his arm and let out a little chuckle of her own, trying not to think too much about her embarrassing sexual encounter with the one and only Chris Jericho. It wasn't something she wanted to remember and with Wade in her bed, she would have no problem forgetting Jericho.

**_Review?_**


	56. Chapter 56: Good To You

**_Thank you to nic-002001, therealchamps and xj0j0x for the reviews! You guys are part of the reason why this story is as long as it is, thank you from the bottom of my heart. _  
><strong>

**Chapter 56: Good To You**

Wade wasn't pleased at all after witnessing the large, ugly, jerk that was Brock Lesnar manhandle his Riley. He was pissed right off after watching him kiss her, picking up on Riley's hints that she wasn't enjoying it at all; her shiver when his hand ran over her bum, the small scowl she let out when John Cena merely hinted that her and Lesnar were more than just business associates. He trusted her, he knew she wasn't going to end up in bed with Brock Lesnar, at least not voluntarily and that was what worried Wade.

He didn't trust Lesnar at all. Part of him wanted to rip out the man's throat and shove it up his ass but Riley had easily persuaded him to let it go. He didn't know how much longer he could watch her with him though and sooner or later, he was going to do something about the situation Riley was currently in.

Relaxing in the bed inside his hotel room, Wade glanced over at his roommate Justin Gabriel. The South African man was watching the Raw replay on the television, his attention focused solely on the match between John Cena and Lord Tensai. The large Lord Tensai didn't scare Wade one little bit, he was ruthless and in Wade's opinion, rather disgusting. For in his mind, Wade Barrett would never let anyone spit _anything_ into his face and get away with it, he would turn on his opponent and end their career if he had too.

"So Riley's a pretty good actress." Justin stated, watching the small little square in the corner of the screen do a reply of the kiss. He didn't entirely know what was going on with Wade and Riley anymore, his statement came out of his mouth in an attempt to get confirmation that her and Wade were still together.

"Bloody amazing." Wade muttered sarcastically, lying down on the bed, shoving his face into the pillows so that he wouldn't be drawn to watching Riley kissing Lesnar again.

"You alright man?" Justin questioned, standing up and wandering over to the edge of Wade's bed, standing over him.

Wade turned his head and looked up at his roommate, wondering where to begin. Justin dropped to his knees on the floor next to the bed and shifted to sit on his bum, leaning his back against his own bed just a few feet away from Wade's. The Englishman sat up and flipped his legs over the edge of the bed, sliding down and sitting on the floor opposite to Justin.

"I don't like this." Wade said quietly, almost embarrassed at how such a large, strong man was feeling lonely and concerned.

"Well what's bothering you the most?"

"I don't trust him one bit." Wade shot back without taking any time to think about Justin's question. The young south African wrestler nodded his understanding, he didn't trust Brock Lesnar at all either but not because his girlfriend was in a romantic storyline with him, he just didn't trust a man who wouldn't be able to be controlled if he ever snapped.

"She's a big girl." Justin teased, trying to get Wade to lighten up.

"And he's a big guy."

"Look man there isn't much you can do about it but trust her."

"I do trust her." Wade groaned, the worst possible situations flooding his head. He wasn't around her to keep her safe and, as much as he trusted John Cena, Wade had very little faith in the man's strengths matching up against Lesnar's.

"Okay well she's a smart girl and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I don't like being away from her."

"Then talk to Vince." Justin suggested, moving his arms up and resting them on the edge of the bed.

Wade watched the young man haul himself up onto the bed, lying down. Wade dropped his legs to the floor and relaxed against his bed, shaking his head as Justin grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his head, turning to face Wade.

"I don't want her to think that-"

"If you don't want to interfere in her career then you have to just relax. I know it's hard but she's got Cena and he's the kind of guy who would give everything he has to protect the people he loves."

Wade cringed at Justin's last sentence. John Cena certainly loved the girl but Wade wasn't entirely sure how much. He knew they were just friends but after Riley admitted to sleeping with the man, Wade had very little faith in the leader of the Cenation. Justin let out a groan, knowing what the larger man was thinking. Maybe he didn't trust Riley as much as he claimed her did after all.

A man who trusted his girlfriend wouldn't keep dwelling on the fact that she had a few more sexual encounters with various WWE superstars than other normal girls but Riley was not a normal girl. She was the only girl that Justin had ever known who was able to capture Wade Barrett's heart. He had complete faith in the girl, even if her own boyfriend didn't.

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"She'll be fine." Justin reassured him, trying to convince himself of the same thing.

There was something in Brock Lesnar's eyes that made Justin uneasy too but he would never admit it out loud. The way he looked at Riley on the television made his skin crawl. He was a lion, hunting his prey, luring the most beautiful gazelle into his hands before attacking.

"I would feel a lot better if he just disappeared." Wade muttered, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"I think we all would." Justin added, letting a blanket of silence fall over them.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

Randy Orton casually wandered down the hall dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a Viper t-shirt. He had a bottle of water dangling from one hand, a roll of tape in the other. Slowly, Randy made his way towards the ring in the middle of the arena. He was preparing to meet up with Cody Rhodes to help him practice in order to get ready for his Tables match at Extreme Rules, the youngster having rarely experienced such a match and with his opponent being the Big Show, he was going to need all the help he could get.

Stepping out onto the ramp that was set-up, he spotted the man he was looking for as well as Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel, the three of them setting up tables around the ring as well as one inside the ring. Cody stopped first and waved at Randy wandering down the ramp, Wade glancing back while he set up a table of his own, not bothering to stop. Justin flipped his table up and tapped the top before stepping around the ring and falling into a chair just off to the side.

"Am I late?" Randy asked with a smug smirk, watching as Wade grabbed another table, Cody following suit. He had certainly missed the hard part of getting ready for his mock Tables match.

"Nope, I just thought that maybe they could be of some help to me too." Cody answered with a grin.

Wade had finished setting up the second table before walking around it and walking to meet Randy at the bottom of the ramp. He extended his hand towards the Viper, Randy tucking the bottle of water under his arm before taking it in a gentlemanly handshake. Wade forced a smile onto his face and fell in stride next to the Legend Killer, watching carefully as Randy began taping his wrists, keeping the water under his arm.

"I wouldn't mind learning a thing or two." Justin broke in with a smile of his own, another young star that didn't have _that_ much experience with tables.

"Fair enough. I wouldn't mind talking to you Barrett." Randy said, finishing his one wrist before shifting the water under his other arm, looking at Wade for a second before starting to tape his second wrist.

"About?"

"Riley." Randy shrugged nonchalantly. Ever since he had dinner with the returning Diva, he had decided that he owed the British wrestler an apology, face to face, like an honourable man.

"Okay."

"I'm admitting defeat in the matter, you win, she loves you and I'm going to back off. You make her happy." Randy confessed, spitting the words out quickly before he could take them back or have any time to figure out what he really wanted.

"I know." Wade smiled sadly in return.

"You're a good man Barrett." Randy complimented, finishing with the tape on his wrists.

He tossed the roll of tape at the floor where the ring was placed, smiling as it came to rest just under the material of the side of the ring. He grabbed the bottle of water out from under his arm and wandered towards the ring, setting it on the mat by the turnbuckle post. Wade followed right behind Randy, climbing into the ring next to him, the two of them climbing over the ropes to stand just inside the ring, watching as Cody Rhodes ran his palms over the table set up, readying himself for the practice match.

"Alright, so, where do we start?" Cody pondered, looking at the two tall men, trying to remain calm. He felt rather privileged to be learning how to work with tables from two of the toughest competitors on the roster.

"The beginning." Randy joked, Wade letting out a chuckle along with the Viper.

"Oh you're so funny." Cody shot back sarcastically, stepping away from the table.

Wade leaned back on the ropes and just watched as Randy Orton sauntered into the middle of the ring, standing in front of Cody. He squatted down, stretching his legs, before throwing his arms into the air, whipping them around in circles, readying his arms. Setting his gaze on Cody, Randy lunged for the youngster and lifted him up before slamming him through the table, leaving the young Rhodes boy laying in the debris. Justin Gabriel let out loud laugh as Cody rolled in the broken table pieces, groaning.

"Rule number one, expect the unexpected." Randy smirked, squatting down so that his face was mere inches away from Cody's.

"Rule number two!" Her voice echoed in the empty arena, the three guys not laying in the table whipped around to see Riley standing at the top of the ramp. "Always use distractions as prime opportunities!"

Within seconds of her words reaching his ears, Cody rolled away from the table and kicked his legs into the air, his feet connecting with Randy's shoulder, the Viper clearly occupied with the girl at the top of the ramp.

Randy tumbled to the ground, Cody leaping to his feet and smiling at his female friend. She wandered down the ramp in a pair of short shorts, a tight Corre t-shirt and a pair of black and white running shoes. Her hair was loose and it bounced back and forth as she picked up her pace into a jog, jumping up and sliding under the bottom rope in the ring. She jumped to her feet and sidestepped, moving to stand next to Wade who instantly wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"Yes, distractions are prime opportunities." Randy groaned as he rolled on the ground, totally not expecting Riley's presence or Cody's kick.

"Riley I have missed you." Cody laughed, making his way towards her, watching as Wade let her go. He continued to grin as she hugged him roughly, much like a best friend would after not seeing the other for a long while.

"Mr. Rhodes, you will always be my favourite Legacy member." She whispered, Cody letting out another laugh knowing that Randy didn't hear her.

Moving away from him, Riley flashed him a smile before grabbing Wade's hand and pulling him out of the ring, leaving Randy and Cody alone in the ring. She jumped down, pausing and letting Wade do the same before wandering around the ring.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to be a distraction to the two inside the ring.

"John wanted to get here early to talk to Vince or something and I told him I'd ride along. Gets me away from Brock right?" She teased, deep down she hated being in the same room as the guy, he creeped her out big time.

"How's that going anyways?" Wade asked casually, trying not to get too worked up over her working closely with the guy Wade was starting to despise.

"I think he gave me mouth herpes." Riley said with a grin, laughing as Wade's jaw dropped open.

"Don't bloody well joke about that-"

"Relax darlin', I sanitized my mouth so much it was practically raw when I was done with it." She grinned, her eyes landing on the table a few feet away.

She moved away from him and jogged at the table, hoisting herself onto it before maneuvering, pressing her back against the tabletop. Riley slowly laid down on the table, planting her feet on the edge, her knees sticking straight up into the air. She draped her arms over the edges and let them dangle, smiling as Wade closed the distance between them, his palms resting on the side of the table, his fingers poking at her sides.

"I also came to see you because I thought you'd like to know what was going to happen at Extreme Rules." She laughed, feeling his fingertips poking into her skin, tickling her slightly.

"And what's going to happen?"

"Brock's going to lose, because of me." She grinned, proud of herself for what she was going to do at the pay per view.

"So does that mean you and him aren't going to be working together?"

"It means that after Extreme Rules, him and I are going to have a fallout and shit will go down. I'm pretty sure they're going to break our 'alliance' up, in case you didn't catch Raw on Monday, Brock's looking a little psycho." Riley smiled, reaching her arms up towards Wade, grabbing onto his biceps. She tugged on his arms and he bent over her, debating his next move.

"I just want you to be careful." He whispered, catching her smile faltering at his concerned tone. She had rarely seen Wade legitimately worried about her and it made her nervous. If he was worried about her, Riley felt like maybe she should be a little more concerned about her own well being.

"I want you to do me on this table," she breathed out, "but we both know that's not going to happen."

"You are a bloody tease." He smirked, pulling away from her.

She let out a growl as he turned his back to her but when she went to sit up, the table snapped underneath her, Riley landing on her butt on the floor below. She dropped her head and started to pout, listening as Justin Gabriel began laughing hysterically.

Jumping to her feet, she shot a glare in his direction, shutting him up instantly. She ran to catch up with Wade and wrapped her hands around his, letting out a shriek as he moved his free hand towards her backside, wiping off the stray table pieces from her shorts. Grinning cheekily at her, she stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his middle as he stumbled, the two of them making their way towards the empty seats next to Justin, ready to watch the two men in the ring practice.

**_There will be major drama in the next few chapters, I swear. Review?_**


	57. Chapter 57: My Time Is Now

_**Thank you to SandraSmit19, charmedbyortonbarrett (so happy to hear you laughed and also very much thankful that you went back and reviewed chapter 55, so double thanks for that), xj0j0x, nic-002001 and therealchamps! You guys are super awesome! I hope yo enjoy this chapter!****  
><strong>_

**Chapter 57: My Time Is Now**

Listening carefully to the quiet clicking of her black stiletto heels echoing in the hall, her hands kept traveling to the bottom hem of her extremely short strapless dress, a dress which hugged her figure tightly. Riley's ring gear consisted of a bra top and short shorts yet somehow she still managed to feel more comfortable in it than the stupid dress she was wearing now. She couldn't get the curve hugging, black silky material to stay in the places she wanted, places that would cover her butt cheeks and make her feel a little more at ease with her breasts being squeezed in tight, so tight that she feared they might pop out at any moment.

In addition to her dress being extremely short and tight, she had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, her hair straightened and falling to brush the back of her bare neck. She was dressed to kill, something that was done on purpose, for the Extreme Rules pay per view that she was practically main eventing in. When Brock Lesnar had gone live on Monday Night Raw the week before, he had come up with an extremely demanding list of items that he wanted added to his original contract. She despised him for most of them, no one person was superior to the WWE but as soon as he asked for 'his girl' to be dressed sexier than any other Diva, Riley had tried her damndest to get away from his demand.

Wiggling her bum, trying to get the dress to stay covering her bum, Riley let out a small groan and shut her eyes, praying that all would go well. She knew what was supposed to happen but she had discovered recently that Brock Lesnar was the most unpredictable, uncontrollable person she had ever met. Riley shrugged her bare shoulders and debated how badly she wanted to remain in the WWE, the dress causing her too much distress.

"Not fucking worth it." She muttered to herself, running her palms down her sides, trying to get as much extra fabric to cover her as she possibly could.

No such luck. Her black dress wasn't moving anywhere except upwards. Riley let out a groan and grabbed the hem at the back of her dress, yanking it down as hard as she could. Riley had to move quick in order to keep the top of her dress from moving down too, grabbing the top with her fingers and pulling it upwards. Some Divas wouldn't mind being in her outfit but she wasn't like the other Divas and all she wanted to do was get out of her dress and into her sweats.

"Looking good Riley."

She shuddered at the voice, knowing who was approaching her from behind. She didn't even have to turn to know that Brock Lesnar was walking towards her, his tone giving her an uneasy feeling in her gut. She jerked away from his grasp as his hand made an attempt to grab at her hip. She sidestepped him, turned on her heel, planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You are aware that this is the WWE and not the UFC right?" She asked, looking him up and down.

The large Brock Lesnar was decked out in a pair of what she could only guess were shorts that he wore while competing in the Ultimate Fighting Championship. The black padded, fingerless gloves on his hands reminded her of the Undertaker, although he always wore legitimate wrestling boots and once again, not boots that were designed for the steel cage of the UFC.

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged her off, a little low Diva didn't mean much to him, Riley knew it, he wasn't secretive about his feelings towards her. She was just a piece of ass to him.

"It kind of does. I mean, they are totally different skill sets. If you're not here to wrestle then what _is_ the point of you coming back?"

Brock just looked at her, a smug smirk plastered on his face. Riley took a step backwards, her back hitting the wall. Brock closed the gap between their bodies, leaving only a few inches between them. Riley lifted her arms up and crossed them over her breasts, trying to shield his eyes from her body as much as she could.

"There aren't that many easy girls hanging around the UFC." He said arrogantly, Riley holding her breath as he took another step closer to her.

She turned her head as he ran his fingertips over her cheek. She didn't want him to touch her, his fingers feeling like burning hot coals on her soft flesh. He leaned his head down, his mouth right by her ear as he lowered his voice.

"Don't resist it, you'll only regret it later." He hissed.

She shivered as his breath hit her ear, his hand shifting from her face to her shoulder, shoving it into the wall. She let out a gasp as pain shot through her shoulder, the shoulder that she had problems with before, the shoulder that she injured in her dive off the top ropes. He simply let out a maniacal laugh, watching her shy away in fear as he stepped back. The look on her face was all he needed to reassure him that even if she wasn't as easy as the other Divas, she wasn't invincible like she thought she was.

Riley didn't say another word, or move a single muscle as she watched him retreat confidently. He had a certain swagger to his walk, something that she hated about him. As soon as he had disappeared around the corner, Riley raised her good hand up and squeezed her bad shoulder, trying desperately to get the pain to subside. She pushed what had happened to the back of her mind and moved away from the wall.

"Script my ass, you are definitely _not_ winning now." Riley muttered, pulling herself together, throwing on a happy face as she marched her body towards the entryway.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Dodging the chain that John Cena had worn out to the match, Riley kept her eyes locked on the match going on inside the ring as she slowly sidestepped towards the metal object. She was dead set on making sure that the giant sized Brock Lesnar didn't win, it didn't matter what the outcome was supposed to be, she wasn't going to let him waltz into the WWE and take over, pushing John Cena to the back of the WWE Universe's mind. He didn't deserve to be back, he didn't deserve to have a match with Cena and he most certainly didn't deserve to lay his hands on Riley, whether or not to harm her, it didn't matter, he was a ruthless human being, something she had learned rather quickly.

Taking her eyes off the two men inside the ring, John laying almost motionless on the mat, Brock standing over him on the bottom set of the steel steps which he had hoisted inside, she bent over and wrapped her fingers around the steel chain, waiting for the ideal opportunity to strike.

The blood still dripped out of her best friend's wound, the one on his skull, and every time a droplet hit the ground, Riley cringed. Part of her wanted to get in the ring and just slap the snot out of Lesnar but her better judgment overpowered her desire. Brock Lesnar would _not_ go easy on her just because she was a girl.

"John!" She yelled, watching him struggle to remain conscious. She figured that if she could get him to hear her, maybe he would be able to pull himself together long enough to catch the chain she was readying herself to toss to him.

Rolling towards the edge of the ring, John blinked rapidly trying to get a clear image of the girl calling out to him. There was a pain building in his head and he could feel the warm liquid running down his face, searing pain already in his skull. He was expecting a tough match but whatever had set Brock Lesnar off had certainly made him crack. Brock was throwing everything into the match, desperately trying not to lose. John had had his share of tough opponents but Brock Lesnar wasn't following the script, he was merely kicking John's ass.

Riley stumbled away from the ring as Brock charged at the fallen Cena, dropping to kick him in the gut, forcing John out of the ring. Riley let out a scream at the sickening thud John's body made as it connected with the floor below. She glared up at Brock, shoving her hands behind her back in a lame attempt to hide the chain in her grasp. Brock just winked at her and blew her a sarcastic kiss. Riley taking a step backwards, her butt hitting the padded barrier, making her stop dead in her tracks.

The look in his eye was that of a psychopath, hell bent on nothing less than destroying his opponent. She wasn't sure when he had gone off script, she just knew that he had and now the match was falling into a whole other realm of hell for John Cena. In a move of desperation, Riley straightened up and pulled one hand out from behind her back, setting it on her side, just under her breast. Success, Brock Lesnar stared at her as she tried to do her best to peak his interest long enough for John to get to his feet.

"Oh baby I like it like that." He called out at her, her ears barely picking up his words over the loudness of the crowd surrounding her.

"Come and get it then big boy." She called back in a husky voice, glancing back at John who was on his knees now, struggling to remain upright.

Brock backed up and leaned against the ropes at the opposite side of the ring to where Riley was standing. She smirked at him, taking another glance at John, who was now on his feet, getting what Riley hoped was his second wind. He flashed her a small smirk and leaned back on his left leg.

Brock broke into a run at the ropes, readying himself for John's newest attack plan. He anticipated the leader of the Cenation jumping up onto the edge of the ring. He anticipated some sort of punch or lunge at him. He most certainly was _not_ expecting Riley to toss John Cena the chain in her possession, only to be hit in the forehead with it mere seconds later.

John felt the adrenaline in his body amp up as the big, bad Brock fell to the mat. He took a split second and smiled back at Riley, the girl now standing with her hands on her hips and a smug smirk plastered on her face. She definitely missed being on John Cena's side.

Seconds later, John's music sounding out into the crowd, Riley relaxed outside the ring, watching as Brock Lesnar stumbled up the ramp, looking back at the ring, setting his glare on her. She shuddered at the look on his face but hoisted herself into the ring and wrapped her arms around John, carefully placing her arms so that she didn't end up with his blood on her.

"I owe you." John whispered in her ear. She let out a giggle at him but pulled away, clapping for him as she marched across the ring.

John smiled at her, waiting for her to walk down the remaining set of stairs before she followed Brock's lead up the ramp. Lesnar had disappeared backstage by the time she had wandered back there. As soon as she spotted Wade waiting just off to the side, she smiled at him and reached her hand back, pulling the ponytail out of her hair, letting her brown locks fall freely.

"I have a feeling that match was supposed to take a different route." Wade stated as she moved closer to him, pressing her palms against his bare chest. He was still in his own ring gear, taking on Randy Orton in a sort of revenge match. The two of them were still feuding on screen, even if they had made nice off screen.

"Yeah well I just did what I thought I should do." She smiled, swaying slightly as he set his hands on her back, holding her against him.

"You should have bloody well socked him in the scrotum." Wade murmured, kissing the side of her head.

"But in order for me to do that, he would have to have man parts and not just a vagina." Riley teased back, craning her neck, suggesting he move his lips from her head to the soft flesh of her neck.

"All this dirty talk is turning me on."

"Well we could go find a table for you to do me on." She grinned, sliding her palms up his chest and onto his shoulders before letting them come to rest on the sides of his neck.

"Why don't we just go back to your room?"

"What's the fun in that?" Riley challenged.

She let out a squeal as he lifted her off her feet and cupped her derriere. She took his lead and wrapped her legs around his hips, holding herself against him. He felt her arms tense on his shoulders and gripped her tighter, not ever going to let her fall.

"You're a bloody tease and I'm no longer going to put up with it." He stated with a serious expression but quickly smirked at her.

"Let's go then. I have been wanting to take this dress off since I first put it on." She cooed, slowly dropping her feet away from him, feeling the solid ground underneath her.

"All you had to do was come and find me." He breathed, running a hand through her hair before grasping her hand.

The two of them wandered hand in hand down the hall, totally oblivious to prying eyes. Brock Lesnar glared at the back of Riley's head, watching her, planning against her. No one, not even some Diva, got away with causing him to lose, especially when the match was against John Cena. There was going to be hell to pay Monday night for sure.

**I promise the next chapter will be dramatic! Please review?**


	58. Chapter 58: Survivor

**Thank you to SandraSmit19, therealchamps, Lissa003, xj0j0x, nic-002001 and charmedbyortonbarrett for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I also want to say thank you, it it weren't for you guys, I think this story would have finished a while ago.**

**Chapter 58: Survivor**

Her shoulder was aching the slightest little bit from when Brock had shoved her against the wall. She had pushed the pain into the back of her mind while she spent the previous night wrapped up in Wade's arms in her hotel room but now, a few minutes before she was slated to head out to the ring and confront Brock Lesnar, the pain flared up. Riley figured a lot of what was going on in her shoulder was in her head, the thought of being in the same ring as Brock Lesnar was nagging at her mind.

She had sad goodbye to Wade early that morning, not even having time to spend breakfast with him. He had packed up his things, met up with Heath and Justin and taken off for his next destination, leaving Riley alone on Monday Night Raw, _starring Brock Lesnar_. Riley was not pleased at all at how John Laurenitis was running the show, she had full faith that Vince McMahon would see that Lesnar was nothing but a loose cannon, at the very least she was hoping Triple H would pull some strings and get her away from the man, maybe even drafted over to Smackdown.

It didn't matter how her storyline with Brock Lesnar ended, as long as she didn't have to be near him, at least not without Wade Barrett by her side. It wasn't that she didn't believe John Cena was strong, it was just that Brock was bigger, badder, meaner and definitely way more gutless than her best friend and she knew that John didn't stand a chance when the script didn't call for him to win the match.

Yet Riley stood in the backstage area, waiting for her cue. She was wearing a short black, body hugging skirt with a loose fitting lavender shirt draping over her shoulders leaving a good few inches of her midriff exposed. Her left shoulder peeked out, the shirt hanging off, and her black platform pumps completed the look, another look that Brock has requested and John Laurenitis accepted.

She ran a hand through her loosely curled hair and sighed, not liking her outfit for the second time in two nights. She was starting to miss her ring gear, and more importantly the action that went along with it. Riley wanted nothing more than to have her own match against another Diva, without outside interference from anyone.

Triple H brushed past her as he made his way towards the entrance way, watching the monitor off to the side as Brock Lesnar stood his ground in the ring with John Laurenitis. Riley rushed to catch up with him, standing beside him as The Game's music sounded out, cutting off any more of the conversation inside the ring.

She strutted out behind him, throwing a glare on her face, setting it on Brock Lesnar as she marched down the ramp, rather honoured at her prime opportunity to walk out to Triple H's theme. She tried to contain her excitement; suddenly feeling like Vince McMahon adored her more than she originally thought. She finally understood what everyone else was trying to explain to her, she was the only Diva that deserved to be involved in a main storyline.

"You ready?" The long blonde haired man asked Riley quietly, stepping up the metal stairs and holding the ropes apart for her. She merely nodded silently as she stepped through the ropes and made her way over to Brock Lesnar, Triple H rushing to stay right next to her, wanting to make sure that the WWE's newest addition didn't hurt her.

"Excuse me." Riley growled as Triple H handed her a microphone, which he had gotten from one of the crew members after ushering her into the ring.

"What do you want Diva?" Brock shot back, balling his hands into fists, twitching his arms at his sides.

"You are a no good asshole who deserves exactly what he got last night." Riley stated confidently, her eyes refusing to meet his, knowing that he was legitimately pissed off at anyone and everyone.

"I don't care what you think _Riley_!" He spat back at her.

Triple H moved to stand in front of her, shielding her body from Brock's gaze as he successfully stopped her from saying another word to big bad Brock. John Laurenitis shifted on his feet and made his way over towards The Cerebral Assassin, taking shelter behind his large body, cowering from Lesnar.

Riley turned her head and glared at the cowardly General Manager of both Raw and Smackdown before jerking her head back towards Brock. She listened carefully, hearing Triple H try to calm Lesnar down, trying to bring him back to reality. She glanced at his eyes, seeing the anger behind them. She was nervous, scared even, of what Brock might do. He had proved the night before that he wasn't a man who followed the rules.

"Brock, focus on me, forget about him," the COO pointed at Laurenitis, "this is between you and me. Just you and me Brock."

Riley set her hand over her stomach and silently prayed that everything would go off without a hitch. She _knew_ that Brock was pissed off at the outcome of the match. Originally she was scripted to help John Cena win but not by handing him the chain. She was supposed to 'accidentally' push Brock out of the ring, giving John the ultimate opportunity to take control. She had thrown her part out the window as soon as the blood erupted from her best friend's skull.

"He signed the deal!" Brock complained, pointing his large arm around the executive. He leaned into his point and reached out towards Laurenitis, Riley pushing the annoying man forward, closing the distance between them.

"Brock, the original terms were more than fair."

Before she even knew what was going on, Brock had tackled Triple H to the floor and John Laurenitis was running scared from the ring. Riley glanced back and caught the cowardly man watching with a smirk on his face from the outside of the ring. She turned her attention back to Brock just in time to see him snap the older man's arm. He reluctantly released the broken bone and stood up straight, setting his sights on Riley.

She set her hands on her hips in a lame attempt to stand her ground. Her pitiful stance did nothing but fuel the large man's fire. She tensed as he stepped towards her, a few superstars tending to Triple H, Sheamus approaching Lesnar from behind, not wanting the poor girl to get injured. Riley growled at him and dropped her arms to her sides, tensing her body in preparation for his attack.

Her blood curdling scream echoed in the silent arena, the crowd totally into what was going on. She fell to the mat and curled into a ball, feeling her shoulder throbbing harder from his tackle into the turnbuckle. The pain was too familiar, almost identical to when she fell off the top ropes connecting with the floor below. Riley felt his foot stomp down on her hip before he was brought to the mat by Sheamus, Kofi Kingston and The Big Show.

"Jesus fuck." Riley groaned, catching Brock Lesnar being escorted up the ramp. She _was _expecting him to be aggressive but she _wasn't_ expecting him to wreck her shoulder as bad as he did.

It was when Sheamus scooped her up into his arms that she was brought back to reality, remembering where she was. The entire crowd was now booing at the carnage that Brock Lesnar had left in the middle of the ring. Carrying her, bride style, up the ramp, Sheamus lowered his voice so only she could hear him.

"Don't worry lass, I'll call Wade for you."

Riley's eyes bugged out of her head at the mention of her lover. Her jaw tensed slightly as her mind flooded with how it would play out. She didn't want him to know that she was hurting, she didn't want him to feel guilty for letting her get injured, for not protecting her like he felt he should. She knew how uneasy he felt about her being close to Lesnar, especially without him being readily available to her.

"No don't!" Riley barked back, hissing at the pain in her shoulder as she tried to move in his arms.

"He should know though." Sheamus replied, legitimate concern in his tone.

"I know, just, please don't tell him, at least not yet." She was pleading now, begging him to keep her secret for a little while longer.

"Alright lass." Sheamus shook his head at her in disbelief but smiled as she relaxed against him anyways, trying to will away the pain.

She shut her eyes and just enjoyed the free ride towards the trainer's room. Sheamus gently set her down on the examination table, the trainer quickly making his way to her side as she relaxed against the paper-covered cushion. Sheamus remaining next to her, watching cautiously as her head lolled away from her injured shoulder.

John Cena poked his head into the room and his eyes landed on Riley instantly. She let out another groan as the trainer poked and prodded at her sore shoulder. She knew before she was even brought to the trainer's room that it was either separated or dislocated, whatever her previous injury was. She couldn't remember what the doctor had said all that time ago, she was too busy being distracted.

"Ry-pie!" John gasped, immediately stepping into the room, taking Sheamus' place next to her, the red headed Irishman moved to the other table where Triple H now laid, writhing in pain.

"Hey John." She hissed, turning her head so that her eyes landed on John Cena, feeling the trainer's hands on her as he tried to gingerly move her shoulder, getting a better idea of what to do to help the pain subside.

"What happened?"

"Lesnar and I were merely having an on-screen lovers quarrel, no big deal." She answered, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"That guy is messed up."

"No doubt." She seethed, the trainer setting her arm on the table. She let out a breath as he wandered away, hopefully going to get her something to take to make the pain go away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, bending down next to her, resting his palm on her stomach in order to try to soothe her.

She relaxed a little bit under his touch. She knew that as long as John was near her, Brock wouldn't be. There was definitely something comforting in John Cena's presence.

"I'll survive." Riley sighed, dropping her angry tone, knowing that there was nothing she could do about Brock Lesnar while she was laying on the table.

"What do think Vince is going to do about Lesnar?" John questioned, hoping Riley had some form of answer, whether it was her opinion or what the storyline had called for.

"I don't know Johnny boy, hopefully fire him. But I do know for damn sure that Vincent McMahon is going to be dealing with a pissed the fuck off Riley as soon as I get off of this table." She snarled, John giving her a little smile.

"Come on Ry, just let the man do his job and fix you up. At least if you're in hear you don't have to be near Brock." John teased, moving his hand from her stomach to her side, gently patting her bare skin.

"Alright fine." Riley sighed, grabbing hold of his hand, the one on her side. She held his hand against her side and relaxed even more, even going so far as to shut her eyes.

John just kept watch over her, looking on intensely as the trainer reappeared at her side, ready to take care of her shoulder. He hated seeing his best friend hurting and he silently vowed that Brock Lesnar was going to pay, just as soon as Riley was taken care of. John Cena wasn't the type of guy to leave his best friend while she was in pain. Silently he started forming a plan in his head, not taking into account of how Wade Barrett would react once he found out what had happened.

Riley kept her eyes shut and debated what she wanted to see happen. She was massively pissed off at the WWE and she knew that as soon as she was ready and set to walk out of the trainer's room, she was going to get a hold of Vince McMahon and set up a negotiation. She was fully prepared to lay everything on the table, no longer wanting to remain a simple pawn in Mr. McMahon's game. She was playing hardball now and Vince would never be able to prepare himself for the hell she was going to unleash on him and ultimately his WWE Universe.

**Review?**


	59. Chapter 59: Save You

**Thank you to therealchamps, xj0j0x, nic-002001 and charmedbyortonbarrett for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter is up to snuff...  
><strong>

**Chapter 59: Save You**

"Miss Williams, how are you doing today?" Vince McMahon rose to his feet, stepping away from his chair as she barged into his office.

The look on Riley's faced spelled disaster for him, he knew she was angry, Vince had practically expected her to see him, especially after the rumours that were flying around the WWE.

"Look _Vince_, I'm done playing nice right now!" She snarled, marching right up to his desk, her arm in a sling to prevent further damage to her freshly injured shoulder.

He plastered a soft smile onto his face, desperate to get her to calm down as much as he possibly could. She was seething, ready to raise hell in his office. He would be the first to offer his apologies to her. Vince McMahon had never expected Brock Lesnar to go off script so much and he certainly hadn't expected the former UFC Champion to hurt a Diva.

"Alright Riley, what can I do for you then?" Vince sighed, sensing that she was out to play hardball and he was going to have to be careful with his words. He knew that she was close to a lot of the main talents on the roster, most importantly John Cena and Randy Orton, both of whom had already called him, asking that he pull her out of the storyline.

"I'm here to work out a solution to your problems before I go around causing more damage." Riley growled, flopping into the vacant chair across from his desk. Vince slowly sat in his own chair, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I would like to inform you that I am having Lesnar pulled off the roster as we speak. There is absolutely no tolerance for his behaviour."

"That's not what I want and you damn well know it." She barked back, shifting her butt to the edge of the chair, setting her good arm on the side of the chair. His eyes were drawn to the black sling surrounding her injured limb. Riley Williams never wanted anything to happen in a simple way, that wasn't her style.

"Okay Riley, let's just calm down and discuss this like two adults."

Riley took one look at the nervous man and took a deep breath. She knew it wouldn't do her any good to get worked up over it, Vince McMahon would ultimately try to help her and he had already stated that he was taking Lesnar off the roster, something she thought she would have to fight him tooth and nails to even consider, which was why she had come up with an easier solution, one that would benefit him _and_ her in the long run.

"You're right Vince but don't you think that I'm not extremely pissed off at what happened, okay?"

"I understand Riley, I'd like to try to make things right with you and if there's anything that the WWE can offer you to help you out while you're injured, just let me know."

Riley's lips slowly curled into a smug smirk. She had been toying with ideas since she had been able to leave the trainer's room and after much consideration, she settled on a few things that she would like to see happen. Vince relaxed a little bit as she remained quiet for another few minutes; at least if she was quiet, she wasn't angry at him.

"There are actually a few things."

"And what might they be?"

"Well first I'd like to take a few weeks off but not a typical injury leave."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I'm involved with Wade Barrett, right?" Riley questioned, relaxing into the chair at the thought of what she was about to do.

"I do." He nodded solemnly, waiting for her big demands.

"He gets the same time off as I do but when he returns to action you give him a main event at the upcoming pay per view at the time, whatever it may be."

Vince's own lips twitched, the ideas for Wade Barrett's opponent flooding into his head. He would never admit it out loud but having the Englishman in a main event wasn't something he was too concerned about, the man was a decent character inside the ring and there was an infinite number of possibilities for her 'main event pay per view match' for her boyfriend.

"Alright, that's well and good, perhaps we can circle back and discuss this further because I _know_ you have more you want to discuss."

His willingness to accept her demand took her by surprise. She wasn't expecting Vince to give Wade anything more than a day or two off before telling him he needed to get back to work before he threatened to release him. Riley took a deep breath but continued, trying to keep herself composed. She had walked into his office with a fiery attitude, ready to fight with everything she had but Vince McMahon was taking everything in stride.

"Right. I want to be on Smackdown when I'm cleared for action and I want Lesnar on Raw, if he's still around at that time." She stated with pure and utter confidence, Vince remaining quiet as he took it in, playing with more storyline ideas for her on Smackdown.

"We can do that."

"And I want Wade to remain on Smackdown as well." She added quickly, making sure to take any opportunity away from Vince of splitting her and Wade up yet again.

"Of course, that's also something we can do."

"Brock Lesnar and John Cena are done feuding." Riley shot out, expecting him to shut her down.

"We'll have to figure out a way to phase him out but doable." Vince smiled, waiting for her to demands to become obscene.

"Oh alright then. Um, good."

"Is there anything else Miss Williams?" Vince asked, switching from the use of her first name back to her last name. He was ready to get back to business now, Riley knew it.

"I don't think so but that doesn't mean I might come up with something else later."

"Understood, my door is always open and I'm always willing to talk to my favourite Diva." He schmoozed, his tone oozing arrogance.

"Fine. Good."

Riley shifted her bum against the seat and slowly rose to her feet, making sure to take it easy so that she didn't further irritate her arm. Nodding her appreciation at the time he took to see her, she turned and set her sights on the door leading to the hallway. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, Riley took her first step towards freedom.

"Oh Miss Williams." Vince called, catching her off guard.

She tensed her body and turned to face him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes Mr. McMahon?"

"I assume you are perfectly content with Mr. Barrett's main event being against Brock Lesnar." He stated, watching her face for any sort of reaction.

Riley fought the urge to let out a scream and remained calm, forcing her face to remain unemotional. She lifted her good arm up and set it on her hip, looking at Vince and his cocky smile.

"I don't see a problem with that at all." Riley forced out, looking back at him, not giving him any sort of sass or trying to argue, she knew she had pushed her luck as it was, now all she had to do was tell Wade what had gone down inside Vince McMahon's office.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

She had rented her own car and headed to the arena that Smackdown was taping at. Leaving John Cena behind after explaining what had happened between her and Vince, Riley had headed out in search of the one person she so desperately needed to see, the one man she had bad news to break too.

As she wandered the halls just an hour before the show was slated to begin shooting, she looked around, trying to find someone, anyone, who could lead her towards Wade. She wasn't dressed up at all, instead she wore a pair of baggy gray sweatpants, a tight navy blue t-shirt covered with a white hoodies and her trusty black and white running shoes. She had changed from the decent clothes she had worn to the meeting, her arm still in the black sling as she walked.

She had been wandering the halls for a good fifteen minutes and had only been able to find miscellaneous crew members and two wrestlers who she figured belonged to the NXT set which was taping at the same arena that same night. Tucking the rental car keys into her hoodies pocket, Riley sighed, not knowing anything about the arena or where she was supposed to be going in order to find anyone.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your arm Riley."

Riley shook her head at the voice, not wanting to even look at the girl. Kelly Kelly's 'too nice for her own good' voice echoed in the vacant hall, Riley tried to keep walking but the sounds of the blonde's feet picking up speed to join her joined her voice in the hall. Riley slowed down as Kelly Kelly fell in stride next to her, the blonde looking at her sling as if it were an infectious disease.

"Thanks but it's not that bad." Riley replied, desperate to get away.

"That's good to hear." Kelly Kelly smiled at her, tearing her eyes off the sling.

"Yeah." Riley sighed in irritation.

"Anyways, we should hang out when you're all better, have a girls night on the town or something. What do you say?"

"Sure, whatever, keep me posted."

"Cool. Wait how come you're on Smackdown anyways?" The blonde was prodding, talking to a girl who wanted to just curl up in bed and sleep away the pain and embarrassment of what had happened on Raw the night before.

"Looking for Barrett." Riley muttered, hoping to all hell that the blonde knew where he was.

"Um why? He sent you away."

"No, no he did not." She replied calmly. "Have you seen him or not?"

"I think the last I saw him, he was hanging out backstage." Kelly Kelly offered up, the blonde easily intimidated by the injured Diva.

"Right and how do I get there?" Riley asked, her tone dripping with annoyance.

"Oh um down the hall, turn right then take the third hall on the left." Kelly Kelly smiled, reaching her hand out towards Riley's good arm.

Riley dodged the girl's attempt to touch her hand and took off in a quick walk down the hall, looking for the right where she would turn. Glancing back, Riley shook her head as the blonde just stood in the middle of the hall waving excitedly at her. She let out a low growl and continued on her way, turning right and starting her count, eventually turning left down the third hall.

As soon as she turned left, she spotted a bunch of Smackdown superstars including Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase and the one person she was looking for, Wade Barrett. She suppressed a smile as she squeezed her body between Randy and Ted, the two of them talking about their legacy days, before she broke out into a jog, heading right for Wade, decked out in his new Barrett Barrage t-shirt and gray-blue trunks.

"Riley!" He grinned, watching as she slowed down and stopped right in front of him. His eyes were drawn immediately to her arm, his grin disappearing instantaneously.

"No worries Wade, it's fine." She shrugged with her good arm, the smile finally breaking out and onto her face. She reached her hand out and grabbed his, stepping closer to him, moving up onto her toes to place a sweet little kiss on the side of his mouth. She dropped her heels back to the floor and stood in front of him.

"What happened anyways? I mean I saw Lesnar take you down but you didn't call me or anything last night." He said, his voice low.

"Separated shoulder." She sighed, "Sorry, I should have called but I just wanted to lay down and then when I laid down I shut my eyes and before I knew it, the sun was coming up and I had to go meet with Vince and-"

"Alright Riley." He cut her off with a laugh, gently tugging her arm, pulling her towards him. He carefully hugged her, relaxing as she pressed her ear against his chest.

"By the way, I'm taking a few weeks off." She whispered, feeling exhaustion kicking in.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well the thing is, when I went and talked with Vince I told him that I wanted you to have a few weeks off too, so it's really a matter of where do you _want_ to go."

Wade let out another chuckle and ran his fingers through her hair. She shifted on her feet and pulled her head away, looking up at him. He continued to smile at her, thinking about how to phrase what he was thinking.

"My place in Tampa?" He asked, his hand resting on the side of her head, his thumb tracing her hairline.

"Fine with me." She smiled back, resting her head against his chest once again.

Suddenly having a bum shoulder wasn't so bad, at least she got to spend a few weeks away from the WWE with the man she loved by her side. Maybe in the process she'd be able to talk to him, there were most definitely a few things tugging at her mind and she was looking forward to the opportunity to clear them up.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispered back, pulling her hand away from his and moving it to his side, holding onto him tight. "By the way, I got you a pay per view main event match."

"You're good to me." He teased.

"Well it's with Lesnar."

"Like I said love, you are good to me." He teased again, letting out a loud laugh. Riley just held onto him, not wanting to see him get hurt, especially not by a man who was mad at her for something Wade wasn't even involved in.

**_Any feedback? What you want to see? Review?_**


	60. Chapter 60: Mama Said

_**Thanks to xj0j0x, therealchamps, nic-002001 and charmedbyortonbarrett for the wonderful reviews! Here goes nothing...****  
><strong>_

**Chapter 60: Mama Said**

Glancing out at the sunset, Riley set her hands on her hips and started on her final set of lunges on the front step of Wade's Tampa home. She shook her head in an attempt to feel a little bit of a breeze, she was desperate to cool off after her run along the shoreline, something she had greatly appreciated. The glow of the orange setting sun was nothing short of beautiful, Riley spending a few more minutes outside doing a few more lunges than normal just so she could witness it for a little bit longer.

Making her way solidly to her feet, Riley dropped her hands away from her hips and reached behind her head, freeing her hair from the elastic band holding it in a ponytail. She shook her head again and grabbed the bottom hem of her light gray t-shirt, pulling it over her head as she finally stepped towards the door.

Taking one last glance at the sunset, Riley pushed the handle of the front door and opened it, stepping inside in her black sports bra and loosely fitting black shorts. She felt the temperature drop a few degrees as she stepped inside but it was still warm, much to her dismay. Glancing into the large kitchen, Riley was surprised to find Wade standing at the end of the island, a magazine open on the countertop.

She let out a chuckle, his one leg bent, his toes resting on the floor. His other leg was supporting his full weight, his palms spread out on the countertop. Riley pulled her right leg into the air and grabbed the laces, loosening the shoe enough so that she could pull it off. Setting her right foot on the floor, Riley repeated the action with her left foot, Wade finally glancing away from the magazine and watching as she tossed her shoe to the ground.

"Hungry?" He questioned, drinking in the sight of her body.

She raised her arms into the air and stretched out her shoulders, slowly wandering into the kitchen. The two of them had arrived at his house only a few hours earlier yet she had insisted on taking off for a run on the beach. He had shrugged off the idea, knowing that he was exhausted from the long trip home.

"Not really." She answered, lowering her arms, pulling her light gray t-shirt back on. Wade just watched her, he was hoping she would leave the shirt off and then proceed to take off the rest of her clothes.

"How's the shoulder?" He inquired further, pushing himself away from the island, opening his arms as she closed the gap between them.

"Achy but better." She smiled, stepping into his embrace.

"That's good though."

She shivered slightly as his fingers ran through her hair, over her scalp, as he hugged her. She relaxed against his chest and glanced at the magazine he was reading, letting out a gasp as she spotted her picture taking up half of the page. She hadn't expected to see her face in the magazine, even if it belonged to the WWE. Riley never believed she had enough star power to get an article written about her yet there she was, decked out in her old Corre style ring gear staring up at her.

"What are you reading?" She asked quietly, her palms grazing over his t-shirt covered chest.

"Newest edition of the WWE magazine." He shrugged back at her.

"Are you learning anything about me there Wade?" She pushed the issue further, shifting so that she was looking up at him.

He let out a low chuckle and released his hold on her, moving so that he was leaning back over the island. She stepped in front of him and felt his hand slid around her back as it came to rest on her hip. His chin rested on the top of her head as she reluctantly reached out and touched her face in the magazine.

"Quite a bit actually. Very informative article if you ask me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I had no idea you strived to be the Diva's Champion _again_." He stated sarcastically knowing any female in the WWE strived to be the Diva's Champion.

"Oh my god, this article sucks." She shot back, her eyes glancing at the words, quickly reading bits and pieces.

"Why's that?"

"My favourite colour is most definitely not pink." She groaned, not liking what the article was portraying about her.

"It's blue isn't it?"

She froze in her spot and just stared at the article open on the counter top in front of her. She still felt his hand on her hip and moved only when he gently squeezed her side. Twitching against him, Wade took his opportunity and shifted his other hand onto her other hip. He moved his chin away from her head and gingerly placed his lips against her neck.

"How do you know that?" She asked, anticipating the kiss that never came. She waited patiently but the kiss never came, his warm breath dancing over her skin.

"Well besides the fact that you're new ring outfit is blue, you used to wear it all the time and trust me when I say this but I, as a male, notice the colour of your lingerie when you wear it, contrary to popular belief."

"You notice stuff like that?" She asked, turning her head so she could see the smile present on his face.

"I do. I know that when you're happy you have this magnificent sparkle in your eyes."

Riley blushed at his statement but melted into his arms further. She felt his arms tighten around her, his eyes gazing the magazine article as he inhaled the faint fruity smell of her hair. She inhaled a deep breath and suddenly felt the temperature of the room skyrocket, whether it was the aftermath of her run or because of her current position against his body.

"Is it there now?" She asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"Yes." He breathed, forcing their bodies forward, his hip colliding against the side of the island.

Riley let out a squeal of excitement and leaned against him, his body turning so that he leaned against the island now with his butt and not his hip. She stepped up on to her toes and moved her face closer to his, a smile spreading over her face. Wade just smiled back at her, anticipating her next move.

"What else can you tell me about me?" She asked, his hands sliding up her sides, under her t-shirt. His fingertips brushed against her warm skin, sending a shiver up her spine.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, without a doubt-"

"Now you're just sucking up." She blushed even more, not totally believing him.

He had been around women like Maryse and Kelly Kelly and in her eyes she wasn't quite as pretty as they were. There was no way he could actually believe she was the most beautiful woman, not when he worked in close proximity to some of the most gorgeous Divas ever. Riley shied away from his gaze and looked down at the floor.

She tried to resist his fingers as they pushed up at her chin, wanting nothing more than for her to look at him. Giving in, Riley let him gently move her chin upwards so that her eyes met his again, the sparkle fading from his view.

"Why don't you believe it?" He asked softly, his thumb moving away from her chin and along her jaw line. He brought his hand to rest on the side of her cheek, Riley turning her head into his touch.

"You could have anyone, literally anyone, you could possibly want and you're going to stand here and tell me that I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on. I'm nothing special Wade, I'm merely average." She sighed, a little concerned about what his reply might be.

"Don't sell yourself short Riley. You are one of the most amazing girls in the company."

"But I mean, I've never been in Maxim or been offered the opportunity to be a playboy bunny."

"I am bloody well thankful for that." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well wait, does that mean you really think that I'm not pretty enough to be in Maxim?" She asked, rather offended at his last statement.

"Completely the opposite actually. You are so breathtakingly beautiful that the world could not handle your amazingly brilliant photo in Maxim."

"Oh." She dropped her angry tone and bit her lip as she thought about what he had just said.

"Why would you want dirty perverts ogling your goodies anyways?"

"My goodies?" She asked with a shrill laugh, not believing the words that had erupted from his mouth. "Do _you_ ogle my goodies?"

"I don't want dirty perverts looking at you like that." He said huskily, his voice dropping to barely louder than a whisper.

"You have a good point. I don't think I like the idea of being some teenage boy's sexual fantasy."

"How do you feel about being _my_ sexual fantasy?"

"Normally I'd be all for it but I'm so freaking hot right now and not like that. Fuck, I forgot why I never liked Florida." She answered with a smirk, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Riley wiggled out of his grasp and took off for the stairs, running up them as she headed for his bedroom. Wade let out a laugh as he shook his head at her behaviour before moving his eyes back to the article. The picture of her in her old Corre gear was probably one of his favourite pictures. He appreciated how amazing she looked, even if she wasn't half naked and in a porno-esque pose.

Maybe she wasn't Maryse or Kelly Kelly but Wade hadn't ever really found them particularly attractive. There was something about Riley Williams that intrigued the large Brit, something he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew was that he was starting to feel like he couldn't live his life without her in it.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

Riley flopped onto his freshly made bed after her shower in nothing but a giant, white plush towel. She was relieved from her run with a cool shower but once she stepped out of the tub, the hear hit her once again. She had no desire to move from her position on the bed and she most definitely had no desire to put clothes on.

She reached her arms up and over her head, stretching completely. Letting out a groan, Riley let her body relax, her arms over her head and her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. She shut her eyes and thought about Alaska or Calgary in the frigid winter, something to take her mind off the immense heat of Florida.

It wasn't until her phone started to ring on the bedside table that riley moved a single muscle and even when the phone rang, she debated about not moving to answer it. Wade appeared in the doorway and looked at her, Riley finally deciding that whoever was calling her _might_ be somewhat important; maybe it was Vince calling to tell her he had more news regarding her Lesnar centered storyline, maybe it was John or Randy calling to ask her how she was.

"Hello?" She answered the phone and rested it against her ear, giving Wade a tiny wave as she spotted him leaning against the doorframe.

Wade slowly moved away from the doorframe and wandered into his bedroom, his eyes landing on her bare legs. He skimmed her body, looking at the girl he loved in nothing but a towel, laying stretched out on _his_ bed. Riley's tone suddenly got a little more excited, Wade not bothering to find out who was on the other end as he stepped up onto the bed, straddling the toweled girl.

"Riley." He breathed, his palms gently pressing on her hips.

She shot a glare his way, a glare so intense that he froze. He just waited, trying to figure out who could possibly cause her to glare at him.

"It's fine _mom_, just a separated shoulder. It's actually feeling a lot better already."

Wade's eyes widened at the sudden realization. She was on the phone with her mother and he was trying to fool around with her, no wonder she had glared at him. Wade remained straddling her though, gaining enough courage to lean down towards her face, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Stop." Riley hissed quietly as her palm pressed against his shoulder, attempting to get him to move away.

Wade struggled to hold back a laugh but failed miserably. Riley's jaw dropped open as he let out a deep, hearty laugh, echoing through the empty room.

"Hang on mom." Riley said to the phone, regaining her composure.

She covered the speaker with her hand and glared at him, his lips twisting into a cheeky grin. Letting out a growl, she moved the phone back to her ear as he rolled off of her, maneuvering to lay on the bed beside her. He pressed his ear against the back of the phone and listened.

"Who was that?" Her mom asked.

"Wade." Riley answered simply, not wanting to dive into details with her mother.

"Oh baby does that mean you two are back together?"

Wade continued to grin as he listened to her mother talk. Even a woman who he had never met sounded rather happy that Riley was back with Wade.

"Yes, yes we are."

"That's wonderful my sweet baby! Is he going to save you from that ugly man Brock Lesnar?"

"He certainly is!" Wade answered with a laugh as Riley rolled her eyes, quickly shoving the phone at him, signaling she was done trying to fight with him and his childlike behaviour. Wade took the phone reluctantly but continued to be in good spirits as he began talking to Riley's mother.

"Oh young man I've heard so much about you." Her mom gushed. "And I've seen you on that wrestling show on TV, you're a rather charming looking fellow."

"Thank you Miss Williams."

"Please call me Debbie."

"Thank you Debbie."

Riley rolled away from him and set her feet on the ground. Carefully she wandered back into the bathroom and stripped off the towel, hanging it on the hook behind the door. Her feet moved swiftly across the bedroom carpet as she honed in on her suitcase, digging right in, wrapping her hands around one of her t-shirts.

She glanced at the bed and was rather disappointed to find that Wade wasn't even interested in her naked body, he was laying in a relaxed position, laughing and talking casually to her mother. Pulling her shirt on, she continued to watch Wade carry on what seemed like a rather enjoyable conversation.

Minutes later, after she pulled on a pair of black lace underwear, Wade moved the phone away from his ear and hung it up, setting it back on the bed side table. Riley just stared at him, a confused look on her face. He patted the vacant patch of bed beside him, Riley sauntering towards the bed, climbing on top and laying down next to him.

"She always was on Team Barrett you know." Riley stated quietly.

The entire time she was home, her mother had always been open about how much she liked the idea of Riley being with Wade, there was something about the man that made Riley a better person. Her mother had never really liked when she was with CM Punk, the man was quite a bit of a jerk to Riley and Randy Orton was in the bad books too, only he broke Debbie's little girl's heart.

"Well I'll have to make her a t-shirt for when we go visit her." Wade grinned, snaking his arm under her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"And when's that going to happen?"

"Next week." He answered nonchalantly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Um what?"

"You're mother said she wanted to meet me. I informed her that we had a few weeks off, she invited us to Calgary and I said yes."

"Oh dear god." Riley groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"It'll be okay." Wade let out another laugh, turning to kiss her cheek.

Letting out another groan, Riley relaxed into the bed, watching as Wade lifted his body up, rolling over towards her. She tensed as his hand roamed over her body, heading towards her thighs. Quickly, she rolled away from him, leaving as much space between their bodies as she could before matching his own grin with hers.

"It's way too fucking hot to have sex." She teased, curling up with the pillow under her head.

She shut her eyes and laughed as Wade let out an enormous groan. Minutes later, his side of the bed empty, she opened her eyes again and was surrounded by darkness. Struggling to see in the dark, Riley waited for something to relieve the blackness that took over her eyes.

Letting out a gasp at the large hand that grabbed at her hip, Riley scooted backwards in the bed, her shoulders meeting his chest as he cuddled up next to her. She felt his body behind her and deduced that he was lying in his bed wearing only his boxers, something that Riley would normally take advantage of.

"Goodnight Riley." He said, placing a sweet little kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you." She replied, her tone sounding somewhat desperate, she just wanted to make sure she hadn't done anything bad.

"I love you too." He whispered as the two of them relaxed against each other.

**_Review?_**

The covers remained underneath them as the warm Florida temperature soothed Riley to sleep. Wade listened for a few minutes as she snored quietly. He had expected her to sleep rather soundly; they had a long journey to Florida. Smiling in the dark, Wade shut his eyes too and drifted off to sleep next to the one girl he needed in his life.


	61. Chapter 61: Hot

**Thank you to therealchamps, TwinPhoenixOfDark, xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett and nic-002001 for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome and now I feel bad for making you wait for this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyways!  
><strong>

**Chapter 61: Hot**

"Oh my god it's so god damn hot." Riley whined as she wandered around the house, trying to find somewhere she could relax and possibly escape from the boiling Florida sun.

"Are you going to melt?" Wade asked with a grin as he stepped away from her, heading into the kitchen to suppress the rumbling of his empty stomach.

"Ha, you are a genius!" She exclaimed, her feet picking up the pace as she darted into the kitchen, clearly on a mission now.

His eyes never left her as she ripped the door to the fridge open and slowly moved down towards the floor. Her butt collided with the tile floor as the cold from the fridge wafted out towards her, cooling down her. She shut her eyes and imagined herself sitting on a chair in the middle of the arctic tundra surrounded by nothing but whiteness from the cold snowy environment. Riley was desperate to get away from the Florida heat, even if it meant escaping in her head rather than reality.

"You're going to wreck the fridge." Wade stated casually, reaching over her head and grabbing a bottle of water. She shrugged at his statement and continued to bask in the fridge's sweet relief.

Making his way out of the kitchen, Wade set his focus on the back patio where he planned on sitting by the pool and maybe catching up on some reading, or even just relaxing. Before sitting down on the chair next to the pool, he glanced back into the kitchen and shook his head at the girl seated in front of his fridge. Certainly she knew how hot Florida was before she journeyed south, maybe she was just being over dramatic.

The sweat from the water bottle created a ring on the concrete patio as he set it down, tucking it behind the back chair leg. His eyes fell on the crystal clear pool just a few feet in front of him. The water looked rather enticing, the sun beating down on him now that he had stepped outside into the direct rays it produced. Staring at the pool, Wade tossed the idea around in his head before standing up.

He tiptoed into the kitchen as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb his quiet Riley who remained in front of the fridge with her eyes shut, her chin tilted upwards and the coolness of the fridge fading with each passing second that the door was opened.

Moving to stand behind her, Wade looked into the fridge and wondered what he could possibly have to eat later. Mentally looking over the random items inside the appliance, he decided that ordering a pizza would be the best idea seeing as the shelves were practically empty, then he bent down, setting his palms on her shoulders.

She jerked under his touch, not expecting anyone to be that close to her. Her heart pounded from the fear he caused but when she turned around to see who the culprit was, she narrowed her eyes at him but let out a lame chuckle, fighting the scared feeling surging through her body.

"Are you seriously going to sit in front of the fridge the entire time you're here?" He whispered, his lips right next to her ear.

"Well, I'm not hot when I sit here _and_ if I get hungry, there's stuff right in front of me. It's a win-win situation, I think that should answer your question."

"Alright then." Wade said with a chuckle as he straightened up.

She turned her focus back to the fridge and shut her eyes, trying to get into a somewhat meditated state. Seconds later she was hauled to her feet, thrown over his shoulder and carried away from the fridge that he had slammed shut with his foot.

Screaming and hitting him anywhere that she could, Riley struggled to remain on his shoulder, her upper half was turned upside down, her face a mere inches from his backside. She let out another scream as her eyes fell on the pool, suddenly Riley knew what was going on in his head.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled, the blood rushing to her head, the fear of being thrown into the pool taking over.

"Do you really think I'd bloody well just _throw_ you in the pool?" He retorted with a grin, a grin she never saw.

Riley went limp over his shoulder, trying to play possum but it didn't have any effect on Wade. Before she could even register what he was thinking now, her body collided with the still surface of the water in the pool, the air in her lungs rushing out of her chest as she gasped, swallowing water in the process.

Breaking the surface and moving towards the wall of the pool, Riley fought the urge to cough violently from her pool dunking adventure. She latched onto the side of the pool and glared up at Wade who was smiling casually at her, his hands on his hips as he looked right back at her.

"I call that a toss." Wade paused long enough in his laughing to joke around with her.

She ran her hands through her hair, pushing it out of her face. Wade squatted down near the edge of the pool and looked into her eyes. Fighting off the desire to scream at him, she took a deep breath and bobbed under the water, coming up face first so that her hair fell back nicely instead of in tangles like they were from when she pushed it back. Smirking at him, she reached her hands up and grabbed his knees, squeezing them before jerking them forward.

She jumped to the side and out of the way as Wade fell face first into the pool, the splash from his belly flop creating massive waves in the pool. Breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter, Riley slowly moved away from the wall and started to backstroke away from him as he broke the surface, glaring at her.

"I always knew you were clumsy Wade." She teased, taking another deep breath.

He watched curiously as she disappeared under water again but remained below the surface for a few seconds. He shut his eyes and tipped his head back, feeling the water run down his back before dropping his chin back down and watching as Riley broke the surface in sans her t-shirt and just her bra, her shirt sitting on the edge of the pool in a soaking wet heap.

"Riley." He whined as she swam further away from him.

"I was perfectly content sitting in front of the fridge Wade." She stated, her hands dipping down below the water to undo the fly in her denim shorts, Wade's eyes glued on her as she did so.

"But it was so nice outside, I couldn't let you spend all day cooped up inside." He said back, defending his actions.

"But throwing me in pool was a perfectly acceptable thing to do?" Riley inquired, the shorts breaking the surface.

He dove under the water and swam towards her, Riley dodging him at the same time that she tossed her shorts onto the patio to fall next to her shirt. She dove under the water too and swam in the opposite direction of Wade, trying to get away from his reach. She broke the surface and grinned at Wade, still a good ten feet away from her. She planted her feet on the bottom of the pool, her mouth just above the surface.

"Cooled you down didn't it?" He shot back as he took his own shirt off, tossing it next to hers.

"Oh hey now, no one said you were getting naked." Riley called out as she reached back behind her and undid her bra, he looked at her, then looked up into the sky, shutting his eyes and trying not to let her win.

"I was merely trying to get more comfortable in the water. It was getting hard to swim with my shirt weighing me down." He stated matter-of-factly, dropping his head to face her again.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as she remained standing still, watching as he waded towards her.

"Perhaps."

Riley moved towards him and let him wrap his arms around her. She pressed her lips against his bare chest before moving her eyes to look up at him.

"Why would you have wanted to marry me?"

He sucked in a breath, shocked at her question. Here they were in the middle of his pool, mostly naked and finally cooled down and she was asking about something that he thought about doing before she walked away. His hands slowly danced from her sides up to her shoulders as he held her gently against his chest.

"You are the most extravagant woman I've ever met and I can't possibly indulge in the thought of living without you by my side." He answered quietly, wanting to keep his feelings between himself and Riley, the moment remaining tender.

"Even after I ran away?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Well that's all well and good but I think I've had way more than just a 'second chance'. You've given me a third, maybe a fourth, possibly even a fifth."

"That's because I love you with everything I have and if you needed a hundred chances to get it right, I would let you have them." He smiled, she shifted her head away from his chest and looked up at him, relaxing further into his hold.

"I'm sorry I left you."

"Me too." He murmured.

"I was miserable without you. Then when I went home my mom so nicely pointed out that you deserved to know what was going on and I just felt so bad."

"What happened was not your fault. Sometimes bad things happen, even to good people."

Riley tucked her head under his chin and suddenly the pool water felt cold against her skin. Goosebumps formed quickly on her legs and arms, Wade feeling the change in texture of her skin. She shivered against him, not completely from the pool temperature. She was scared of the feelings that were threatening to emerge. She hadn't exactly considered herself a good person, good people didn't leave their boyfriends in the middle of the night. Good people didn't run away to mommy and daddy after losing a baby. Good people most certainly didn't sleep with their best friends while away from their boyfriend.

"I deserved it though." She whispered sadly, everything flooding through her mind.

"No one deserves that."

"Wade-"

"It doesn't matter what you did in the past Riley, what matters is that you're back where you bloody well belong." He started, pausing as he looked down at her, waiting for her to catch on to what he was saying.

"In the WWE." She nodded.

He shook his head no and moved his lips back against her ear, "In my arms."

Riley blushed at his words and hugged him tighter, not ever wanting to let go of him. He was exactly what she needed and most definitely what she wanted and there was nothing that was going to stop her from being with him forever. Her body started to shake slightly, Wade just held her tighter, watching as she turned her head, her lips against his neck.

"Are you scared of Brock Lesnar?" She breathed, barely getting her voice out.

"No." He answered confidently.

"Why not?"

"He's a coward. What kind of a man lays his hands on a woman?"

"You're right. He's hardly a man at all. He's just a pathetic waste of skin." She teased, reiterating his words from long ago.

"Yes, and he's going to finally get what's coming to him."

"A fair fight?" She asked with a teasing grin, pushing herself away from him so she could look into his eyes.

"I will not promise such a thing." He smiled back at her, leaning down to place a sweet little kiss in the middle of her forehead.

"Just don't get hurt okay?"

"I won't but you've got to promise _me_ something."

"What?" She asked, biting her lip in anticipation, her eyes sparkling at him now as her curiosity took over.

"Don't think less of me when I beat his head to a bloody pulp and leave him motionless in the middle of the ring."

"Oh Wade, you're angry talk is getting me all hot and bothered." She laughed, wiggling her hips against his thigh.

"Bloody tease!" He shot out at her, grabbing her tight, holding her against him.

"Key word Barrett, hot. Once again Florida is not my favourite place and it's too hot to have sex." She grinned, taking a deep breath and going under, his arms forced away from her as she swam away from him.

When she surfaced he just glared at her, watching as she stepped out of the pool in nothing but her black lace underwear. Covering her breasts up with her arm, she sauntered towards her clothes and his shirt, gathering them up in her free hand before waltzing towards the door.

"I'll sell the bloody house!" He yelled at her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

She turned slowly and faced him, a wide grin on her face. She let out a loud laugh as she shook her head at him. He just continued to glare at her as she disappeared inside the house, once again leaving him hanging.

**_Revie__w?_**


	62. Chapter 62: Rise Up Calgary

_**Thank you to xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett, nic-002001 and therealchamps for the reviews! I love you all and i greatly appreacite the time you put in to reviewing my writing! I hope you enjoy this installment!****  
><strong>_

**Chapter 62: Rise Up Calgary**

"Oh lord, here's the lowdown on my parents okay?" She asked, looking at Wade as they sat in the back of the cab, heading down the streets of Calgary.

It wasn't necessarily her fault she had fallen asleep on the plane, sleeping in the Florida heat was not something that came easily to Riley, not to mention Wade had booked flights for them at six in the morning, something else riley wasn't really accustomed to. The plane ride had just flown by, Riley falling asleep as soon as the plane was ready for takeoff, Wade dozing off soon after, realizing that he, too, was exhausted.

As soon as the plane had landed though, the two of them had woken up, Riley immediately fell into a fit of panic. She had totally neglected to brief Wade on her parents, her hometown or even her country. Now, as they sat in the back of the cab a mere twenty minutes from her house, she was trying to get everything she could out of her mouth in order to better prepare Wade for her parental interrogation.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, his eyes glued on the scenery outside the back cab window, not really paying much attention to Riley.

"Hey, how are you not freaking out?" Riley snapped, open palm slapping him on the bicep, he turned his head and glared at her.

"Women love me Riley, it's practically a known fact." He grinned, turning his head back towards the window, his eyes staring out at the large houses they drove past.

"Wait a second-"

"It's the accent love, and the impossibly charming good looks that I can thank my own mother and father for."

"You're a turd!" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her own head, she stared out her window, her back facing Wade now as she pouted.

"What are _you_ so worried about love?" He questioned, peeking back at her, sensing her uneasiness.

Riley just let out a low growl and refused to acknowledge his question. Truthfully she was nervous as sin about him meeting her parents but not because of his character, she was nervous because he was the first man she had brought home that she was this serious about. Riley's feelings for Wade far exceeded her feelings for any other man that had come and gone in her life, including Randy Orton.

The cab slowed down as it pulled onto a small side street, Riley's eyes widening at the site of the houses that she recognized now. They were a mere few minutes away from arriving at her house and she hadn't been able to give Wade any information on her parents or what to expect of them. She uncrossed her arms and set her palms on the seat, one on either side of her body, before turning to face Wade, the look of confidence on his face somewhat relaxing her.

"Mom can be a little overwhelming at times okay, so please just do your best to not get too intimidated. Also, she can make things awkward sometimes and she'll probably ask about our sex life. My theory is to make it awkward before she has a chance to, so keep that in mind."

"Alright love."

"Dad's generally an easy-going man unless you piss him off so don't piss him off. He's got quite an extensive gun collection that he's threatened to use on my ex-boyfriends on more than one occasion, I've concluded that he's bluffing but I have no proof that he was, his tactic was pretty effective. Just be polite and if he starts asking about your intentions with me, just tell him that you adore me and you love me with every fiber of your being."

"Which is true anyways Riley." He smiled.

"And no sex while we're in the house, the walls are pretty thin as I found out when I was a teenager, they can hear everything, including the springs in the bed. I mean they wouldn't care if they _did_ hear us but it would freak me out, that's just something weird that I refuse to deal with."

"You've been blue balling me since we arrived in Florida _and_ I went two months without being intimate, a few days shouldn't be a problem so long as you stop bloody well teasing me." He nodded, setting his arm on the back of the seat, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as he did so.

"Blue balling, really? Of all the words in your 'charming British vocabulary', you pick blue balling. Florida is hot and uncomfortable, excuse me for not wanting to get all gross and sweaty."

"Oh Riley." He chuckled, the smile on his face lighting up his features.

She took a deep breath and stared out the front window as her house came into view. It was a large estate house, two large white pillars stood on either side of the front door, a concrete patio leading up to the entrance. There was a huge semi-circular shaped window on top of the double front doors, an elegant crystal chandelier easily being seen from the window.

The garage jutted out from the house, the lawn wrapping around the house, the large rock resting on the lawn in front of the house. Riley smiled at the sight of the rock, that was where she had come to the conclusion that she was going to go back to the WWE and back to Wade, if he still wanted her at the time.

"What do your parents do?" Wade asked in a hushed tone, not expecting them to live in such an extravagant home.

"Well my dad works at a construction company that his dad owns, he's pretty high up there and my mom works at the bank downtown."

The cab came to a complete stop in the foot of the driveway and Riley immediately popped open her door, jogging around to the now open trunk. She smiled as Wade slowly wandered back to join her, grabbing his suitcase and hoisting it up onto his shoulder before putting his hand on top of the trunk, waiting for Riley to grab her suitcase. She lugged her suitcase up the driveway, listening as Wade shut the trunk with a thud, his long strides easily catching up to her in no time.

Before the two of them even approached the front door, it was whipped open and Riley's mom ran out to meet them. Riley dropped her suitcase to the asphalt of the driveway just as her mom enveloped her into a giant bear hug, an older man appearing in the wide open door smiling as the two women in his life hugged in the driveway, his little girl finally arriving home.

"Mom." Riley whined, her mother hanging on to her just a few seconds longer than normal.

"Oh baby you look so good." Her mother gushed as the two girls finally pulled away from each other.

"Mom this is Wade." Riley introduced, extending her arm back towards Wade, her mother's eyes widening at the sight of the large man standing just behind her daughter.

Wade tensed a little bit as Riley's mom let out a squeal before opening her arms and closing the distance between them, hugging the Englishman in a tight grip before rocking him roughly back and forth. Riley suppressed a laugh, her dad sauntering out of the house now, gently hugging Riley as her mom let Wade go, her eyes looking him up and down.

"Debbie, in case you forgot." Riley's mom grinned, Wade reached out and took her hand before gingerly placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"This is my dad James." Riley called out as her dad's arm crept over her shoulders, his daughter remaining under his arm.

"Please don't kiss my hand." James teased, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Of course not sir." Wade nodded with a smile.

"Oh it's so wonderful to finally meet you! Riley told us so much about you while she was home but she neglected to tell us how much more handsome you are in person. I mean I've watched you on the television but seeing you right in front of my very eyes, well there's just something different about you." Debbie gushed, hardly being able to contain her excitement that her daughter, and the man she was in love with, were standing in the driveway.

"Debbie, he's not sweaty, nor is he half naked, I mean he's actually wearing pants." James added, stating the obvious difference in Wade Barrett on the television and Wade Barrett in the driveway.

"You're right! Maybe I do like you on television better." Her mom winked at Wade, he simply let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Mom." Riley whined, noticing her mother's embarrassing behaviour already and they hadn't even been home five minutes.

"Oh god baby, I'm so sorry, you must be exhausted from your long journey home. Please, let's get you inside and maybe down for a rest, I can have dinner ready for you whenever you'd like."

Riley squeezed her dad a little tighter as she watched her mom latch her hand onto Wade's forearm, tugging the large man forward. Following her mom and Wade, Riley bent down and grabbed her suitcase before she wandered into the house with her dad's arm still around her shoulders. She shut the door behind them once everyone was securely inside the house. She turned to face her mom, anticipating further instructions from her and dropped her suitcase to the front hall floor. She nudged Wade's suitcase and his fell to the floor next to hers, she was definitely planning on taking care of them later, right now all that was on her mind was getting into her warm and comfy bed.

"Now, you take Wade up to your room and have a nap or shower or something and just let me know whenever you're hungry. I can make you dinner at any time baby, don't be afraid to ask me even if it's close to midnight."

"Alright mom, thanks but I don't think it'll be midnight, I just think a quick nap will be all I need." Riley nodded her head as she slowly took off towards the stairs in the front hallway, taking them two at a time.

Wade followed close behind her, his eyes wandering over the miscellaneous family photos on the walls. He spotted one of what he assumed to be Riley and her parents wandering on the beach, Riley hanging between her two parents, the little girl latched onto the hands of her mom and dad. He smiled at a picture of a younger looking Riley in a graduation cap with a diploma in her hand, a huge smile on her face, the photo was clearly a graduation photograph, perfectly posed and taken by a professional. He couldn't help but laugh as his eyes caught a larger photograph framed near the top of the stairs. It was obviously Riley, he guess about sixteen, maybe eighteen. The Riley in the photo stood with her hands on her hips, decked out in a tight tank top and a pair of simple black shorts, a huge grin plastered on her face and a makeshift WWE Championship belt wrapped around her waist.

"Did you make that belt yourself?" Wade asked with a chuckle.

"I did, dad helped me though." Riley confessed, her eyes landing on the photo now too as she stopped walking up the stairs.

"I never made myself a WWE belt you know." He let out a laugh at his statement.

"Well that's good for you."

"But then again I never started out aspiring to be a WWE Wrestler."

"I know."

"That picture just makes me love you even more." He teased as he snaked his arm around her lower back, tearing his eyes away from the wall.

She took once last look at the picture before leading him up the rest of the stairs and into the first door on the right, her bedroom. She shut the door quietly behind them before settling into her bed with Wade next to her and shutting her eyes, letting sleep take over her exhausted body.

**_Review?_**


	63. Chapter 63: Memory Like That

**_Many thanks to therealchamps, xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett, Swantongirly and nic-002001 for the freaking amazing reviews! This one is all for you people!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 63: Memory Like That**

Wade took the steps two at a time as he quickly made his way down towards the living room. Riley had gotten out of bed before he did and had invited him to join her for breakfast but he had decided against it and slept for another hour before getting out of the bed on his own terms. Turning his body as he hit the main floor, Wade set a course for the leather sofa next to the large leather lazy boy chair that Riley's father was presently occupying.

Running his large hands through his slicked back hair, Wade let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding since he set foot on the main floor of the house. He was trying to remain calm even though his heart was beating ten times as fast as it normally would. What he was about to do was something that made _the_ Wade Barrett nervous. After years of facing guys bigger and smaller than he was, he was nervous about talking to his girlfriend's father.

"Hey Wade my boy!" James said rather enthusiastically as the Englishman wandered into Riley's father's line of sight.

"Good morning sir."

"Please call me James, or dad, or pa, whatever you want Wade, just don't call me late for dinner." He grinned, watching carefully as the accented young man crossed the room and slowly sat down on the vacant leather sofa.

Riley's dad reached his hand out and closed his fingers around the remote. Surely enough, the volume on the television faded and became barely audible as he lowered the voices of the characters on the show. Wade nodded his appreciation, hoping that Riley's father sensed the importance of the conversation Wade wanted to have with the older man.

"James, sir, there's something I'd like to ask you." Wade forced out, trying to remain confident but fighting off the butterflies fighting in his stomach.

"You know the last time I saw my little girl this happy was when she was seventeen ."

"Oh, how come?" Wade asked, somewhat grateful for the chance in subject.

James tucked the remote into the side of his chair and shifted his bum on the seat. The older man move forward in the chair and turned to face Wade, his expression turning serious now as he looked at the man who currently held his daughter's heart in his hands.

"She skipped her prom-"

"And that made her happy?" Wade asked, cutting the man off. The large brit was thoroughly confused already and James had barely even broken the surface of the past story he was about to tell.

"Well my little girl didn't much care for social outings anyways, she claimed that no one asked her but I know that's not true. Anyways, that's a different story. The night of her prom, Riley headed down for some sort of open tryouts to get into some kind of wrestling school or club, to be honest with you Wade my boy, I didn't much pay attention to her wrestling dream, I thought it was just a crazy phase you know? Like many kids do, I thought 'hey she wants to be a wrestler this week and maybe next week she'll want to be an astronaut or a fireman' but that never happened."

"She always wanted to be a wrestler?" Wade inquired, smiling at how Riley's father so easily divulged information on his daughter.

"Ever since she could walk. She used to sit in front of the television next to her grandpa and watch those men wrestle, so focused that she was almost in her own little world. She just loved sitting with him, watching and cheering, all I really remember is her saying things like 'grandpa you can watch me wrestle on the TV one day'."

"She made it." Wade smiled, rather proud of the girl he loved.

"That she did. Her grandpa never got to see her though, but I think that if he didn't die, she never would have had the drive to keep going after her dream you know? He always seemed to be able to get her to focus on, well, anything. She was officially diagnosed with ADD in grade three, she was seven years old."

Wade nodded his understanding as James relaxed into his chair, shaking his head at the memories that were now filling his head. He would never say that he wasn't proud of his little girl but he had never voiced any of his emotions to anyone else before, especially not about her and her dream of being a WWE wrestler.

"So she missed her prom to wrestle?" Wade questioned, linking his hands together, fidgeting with his knuckles.

"Some people called her crazy but she never looked back. She always justified it too. Without having to send my girl to prom, she saved me money on a dress, the limo, the corsage, all that fun stuff. She also saved me the sex talk with whomever her date would have been, and she most definitely saved me the stress over watching my little girl walk off with some teenage boy that I barely knew."

"How'd her mother feel about that?"

"Debbie supported her no matter what. Sure she was a little sad over not being able to doll up her daughter and send her out on one of the most romantic and fun nights ever but Riley wasn't that type of girl."

"She's amazing."

"Yeah and since I didn't get to give her date the sex talk when she was seventeen, you're going to get it, got it Wade?"

"Absolutely sir."

"If you and my baby girl are going to be _intimate_, I would really appreciate it if you protected yourself because I don't know if Riley has her own way and that's not something I want to think about." James chuckled, trying not to make Wade feel anymore uncomfortable than he already was.

"I understand sir."

"Now, on the other hand, I would love to have a grand baby at some point before my girl is old and barren."

"Sir?" Wade cocked his head to the side, rather confused on where to take the conversation.

"She loves you, more than anyone I've ever seen her love and when she lost her grandpa, I didn't think she'd ever be able to pull herself out of her funk. I don't know what you did to her and I don't care to get into details but Wade my boy, you are okay in my books."

"Thank you sir."

"James, call me James."

"Thank you James." Wade forced a smile, moving his eyes down to look at his feet.

"Now, if you ever hurt my little girl, you know they won't be able to find your body, right?"

"Of course sir, but I don't intend to hurt her. I love her, with everything I am and I couldn't bare the thought of not being with her."

"You protect her, you hear me. I don't know what kind of guys she's around in that wrestling thing she loves so much but I don't trust them. I trust you though Wade and I believe that you are a good man."

"I will sir."

"For crying out loud boy, call me James." He grinned, leaning towards Wade.

"James, sorry."

Riley's father looked at Wade and went quiet. The way the large Englishman was sitting gave James the impression that he had come to talk to him for a purpose and not just to listen to him gush about his baby girl and how proud of her he was.

Wade slowly lifted his head and met James' eyes. The small smile on the older man's face suppressed some of the anxiety that Wade was feeling deep in his gut. Inhaling a deep breath, Wade mentally counted to three before spitting the words out.

"May I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

James stared at Wade for a few seconds, his expression seemed to be that of disbelief. After a minute or so of silence between the two men, James' lips turned upwards in a large grin. The older man shot his hand out towards Wade, waiting for him to shake it.

"Absolutely my boy." James smiled as Wade cautiously reached his own hand out and gripped Riley's father's before shaking it.

"Thank you sir." Wade smiled right back.

"I don't think I'd want my little girl to marry any other man."

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX  
><strong>_

Riley wandered down the stairs in a pair of short shorts and a navy blue t-shirt, a pair of white ankle socks covering her feet. She hit the bottom of the stairs and heard loud, infectious laughter coming from the kitchen. Pushing the idea of going for a jog out of her head for the time being, Riley tiptoed towards the kitchen and opened her mouth at the sight. Her mother sat along the side of the wooden kitchen table pointing to various pages in what Riley could only deduce was a photo album. Next to her mother, along the same side of the table, sat Wade, laughing at whatever her mother was showing him.

She set her hands on her hips and cocked her head at the two of them laughing as she entered the kitchen, walking around the counters and stopping to stand behind them, peering over Wade's shoulder, her eyes landing on pictures of her from when she was just a little girl.

Wade glanced back at her and smirked smugly at her, that was when Riley finally looked at the photograph of her, sitting in the kitchen sink as a tiny baby, naked with a lame Mohawk formed from the tiny amount of hair that she had.

"You ass." Riley gasped, slapping Wade on the shoulder, as he laughed harder now, seeing Riley as a tiny baby highly amused him.

"Honey watch your language." Her mother scolded, Wade letting out another laugh.

"What are you showing him?" Riley asked with a groan, knowing how bad some of the photos of her would be to relive.

"Just some old pictures." Wade shrugged, brushing off her sudden attitude and embarrassment at sitting next to her mother looking at old family photographs.

"Mom." Riley whined, hiding her eyes with her hand.

"Oh baby girl, it's not that embarrassing."

Riley uncovered her eyes just in time to see the page turn over. That's when her eyes landed on the one picture she had completely forgotten about. Her mother immediately let out a gasp at the tall man standing next to her teenage daughter. His hair was long and blonde and the tight pants he wore left little to the imagination. The wide open, purple dazzling shirt was captured easily in the photograph.

"When Riley met Chris Jericho, my lord was she ever ecstatic." Her mother gushed, reaching her hand back to pat Riley on the arm.

"Jericho?" Wade questioned, looking from her mother to his lover.

"Oh lord! She had the biggest crush on that man back in the day. When she heard that he was going to be in the next town for the night she just _had_ to go and since her father was working, she dragged me along. My oh my was she ever infatuated with that man." Debbie explained, an amused tone to her voice.

"Chris Jericho." Wade nodded, now looking only at Riley.

"Yeah, probably explains a lot now doesn't it. I totally forgot that he was like my hero when I was young." Riley blushed, a flood of memories coming back.

She knew what Wade was thinking too. If Riley had a crush on the man when she was younger, perhaps that was why she had eventually ended up sleeping with him. In a twisted way, it was probably a dream come true to get up close and personal with a man like Chris Jericho.

"You always swore you'd be wrestling right next to that man."

"Mom I did not." Riley gasped, hardly remembering most of her childhood.

"You did sweet baby girl." Debbie beamed, turning her attention back towards the pictures.

Wade just continued to look at Riley, a smile still present on his face. She turned away from his gaze and focused back on what she was planning to do before catching them laughing from inside the kitchen. She slowly made her way out of the kitchen and grabbed her running shoes from inside the front door before stepping outside. She flopped onto the front step and began putting her shoes on, not even turning her head when she heard the front door open again.

"You know it doesn't bother me anymore right?" Wade inquired as he slowly dropped his own butt down next to hers.

"I guess, it kind of bothers me though. Like fuck, looking back on it I slept with a lot of guys on the roster and it wasn't like I was a slut or anything, I just, I don't even know."

"As long as you remain faithful to me from now on, it doesn't even matter anymore."

"It does though. It bothers me."

"Don't let it, you're mine now and once we get back and I beat Brock Lesnar into a bloody pulp, everything will be alright."

Shrugging lamely at him, Riley turned her gaze to the road in front of the house. He followed her eyes and stared ahead too, waiting for her to acknowledge what he had said.

"Do you want to come for a run with me?" She asked, leaning against him, ignoring his statement.

"I figured that you ran so that you could be alone."

"I kind of do. I don't even really like it, but it keeps me on track. Like if I have something to do every day it gives me a sense of normalcy. I'm sorry I slept with John, I really am. I wish I had an explanation but I don't. I love you so much and sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for you-"

"You _are_ good enough."

"I know you think I am but sometimes I can't help how I feel. I appreciate you though, you're probably the first guy I've ever had in my life that's made me genuinely happy for this long."

"I would do anything to make you happy."

"I love you Wade." She whispered, slipping her hand inside his, holding it as it rested on his knee.

"Marry me?" He breathed out quietly, Riley's body tensing at his words.

Wade squeezed her hand in reassurance and leaned his own head down to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why would you want to do that?" She whispered back, not letting go of his hand but not meeting his eyes either.

"I want to make you mine, give you my last name, grow old with you. Riley I don't want to live another day without you permanently in my life. Marry me Riley?"

**_Oh no! What's Riley going to do now? Review?_**


	64. Chapter 64: Marry You

**Huge thank yous go out to xj0j0x, therealchamps, nic-002001, charmedbyortonbarrett and TwinPhoenixOfDark! you guys were so sweet with your reviews, how could I not update for you lovely, wonderful people! Don't be angry with me!  
><strong>

**Chapter 64: Marry You**

Randy Orton held her hand tightly as he examined the large princess cut diamond ring on her finger. Two perfect sapphires resided on each side of the sparkly diamond now inhabiting her ring finger. Letting out a whistle of approval, Randy shifted her hand in his, watching as the light reflected off the clear surface of the rock, he twisted her hand in the opposite direction and took one last glance at the shiny diamond before gingerly letting go of her hand, looking into the sparkling eyes of Riley Williams.

"Very nice Williams, very nice." Randy remarked, smiling at her as she moved to rest her hands on her hips.

"I know right. See you shouldn't have been such an ass to me back when we broke up and maybe you could've been the man to put such a fucking huge ass diamond on my finger. Boy are you missing out!" Riley teased, reaching her palm out towards him, lightly slapping him in the bicep. He feigned hurt and moved away from her lame impact, letting a chuckle out in the process.

"I'm actually really sorry for treating you so bad."

Riley's eyes dropped to the floor, avoiding his gaze. She was almost done dealing with the past and all the feelings that it brought back. She knew she had to fix some things still but she wasn't exactly gung ho about diving back into hurtful memories. There was a time when she loved Randy Orton with everything she had but that love fizzled and disappeared after she leapt off the top ropes; something that seemed to rip her life apart at the time.

"I'm over it Randy." Riley shrugged, hoping that he was going to take her statement at face value and stop talking to her about it.

"You didn't deserve it though. You were nothing but good to me and I took that and shot it to hell."

"It's fine, I mean if that never happened, things now would be different. Maybe I still would have ended up with Wade and maybe I wouldn't have but I'm starting to feel like we ended for a reason."

"Like Del Rio and his god damn 'Destiny' bullshit?"

"Kind of like that." Riley chuckled, stepping closer to Randy with her arms open.

He gently set his tattoo-covered arms around her back and hugged her tight, feeling a sense of peace over how they had ended up. Riley seemed happy, truly happy, and he was ready to let her go for good. The more he saw her lately, the more he was starting to realize that he would never have been able to make her as happy as she was with the one and only Wade Barrett.

"You'll always be my favourite Diva." Randy whispered, directly in her ear.

She remained silent but let a smile take over her face. She pressed her ear against his chest and just listened to his heartbeat as it soothed her for the moment. She needed every calm second she could get for in just a few days, she would be witnessing Wade Barrett take on Brock Lesnar from ringside and that was something she wasn't looking forward too, not even the tiniest bit.

Randy relaxed his grip on her and stepped backwards, letting go of her. She threw him another smile and grabbed a hold of his hand. Giving it a tight squeeze, Riley nodded at him before dropping his hand and turning away from him, heading down the hall, leaving Randy Orton to stand by himself, smiling at the girl he still adored.

Hiding her hand in her pocket, Riley wandered through the halls, not wanting any other superstars to see her new ring until she had found the one other person she desperately wanted to tell. She was in a desperate search for John Cena, and the more she wandered, the more she was starting to think that she would never be able to find him.

Passing Kelly Kelly and Layla, who had made her return while Riley was away, she threw them a smile and tried to walk away. Layla, one of the friendliest Divas on the roster, reached out and grabbed Riley's elbow, gently pulling her back towards the two girls. Immediately wrapping her arms around Riley in a tight hug, Layla let out a soft squeal, glad to see the injured former champion back in the arena and almost ready for a match of her own.

"Riley, it's been so long." She whispered as she continued to hug Riley.

"I know, oh wow, a year right?"

"Yes. My god, I watched your championship match," Layla released her grip on Riley and took a step back, standing next to Kelly Kelly, "it was amazing, I mean wow, one second you're wandering out with the Corre and then the next second you're standing in the middle of the ring with that belt. It was a super match."

"Thanks." Riley forced out, twitching now as Layla extended her hand out towards Riley's wrist, holding tightly but gently.

Kelly Kelly stepped closer to Riley and patted the former Divas champion on the shoulder, trying to give her support. Layla tugged at her wrist, wanting Riley to wander with them so they could catch up and gossip about the latest Diva drama. Letting out a gasp as Layla pulled her hand free of her pocket, the three girls' eyes fell to the giant diamond ring surrounding Riley's finger. Layla stared at the ring intensely, Kelly Kelly glancing from the ring to Riley's face then back to the ring.

"What is that?" Kelly Kelly gushed, a grin taking over the expression on her face.

"Engaged!" Layla squealed, Riley nodded shyly, not knowing how to change the subject.

"Oh my god! You're engaged!" Kelly Kelly squealed now too, her eyes landing on the grinning Layla, the two girls then turning to Riley.

Riley held her breath as the two girls took hold of her hands and began jumping up and down in excitement. Riley moved with them, trying to come up with a way to get away from them before they exploded with excitement right in front of her. She was growing tired of the girlish behaviour and wanted nothing more than to get away from them and find John, to share with him her awesome news.

"You're engaged," Layla repeated, the girls had stopped jumping, "You're engaged! Wait, to who?"

"Yeah, to who?" Kelly Kelly cocked her head in curiosity and stared at the brunette in front of her.

"Right, who am I engaged to, well, you see Wade kind of asked me and I said yes." Riley explained slowly, knowing how Kelly Kelly regarded Wade Barrett. The blonde Diva had something against the Englishman and Riley knew it.

"Wade Barrett, really?"

"Um yes." Riley answered, pulling her hand away from them and stuffing it back into her pocket.

"What's the story there anyways? I heard that he sent you away or something." Layla said, breaking into the conversation.

Riley was rather thankful for her obliviousness to the entire situation. At least if she didn't know what happened and wasn't around for the aftermath, Riley stood a chance in getting the shorter Diva to believe her side of the story.

"Okay well, first of all, he didn't send me away, I left."

"Why'd you leave?" Kelly Kelly asked, wanting to know the true story now, it was the perfect time to find out seeing as Riley was standing in front of them.

"I was so damn miserable. Not because of Wade or well anyone specific really, I just didn't feel like myself anymore and I didn't know how to get back to being happy so I left. I don't know what exactly you heard but Barrett's not the bad guy in this story, he's more like the hero. He was there for me when I needed him, I just chose not to want him while I was gone."

"You had the Diva's belt though and you seemed fine, what happened?" Kelly Kelly pushed further, wanting nothing more than to _know_ what was going on that she didn't understand.

"I have attention deficit disorder and when I was drafted to Smackdown I started taking my medication. Before I was with Wade I just didn't want to be on pills. They changed my body and my mind and I didn't like what I was turning into-"

"So you left." Layla finished quietly, looking at Riley with sympathetic eyes.

"But were you actually pregnant? Because that's what Randy said."

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Riley replied calmly, nodded her head at them.

She turned her back to the two women and wandered away from them before they could ask her anything else. Tuning the two girls out as they continued to discuss the matter, Riley made her way farther and farther away from them, old wounds threatening to open once again. She turned the corner and stopped walking, pressing her back against the wall and tilting her head upwards.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed the thoughts out of her head at what had happened while she was away from the WWE. No one really had any idea what was going on with her at the time that she walked away, they only believed what Randy had told them and at the time, he hadn't been on her side. Taking a deep breath, Riley forced herself to remain calm, cool and collected. She dropped her head back and opened her eyes, letting out the breath she inhaled seconds earlier.

Moving her feet, Riley started heading down the hall once again, desperately in search of the one and only person she wanted to talk to at that moment. Turning another corner, Riley locked her eyes on the back of his head, the bright purple hat covering the top of it and the matching purple shirt hanging loosely on his frame. She shook her head as he stood in front of Chris Jericho, talking about something that Riley couldn't overhear.

She smiled to herself as she closed the distance between them, not only could she show off her new diamond to John Cena but she could flaunt her engagement to Chris Jericho. Walking up behind John, she watched as Chris' eyes widened and a sick smile appeared on his face. John turned to around to find out what his conversation partner was smiling at, only to grin sheepishly at her and envelope her in a giant bear hug.

"Ry-pie." He whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms.

Slowly and surely, she moved her arms around him, her hands out of her pockets. Strategically she ran her hands up John's back, her palms against his shoulder blades and the large engagement ring directly in Chris' sights. When John let her go, she ran her hand slowly across his back before taking his hands in hers, that was when John spotted the diamond.

"He claimed you!" John teased, turning her hand to the left and then to the right, drinking in the sight of the single diamond surrounded by two sapphires.

"Well we went to Calgary so he could meet my parents. While we were there he asked my dad for permission then he asked me."

"And you just said yes?" Chris Jericho broke in, stepping around John to stand next to the two, his eyes glaring at Riley.

"Yuppers."

"You've only been back together for, what, like a day?"

"Are you jealous Jericho?" Riley asked, a grin on her face.

"Come on Riley, let's go grab a burger or something to celebrate." John interrupted before the conversation could get any worse.

"Maybe I want like a hundred nuggets." She teased, latching her arm around John's bicep.

The two marched away from Chris Jericho, neither one looking bad at the seething blonde legend. There was something about Riley Williams that got under Chris' skin and he would soon figure it out for she was starting to make him angry any time he laid eyes on her. Maybe he was a little bit jealous of his rookie from NXT, maybe Chris Jericho wanted Riley Williams back in his bed, maybe, just maybe he didn't want her to get away once again.

**_Review?_**


	65. Chapter 65: Welcome Home

**Thank you to therealchamps, nic-002001, xj0j0x and charmedbyortonbarrett! Please enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 65: Welcome Home**

She ran a nervous hand through her straightened hair and let out a huge sigh. There was something about being ringside with Wade as he wrestled Brock Lesnar that was bothering her immensely. Sure Wade had told her that he was going to kick Lesnar's teeth in but the confidence in his tone did nothing to settle her nerves. She was terrified that in a split second of weakness, Wade would leave her vulnerable to Lesnar's wrath and she would end up injured once again.

Her dress was tight on her body showing off her curves nicely. She felt uncomfortable once again at the hands of Vince's decision on her attire but she was too nervous to bother complaining about it. The deep blue satin fabric hugged every inch of her body that it touched; her breasts were nicely covered, her cleavage barely peeking out. The bottom hem of the figure hugging garment fell just below the cheeks of her butt, Riley desperately pulling the dress down to get it to cover as much of her skin as possible as she waited for the match before Wade's to end.

She fiddled with the fake diamond studs in her ears and her mind wandered to her newly acquired engagement ring that had been abandoned in her bag. She was informed by Vince McMahon that it would be against her better judgment if she wore it out to the ring, Wade hadn't argued with the man, nor had Riley. She wasn't too ecstatic about the WWE universe finding out about her personal life, at least not so soon after her scripted romantic storyline with the big, ugly, Brock Lesnar. No matter how hard she tried not to think about it, the more she just wanted the match to be over, Wade to be safe and to get back to the hotel with her ring on her finger.

"You okay?" Wade asked, wandering up behind her.

She glanced behind her and forced a smile onto her face. He was standing there in his wrestling gear with his long suit jacket draped over his arms. She cleared her throat and forced the anxious feeling away for the time being.

"I'm just dandy." She stated rather lethargically.

"Dandy, well that's good. At least you're not having a cow or something ridiculous like that." He teased, a smile forming on his face.

She reached out towards him and took hold of the coat hanging over his arms. She opened it for him and held it out, watching as he turned around and squatted down slightly, setting his shoulders in the jacket. Riley let go of it and he rose up to his full height. In her black platform pumps, Riley stood taller than usual and was almost eye level with his neck.

"Shitting my pants actually." She whispered pathetically, running her hand through her hair once again.

"And there's the Riley I know. Love, you're not wearing any pants." He continued to tease her.

She set her glare on him and crossed her arms over her chest. When her breasts nearly popped out of the dress at her motion, she immediately dropped her arms back down to her sides, resting her palms on her hips.

"I don't see the fucking humour in this situation. Once again, I'm dressed in an outfit that makes me feel like I should be standing on the god damn street corner once you're done with Lesnar."

"You are much more beautiful than a prostitute."

"But I _feel_ like one." She argued, sliding her hands over her hips and gently tugging at the bottom hem of her dress once again.

"I can have a word with Vince after I annihilate Lesnar, I don't want anyone 'ogling your goodies'." He laughed, extending his hand towards her.

She let go of her dress and glared at his hand, shaking her head no at him. He just continued to smirk at her, Riley clearly not enjoying his amusement at her expense. She absolutely despised the skanky clothes that she kept getting put in and there wasn't much she could do about it until after the pay per view match.

"Just kick his ass." She muttered and marched over to the entrance way, patiently waiting for Wade's introduction.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

True to his style, Brock Lesnar walked out to the ring in his fighting attire, Riley stood behind Wade on the apron watching him carefully. Her walking out next to Wade was a surprise for the entire WWE Universe, Cole even questioning what she was doing back with the former Corre member. When she turned and glared at him, Cole had immediately changed the subject, hoping that she would come over and explain to him what was going on at a later date.

"I just want him to go away for the rest of my life." Riley said in a low tone wanting only Wade to hear her.

He turned his attention away from the large monster sauntering down the ramp and looked at Riley. He wasn't about to smile at her, that wasn't in his ring character but he nodded at her, watching as her eyes moved with him, her gaze glued to the enormous former UFC Champion.

"Be careful." He whispered as he leaned in towards her, his lips right next to her ear. She shuddered as his warm breath traveled over her lobe and felt a small sense of calm take over her body.

Wade pulled away from her and glanced at Brock Lesnar slowly making his way up the steel steps. He turned to Riley one last time and rolled his wrists, loosening them up. She took a deep breath and let it out before squatting down on the apron, her hands grasping the bottom rope tightly. Wade watched her as she carefully dropped her feet to the floor below and slowly let go of the rope, wandering away from the side of the ring. She turned her back to Wade, leaning over the announce table and unwillingly giving Jerry Lawler and eyeful of her cleavage.

"Michael Cole, what is the gorgeous Riley Williams doing out here tonight?" Jerry asked, his eyes not moving away from Riley's cleavage.

She looked at the older man's face, Jerry's eyes finally moving away from her sultry curves as she began to speak, "the gorgeous Riley Williams has decided to give Wade Barrett another chance, she's out here to make sure he rips Lesnar's throat out and shoves it up his-"

"You go from Brock Lesnar to Wade Barrett in less than a month Riley Williams-"

"My 'relationship' with Brock Lesnar was a complete and utter ploy to further myself in the WWE, now that I'm back and better than ever, it's time to realign myself with someone who actually has talent."

"And someone who actually knows how to wrestle." Jerry added with a perverted smirk.

Riley fell silent as the bell rang, then she pushed herself away from the table and turned to face the ring, watching as Brock Lesnar backed Wade into the corner and began punching him. She leaned her butt against the edge of the announce table and set her one hand on her hip, her other hand hung loosely at her side, ready to interfere if Brock decided to go off script again.

When Wade fell to the mat, Riley stealthily sauntered closer to the ring, pushing her shoulders back far enough so that her chest stuck out a little bit more, trying to distract Brock from dropping to the ground and going right at Wade with everything he had kept inside.

Brock's eyes lingered on her body as he arrogantly leaned on the ropes, his forearms resting against the top rope, his gaze set on Riley. She didn't know what was going through his head nor did she really want to find out. The look in his eyes terrified her and she knew for sure that if Wade was actually down and out, there was nothing stopping Brock Lesnar from leaving the ring, throwing Riley over his shoulder and marching out of the arena with her kicking and screaming.

"Uh oh Cole, it looks like Riley Williams is in some serious trouble now." Jerry remarked, watching carefully, trying to figure out how the match was going to go.

Brock Lesnar wrapped his fingers around the top rope and pulled it upwards as he lifted his right leg and slipped it between the top and middle rope. While Brock was in limbo between being in the ring and on the edge of the ring, Wade made his way to his knees before diving at the solid wall of muscle that was Brock Lesnar.

Riley let out a barely audible squeal as Wade took the big man down onto his back and started to throw his own fists. It was at that moment that Riley decided she was going off script. Running as fast as she could in her platform heels, she made her way around the announce table and wrapped her hands around a black folding chair. She set her sights on the fallen Lesnar and smirked to no one at all.

She didn't hear what anyone was saying as she blocked out the entire crowd including the cheers, the boos and everything in between. She was hell bent on teaching the former UFC Champion a lesson and there was nothing in the world that was going to stand in her way.

She walked quickly towards the steel steps and mounted them with ease, stopped on the top and raising the chair into the air, finally hearing the crowd for the first time since she grabbed hold of the chair. There was a mix of cheers and boos, but it didn't matter. Riley made her way inside the ring, Wade stopping his attack on Brock and standing up. He had no idea what was going through her mind and he wanted her back outside of the ring.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled at her, the microphones picking up his voice.

"Taking care of business." She stated, absolutely no emotion in her tone.

Wade jumped around the fallen form of Brock Lesnar and stood next to her as she closed the distance between herself and the motionless body on the mat. There was no sense in trying to get her out of the ring, she wasn't going to go without a fight and Wade didn't really want to throw her over his shoulders in front of the WWE Universe.

"Riley." He growled, wanting nothing more than for her to get her butt out of the ring and back to the safety of the floor below.

She smiled maliciously at Wade before shoving him away, his back connecting with the ropes. He stayed leaning on the ropes, watching her with a sick sense of admiration as she lifted the chair high above her head, her dress riding up enough to catch the attention of almost every single man in the crowd.

The sound of the chair connecting with Brock Lesnar's broad chest was enough to bring the entire arena into complete silence. Wade looked at her, then at Brock Lesnar, a giant red patch forming on his chest where the impact of the chair had been focused. She pointed at Wade then jerked her hand towards Brock.

"Cover him!" She screamed.

Wade scurried towards Brock Lesnar and dropped to mat, covering his opponent. The referee dropped down next to Wade and counted to three, Riley slowly making her way back out of the ring as he did so. She stood on the top of the steel steps and watched as the referee raised Wade's arm in victory.

Flashing a seductive smile towards the announce table, Riley climbed down the rest of the stairs before tossing the steel chair to the floor. She glanced at the ring and caught Brock's eyes as he stared at her, his head clearly in a state of confusion. The expression on his face was obvious; he was surprised at her actions, shocked at the impact from her chair. He had clearly underestimated the small Diva.

"Well Cole, I think we just got our answer. Riley Williams was out here to get revenge." Jerry said, his tone way more excited than it needed to be.

Making her way up the ramp, Riley basked in the spotlight. She could hear a definite segregation of the crowd, many of the men booing her for her actions but most of the women and over half of the children were cheering for her.

Wade remained in the ring, watching as she disappeared backstage. He took one last glance at Brock Lesnar, who was lamely attempting to roll out of the ring now, before dropping to the mat and sliding out himself. He ran up the ramp and as soon as he was out of the sight of the crowd, he immediately turned his attention on finding Riley.

She hadn't gotten very far, as soon as she had stepped backstage, she had stopped dead in her tracks a few feet away and squatted down, her knees against her chest and her face in her palms, almost resting on her knees. Wade wandered up behind her, watching her, easily being able to see that she was breathing hard. He set his hand on her shoulder, bending down to be closer to her.

"What was that?" He whispered, not wanting to get angry with her just yet, fearing she might turn on him like she had once she won the Diva's championship.

"Are you going to yell at me or do you want to go back to the hotel and take my dress off?" She asked, moving her face away from her hands as she turned to look at him.

"If I don't take you back to the hotel are you going to hit me with a bloody chair?" He asked right back, a smile forming on his lips.

She smiled back at him and slowly rose to her feet. Wade wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him, thanking the lord that she was unharmed. Riley let out a nervous chuckle but hugged him right back, somewhat excited and extremely proud of destroying Brock Lesnar and his tough guy reputation.

**_Review?_**


	66. Chapter 66: Won't Back Down

**_Oh my word! Sorry for the delay! Thank you so much to xj0j0x, therealchamps, charmedbyortonbarrett and nic-002001 for the reviews! Here you guys go!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 66: Won't Back Down**

"Miss Williams, it's so good to see you again, and so soon too." Vince McMahon stated sarcastically as Riley hesitantly wandered into his office.

She had obviously been expecting him to call on her, especially after her unwarranted actions at the pay per view. The rumour going around backstage was that Brock Lesnar was pissed right off and he was in search of blood. Riley had known that there would be massive consequences for her chair charade but she didn't bother to consider them when she was standing in the middle of the ring looking down at a motionless Brock Lesnar.

Her heartbeat was faster than normal, slightly anxious to find out what Vince had to say to her. Part of her was expecting a full-blown suspension; another part was anticipating a long losing streak and no shot at the Diva's title for quite a while. It didn't seem to matter much to Riley though, as long as she was back in the WWE, she could deal with being anything Vince suggested.

She looked at him from across the desk as she slowly sat down, relaxing into the chair. It was fairly evident that the older man was staring at the large diamond and sapphire ring sparkling on her finger. Subtly wiggling her fingers, she watched as Vince McMahon snapped his attention towards her face, her smug smile just fueling his frustration with the rebellious Diva.

"What you pulled last night was completely unacceptable."

He dove right in. Riley didn't move a muscle as he started his lecture to her. She knew where the conversation was going to go. He would blabber on about the safety of the superstars and all that jazz. She didn't care. In her eyes, Brock Lesnar had gotten exactly what he deserved and if she had to pay the price, so be it.

"Sir-"

"Riley you just be quiet and listen to me for a second."

Riley nodded her understanding, even dropping the smug attitude now.

"I managed to offer Lesnar a sort of truce. He's going to be remaining on Raw for a little while longer and in that time he's going to be feuding with Triple H."

Riley smiled, at least if Lesnar was on Raw, she wouldn't have to see him at all.

Vince leaned forward and rested his elbows on the edge of his desk. He let out a sigh and dropped his gaze towards his feet, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. Riley just watched him in confusion. So far he hadn't blatantly reamed her out and she was starting to think that if he hadn't done it yet, he wasn't going to do it at all.

"Sir?" She asked, straightening up in the chair.

"Riley I cannot tolerate an employee of mine going off script. Not only does it cause mayhem for the creative team but it's also a potential danger to superstars involved. Now, like I said, I've managed to get Lesnar to back down from going after you, legally and physically, and I'd like to take this time with you to discuss your future role with this company."

"Are you firing me?" Riley asked desperately, trying to figure out what Vince was going to do.

"No, fortunately for you, the crowd loves you and you help the ratings, especially with the way you've been going lately. Most of the females I've spoken too actually quite like the girl power angle that you seemed to have created on your own."

"I hit him with a chair because I wanted him to feel pain." Riley seethed, trying to keep what she had done as simple as possible.

"I'm completely aware of that but you've given women someone strong and independent to look up to. Yes, it was wrong of you to use that chair as a weapon but at the same time, I've received positive feedback on your actions. There seem to be many empowered women praising the WWE for presenting them with a strong female wrestler who can handle her own problems without help from others."

Riley's lips twitched and she forced back a smile. It felt rather empowering to hear Vince McMahon tell her that she was practically a role model for women everywhere. In a sick and twisted way, Riley was rather proud of herself for beating Brock Lesnar with a metal object.

Vince looked at her for another few seconds before relaxing back into his chair. He took in a deep breath and held it for a mental count of three before exhaling. Riley smiled politely at him, wanting him to continue telling her how strong and amazing she was at being a woman.

"Your actions will not go unpunished Miss Williams but you do get to keep your job. I would like you to write a formal apology letter to Mister Lesnar and, this is the unfortunate part, I'm going to have you lose your next few matches, including a title match against Layla at the next pay per view."

"I understand sir, I deserve all of that."

"In addition to your losses, I would also like you to provide support for more of the Corporate and foundation events. You are not going to have any participation in the Raw Supershow episodes for the remainder of this month and next, and neither will Wade Barrett. The two of you will be restricted to Smackdown matches and appearances only."

"Wow, okay. I'm really sorry Mister McMahon, I didn't mean to cause so much chaos."

"Riley it's more for your protection. Mister Lesnar is a rather unpredictable superstar and, even if he is calm at this current moment, he could easily decide to take the offer we gave him and go after you, or Mister Barrett at any time."

"Right, understandable."

Riley swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Without being able to be on the Raw Supershow, Wade would lose quite a bit of credibility. Major superstars had matches on both Raw and Smackdown and prior to their little vacation, Wade had been appearing on both. She had taken that away from him, all because she had a lapse in judgment.

"At this time I would like to offer you a congratulations on your engagement." Vince smiled, changing the subject from her punishment to her personal life.

"Thank you." Riley replied uneasily, wondering why he had brought up her relationship.

"Also I would like you to tell your story to the WWE universe."

"My story?" Riley questioned, curious as to what part of her private life Vince was referring too. She most certainly did not want to tell her story about Wade, or Randy, or anyone that she had been intimate with for that matter.

"You're life as a WWE Diva with attention deficit disorder. The board of directors and I have discussed having you do a piece about your struggles with ADD. We believe you can inspire children dealing with similar conditions and provide a positive role model."

"But that's not something I'm really open to talking about."

"You wouldn't be the only one Miss Willliams. There are a few other superstars that have struggled with similar things. Mark Henry, for example, speaks out sometimes about having dyslexia. Riley we would absolutely appreciate if you gave children the opportunity to have hope that they can make it, despite having attention deficit disorder or dyslexia."

"Oh, wow. Um, can I think about it?" Riley asked, torn between having the opportunity to help children and keeping her attention deficit disorder a secret.

"You may."

"Right, thanks. Are we done here?" Riley asked further, hoping that he didn't have anything else as a punishment for her.

"Yes, you're excused."

Riley moved her eyes away from him and shifted her butt in the chair. Slowly making her way to her feet, Riley set her focus on the door and walked out of the office quickly, not entirely sure how she felt about what he had said. She was thankful that she got to keep her job but being restricted to Smackdown matches only and being slated to lose the title at the next pay per view was painful to think about.

As soon as she was out in the hallway, Riley let out a sigh of relief. She was one of the only wrestlers in the arena that day; the parking lot had been nearly empty when she pulled in. Heading for the exit down the hall, Riley growled in frustration. Asking her to promote her struggle with ADD was not something that appealed greatly to Riley; however, she knew that if she agreed to it, she could be a hero to many children.

Walking outside, Riley ran a hand through her hair and reached into her pocket, pulling out the car keys belonging to the rental she had. She unlocked the car and pulled the door open, climbing in. As soon as the door was pulled shut, she let out a loud growl. Dropping her head to the steering wheel, Riley's eyes filled up with tears, her mind full of conflicting emotions. Letting out a sob, she relaxed her body against the steering column and remained in the car, crying quietly, as she considered what she was going to do.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

Wade had managed to pack up her things while she was gone, as well as his own. After his win over Brock Lesnar the night before at the pay per view, he and Riley had celebrated by doing exactly what she had wanted. He had taken her dress off, they had shared a bottle of wine and had spent most of the night wrapped up in each others arms.

He had piled the luggage just inside the hotel room door and made his way to the bed, sitting on the end of it. Flopping backwards, Wade laid down, the lamely made bedding surrounding his body slightly, his head missing the pillow by a mere foot. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what Vince was going to tell Riley. Anyone who had gone off script before that he knew of had faced severe consequences and there was something deep in his heart that knew Riley wouldn't be lucky enough to come out of the previous nights event unscathed.

Shutting his eyes, he reminisced about their trip to Calgary and how nervous he had been when he had asked her father for permission to marry her. If it wasn't for the lack of fatherly permission, Wade surely would have asked her to marry him before she even had the chance to leave, before she was slated to win the Diva's belt and before she started to become miserable. He had known, since the day he first laid eyes on her, that she was a one of a kind woman and he had to have her, at the very least as his friend.

_The brunette wandered around the tables looking for something to eat. He had watched her the second she set foot in the room, her smile taking his breath away. Having no idea who the girl was as he rarely paid much attention to the Divas division, Wade shifted on his feet as he stood next to his fellow NXT rookies. If he stuck with them, at least they could have confidence in numbers, something that translated into the ring as well._

_Justin Gabriel nudged Heath Slater's elbow and nodded his head at Wade, silently motioning to watch the leader of the Nexus. Heath looked at Wade's face them followed his gaze, his eyes landing on the girl as well. Justin smirked at his red headed buddy before crossing his arms over his t-shirt covered chest, clearing his throat in a lame, and unsubtle, way to catch Wade's attention._

_The glare on the british wrestlers face didn't go unnoticed by Justin or Heath as the two of them let out amused chuckles. In the amount of time they had known Wade Barrett, neither had seen him so focused on a person of the opposite sex._

"_I would have pegged you as the kind of guy who went after blondes my man." Heath smirked, resting his palm on Wade's shoulder in a friendly manner._

"_She's quite nice on the eyes." Justin added._

"_Come off it, she's just a girl." Wade barked back, evidently agitated at their statements._

"_She'd be good for you man." Heath smiled._

"_Bloody hell." Wade muttered, shaking his head at them._

_He turned his body away from the girl, Justin and Heath still looking at her, watching as she skipped over the food and headed for the bottles of water next to the Nexus group. _

_She flashed them a smile as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around a bottle of water, Justin and Heath smiling right back at her. Her eyes landed on Wade's back, quiet amazed at how large the newest member of the WWE was. He practically towered over her. She continued to smile at the shorter Nexus members, Heath opening his mouth to say something._

"_Riley!" _

_Before the red head had a chance to say anything, John Cena's voice boomed out in the catering area. Riley, the brunette, turned around and smiled wider at the leader of the Cenation. Justin and Heath watched her go; Wade turning around with an expression of disappointment on his face. The girl wandered over towards John Cena and laughed at something he had said. _

"_Well at least if she's buddies with Cena that means she's pretty decent, I hear he's fairly choosy in his female friends." Heath said with a smile._

"_You should definitely introduce yourself man." Justin stated, his eyes locked on the girl who now stood in front of John Cena. Wade's eyes were stuck on her, his entire body frozen on the spot as he watched her, questions about her filling his head_

"_I'm quite capable of making my own decisions and at this moment I have no interest in introducing myself to some Diva." Wade snarled, although deep down he wanted nothing more than to talk to the girl._

Letting out a sigh at how he had once tried to hide his feelings for the girl, Wade rolled onto his side and slowly made his way off the bed and onto his feet. He turned around at the sound of the door clicking open and smiled at the sight of Riley. She stepped inside and kicked her shoes off, the expression on her face barely readable, although he could see that she had been crying.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, remaining in his spot as he watched her.

She nodded her head yes and dragged her feet across the floor, wrapping her arms around his torso. She let out a sigh and relaxed against him, his hands running up and down her back, soothing her ever so slightly.

"You and I are stuck on Smackdown, I'm losing my pay per view match against Layla for the title _but_ I get to keep my job and Lesnar won't be bothering me anymore."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Of course love."

Not bothering to say another word, Wade let go of her, watching carefully as she slipped her shoes back on. She hoisted her suitcase up onto her shoulder and stepped out into the hall, looking back in the room at Wade. He followed her lead, the two of them walking down the hall, Riley reaching out to take his hand as she mentally crossed off another city that she had wrestled in.

**_Review?_**


	67. Chapter 67: Turn Back Time

**_A thousand thanks to therealchamps, xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett and nic-002001 for the reviews! Please, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 67: Turn Back Time**

Struggling to fill the lined piece of paper with written words, Riley let out a loud growl and dropped her forehead to the table. She had been sitting on the chair with her legs crossed for the past hour trying to form a decent apology letter to the one person she felt didn't deserve one. It didn't matter if Brock Lesnar did her wrong or not, she didn't want to write him an apology and she had yet to put words down on the page.

Dropping her hands away from the table, she let them hang loosely above the floor, letting the frustration finally take over. She rolled her forehead against the hard wooden top of the table and spotted Wade sitting in the pillows. His eyes connected with hers and he gave her a small smile, her cheeks turning pink at his gesture.

"How's the letter coming?" He asked with a chuckle. It was fairly obvious that she was having trouble writing Brock Lesnar an apology. She had stated, more than once, that she had felt like a scolded child who was forced to say they were sorry after doing something they clearly weren't sorry for.

"Fucking wonderful, I'm almost done." Riley answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She lifted her forehead up off the table and ran her hands down her sides, smoothing out her body hugging white t-shirt. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked down at her blank page before looking back at Wade, who just let out another chuckle at her as she did so.

"What exactly do you have to apologize for Riley, hitting him with a chair or going off script?" Wade questioned, wiggling his bare feet as he watched her struggle.

Stepping off the chair, Riley pranced across the room. The t-shirt hung on her body tight enough to show off her curves but not tight enough for her to feel uncomfortable. The bottom hem of the t-shirt brushed against the top of her black, sheer underwear, her bare skin drawing his eyes directly to her toned legs. She let out a sigh, her eyes scanning his body. His jeans still covered his bottom half and the faded navy blue t-shirt covered his rock hard abs.

"I'm not sure what exactly I have to apologize for, I assume all of it though. McMahon was pretty adamant on making sure I was aware that Lesnar was 'calm for now'."

"Well then why don't you apologize for going off script and claim that you never intended for your actions to turn out in the manner that they did. It would sound like you're implying you're sorry for what happened, but it's not specific enough to give you trouble to write." He smirked.

Riley shrugged her shoulders at his suggestion and slid her hands to her hips, raising her right hand up and across her stomach, the shirt moving with it, revealing her flat stomach just a little bit. Her mouth opened wide as she yawned, raking her finger nails across her bare stomach, soothing the pre-slumber itch growing on her torso.

Wade shifted his legs and raised his knees into the air, spreading them slightly. Riley set her own knees on the end of the bed and crawled closer to him, spinning her body around as she got to where his feet were now firmly planted flat on the bed. She pressed her shoulders against his chest and set her palms on his denim-covered thighs.

She ran her hands up towards his knees and back across his thighs, repeating the motion slowly. Fighting off a shiver, Riley relaxed further in his arms, his hands sliding from her sides, up across her shoulders before he slipped them under her arms and hugged her against him, his hands resting just below her belly button.

"I'm sorry that you are stuck on Smackdown." She whispered, turning her head to the side, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry that you're going to lose your title match." He whispered back, gingerly kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry that I didn't think about the consequences of my actions."

"I'm sorry that you felt so uncomfortable around Lesnar that you had to go off script and beat him with a bloody chair."

"I'm not sorry for that Wade. It felt really good." She breathed.

"You gave me a bloody scare though Riley. When you stepped into that ring, my heart stopped, I didn't want you to get hurt. My job is to protect you-"

"I don't ever expect you to protect me. I've never expected anyone to protect me. I'm not some little blonde bimbo Diva who needs a big, strong man to make sure she's safe all the time. Don't ever feel guilty when I end up hurt, whether it's from Brock tackling me or from some guy I used to date spreading rumours about me. It's not your job to protect me."

"Riley, it may not be my job but I bloody well love you, with my entire being and if I didn't protect you in some way, I'd feel like an utter failure to you."

Wade let out a contented sigh as she tucked her feet under her bum, folding her body up a little more, pressing her back harder against him. He tightened his grip on her, Riley letting out a low moan as his knuckles dug into her hips. Her fingers tensed on his thighs, gripping onto him. He shifted his knuckles against her skin and relaxed his legs around her, his knees meeting the bed. She pushed on his thighs and scooted up on the bed, turning over as she did so. Her knees sunk into the mattress, her elbows rested against his shoulders. She arched her back ever so slightly as his palms slid over her hips and came to a stop on her lower back, his pinkies slipping under the waistband of her underwear.

"You are the only man I've ever met who has said something so sexy to me." She whispered seductively.

She relaxed in his embrace as his soft hands ran up her back, her shirt being pushed upwards. His hands stopped when he found the lacy material of her bra, her back now left bare and open to the coolness of the room. She left out a small shiver and surged forward, her lips connecting with his, her own hands grabbing his shoulders, pulling his closer to her, easing her ability to kiss him.

"You are beautiful Miss Williams." He breathed, pulling away for air.

She blushed at his words but smiled shyly at him, "Soon to be Mrs. Barrett."

"How soon?" He asked, his lips spreading into a cheeky grin.

"What were you thinking?"

"Sooner rather than later."

"Right, and where?"

"Either Preston or Calgary, seeing as you and Florida aren't exactly on friendly terms." He grinned once again, reminiscing about her visit to his Tampa home.

"I see, you are a very smart man Mister Barrett."

"Quite a genius actually. A man who gives the woman he loves whatever she wants is the man who deserves the woman he's got."

"If I wanted a million dollars, what would you do?"

"I can think of a few ways to give you a million dollars. I could work on saving more of my salary, downsize from my large Tampa home, sell my blood-"

"Well it's a good thing I don't want a million dollars. Were you really serious though? When you said you'd sell your house in Tampa?" She asked, relaxing away from him, dropping her butt to her knees.

She let her hands rest on his shoulders, his own hands dropping from her back to her hips as she shifted her body away from her previous position, a position he was quite looking forward to her keeping. He looked into her eyes and nodded his head at her.

"You didn't seem to enjoy much of your time in Florida, even though you were with me. If I'm going to pay for a house that I barely live in as it is, I'd rather be paying for a house that me, as well as my future wife, can enjoy."

"What if I wanted to live in Alaska?" Riley countered, seeing just how far she could push him.

"Then I would make sure that the house I purchased had enough heat so that we wouldn't freeze on nights that we spend together making love."

"Damn you are good." She smirked at him, letting out a laugh at his responses.

"What were you expecting?" He let out a hearty laugh, his smile beaming as he looked at her.

"I don't know, if you had told me you wanted to move to Alaska I think my answer would have been 'what the fuck is wrong with you'. Alaska, we'd have to wear a hundred layers of clothes and be cold all the time."

"Right but if it's something you want, I'll try anything."

Riley leaned her head forward and smiled wide at him. She pressed her lips against his, both of them smiling, neither one actually making any effort to kiss properly. She ran her fingers through his hair, a contented chuckle escaping her throat. He let out another hearty laugh and moved his face away from hers, looking deep into her eyes, the sparkle present at that moment.

"If we moved to somewhere in England, would I eventually pick up an accent?" She asked, a hint of excitement so obviously present in her voice.

"Riley." He laughed at her, very much amused by her question.

"Okay fine, rephrase. If we moved to England and then had a baby, would that baby grow up with an accent?" She asked, her question slightly different than the previous one but Wade's gaze turned a little darker, his body tensing. She had just made the conversation a little more serious than it had been seconds earlier.

"I imagine that if the child spent enough time in England, then yes they would probably grow up with an accent. Does that mean you want to stop wrestling when that happens?"

"I don't know. I guess it seems like the more logical choice. What are you thinking?" She asked right back, shying away from his gaze.

"I'm rather fond of being in the ring. I was leaning more towards traveling with my family."

"Well what about when he or she needs to be in school, then what happens?"

"Retire, if that's something that you'd want me to do. Riley I'm not opposed to anything and I'm not going to shoot down what you want jut because I don't like it. If you wanted to have a baby, move to England and just be a family, that's something we would discuss as well as other possibilities."

"I know," She bit down on her lip, "but I don't know. I mean, I love being in that ring and I always have but settling down somewhere is looking pretty good to me."

"We have time, it's not like you're pregnant right now."

"Well-"

"Are you?" He cut her off, sensing her hesitancy.

"No, god no! It's just that when I was at home, I did a lot of thinking. I mean I didn't know that it was you who I'd wind up engaged to but the thought of actually growing up crossed my mind. I don't want to bring a baby into that kind of atmosphere, where there's no sense of consistency. I just figured that when it happened, we'd be a real family."

"Are you thinking you want to have a baby sooner rather than later?" He asked, rather anxious of what she was going to say.

"No. Later sounds really good, but I mean, it's something we have to at least think about right?"

"Or we could just live in the moment. No matter what happens between us Riley, I will always love you."

"And cross those bridges when we get to them?"

"Exactly." Wade smiled, shifting on the bed.

"Well I'm just thinking out loud here but I think it'd be fucking awesome if our little baby talked with an English accent." Riley grinned back at him.

"Right!"

"_Charming_." Riley drawled, faking her best British accent, Wade laughing at her lame attempt.

"That's terrible love, now you should go finish your apology letter." He continued to laugh at her as she backed away from him, her lips set in a pout.

She scooted her body off the bed and tugged on the hem of her shirt, pulling it back down to cover as much of her skin as possible. Wade lifted his hands into the air and set them behind his head, smirking as she sulked across the room, flopping back onto the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"You're not allowed in this bed until you've finished that letter." Wade laughed louder, watching as she huffed in her chair.

"Then I'll never be getting in that bed." She shot back, fighting off a laugh of her own.

_**You guys rock! Review? ** _


	68. Chapter 68: Kids of America

**_Huge thanks must go out to xj0j0x, therealchamps, charmedbyortonbarrett and nic-002001 for the amazing reviews! Sorry for the delay, but here you are, this chapter is for you guys!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 68: Kids of America**

By the time she had finished writing her apology letter to Brock Lesnar, it was just past four in the morning, Wade had already settled in for the night. She had worked by the dim light provided by the lamp over the table and had struggled in the beginning. Shortly after midnight though, Riley's mind was running in overdrive, the words flowing onto the page with ease. Three pages and four hours later, she had finished her apology letter to the one and only Brock Lesnar.

Now, at just past ten in the morning, Riley was up and wandering around the hotel room, gathering her things and throwing them into her suitcase. Wade was in the bathroom with the door shut, not that Riley minded, but she was ever so tired and the bed was looking all too appealing to her seeing as he wasn't around to make sure she stayed awake.

Turning away from the bed, Riley stripped off her t-shirt that she slept in and tossed it on the top of her suitcase before grabbing the clean one she had set on the chair. She lifted the garment over her head and smoothed the fabric out over her stomach as she pulled it down, covering her smooth, silky skin. Still standing around in her underwear, Riley set her sights on her suitcase, her mind drifting to the possibility of which pair of pants she could wear.

Wade wandered out of the bathroom and caught sight of Riley bent over her suitcase in her shirt and underwear. He leaned against the doorframe and smirked at the sight of her backside wiggling ever so slightly in his line of sight. She was oblivious to his stare on her butt and as soon as she stood up straight and turned around, a shriek escaped her throat, his gaze intense as he continued to stare at her.

"I like you better without trousers love." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I like me better without them too but unfortunately society frowns upon people walking around in public without pants."

"Well why don't we postpone our trip out into public just a little longer?"

Riley cocked her head at him and smirked. She was very well aware that they had not been intimate that night, she was too busy writing her silly apology letter to Lesnar and by the time she had joined him in bed, he was already sleeping. It didn't stop her from curling up against him, but he barely moved except to slip his arm around her and pull her a little closer to him.

"I have to make an appearance later today at a Make-a-Wish signing and I don't want to be late Wade. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Trouble is your middle name isn't it?" Wade asked with a grin. He dropped his arms away from his chest and moved away from the doorframe. She just watched him as he stepped closer to her.

"No, it's Ann, not even close and by the way, I hate my middle name."

Wade let out a hearty chuckle as his arms made their way around her back, hugging her against him. He squeezed her tight and lifted her feet off the carpet. Riley seized her opportunity and lifted her legs further away from the floor, wrapping them around his waist and locking her feet together. She let out a breath as his hands slid down her sides and cupped her backside. Straightening up at the feel of his fingertips running over her butt cheeks, she pressed her forehead against his and smiled.

Riley slid her palms over his chest and up over his shoulders before hanging on tight to his neck. He shifted his head forward and met her lips with his, turning his head to the right to avoid a collision with her nose. She gave in to him with ease and tightened her legs around him, shifting her body upwards, pressing her hips against him with more force.

"Seriously, we have to go." Riley sighed, breaking the kiss. She unhooked her ankles and let her feet graciously drop to the floor. Wade let out a frustrated groan but reluctantly let go of her, his eyes glued on her body as she turned away from him and went back on the hunt for her pants.

"Bloody tease." He mumbled as he stepped towards the bed and sat down on the end of it.

"I say blame Lesnar." She shot back with a smirk, clearly joking around with him.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

John Cena stood just outside the large building, Ted Dibiase already intside, as he waited for the girl he adored to pieces to arrive. It was her first Make-a-Wish signing in a long time and, as a favour to John, Vince had let him join her, in order to ease the transition back into meeting with young fans from all over the country. She wasn't aware that John was going to be joining her, she just knew that she wouldn't be the only superstar there, in fact, while they were on their way to the next city, Wade had called Vince McMahon an had asked if he, too, could be a part of the signing.

Looking out at the empty street, John continued to wait. The signing wasn't going to start for a good half an hour but there were already a few fans waiting around the side of the building. He heard one of the event coordinators introducing herself, her voice barely audible over the excited banter of the children. No doubt about it, Riley Willliams had a huge fan following, probably one she didn't even realize she had.

Glancing out onto the road again, John smiled at the site of the rental car pulling up, Wade driving and Riley riding in the front seat next to him. He parked the car and stepped out of the vehicle, Riley quickly following his lead before turning to face the building. Once she saw him, a grin spread out across her face and she broke out into a jog, opening her arms and jumping at John, hugging him tight.

"Surprise." John whispered as he let go of her. Riley relaxed her grasp on him but continued to smile, glancing back at Wade and waving him forward.

"You're here." Riley whispered back, leaning against Wade as he slipped his arm over her shoulders.

"I love these things Ry-pie, plus I wouldn't miss seeing your fans maul you for anything."

Riley scoffed at him and stepped towards the door. She pulled it open and walked in, Wade moving his arm away from her as she marched over the threshold. John followed the two of them with a grin on his face as she caught sight, through the large glass windows, of all the Make-a-Wish kids lining up outside the side door. Her eyes widened at the varying posters and shirts with her name on them. Most of her fans were girls but she spotted a few young boys too. Most of the boys, however, were decked out in John Cena attire varying from his bright purple to vibrant orange.

"Dibiase's here too." John stated, pointing towards the young former Legacy member speaking to a young woman, assumingly an event coordinator.

"Oh cool." Riley nodded, her eyes still glued on the line up of kids outside.

John let out an amused chuckle at her as he walked away from her and made his way towards the table, readying himself to meet the Make-a-Wish kids and sign some autographs. Wade followed John over to the table and made himself comfortable in the chair beside the Cenation leader, leaving the chair on the end vacant for Riley, when she finally decided to join them behind the table, her gaze still stuck on the children outside.

When the doors finally opened, Riley still wasn't sitting at the table. She remained standing a good fifteen feet away from the three male superstars, watching as the line gushed through the doorway, most of the little girls running right for her. Her cheeks tightened and her lips spread into a huge grin as she was instantly surrounded by a semi-large group of little girls, practically fighting to get close to her in order for them to say how much they loved her.

"Well hello little ladies." Riley grinned as she squatted down to their level, instantly opening her arms and letting the adorable little princesses hug her.

John and Wade just stared at her, watching as she grinned from ear to ear, hugging as many of them as she could at the same time. Shaking his head, Wade reached out onto the table and grabbed a black Sharpie marker. John smiled at Wade before the large Englishman scooted his chair back and made his way to his feet.

Riley smiled up at him as he cautiously stepped into the group of little girls surrounding Riley. It was as if he were wading through a pool of excited little females. Struggling to get close enough to her, Wade extended the marker out to her, hoping she could stretch enough to grab it from him without much incident. Riley wrapped her fingers around the marker and smiled an appreciative smile at him, turning her attention back to the girls around her, not even bothering to watch Wade march away.

The smile on Wade's face didn't go unnoticed by the two gentlemen at the table. John just watched curiously as Wade sat down, his attention focused solely on Riley, who was now signing various items for her little group of fans. The large Brit relaxed in his chair, hardly anyone was really there to see him anyways, as he watched the girl he loved enjoying herself, genuinely excited.

"She would have been a great mom." John stated quietly, not wanting too many of the young fans to hear his words.

"She still will, someday of course." Wade replied. He could not, for the life of him, pull his eyes away from her.

She had moved from a squatting position to sitting on the floor, her butt firmly planted there, her legs crossed in front of her, the waves of little girls moved around her, reaching out to touch her, hug her, talk to her. Riley was engaged in talking to each and every fan that she possibly could, signing WWE books, dolls, pictures. John and Wade both smiled as one of the event coordinators gathered the girls around behind Riley to take a group picture. Her laugh was contagious, the little girls loving every second they were near the older female wrestler.

"She looks really happy Barrett." John nodded, pausing to speak to a young boy.

Wade held off saying anything as he turned to watch John speaking to the little boy as if he were the most important person in the room. There was something magical about the way Riley was acting, something that tugged at his heart. She was clearly enjoying herself surrounded by the children.

"I think she's finally settling in to a decent lifestyle Cena." Wade said back, flashing a smile at the older man.

"I'm glad she's found that with you." John smiled, letting Wade feel a sense of pride rush over him. He had John Cena's approval. Not that he needed it, but it was still nice to know that his fiancée's best friend approved of their relationship.

"Me too."

Riley slowly made her way to her feet, still laughing and smiling at her group of girls. She glanced back at the table where the three guys sat before focusing on the vibrant green grass outside. Maybe she was a grown woman but the appeal of heading outside to play around with a bunch of excited fans was too much to take.

"Let's head outside ladies! Tag, you're it." She reached down to the closest little girl, one with curly blonde hair and tapped her on the shoulder.

Riley took off towards the door, the little blonde running after her immediately. Soon enough, the rest of the little girls, as well as many of the little boys who were previously occupied by seeing John Cena and the other two. Wade, John and Ted stood up, slowly walking towards the door. Wade was the first one outside, he took off in a jog towards the large expanse of grass, catching Riley's enormous smile. He jogged up behind her, she turned to face him and blushed at his smile.

"I believe this is less of a punishment and more like something that you enjoy doing."

"They're so happy just to meet me Wade, that's amazing." She nodded, watching the little girls with a sense of pride.

"I was lucky enough to meet you too."

She blushed even more at his statement. Her feet moved towards him, his arms relaxed slightly, readying himself for an embrace. Before Riley had the chance to hug him back though, the same little blonde that she originally tagged came bounding up behind her. She slapped her on the butt.

"You're it!" The little blonde screamed in delight, Riley turning around and running after her, leaving Wade hanging.

Watching for a few more minutes, he couldn't help but marvel in how excited the children were to just be around her. She was definitely a better person than she was giving herself credit for. There was something comforting about watching her with the little girls, something that Wade appreciated. As he continued to watch her interact with the young ladies and gentlemen, his heart warmed at the thought of her being a mother to her own child, a child that she would share with him.

**_Review?_**


	69. Chapter 69: Party For Two

**Thank you a million times over to nic-002001, xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett and therealchamps for the reviews! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, no excuses. I'm going to try my hardest to finish this story up soon and I hope you all stick by me while I struggle.  
><strong>

**Chapter 69: Party for Two**

Her eyes were glued on his back, she was mesmerized by the flashing lights of his jacket. It wasn't an attention deficit disorder spell, not by a long shot, Riley was watching Chris Jericho chatting it up with her fiancée. As soon as Wade had spotted the older man backstage, he headed right for him, Riley letting go of his hand and stopping across the hall, her feet planted to the floor as she watched the interaction between the two men.

When Wade chuckled at whatever the older man had said, she shivered. There was something about the way he acted as if nothing was awkward that bothered her. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stare at them. Glancing back at her, Wade's eyes caught her stare and he immediately knew that she wasn't happy.

"I'm glad to see that you've done so well for yourself Barrett." Chris stated, ignoring the fact that Wade was now looking behind him, his concern focused solely on Riley.

"Yes sir, you most certainly played a large part in that as well." Wade replied, shaking his head, slowly turning back to look at Chris.

"You got Williams too, lucky guy." He grinned.

"She most certainly is wonderful."

"I would have to agree."

Wade's jaw clenched ever so slightly. He knew about him and Riley, he knew why she had hooked up with Jericho but even so, the older man had no right to act as though Riley was some easy Diva who put out all the time with whoever she could find.

Riley let out a frustrated sigh, clearly seeing the conversation fall mostly to Jericho. Wade was staying quiet, he had glanced back at her a couple times since he had started the conversation. Not necessarily mad at him, Riley remained on her own, staring at the two, waiting for the conversation to die off completely so that Wade would wander back over towards her, joining her as they headed to the catering area to grab something to eat.

"It's rude to stare, you know that right?" John Cena whispered in her ear, stepping up to stand beside her. She had jumped quite noticeably at his voice, he had scared the living daylights out of her and all because she was too busy trying to hurt Chris Jericho with her mind.

"Fuck you scared the shit out of me." She breathed, relaxing her arms, uncrossing them and then resting her right hand on her chest over her heart. She could feel the beat of her heart slowly beginning to decrease from the rapid pace it had been moving since John's voice resounded in her ear.

"I know Ry-pie, that was my intention." He grinned cheekily, his eyes gazing towards Chris and Wade, finally figuring out exactly why Riley had been so focused that she hadn't heard him approach.

"Wade hasn't said anything in a few minutes. I don't know what Chris was talking about but whatever it was, Wade's not impressed."

"Yeah well maybe he's saying something about you." John smirked, watching the two men across the hall now, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It better be about how fucking lovely I am." Riley muttered.

John let out a loud, deep, throaty laugh and clasped his hand onto her shoulder. He doubled over, the laugh getting louder as John continued to produce noises. Riley dropped her head down and stared at the ground, knowing that anyone in the hallway as them was now looking at her as John struggled to breath now from laughing so hard.

She shifted her hands and set her palm on her forehead, trying to block out the embarrassment John was now causing her. She turned away from the people in the hallway and hid her face against John's shoulder, the large man still laughing at what she had said.

"John." She whined, trying to get him to just calm down.

Her body stiffened up at the hand on her shoulder, John immediately stopped laughing as soon as his eyes caught sight of the large, British wrestler standing behind Riley. Glancing back, Riley's cheeks flushed at the sight of Wade smirking at her, Chris Jericho had been abandoned in his place.

"I don't know what's so bloody hilarious but Cena, you need to take your hands off my fiancé." Wade stated, the smirk still present on his face.

John smirked back at him but slowly released the girl in his grip. Riley shook her head and turned around to face Wade, her cheeks a deep red. Her hands moved down her sides and came to a stop on her hips, her elbows sticking out to the side as she glanced behind Wade and spotted all of the eyes on her.

It wasn't nice, knowing that people were staring at her, and now she was starting to get it. She had been the girl who used to stare at people, sometimes for no reason in particular, sometimes because they were doing something that intrigued her. She didn't like it, not one bit yet she knew in her heart that she deserved it. She deserved peoples eyes on her, she deserved to be the sole focus of everyone in the area yet she still felt extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly everything hit her. She was a wrestler, it was in her blood. She had worked very hard to get to the WWE yet there was something nagging at the back of her mind. She had too much history with too many other wrestlers and now that she was on medication, she noticed how many people actually looked at her, or talked about her or even just made jokes about her. She noticed every little thing more often than not now and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in how she had gotten to the point where she was at now.

"What's on your mind little one?"

That voice, that irritating, obnoxious voice. She cringed at the sound of Chris Jericho's words, not wanting the man anywhere near her yet he was now close enough for her to be able to hear his whisper. Wade slipped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze, Riley shifting enough to look at Chris and his stupid, arrogant, light-bright jacket, the lights no longer flashing now.

"Um-"

"Thinking about me?" Chris grinned, suddenly John Cena and Wade Barrett tensed at his words, wanting nothing more than to protect the female wrestler from Chris Jericho.

"Yeah, a little bit." Riley shot back, Wade's body stiffening even more, slightly concerned at her words. She had been thinking about him? What had she been thinking about, was she still caught up on him; maybe there was still something between the two of them.

"A little bit?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Reminiscing about how tiny your dick is, how bad you were at getting me to orgasm, how you pretty much passed the fuck out as soon as you were done." Riley nodded, feeling Wade relax next to her. She could clearly fight her own battles; the proof was in the silence that fell between her and Chris, a silence that John Cena had never seen from Jericho before. The man always had something to say.

"I suggest you move along Jericho." John said low enough for him to hear, only him, the rest of the people in the hallway were clueless to what John had said.

"Alright, fine." Chris ground out, a glare fixed on his face, stuck on Riley as he slowly stepped around the three and disappeared down the hall.

Riley's lips twitched and slowly moved into a smirk as the older man walked away. She had clearly put him in his place, getting rid of the arrogant swagger in his walk with merely her words.

"And that, my boys, is how you get rid of an asshole." Riley stated, a proud smile now blatantly present on her face.

John let out another chuckle, Wade reluctantly joining the other man in laughing. Riley snaked her arms around the back of either man, still standing between them. She leaned slightly closer to Wade, pressing her ear against his bicep. The British man relaxed at the gesture, Riley shutting her eyes and just basking in the moment. Here she was, standing between two guys she absolutely adored, a few days after witnessing the little girls go crazy for her and having told off a seasoned veteran wrestler who rarely had nothing to say.

"So the real reason I came to find you," John started, breaking the silence, "Randy and I have planned a magnificent party for the two of you, I guess you could call it an impromptu engagement party and I would like to formally invite the two of you to the festivities."

"You want to invite us to our own engagement party?" Riley questioned, making sure she had heard him correctly.

"Yes." John answered with a gigantic smile.

"And what if we're busy on the date you've selected for the party?" Wade added, catching Riley's implications.

"Um, well, then I change it from an engagement party to a celebration of me." John answered Wade, this time his voice faltered.

Riley dropped her arm away from John before slugging him in the shoulder. The larger man stumbled sideways but remained firm on his feet. He let out a scoff at her punch in his shoulder but began to get slightly nervous. Perhaps he should have considered that Riley and Wade would be unavailable for the party. Perhaps they should have been the first ones invited. Maybe they should have even been included in the planning.

"When is it?" Wade inquired, knowing that whatever plans they did have, if they had any at all, would immediately be brushed under the rug. Riley would never miss a party, especially one with Randy _and_ John.

"Next Friday, after Smackdown. We booked the bar in the hotel we're staying at, Randy's got the guest list ready and most of the people are already slated to show up." John nodded, hoping that everything would work out exactly as planned.

"Interesting." Riley nodded slowly.

"What?"

"Well, I'm going to need a new dress for this party." Riley said, a sparkling in her eyes. She looked up at Wade and caught his smile.

"Right, um, I can take you shopping then." John suggested, feeling the bartering process starting.

"And I'm going to need new underwear for under the dress." She smirked now.

"I will make sure that there is a Victory's Secret in whatever area we decide to go shopping in."

"And Wade's going to need a shirt that matches my dress." Riley nodded, mentally listing off things that she could get out of John.

"I can give him some money, or we can pick him something out, whatever you prefer." John replied.

Riley glanced at Wade and smiled genuinely at him before looking back at John. Wade tightened his grip on her, watching John shift from one foot to the other, waiting anxiously for her to actually agree to be at the party he planned for the two of them.

"Alright, well lucky for you, we didn't have anything too exciting planned for that night. We'd be happy to join you at an engagement party for two of the sexiest people in this company."

Wade let out a laugh at her words but nodded his agreement. John instantly smiled at the two of them, a feeling of relief washing over him. The final piece of the party puzzle was complete and now he could relax and just enjoy the final few days before celebrating his best friend's engagement.

Riley let out a laugh as John Cena nodded at them before wandering off. He stopped and glanced back at her when he was a good ten feet away. Wade smiled at the leader of the Cenation, watching as he focused back in front of him and wandered away. Riley looked up at Wade and smirked, he ran his hand up her side, over her shoulder and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"You don't mind going do you?" Riley asked, feeling aware that she had never actually discussed going to the party with him.

"Absolutely not. A night out with you, in a dress and new underwear. I couldn't ask for anything more." He grinned mischievously, Riley blushing at his implications.

"Well then I will make sure that I find the sexiest lingerie I can possibly find, just for you."

Riley pulled away from him and laughed at her own words. She turned her head and flashed him a smile, continuing to move farther away from him. Watching her for a few more seconds, intrigued, Wade shook his head, pushing the dirty thoughts running through his head out of his mind for the time being. There would be plenty of alone time with her later.

"Wait up Riley!" He called, taking off in a quick jog, trying to catch up with her for fear that he would lose her backstage.

**_Review?_**


	70. Chapter 70: One Thing

**Alright, oh I feel terrible you guys. I'm so very sincerely sorry about the huge delay in updating! Thank you a million times over to Guest, nic-002001, charmedbyortonbarrett, Irshbeth, xj0j0x, Lissa003 and therealchamps! Got some new reviewers there, thanks so much all of you! Please enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 70: One Thing**

Randy Orton held the glass of champagne gently in his hand while he stood next to Cody Rhodes. The two of them were conversing about the good old Legacy days, with Riley of course. The girl seemed to mesh well with Cody back in the day, they were always good friends, even before she left but now, Cody was complaining about how he rarely saw the girl anymore. Randy had to agree with the younger man, Riley was scarcely out and about without Wade by her side, not that it was a bad thing, it was just something that the two men had noticed.

The party was in full swing, Randy knew that was John's full intention: get the party moving before having the couple show up, he deliberately told Riley and Wade a later time so that there would be as many people as possible to welcome them to the bar in the hotel in order to celebrate the engagement. Glancing around the room, Randy's lips curled into a smile at all the guests who had, in fact, decided to show up. There was a part of him that was anticipating less people to show up, purely based on the rumours that he had spread around when Riley had originally left the WWE.

Cody turned his head towards the doorway and instantly grinned at the brunette standing there. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid, a sparkling silver chain hanging around her neck. The black strapless cocktail dress fell just above her knees and it too sparkled in the dim lights of the hotel bar. Randy followed Cody's gaze and smiled at her too, nodding to acknowledge that he had, in fact, laid eyes on her.

Standing directly behind her was the tall Englishman decked out in a pair of clean, crisp black dress pants and a very light gray dress shirt, the very top button undone. He set his hand around her waist and held onto her, leading her further into the bar as she easily glided across the hardwood floor in her black pumps. A grin spread across her very own face as she looked around at all of her close friends and what they had done.

It wasn't much but a large black banner with silver letters spelling out 'Happy Engagement' hung over the bar, a few small silver stars accenting the banner. Wade smiled at the words, rather unconventional, he was expecting a simple 'Congratulations' that was universal for most events. Riley leaned against him as they approached the bar; Wade loosening his grip as he leaned on the counter separating him from the bartender. Riley squeezed his bicep before branching away from him and wandering over towards Cody and Randy, pausing many times to greet her other wrestling friends.

Opening his arms for her as she closed the distance between them, Cody let her press her body against his. She relaxed into his grip, pressing her cheek against his black suit jacket. He let out a low chuckle as she nuzzled her face against him, even going as far as to take a deep breath, filling her nostrils with his cologne.

"Riley." He whispered, running his hand over the side of her head gingerly, not wanting to mess up her elaborate braid.

"I have missed you so much." She breathed back, shifting her face away from his chest and looking up at him, a solemn expression on her face.

"I didn't go anywhere." He laughed slightly, catching the smirk forming on Randy's face.

The Viper reached his hand out towards Riley and ran his fingertips over her bare shoulder, eliciting a shiver from the brunette. Riley's head slowly turned and she set her sights on Randy, reaching out with one hand to take hold of his arm, pulling him closer to her. She waited for him an when he finally wrapped his arms around her too, Riley just relaxed further into Cody's body, Randy's chest pressing against her back as the three stood in a lame group hug.

She jerked a little bit as Cody shifted, not expecting anyone to move away so quickly but when she caught sight of the reason why he moved, she just smiled wider, receiving a warm expression from Ted Dibiase.

"What do you say Riley, we could get the gang back together, be a better, stronger Legacy?" Ted joked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm good thanks." She laughed back, giving Ted a hard poke in the shoulder.

Cody relaxed his grip on her and took a step back, Randy following his lead, leaving Riley to stand in between the three of them. She smiled at Cody, who was shaking his head in agreement with her. He was doing too well on his own now and getting Legacy back together probably wouldn't bode well with the WWE Universe. Randy let out his own chuckle at Ted's suggestion and couldn't help but let his mind wander back to when they were a group. Riley hadn't been very interested in being his little ring rat back in the day, that was before she had started taking her pills, but now, the girl standing between the three guys was doing extremely well without them.

"Well I miss you either way." Ted smiled, reaching out his hand.

Riley took his hand in his and let it hang loosely between them. She continued to look from Ted's eyes to Cody's, her own thoughts reminiscing to when Cody was her best friend as well as the time that her and Ted were more than friends.

"Frankly Williams, I kind of miss having you around all day, every day." Cody nodded, taking her free hand in his.

Riley's shoulders tensed a little bit as Randy set his cool palms on her warm skin. She relaxed seconds later when she realized it was just Randy standing behind her. The three of them stood there, Riley glancing from Ted to Cody and then turning her head around to catch Randy's eye.

"I miss you guys too." She smiled sadly, her eyes now scanning the room in search of Wade.

"Do you want to know what I _don't_ miss though?" Cody asked, a cheeky grin spreading over his face.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you don't miss hearing Randy here going at it with my little Riley late at night, am I right?" Ted threw out, matching Cody's grin.

"You guys." Riley whined, immediately pulling her hands away from theirs, even shifting her body so that Randy's palms fell away from her shoulders. She shook her head at the three of them before gliding across the room, her sights set on Wade.

He was hard to miss as he stood next to Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel, two men who weren't very much taller than Riley herself. He towered over them, making him an easy target to find in the semi-crowded bar. She closed the distance between them and shifted her legs when she was right next to him, her hip against his as he let his arm snake around her waist, gripping her other hip tightly.

"I guess congratulations are officially in order now." Justin smiled, extending his hand out to her. She took it gently and giggled as he lifted her slender fingers to his lips, brushing a sweet little kiss across her knuckles.

"Although I'm not too sure why you'd want to marry this gorilla here." Heath added playfully, motioning his head towards Wade.

Riley let her hand fall back to her side before letting out a loud laugh. Heath stepped closer to her and placed his own sweet kiss on her cheek. She blushed at his actions, as well as Justin's previous one, before leaning her head against Wade's bicep. She hadn't been expecting much more than a hug or a handshake from her former Corre teammates but when Justin's lips brushed her knuckles, she couldn't help but feel slightly more mature than she had been when she left.

"She's bloody well lucky to have me." Wade shot back with a smile, pulling her tighter against his own body.

"I am lucky. I don't know too many people who could stick around long enough to actually fall in love with me." She smiled back, catching the genuine smiles on Heath and Justin's faces. She slid her hand up Wade's chest and gently patted his shoulder, feeling him lean down, his warm breath on her forehead.

"Can I get you a drink?" Justin offered, suddenly feeling like an intruder in Wade and Riley's tender moment together.

"Maybe just a water." Riley replied, shifting on her feet to stand in front of Wade, his hands moving to rest on her hips, his fingers curling around her, holding her stable. She leaned forward and let him bare most of her weight, her own arms moving around his neck, holding onto him.

She barely even noticed as Justin nodded at her request and grabbed Heath's arm, pulling the ginger away from them. Wade couldn't help but smile at her as she rested her forehead against the side of his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Just water?" He questioned quietly as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't want to chance the alcohol with my meds."

"Oh I see."

"And pop's just going to make me feel sick, what with all the excitement."

Wade nodded his understanding, Riley pulled away from him. She looked around the bar again and spotted John Cena making his way to the small stage in the corner of the bar. She tapped her fingers on Wade's neck and set her gaze intensely on John now. Wade followed suit and watched as he mounted the steps to the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Might I just say, you look absolutely stunning tonight." Wade whispered in her ear, he too was watching John Cena smile at the people who were standing closest to the stage.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled back at him, tearing her eyes away from John to look at him.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, Riley shifting her stance so that she stood next to him, wrapping her hand around the glass that Justin had brought her back. Heath stood next to Wade, Justin standing next to Riley, the four of them watching as John struggled to free the microphone from its stand.

Seconds later, the leader of the Cenation cleared his through and caught most people's attention. He waited a few more seconds before saying hello to everyone, the people who had not given him their attention before certainly did at that moment. A smile appeared on his face, his dimples clearly showing on his face as he beamed at Riley.

"First of all, welcome everyone and thank you for attending this superb event. In case you don't know why we are all gathered here, my little Riley has up and found herself a man who's willing to marry her, can you all believe that?" John paused, a few laughs echoed out in the bar. "I would like to start off tonight by congratulating Wade and Riley. I never would have imagined that any one man could have made Riley as happy as she is when she's with Wade."

"Many have tried!" CM Punk's voice sounded out from the crowd, Riley letting out a laugh, even if his statement was intended to hurt her.

"Let's get her up here, I'm sure she has some things she would like to say." John grinned, stepping away from the microphone stand.

Riley looked at him as though he were crazy. She had very little desire to head up on stage and talk to most people in the company. With a little encouragement from Wade and Justin, Riley slowly stepped away from the men who were former members of the Corre and marched up to the stage, almost everyone in the bar applauding her bravery for getting in front of everyone.

She mounted the stairs with ease and reached out, taking the microphone from John's hand before he pulled her into a big bear hug. Letting her go, John hopped off of the stage and meshed himself in with the crowd.

"Um thanks Johnny boy." Riley said quietly, clearing her throat when she had found out that her voice was nearly failing her.

"Woo Riley!" Randy called out, trying lamely to encourage her, to egg her on.

Riley smiled at his words and locked her eyes on Wade's face. From somewhere deep in her gut, she suddenly felt the need to make sure everyone heard what she was about to say.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" She grinned, her voice much louder than before. "Since I've got your attention, there's some things that I would like to say. I'm going to start by addressing Punk's comment. Yes many have tried to make me happy, whether it be by actually wanting to be around me or by simply spending nights with me, it's not a secret. I can be a pretty miserable person but I've finally found the one person who loves me whether I have a smile on my face or-"

"A chair in your hand!"

She was rather shocked to hear the voice of Brock Lesnar cutting into her speech but she let it catch her off guard for only a second. Pushing the idea of letting him get to her out of her head, she surged forward, her eyes landing directly on the large, former UFC champion.

"Wade has stuck by me through thick and thin. It doesn't matter what happened in my past, what matters is that he's my future. The next thing that I'd like to talk about is something very few people know. I have attention deficit disorder. It probably makes sense, if you look back on some of the things I used to do, or certain things that I did that may have bothered you, it certainly explains quite a bit."

Wade smiled at her, a feeling of pride filling his gut. He watched the girl on stage pause for a minute, trying to figure out how, or what, she was going to say next. Her eyes looked out at the crowd and that was all she needed, Wade nodded at her, John smiled wider and Randy gave her a small thumbs up. Opening her mouth again, Riley continued to speak.

"That night that I collided with the concrete floor, many of you believe I jumped and, well, you guys would be right. I didn't jump because I was crazy or suicidal though, I jumped to save myself from an injury far worse than a messed up shoulder. When I climbed the ropes to celebrate my win, something caught my eye, I can't tell you what it is because I don't remember but I know that I was distracted. I lost my balance and _knew_ that I wasn't going to be able to stop myself from falling."

John watched her intently as he leaned his bum against the bar. Randy slowly made his way towards the man and stood next to him, the two of them watching proudly as their best friend cleared the air.

"Wade never sent me away. When I left, yes I was pregnant, but he didn't send me away and I certainly didn't get rid of it. I miscarried," she fought hard to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes, "so all of you who think that Wade Barrett is a selfish dickhead who sent me away because he didn't want to damage his own career, you're wrong and you can stop thinking that because it's not true. Yes I've done things that I'm not proud of, like running away when things got tough or sleeping with more than one person on the roster-"

"How many is it?" Jericho's arrogant voice cut her off.

Riley set her eyes on him and silently lifted her fist up for everyone to see. She bit her lip and slowly, one by one, her fingers rose from the fist. When she was at three fingers, signaling that she had counted three people already that she had slept with, she stopped and let out a laugh.

"It doesn't matter and I don't see how that's your business Chris. I'm not a whore, or a slut, and I don't sleep with people to get to the top. I was merely trying to find someone who was worth spending time with and until Wade came along, I hadn't found it yet." She smirked at Chris Jericho, his expression turning from smug to angry with the public implication that he wasn't worth her time.

"Let's hear it for Riley!" John cut in, getting the entire bar to cheer for her, stopping her speech before she could cause any more damage to other people's egos.

Riley nodded her appreciation at the crowd and slowly stepped down. Wade moved across the floor, closing the distance between them. He opened his arms and hugged her tight as she let out a sigh of relief, finally letting the roster know what was really going on in Riley Williams' life.

"I'm proud of you love." Wade breathed, kissing the side of her head lovingly.

"Fuck, that was easier than I thought." She let out a chuckle as he loosened his grip on her.

There was something about letting everyone know her secret that Riley couldn't help but enjoy. Finally free of the speculations about her accident or her relationships, she no longer had to deal with that monkey on her back, tugging on her hair even.

She took Wade's hand in hers, threw a grin on her face, and headed back towards Justin and Heath, ready to spend the night just having fun with those who cared about her.

**_Review?_**


	71. Chapter 71: Marry You

_**Thanks a million times over to charmedbyortonbarrett, xj0j0x, therealchamps and nic-002001! You guys are the most amazing readers a girl could ask for. Anyways, once again I'm deeply sorry for the delay and I hope that this chapter is satisfying. Please enjoy :)**_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 71: Marry You**

Six months after the engagement party, Riley grabbed the skirt part of her wedding dress and lifted it up so that it wouldn't drag on the concrete sidewalk outside the great big church in Calgary. Her mother and father were waiting at the bottom of the stone steps in front of the church, smiling at their little girl, the bride's maids following behind her, some of whom had the back part of her dress in their hands.

When she approached her parents, the girls behind her let go of the dress and fanned out, heading inside the church, leaving the Williams family outside to have a nice family chat before their little girl wandered inside and took the last name of someone else.

"Dear child, I don't think I've ever been more proud of you in my life." Her mother whispered, fighting off tears of joy.

"Mom." Riley whined, but she leaned towards her mom, taking her hand in hers.

"Riley, we're both so proud of you." Her dad joined in.

Riley was the last person to arrive at the church, the guests had been piled inside, even Wade was waiting at the altar. The only people not at the wedding at that moment were the bride and her parents, three of the most important people involved in the process. She was running just a few minutes late, not a terrible deal but one of her bride's maids had misplaced the crystal barrette that was supposed to hold her hair back in a half pony tail.

"Thank you." Riley whispered, forcing the tears threatening to spill to the back of her mind.

"Oh baby, I just never imagined having to actually give you away. You'll always be my little girl."

"Mom, you're going to make me cry."

"Right, I'll stop, at least until you've said 'I do'."

"I love you mom."

The two women embraced, her mother squeezing her tight against her, holding on with everything she had. It was definitely one of the hardest moments in her life, handing her daughter off to a man she adored, a man with great integrity. It wasn't that her mother didn't trust Wade, it was simply a matter of Riley being her little girl, no matter how old she got.

"Come on you two, we're late enough as it is." Her dad chuckled, forcing the two ladies apart.

"Alright James," Her mother forced out but looked at Riley, "Ready baby?"

Riley nodded her head yes and turned her own attention to the large wooden doors of the church. She tensed ever so slightly when her father set his palm on her forearm, letting her take her time as she slipped her arm through his, walking arm in arm with her father. Her mother bustled to the back of her Cinderella style gown and gripped at the back of it, making sure it didn't drag across the concrete.

As soon as Riley stepped inside the church, she took a deep breath and smiled. There was nothing that could possibly even try to ruin her day now. She was ready to commit to the man she loved, the same man she never would have ever imagined falling in love with just a short time ago. She glanced to the side and smiled at her dad, who smiled right back at her. Her mother took one last look at her and snuck off down the hall in search of her seat inside the hall.

"You have to come visit your mother and I when you get back from your honeymoon."

"I will daddy." She smiled shyly, running her hand up and down his arm in a comforting manner.

"Let's do this Riley darling, let's not keep him waiting a second longer."

Not saying a word in response, Riley shifted anxiously on her feet, her white high heels not giving her as much stability as she would have liked but she fought through it anyways. They turned the corner and Riley's eyes scanned the large crowd, her gaze instantly landing on the tall British man standing next to the minister, waiting for her, a smile on his own face larger than she had ever seen.

Tearing her eyes away from Wade, she glanced around and nodded at John Cena and Randy Orton, both standing just behind Wade, clearly part of the wedding in their matching shirts. She looked at her bride's maids, none of them belonging to the WWE, and smiled at them. She noticed her mother sitting next to her grandparents and Wade's parents, whom she had met a few months earlier on a trip to England, were sitting in the row just in front of her family.

Mounting the few steps up onto the alter, Riley handed her bouquet of lilies off to her Maid of Honour and reluctantly let go of her father's arm, taking hold of Wade's hand as she did so. When the minister questioned Riley on who was giving her away, her father, with tears welling up in his eyes, choked out that he was giving her away, her mother nodding along with him in her seat.

Wade smiled reassuringly at her as he took hold of her shaking hands. Perhaps she was nervous, he wasn't entirely sure but he most definitely knew he was. There wasn't a single other woman on the entire planet that he would rather have standing across from him holding his hand. She gave him a small smile as she finally took in the sight of him.

Sure she had seen him in a suit before but never one that looked so clean and formal. His beep black jacket nearly matched the colour of his slicked back hair, the pants had been tailored to fit him perfectly, just brushing the tops of his shiny black dress shoes.

She ran one of her hands down the front of her wedding dress, smoothing out the fabric that had wrinkled on her march down the aisle. One of her bride's maids stepped towards her and puffed out the skirt of her dress that had caught on the floor as she turned to stand sideways on the alter, her back to her bride's maids as she looked at Wade.

"I love you." She mouthed silently as the minister began to welcome the crowd to the church.

"I love you too." He mouthed back, smiling at her, waiting for her to finally take his last name and become his wife.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx**_

Riley leaned her elbow against the table, watching as Sheamus and Drew McIntyre made their speeches about Wade. She couldn't help but smile at their jokes, as well as the quick stories they had told to the wedding guests about Wade but her smile turned to embarrassment when they began speaking about how they hadn't seen him as happy as he was when he was finally with Riley.

"I don't think anyone ever would have imagined that a wee little lass could steal his heart as easily as she did." Drew stated with a smile.

"Poor fella never saw it coming." Sheamus added, a smirk of his own toying on his lips. Riley twitched a little bit when Wade's arm snaked around the back of her chair, his fingers brushing against the side of her neck.

She glanced over at him before slowly melting against him, slipping her own arms around his torso as she hugged him, still smiling at the speech that continued from his friends. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and let out a laugh as they continued to make jokes about his life before Riley. She looked up at him, laughing and smiling, and finally let it sink in that she was going to be stuck with this man for the rest of her life and, suddenly, it didn't feel so scary.

"You alright love?" He whispered, looking down at her somewhat sad expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered back, nuzzling her face into the crock of his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yes, but I think I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"It's no big deal, it can wait until the speeches are finished." She flashed him a lame smile and knew what she was going to say to him wasn't necessarily going to go over too well.

Wade nodded his understanding and turned his attention back to his friends as they finished up their speech together. Seconds later, John Cena, the master of ceremony, stepped up in front of everyone and announced that Riley's parents had something to share with everyone. She hadn't exactly anticipated her parents saying much at all, if they had come up with anything, so when her mother and father made their way up to where John stood, she held onto Wade a little bit tighter.

"First of all, let's just give it up for Riley and Wade." Her father called out jovially. Every guest that had been at the reception began applauding them, showing their full support. Riley took a second and looked around at all the happy faces in the crowd, even Randy was smiling at her, he had clearly let her go completely.

"We just want to give the happy couple a few pieces of advice," Her mom started, setting her hand over her heart as she continued, "When the going gets tough, always remember not to go to bed angry with each other."

"Instead, stay up and plot your revenge." Her dad joked, the crowd let out a laugh, including Riley.

"Marriage is give and take." The speech had flipped back to her mother.

"You'd better give it to her, or she'll take it away." Her dad grinned, eliciting a hearty laugh from Wade, as well as many of the other guests. Riley just smiled as she continued to listen to her parents.

"A man is most definitely incomplete until he gets married." Her mother smiled at Wade, Riley glancing between her mother and Wade, waiting for her dad to chime in.

"Yeah, and after that, he's really finished."

Riley couldn't help but let out a laugh of her own. Here were her parents, the same people who had to fight off tears before she took Wade's last name, an now they were making jokes, causing her to laugh and smile, along with many of the guests in attendance.

"But in all seriousness folks, we are entirely proud of Riley and Wade. There was never, ever a man who we thought was worthy of Riley's time, at least not until we met Wade. He's the only man who's been able to make my daughter smile when she was upset, or to comfort her when she pushed everyone else away." Her dad smiled, the tears welling up in his eyes once again.

"There's no doubt in my mind that these two deserve each other. I have never seen Riley as happy as she is when she's with Wade and I cannot wait for them to start their lives together." Now the tears welled up in her mother's eyes.

Riley leaned away from Wade, not knowing whether or not her parents were going to be able to compose themselves. She shifted onto the edge of her seat but remained next to Wade as John made his way up to where her parents now stood.

"To the happy couple!" John called out, slipped his arm around her mother's back and leading her back to her seat, her father following closely behind them.

Riley glanced at Wade and smiled, turning her attention back to John, now he was making his way back to the microphone, introducing the next duo to present their speech. Wade nodded his appreciation as Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater started in on their words of encouragement but he quickly looked down at Riley, once again a sad expression present on her face.

"You sure you're alright?" He questioned, sliding his hand up to rest on her shoulder as he held her against him.

"I want to retire Wade." She said quietly, her eyes connecting with his.

"You mean-"

"I want to stop wrestling. I want to try other things Wade like just being me for once and I don't know, maybe starting a family. I don't expect you to give it up and I've come to terms with having you on the road while I just settle into normal life but I want to move on to the next chapter of my life, without the WWE."

"If you're sure." He nodded sadly, part of him wanting to be able to spend time on the road with her.

"I'm sure."

**_Review?_**


	72. Chapter 72: Ever, Ever After

**_Thank you very much to therealchamps, charmedbyortonbarrett, xj0j0x and nic-002001 for reviewing this story the whole way through. I hope you've enjoyed each chapter and every word. If it weren't for you guys and your wonderful reviews, who knows where this story would have gone. Unfortunately this is the last chapter for this story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did the rest of the chapters. Once again, that you all for the reviews, the favourites and alerts as well. _  
><strong>

**Epilogue: Ever, Ever After**

_**One Year Later…**_

Flipping the light switch off in her bedroom, Riley wandered down the hall. She grabbed the bottom hem of her t-shirt and tied it into a knot, letting the shit rest on her hips instead of hanging down to her knees. She ran her palms over the front of the shirt and smirked at the words written across her chest: "Barrett Barrage".

It had been just over three weeks since she had seen him last, he had left her alone in their house just a few days after they had arrived back in their home in England from her week long stay in the hospital. She had spent most of the following days sleeping in the large, four poster bed, as he tended to the newest addition to their family. It wasn't that Riley wasn't ready to become a mother, she was absolutely ecstatic, but Wade knew that he wasn't going to be around much in the next few months and he had taken over as much of the parenting duties as he possibly could, letting Riley relax as much as she could before he left her to return to the ring.

Now, the sun just beginning to set, Riley moved down the hall after changing into one of his over sized t-shirts and a pair of flannel, plaid shorts. She hadn't heard crying since she had put the tiny baby into her crib just over an hour ago but that didn't stop her from making her way into her new daughter's room. Riley hesitated in the hallway and pulled her cell phone out of her shorts pockets, quickly changing the volume to silent, fearful that if Wade decided to call while she was sitting next to her daughter, the loud ringing wouldn't wake up the tiny baby.

"Hi baby." Riley whispered as quietly as she possibly could as she stepped into the nursery.

The bright white letters on the wall spelled out Peyton, her daughter's first name. The lavender walls always seemed to comfort Riley. Peyton wasn't going to grow up as one of the tiny princesses who loved the colour pink, not if Riley could help it. As soon as she found out that she was going to have a baby girl, Riley set to work on painting what used to be the spare bedroom purple, without Wade knowing.

He had been touring in the United States while she was dealing with setting up a nursery. She had started purchasing baby furniture as soon as she found out she was pregnant, two months into it, but she had to wait a little longer to find out if it was going to be a girl or a boy. During her fourth month, still barely showing, she had set to work painting the walls purple and decorating the room, first hanging the bright white letters on the wall above the elegant wooden crib, another thing she had put together without Wade.

Peeking into the crib, Riley smiled widely at her sleeping baby girl. The quilt hanging over the back side of the crib had a scene from Winnie the Pooh on it, all the characters present. Her mother had made it for her, gushing about how happy she was to finally have a granddaughter. Riley had even told her mother first, not wanting to tell Wade on the phone, instead waiting just over a week for him to arrive home for a few days off.

She had gone through most of her pregnancy alone, Wade telling her that he could take a few months off, or even retire along with her, but she had insisted that if he still loved his job, she wasn't going to be the reason to hold him back, thus giving her time alone to deal with morning sickness, crazy cravings and the decorating of the baby's room.

"You're perfect baby Peyton." Riley continued to whisper, her hands gently wrapping around the top rail of the crib as Riley looked down at her gorgeous baby girl soundly sleeping in her crib.

Stepping over to the small table that was situated next to a rocking chair, Riley lifted the baby monitor up and twisted a knob, making sure it was turned on before grabbing the other half of the monitoring system and wandering out of the room. She paused at the door and glanced back, smiling at the soft snores of her baby girl.

Minutes later, Riley found herself just down the stairs in the living room of her house, the baby monitor hugged tightly against her chest as she ran her free hand along the back of the black leather couch. Her eyes focused on the mahogany desk in the back corner and she picked up the pace, slipping her hand back into her pocket and holding onto her phone. She set the monitor and her phone on the desk as she sat in the large leather executive chair and crossed her legs on the seat, reaching out and flipping the power on to her laptop.

She watched as the screen started up on her laptop, her eyes traveling from the laptop to the monitor as she listened carefully to what was going on in Peyton's room, not wanting to leave the poor girl alone, ready to head up there at the first sign of distress.

Her fingers wrapped around her cell phone and she looked at the screen, smiling at the message she had just received. John Cena had continued to keep in touch with her, even going so far as to send her a bunch of clothes, toys and supplies as soon as he heard she was going to be a mom. He was planning on visiting her in England as soon as he could find a few days where he wasn't booked for other events.

She replied to his message, stating that she was good, tired but good, and Peyton was behaving rather well considering she was a daddy's girl through and through. The baby hardly made a noise the entire time she was with Wade, causing Riley to realize that as soon as the tiny girl could walk and talk, she'd be all over her father for sure, ignoring her mother if she could.

The next text message she received, just a few seconds after replying to John, was from none other than Randy Orton, another ongoing friend who had sent her the rocking chair as well as some baby clothes once he heard she would be a mother to a lovely baby girl. He was interested in finding out when she would be venturing back to the WWE, even just for a visit. Responding with a vague answer of 'hopefully in the next month or so', she set the phone down and took control of the wireless mouse connected to her laptop.

She started up her webcam and waited as it loaded, looking for her available contacts on the side of the screen. She was mildly saddened when Wade's name didn't appear but nonetheless, she spotted Cody Rhodes, debating whether or not to start a conversation with him. Setting her status to busy, she stood up from the desk and, baby monitor in one hand, cell phone in the other, made her way back out of the living room into the kitchen where she would grab herself a snack before going back to see if Wade had come online.

"Hello?" She said as she answered the cell phone in her hand once noticing she had an incoming call.

"Riley love!"

She could hear the happiness in his voice and smiled immediately, hoping that he had good news for her.

"What are you doing Wade, you're supposed to be talking to me online so I can see your adorably crocked nose."

"Yes, about that, I won't be making it online tonight, something came up and-"

Riley's head jerked backwards as she heard the doorbell, Wade's voice cutting off too as he heard it on the other end of the line. He remained silent, waiting for her to say whether or not she was going to get the door.

"Sorry, hang on Wade, let me just see who's at the door." She sighed, slightly irritated at the person who had the nerve to interrupt her only time to talk to Wade.

She didn't say a thing on the phone, instead she held the speaker against her chest as she wandered towards the front door, neglecting the monitor in the kitchen. She shook her head but didn't bother to peek through the window, instead she reached her hand out and flipped the lock across, getting ready to pull the door open.

She slowly pulled the door open and raised the phone back up to her ear as she did so. Turning slightly to get out of the way of the door, she let out another sigh. As soon as Wade stepped inside the house, she nearly dropped her cell phone onto the hardwood floor, leaping at him, wrapping her arms around his middle as he let out a laugh.

"You weren't supposed to be home for another week." She whispered, tucking her phone back into her pocket as she let up on her hug.

"They switched my schedule around, I believe they wanted to give Rhodes a slight push so he got my match on Smackdown this week and I got to come home." He explained, slipping his own phone into his jean pocket now too.

"I missed you." She murmured against his chest.

Wade gently let go of her and pushed the side of the door, sending it back and listening to it shut. Riley let go of him in return but took hold of his hand. He gingerly ran his large hand down the side of her face, cupping her chin. She tilted her head back and looked up at him, a smile forming on her face.

"You look amazing." He whispered to her. He hadn't seen her in person since he left days after the birth of his daughter and, at the time, Riley had looked tired, worn out even, but now, she looked just as good as she had before meeting Peyton for the first time.

"Wade." She breathed, not feeling quite amazing just yet. She was standing in front of him in his t-shirt and an old pair of flannel shorts, nothing about her attire said amazing.

"Come on love." He tugged gently on her arm and she fell in stride next to him.

She relaxed a little bit as he wandered up the stairs, still holding onto her hand. She ran her free hand through her hair and flipped it backwards, out of her face. He glanced back at her and smiled, just content to be in the presence of the woman he loved.

"She's sleeping." Riley stated quietly, knowing that Wade was heading right for baby Peyton's room.

"Alright love, so we detour." He grinned back at her, changing his direction and heading for their bedroom.

He ushered her inside and let her wander in and sit on the bed as he made his way towards the closet, pulling the doors open and grabbing a pair of black workout shorts. She fell back on the bed and shut her eyes, just listening to him move around the bedroom, the sound of the dresser drawer opening and closing as he rooted for a clean t-shirt. She ran her hands over her stomach and tensed as his hands were suddenly on top of hers, resting just above her belly button.

"Riley, look at me." He demanded softly.

As soon as she opened her eyes, he was kneeling on the bed beside her in the shorts and t-shirt he had picked out. The smile on his face was contagious as he looked down at her. She smiled right back at him, moved her hands away from his and stretched them over her head. He took his opportunity and shoved his own hands between her back and the bed, lifting her up into his lap as he settled down onto the bed.

"Sorry." She now shied away from his gaze but set her palms against his chest.

"For what love, I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Why should you be sorry?" She asked right back, slightly confused at his words.

"I left my wife at home alone to tend for my daughter, whom I should be spending as much time as I possibly can with before she grows up." He smirked, Riley relaxing into his embrace, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Wade…" She sighed, slowly shutting her eyes as the feeling of total exhaustion now took over every muscle in her body.

"When I go back to America, I'm going to talk to Vince and see what he can do about me taking some time off."

Riley sighed again and slowly made her way to her feet. She wasn't opposed to him joining her in England with her daughter; she was just too tired to argue, knowing that he was giving up his dream job when she didn't necessarily want him too.

Wade followed her lead, hot on her heels now as she wandered down the hall to Peyton's room. Riley flopped into the rocking chair and watched as Wade bent down, scooping his daughter out of the crib. Her eyes were open and she was making cooing noises at Wade, Riley watching in admiration, her heart welling up with pride.

"I would love it if you came home." Riley said quietly, looking up at him with a smile.

"I am home love and I don't plan on leaving my two lovely ladies alone as long as I can help it." He beamed back at her.

Riley took his words to heart and shut her eyes, planning on opening them in a few seconds. Wade watched as Riley slowly drifted off to sleep, his eyes then moving down to the tiny little girl that held his whole heart. She took was sleeping. Bending back down and gently setting her in the crib, he lifted the blanket up over her before stepping closer to Riley's sleeping form.

Taking her in his arms, he carefully carried her in his arms back to their room, placing her on the bed as well. Jogging down to the kitchen, he grabbed the baby monitor and took the stairs two at a time back up to his bedroom. He set the monitor on the dresser in their room before climbing into the bed next to Riley, the tired girl sleepily opening her eyes to take in his presence once last time.

"I love you so much Wade." She said with a yawn, slipping under the covers next to him and curling up against his side.

"I love you with everything I have Riley." He whispered back, watching her intensely as she slipped back into dreamland.

Wade just laid next to her, his arm around her as his palm rested on her hip, not moving a muscle or saying a word. The silence in the room was quickly filled with Riley's gentle breathing as well as baby Peyton's soft snores coming through the baby monitor. There wasn't a thing that he would change about his life at all, for the time being, Wade Barrett was exactly where he wanted to be.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

**Coming Soon: Into the Darkness  
><strong>

**Summary:** I used to wonder how people got to the point of wanting to die but now, it's all starting to make sense. To feel like you want to die doesn't necessarily happen right away, at least not with me anyways. I never asked for much, all I wanted was someone to say they cared. My name is Quinn O'Reilly and this is my story.**  
><strong>


End file.
